


Cracks in the Wall

by jiyuu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bullying, Family Dynamics, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Parent Death, Remarriage, Step-siblings, Teenlock, socklock, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuu/pseuds/jiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“葬礼举行的那天因为太过平常而愈显残酷。</p><p>太阳躲在一缕一缕褪了色的云后面，空气微温，地面固执地拒绝把John吞噬。”</p><p> </p><p>－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－</p><p>在他的母亲因病去世之后，John和他的家人必须找出把生活继续下去的办法。而John在他从未想过的地方找到了安慰。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 负空间

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcupncakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcupncakes/gifts).
  * A translation of [Cracks in the Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148099) by [sweetcupncakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcupncakes/pseuds/sweetcupncakes). 



葬礼举行的那天因为太过平常而愈显残酷。

  

太阳躲在一缕一缕褪了色的云后面，空气微温，地面固执地拒绝把John吞噬。John从未见过的家族成员和亲友鱼贯穿过大门，经过红木棺材，进入礼堂。John站在爸爸和Harry的身旁；忍受着陌生人的眼泪，晕开的睫毛膏，以及当他们亲吻John的脸颊以示安慰的时候散发着味道的气息。程序接近尾声的时候，他身上散发着外人蹭在他肩头的陈腐的香水味，以及百合甜腻的味道。

他闻起来就像殡仪馆。

  

今天，这个地球上的一切存在的意义只是为了惹恼John。不只是一点半点。 

这些不知怎么地觉得自己有权利悲痛的人都他妈的是谁？妈妈已经病了 _好几年_ 了，在她逐渐屈服于生长在骨头里的癌细胞的这些年里，他从没见过这些人中的任何一个。 

当妈妈的体温飙升到40.5度以上的时候他们在哪？John得帮着爸爸把妈妈抬到注满冰水的浴缸里而Harry得去打999。当他的父亲去购物而John得守着妈妈在她把那些化疗的毒素从肚子里呕出来的时候帮她抓着头发，没有人来帮过他。那非常痛苦，而且缓慢。

  

“我真的非常抱歉，Johnny，” 她说，“你不应该需要－我从来没想...”

John摇头，顺着她的背。他能感受到那脆弱的薄薄的皮肤之下骨头的运动。“没关系的，我不介意。”

她试着再吐一次但只有些许胃液，整个房间都是化学药剂和疾病的味道。病症遮盖了他母亲的香水味，消去轻柔的茉莉和苹果香，用消毒剂和呕吐的味道取而代之。

“别安慰我，亲爱的。我知道这很讨人厌，” 她靠坐回枕头上。John把桶拿去清理干净，然后给她倒了一杯水。她对着他微笑，瘦瘦的手指轻抚着他的脸颊，指尖冰冷，“你还是个婴儿的时候总是在吐。后来我只好只穿旧衣服因为你总是会把它们弄脏。那个时候你老生病呢。” 她的手落下去握住他的。她嘴唇颤抖，眼里有雾，想要流泪，但她的身体太过缺乏水分甚至连一滴都流不出来。

  

“你都长得这么大了。这周六就该满十五岁而你已经是个大人了，” 她无力地捏了捏他的手，从屋子里的某个地方传来微波炉的叮叮声。Harry正在热牛肉汤给妈妈当午餐。 

童年对于John来说像是很遥远的记忆，他已经不大记得从前了，在母亲的疾病像是一块巨大的黑纱罩住全家之前。以前，大家提到他的时候总是“ _住在街那头的Johnny，就是有一脚漂亮的推射的那个_ ”，街区球赛的时候他总是会在第一轮被选上。 

而现在则是“ _住在街那头的Johnny，母亲快死了的那个_ ”，他在场的时候他的朋友们会很紧张。没人知道该说什么，于是一个接一个地，他们就只是不再在周日来喊他去踢球了。在学校里，他们渐渐散开并最终都开始避开John，好像他就是一个行走着的泪水炸弹，只要被微风轻轻一吹就会用悲痛灌溉他们。老师们过分细心地照顾着他，而那更糟。John能理解回避，但无用的同情让人无法忍受。John并不是什么温室里的花朵。

  

“你会没事的。一定要好好的，” 她呼出这些话。一个恳求。John看顾着她直到确定她已经睡着了才离开房间。他关上门背靠在上面，深深地均匀地呼吸，直到确信喉头的哽咽不会变成泪水。那时候他并不知道那就是他们的最后一次对话了。她在睡眠之中陷入昏迷，再也没有醒来。妈妈在他十五岁的第三天去世。

   

John会好好的。他会没事的，因为她是这么说的。  

  

John的思绪被最后一批来吊唁的人打断。Harry在他身边颤抖着，她与John十指紧扣，因为一直在哭鼻子又红又肿。爸爸在男人们拍他的肩，女人们表示哀悼的时候礼貌地微笑。而John沉默地，站在那里，恨着那些人。

  

闯入者，全都是。母亲属于Harry，和爸爸，和John，只属于他们。

   

“如果至亲们想要单独说声再见—” 葬礼主持人对着他们的父亲说道，眼睛望向Harry和John。

 

“是的，” 爸爸清了清嗓子把Harry拉向他，Harry正抖个不停同时发出被哽住的声音。而John只想把耳朵堵住然后消失。“是的，我们就来。”

   

在这一刻之前John都没有看过那棺材的里面，一点都不想看，但是Harry拉着他的袖子，于是他跟着她穿过整个屋子。一切都不像真的。墙壁和脚下的地板，灯发出的柔和光线，微弱的咖啡和消毒水的味道；一切都那么虚无。

 

他们站在父亲的身后。John看着他的双肩倾塌成战败的斜线。自John十一岁以来他就在和他的战斗的另一面抗争。这几年他老了好多，柔软棕色的头发渐渐变灰，体重也减轻了。在在社区中学教授英国文学和回家面对疾病之间，基本无暇顾及父亲这个角色。John对此并无抱怨，他也无缝衔接地过渡为Harry和他自己的看护人。爸爸从未将他庇护在妈妈的病痛之外，而John对此深为感激。他更多地被当成同辈而不是一个孩子。在把Harry哄睡之后，他和爸爸会在昏暗的起居室里低声交谈。他们制定计划，对家里的各项事务进行分工，把不同的药分装进药盒。那让John感觉自己是有用的，像是对于旋转往下的形势能够有少量的控制。 

John不知道在这围绕着成为他们家庭核心的阴影的有效公转之外，他和爸爸是否还有任何共同之处。他们俩都变得坚忍克制，好像都忘了一起在草坪上玩耍是什么感觉。四年来，总是有更重要的事来填充空闲。

   

“那么我就让你们，” 爸爸清了清嗓子，无力地对着还没合上的棺材挥了挥手，“— 就，你们知道的。” 他的声音很轻，边缘粗糙。他弯下腰亲吻Harry的额头，把她的刘海扫到一边，迟疑着用手指刷过John的肩膀。在他的西装的阻隔之下，John并未感受到那触碰。爸爸走到一边站在角落里，面对墙壁轻微地颤抖着。

   

Harry紧紧抓住John的手，他们靠近棺材的盖子向里张望。

   

John做好了在Harry昏倒的时候接住她的准备，或者是需要把一个踢打哭闹尖叫着的Harry拽开，但她只是沉默地站在那里。

  

“她不喜欢百合，” Harry一边说着一边碰了碰散在棺木前白粉交错的花朵，声音里一片空白。

“是，我记得的，” John回答道。

妈妈更喜欢杂乱无章的野花，她会把鼻子埋进John和Harry在放学回家的路上摘的黄色樱草花，红色剪秋罗和野生紫罗兰里。她会在水晶花瓶里装上自来水，再放进一颗方糖。

“帮助它们保持新鲜，” 每次她都会这么说。那些花会被放在起居室的桌子上直到枯萎腐坏。妈妈好像从来没想过把它们扔掉。有时候她会用一本厚厚的书把它们压成干花，留住色彩，抓住回忆。

   

Harry的眉毛皱了起来，“这看起来都不像是妈妈，” 她轻声说。

   

John瞪着眼前的这具身体，传着他母亲的衣服，戴着她的首饰，和那条点缀着蓝色花朵的粉色围巾，她在头发掉光之后（很多年前的事了）开始把它围在头上；但是在那皮肤之下有些东西已经失了真。那具躯体只是一个陌生人。负空间。只不过是另一个闯入者，和那些坐在几步之外的礼堂里擤鼻涕的人们一样。John突然发现自己希望他们选择的是火葬，这根本就不是终结。这景象在John的瞳仁上烙下痕迹，像一颗石头沉在他的胃底。

   

“这不是妈妈，Harry，” John抓住她的手肘，试着把她拉走，“不再是了。” 

使他们的母亲能够被称为人的部分已经不在了，只剩下这具空虚的外壳。John试着在那嘴上寻找那个之前作为他妈妈的女人，他遗传了她的嘴唇，却发现这特征之中有些什么令人恼火地彻底缺失了。那外表看上去突然既熟悉又陌生。他不想Harry再看着这个了，不想要她有这样的记忆，虽然她正牢牢盯着它，要拉开已经太迟。

   

Harry伸出一只颤抖着的手，伸向那经过处理的塑像一般的脸，她正在剥落的紫色指甲油在灯光下闪闪发亮。

  

“她在哪？” 她呼出一口气。

  

John看着他妹妹的手指在接近那凹陷的脸颊时收紧，抵御想要触碰的冲动。

  

“我不知道，” John喃喃道，挫败而又筋疲力尽，“我很抱歉。我不知道。”

  

那具身体就这么躺在那里，无声无息，毫不关心。  

________________________________

  

  

“我们要搬家了，” 将近一年后，爸爸在喝着早餐咖啡的时候说道。他盯着那黑色的，冒着蒸气的液体，皱了皱眉。

“为什么？” 停了一会之后John问。 

“我得到了一份在大学教书的工作。在约克郡谷底。从新学期开始。” 

“ _为什么？_ ” John重复了一次，慢慢地，因为那不是真正的原因，爸爸在撒谎。

  

“我不想搬家，” Harry插嘴道，“我的朋友们都在这里。而且这里是妈妈住的地方。”

  

桌子的另一头突然传来一声巨响，John感觉到自己的眼睛瞪大了，并同时听到Harry的惊呼，他们的父亲拿起马克杯砸向墙壁。杯子被砸成碎片散落在地上。男人的双眼开始泛红湿润而John的脸颊因为一阵感同身受的难堪而发热。他们俩都不是情绪外露的类型，就像光是那种激烈的情绪就会让他们的四肢疼得受不了。爸爸双手握拳，恼怒地攥紧。 

  

“我 _知道_ ，” 他吼着，“难道你们以为我不知道吗？而那就是 _为什么_ 。我们必须离开。”

  

“难道都没有我们说话的份了吗？” John听见自己也提高了音量，“所以我们就，怎样？把她的东西打包然后捐给慈善机构？” John把椅子往后一甩任其在地砖上摩擦发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。 

他能感觉到封存的暴怒正推挤着他的皮肤，他是什么时候变得这么 _生气的_ ？他侵入他父亲的个人空间。Harry开始哭起来。

  

“你想要我们怎么做？假装她从没存在过？” John大喊大叫，声音充满整个房间，盖过了Harry一边哭着一边说“ _Shh, Johnny, shh,_ ” 的声音。

“ ** _对_** ，” 他们的父亲朝他大吼回来，John猛地推了他一把。他把自己的重量都用上了，推得那个男人踉踉跄跄地倒退着撞在了通往后廊的薄屏风上。发泄出来感觉真糟糕，发泄出来感觉 _很棒_ ，John看着自己的双手，双膝着地跪在他父亲身旁，他安静地哭着抓过John紧紧保住。Harry冲向他们，把头靠在John的膝盖上。

   

“我们必须离开这里，” 爸爸对着他们低声细语，而John只能瞪着自己的双手，呼吸急促。

“你们还不明白吗？如果留下这会杀了我们的。”  

________________________________

 

  

他们留下妈妈的书和嫁妆。她的衣服被送去妇女收容所。那些收在袋子里从没被穿过的纱裙Harry一件也不想要。照片则用拷贝纸包好收进箱子里。等到搬家公司的卡车都被组织好，装得满满当当的的时候，房子整个空了。看上去一点也不像曾经承载着由John和Harry，妈妈和爸爸组成的一家人的地方。John看着空无一物的饭厅，那是他们一起分享食物的所在，一边开着玩笑一边把不能吃的烤肉藏在纸巾里。妈妈一直都很不会做饭。

  

门框上自下而上蔓延的铅笔印记已经褪了色，每年夏天他们用这种方式来看Harry和John长高了多少。

  

干墙上有一个洞，那是妈妈和爸爸尝试重新摆放鱼缸时留下的。那玩意斜了一下撞在墙上撞碎了。这场磨难最终导致全家人一起像发了疯似地努力捕捉四处飞溅的金鱼好把它们放进盛了水的塑料桶里。那些该死的鱼又蠢又滑，在John努力拯救它们的时候从他的指尖掉落到地上。他们最后总算把它们都救了，但并没有重新给墙壁刷石灰，妈妈只是把新的浴缸直接放在了那个洞的前面，“看，解决啦，” 她说着一边露出了灿烂的笑容。

  

爸爸是对的。

 

与回忆共驻并没有给John带来任何安慰。

门框上的线条只是让John更绝望地想念她。而墙上露出的洞则用他的虚空嘲弄着John。

  

所有的一切都在提醒John他失去了什么。浴室里的储物柜还散发着她的香水的味道，而她坚持涂成樱桃红的卧室像一张笑着张开的血盆大口。

  

看着就很痛苦。看着然后记起来然后得不到。

 

John走出来，爬上沃尔沃的副驾驶座然后关上门。他闭上眼睛，把耳朵靠在凉凉的玻璃上。等着Harry和爸爸。

  

他们会一直开一直开而John不会屈服于那诱惑，他不会转过身回头看。

 


	2. 邂逅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “John看向他们包围的那个男孩。他的脸被他的头发和一条手臂遮着。John只能看见一头蓬乱的漆黑的卷发，手指修长的苍白的手，以及猩红的血污正渗进白色衬衫的衣领。书写潦草的文件散得到处都是，有几张刚刚落到地上还在翻飞着。纸张被重力拖到冰冷的水泥地上刷刷作响。”
> 
>  
> 
> －－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

操。 _操。_ 他要迟到了。足球训练早就开始了，而John还没绑好他的护腿，更别说离开教学楼二楼，跑下楼梯，真正进入操场。他其实可以参加球队也可以不参加的，说实话，就是项运动而已。但如果他的履历上有课外活动项目，那看起来会很棒，于是，要么足球要么乐团。

  

很不幸地，John的单簧管吹得可垃圾了。 

“听起来真的就像你在谋杀一只猫。我宁可听指甲刮黑板的声音，你知道有多糟糕了吧。”

Harry总是这么会鼓舞人心。那么就是足球了。

  

都他妈快四点半了。Burnaby先生就正好得是西半球这个区域最啰嗦的化学导师。还是最让人困惑的。化学计量学一定直接来自地狱，Lucifer他老人家送给John的私人礼物，某种学业酷刑。

好吧这么说是有点太夸张。 

不是说John是班里成绩最差的学生，但如果他想上一所好大学那么他就得保持名列前茅。数学对John来说很容易，但化学方程式里的变量总令他不胜其烦并引致了麻烦的自我怀疑的习惯。

  

他推开楼梯间的门，门枢使得厚重的铁门不至于砸在混凝土砖墙上。John开始一步两梯地往下跑，并注意着不要踩空，他可不要再经历像个过分急切的白痴那样滚下楼梯的窘迫了。Laura Higgins笑得停不下来，他那时也确实处在不那么淡定的状态。在歇斯底里地傻笑了几分钟之后，她终于被John抵在围栏上吻到闭嘴。这对于他受伤的自尊来说倒也不是完全的损失。

  

“你从这个能 _推理_ 出什么？” 随之而来的是鞋底刮蹭地面的声音，以及背部被重重推撞在墙上的闷响。

  

Oh, 那么，不是只有他在了。

John停下了奔向训练的脚步。

  

“只是，” 一个低沉的声音，夹杂着喘息，“就只是显而易见的事。” 一声咳嗽，以及鞋底在楼梯间的水泥地上拖过的声音。像是尝试站起来但没有成功，得到的回应是一阵大笑而不是帮助。

John试着越过栏杆张望，当然他能听出第一个说话的男孩是谁。

  

勉强能辨认出颜色的橙红色头发，因为已经被剃到比板寸还短了。数量离谱的雀斑覆盖着他的脸和手臂。外表看起来有点蠢，但那张轮廓分明的脸使得他成功地保持了介于肌肉发达和虚胖无力之间的形象。如果用鸟类来做比喻他可捞不到什么好处。在John的想象之中，他看起来像只被剃光了毛的鸟。这可从来不是什么好事。 

就是Leonard "Lenny" Upton了。恶霸，校长办公室的常客，就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。John容忍着他，因为他从不是Lenny不太友好的关注的对象。但John对于他是如何吸引了一大帮追随者还是毫无头绪。不管Lenny的拳头挥到哪里，他的跟屁虫们就一定会跟着挥拳而上。他总是至少有两个男孩追随左右。John没办法辨认他们现在堵着的是谁。 

“显而易见的事？” Lenny问道。假装好奇。

  

 _天啊，就什么都别说就好，_ John想。这激将法甚至都不怎么隐晦。

 

“是的。” 

 _该死。_  

“你的暴力倾向是一种对于家庭内部的事感到无助的情感转移。是谁呢？你的父亲还是你的母亲？”

“闭嘴，” Lenny厉声说道。 

“Ah, 那就是一个虐待狂母亲了。让你觉得自己像被阉了缺乏男子气概。告诉我，哪个更糟：是她揍你这个事实，还是你喜欢她揍你那部分。”

 

操。

这绝对会变得很难看。John踢掉他的日常便鞋好换上钉鞋，并开始系起鞋带。如果他要和Lenny那一伙斗，那么至少要好好给他们几脚。 

“你刚刚对我说的什么？” Lenny声音低沉听起来充满危险。

“你的俄狄浦斯情结实在是太明显了。同样还有你正在萌芽的药瘾。我能根据你瞳孔的大小看出你刚才磕了药，药效正在过去。要不然就是你的潜在施虐倾向使得你正因为我现在所处的位置而感到性起。”

Lenny大声咒骂了一句，John因为能听到拳头猛击的声音而瑟缩了一下。他急急忙忙把鞋穿好还差点绊倒，踩过最后几级台阶终于来到楼梯口。Lenny和他的走狗们冲着John的方向猛地抬起头，这才意识到他们制造了一个怎样的场面。

  

“Oi!” John大声说，“这里有什么事吗？”

  

他希望自己听起来是镇定的。不具有威胁性，但不赞成。John看向他们包围的那个男孩。他的脸被他的头发和一条手臂遮着。John只能看见一头蓬乱的漆黑的卷发，手指修长的苍白的手，以及猩红的血污正渗进白色衬衫的衣领。书写潦草的文件散得到处都是，有几张刚刚落到地上还在翻飞着。纸张被重力拖到冰冷的水泥地上刷刷作响。

 

一个John甚至都懒得管他叫什么的男孩，正抓着一本非常厚重的教科书悬在那个男孩的头顶，显然刚刚正打算砸在他的脑袋上。

“John Watson! 你怎么样啊？老兄” Lenny笑起来。

John垂下视线指向那个正开始动起来的男孩。那让他松了一口气。John可没有在期待拖着个一瘸一拐而且现在看起来非常瘦高的身体爬一堆楼梯去找保育员。 

“就是和我们的新来的同学找点乐子” Lenny冷笑道，“是不是啊，Holmes?” 

那个男孩把身体推成双膝着地的姿势，依旧脸朝下，他咳了咳，吐到地上。口水和着血，粉色映在灰色的路面上。John握紧了拳头。

“真好笑，他通常比这健谈多了。” Lenny弯下腰拍了拍这个刚被指明身份的"Holmes"。John看着黑色的发卷在高高的颧骨上弹跳，男孩因着那触碰而畏缩。John看着他挥舞双臂努力保持平衡并终于在脸颊再次着地之前稳住了自己。John错身，对着面前的团伙扬起一边眉毛。其中有些看起来很羞愧，显然没想让事情进展到这地步。Lenny只是咯咯笑着，并终于转身面向出口。

“这个礼拜的比赛祝好运啊，John，” 在引着他的朋友们出去之前他又转过身说道，“—以及，Holmes, 我们可以晚点再聊。”

John等了几秒钟以确定Lenny没有改变主意，决定继续，好好实行他的威胁。

 

John跪在男孩的旁边，“来吧，我们来帮你坐起来。”

“别管我，我没事。” 

John呼出一个笑，“我可不这么想伙计。起来，让我看看。”

男孩继续，（并且没能成功）努力让自己坐起来。“我不—” 他倒抽一口气，用一只手猛地扫了一下然后抓住他的肋骨的某个地方，“我不需要—” 不管他要说的是什么，都被一阵嘶哑的咳嗽打断了。

John抓住他的肩膀，然后立刻被甩开。他往后退，叹了口气，伸出一只手让遮盖在散乱的刘海之下的眼睛能看见。

“我不会伤害你的，就抓着好吗。”

细长的手指试探性地抬起来滑入John的掌中。白皙的皮肤上有一抹刚刚染上的血迹，这对比既可爱又可怕。John搓着右手的手指以阻止自己把手伸到男孩的下巴下面，想抬起他的头查看他的伤势。

 

很快就没所谓了，在John与他视线相交之前就已经感受到了那稳固的凝视。

 

那双眼睛像水银，同时充斥着绿色，蓝色和灰色。明亮迷人的球体中心是熊熊燃烧着的黑色。一道紫色的淤伤开始沿着颧骨形成斑痕，一直蔓延到他的左眼眶。他的鼻梁应该没有断，但一只拳头一定在那找了点乐子。血污从他的鼻孔开始穿过他的脸颊在头发里结成块，像是一道眩目的腮红。 

而他的嘴。人类真的会长那样的嘴吗？饱满又凹凸有致，那轮廓如果单独看来会太过严峻，但合在一起不知怎么地互相平衡形成了优雅和坚韧的混合体。John摇了摇头重新集中注意。

“你从来没见过一只流血的鼻子吗？要不要我给你拿个放大镜？”

Oh，应该停下来不要再盯着看了。对。

 

John把手扣紧，用一种他希望会被当作是在表达安慰的方式捏了捏，“得带你去保健室，你站得起来吗？” 

男孩深吸一口气抿了抿嘴，然后点点头开始把重量推进John的抓握之中，John托住一只手肘然后他们开始试着一起站起来— 

这当然是个坏主意。 

John的病人的双腿撑不住，往后倒的势头又把John也拽了下去。于是他落在了一个刚被狠狠揍过，一脸吃惊，相当恼火的年轻人身上。John跨在一条长腿上，实在无法克制地觉得这尴尬的场面有那么一丁丁点儿傻。他相当确定自己在某个电影里看过这一幕，虽然通常一方是女性而且一般来说也不会有人是这么鲜血淋漓的。这真是相当有碍观瞻。Hrm…

 

John急忙收回自己的手脚从被他压着的一定是伤得很重的肋骨上移开。 

 

“刚刚没按我计划的走，” John承认道，“对不起，我知道那是没用的”

“显而易见。” 男孩成功地 _对_ John发了火，像只落水的猫。

“你自己说了你能站起来的。”

“你压在我身上呢我能干吗？能干吗？” 

“Oh, 天啊，对不起，对不起，来—” John往后坐回自己的脚后跟，再次伸出手，“就先让你靠墙坐起来吧。”

 

他们再次握住手，而这次的行动如计划一般奏效了。John跪在男孩的面前，而男孩正把头靠在白色混凝土砖墙上。他瑟缩了一下闭上双眼，他的制服领带被从针织背心里揪出来，歪歪斜斜地露在外面，他的脖子上有血迹。John觉得刚才真应该给Lenny几脚，至少那样才公平。

“我是－” 

“John Watson。12年级。你有足球训练现在迟到了，部分是因为Burnaby先生的辅导时间拖堂。化学成绩还过得去，但因为打算申请医学院所以你想要确保自己继续名列前茅。单亲家庭。以你的书包的内里的撕裂程度来看，那是个二手的，应该是你的手足用过的。最近刚养了一只流浪狗。黄色混种拉布拉多。”

  

这一番长篇大论包含着一连串快速而毫不间断的信息。John的人生点滴由一个他甚至都还不知道叫什么名字的人向他复述了一遍。

"蛤？" John蹦出一个字。

 _说真的_ ！这种对英语语言的熟练掌控。太棒了。

 

“顺便说一句，你得另外找一个辅导。Burnaby先生很可能甚至都不知道氧化还原反应和异构化作用之间的区别－” 接下来的话又化作另一阵咳嗽，男孩把一只手臂环在肋骨周围。John看着他好确定他捂着嘴的另一只手上没有出现新的血迹。确实没有，真是谢天谢地。

“你是怎么知道的？” 

你的书上写着你的名字，12年级的教材，化学作业本上都是Burnaby先生的笔迹。裤子和制服上有黄色的毛发，根据长度和粗细程度来判断：一只狗。中等大小。你还没注意到毛发粗糙的犬类动物会一直掉毛这件事，要不你就会在出门前把制服上的毛清理干净而不是看起来像是刚在理发店的地上打过滚。绝大多数流浪狗都是混种的，所以从统计学的角度来说－” 

“是什么让你觉得她是只流浪狗？我也可以是从宠物店买的。” 

那张不应该存在的脸上闪过一个古怪的表情，他叹了口气望向天花板，“你在楼梯间里跳出来帮助一个陌生人而对手的人数根本就对你不利。所以，帮助那些你认为不受其他人待见的，的倾向。” 

“我没有认为什么。Lenny就是个肮脏的混蛋。你就一个人而他们有三个。那可不公平。” 

“强烈的道德准则。” 

“普通人类，” John纠正道。他们盯着对方，带着揣摩和好奇。“那真的很棒。你刚刚做的事。” 

这为John赢来了一条充满怀疑升到卷发里去的眉毛，“真的？” 

“挺聪明的。”

“我是，对。” 

John大笑起来，因为，当然啦。当然他在全身是伤嘴唇上的血迹都还没干的时候还这么目中无人傲慢无礼。

  

"但话说回来，和Lenny以及他的跟屁虫们作对可不是明智之举。" 

John的新相识耸了耸肩就像他几乎被揍成一团血污这件事根本一点也不重要。

  

“他们就是一群白痴。” 不屑一顾，跟那就能解释宇宙的运作似的。“Sherlock Holmes。”

  

“Sherlock，” John让那名字填充他的嘴再从他的舌尖滑落，像是在试穿新衣服的尺码，“很好，与众不同。”

“很高兴获得你的认可。” 这个是嘲讽了。 

“你现在能走了吗？得把你带到保健室好－” 

“不要。”

 

John恼火地挥舞着双手，“你现在就是个该死的事故现场，字面意义上的。”

Sherlock用眼睛巡视着周围，伸出一只手开始把散落的纸张拽向自己。完全忽视了John。

 

“把你的背心脱掉，” John一边说一边帮忙收拾起来。一张接着一张。他抬头对上了一双瞪大的眼睛，“Oh. 不是，不是要－” 他一般不会这么局促，更别说另一方还是个男孩，“我能看看你的肋骨吗？你刚刚真的被踢得很惨，所以如果你真的不打算去保育员那里的话－”

 

“你已经把自己当成外科医生啦？” 不过修长的手指已经在把制服背心的下摆往上拽了。整个过程花了很长时间，因为Sherlock必须不时停下调整他的动作幅度，他一定满身是伤。Sherlock把背心拽过头顶，一头卷发被弄得像干草堆似的。然后是纽扣，沾了血的双手动作有些迟疑。 

John的拇指点过些收回的文件，都是12年级的作业。“你几岁啊，十七？十八？” John问道，希望闲谈能够消解至少部分Sherlock散发的惊惶。

“十六岁，我跳了一级，”  Sherlock半心半意地回答道，最后一颗纽扣也解开了，他跟着把白色打底往上拉。

 

当John的手指第一次扫过他的肋骨的时候Sherlock缩了缩，他显然被踢过。等到John确定他所有的骨头一切正常没有骨折才把手拿开，Sherlock把衣服穿上的时候动作相当迅速。John帮他站起来再把装好书本和材料的书包递给他。

 

“希望你有按顺序放好，那些纸上有标签的，” Sherlock一边说一边把书包带甩过头顶跨在肩上。令人瞩目的是这压力也就让他斜了斜肩膀。

  

““谢谢你啊”，真的是，” John翻了个白眼。“所以你是刚转学过来的？其实我也是。” John问道，然后马上因为自己蹩脚的说辞抖了抖。他总是很容易交朋友的。如果不是一举一动都点缀着怜悯和悲痛的话。 

“请尽情地不要为了我而进行多余的交谈。你也看到了我还挺好的，所以你的道德义务也不再被需要了。” Sherlock说道，突然变得充满恶意无法接近。John有点被吓到了，默默地把手里剩下的资料递给他。Sherlock低下头，闭上眼睛又很快张开，发出一声无奈的叹息。 

“谢谢，” 他说得像是得道谢让他很痛苦似的，然后他绕过John，走出了楼梯间。

  

John满是困惑一动不动地站在那里，扫视着地板上残留的血迹。

  

他真的要赶不上训练了。


	3. 家庭聚餐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “别伤害他，” John轻轻地说，他摇了摇头闭上眼睛，因为突然之间他对他父亲所抱有的责任似乎从肩上卸去了。像是一阵虚无的烟向前伸展着准备攀附在另一个人身上，“拜托。”  
>  
> 
> －－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

“我遇见了一个人。”

 

John从他的盘子上抬起头看着他的父亲，收紧了拿着餐刀的手。John甚至都不知道他有在考虑再次开始约会，更别说还真的“遇见”某个人。

 

Harry和John就只是瞪着看，屋子里安静得吓人，爸爸紧张地清了清喉咙。

  

“她在大学里教物理。” 

那到底见鬼地能有什么区别？她就算是她妈的意大利总理对John来说也一样。 

"才刚刚 _两_ 年。"  John厉声说，真是难以置信。Harry就只是瞠目结舌地坐着，满满一叉子煮过了头的西兰花就那么吊在那里。

 

“我想让你们见见她。就见见她，行吗？”

  

“我的天啊，” John咬牙切齿地说，又为着这不真实感而笑了起来，他往后靠向椅背，“这段关系是认真的，对吗？然后在今天之前你却什么都没有说？” 

John仔细回想过去这几个月，那些爸爸因为“工作”而晚归的夜晚，冰箱上的“去办事”，或者更简单的“出去了”，的字条。那些字条出现的频率越来越高。觉得爸爸很遥远，他像是正在逐渐好起来。他已经不再在夜里哭了，卧室的墙壁很薄，John已经好几个月都没有听见他的哭声。John太过忙于功课或者运动或者泡妞甚至都没去想是为什么。他和Harry都够大了能够料理好自己，只要柜子里有吃的，有电，真的没什么好操心的。

  

“我本来打算说的，但是我还不－” 爸爸叹了口气，把餐巾折好，“我希望能确定那会带来些什么。不想让大家平白无故激动。” 

 

“带来些什么？这到底是什么 _意思_ ？又不是说你打算和她结婚。”

 

爸爸把两只手扣在一起对着他们皱起眉头。

  

“耶稣基督啊，” John呼出一口气。“你一定是在开玩笑。” 

“她叫什么？” Harry问道，突然听起来兴趣十足，John对她怒目而视。

“别告诉我你对这事ok，” 他谴责道。 

“那又有什么关系，” 她看着他摇了摇头，“你以为你是唯一一个需要朋友的人吗？” 

“不，我－” John刚开口就被打断了。 

“你不觉得其他人也需要继续生活吗？你和那么多女孩约会，爸爸为什么不行？”

 

“那不一样，妈妈不是－” John试着解释，他试着解释然后放弃了。 

 

“没人能取代你的母亲，” 爸爸语气坚决地说，John努力不要对着这陈词滥调翻白眼，“我并不是在要求你们去爱她。就见见她。我们这周六和她们家一起吃晚饭。” 

 

“她们家？” Harry坐直身体。毫无疑问正期待着爸爸下一个说出来的词是“女儿”。家庭之中女性视角的缺失对Harry是个永远的痛。 

 

爸爸带着歉意微笑道，“是两个儿子，抱歉。就我所知是两个很聪明的男孩。一个已经长大了，人在伦敦，在议会实习。另一个将近十七岁，你可能知道他Johnny。他和你在一个学校。应该是从新的半学期开始的。之前在公学呆得不大好，” 他耸耸肩，“Violet从没说过到底是什么问题。”

  

一个读公学的傻瓜，多棒啊。

  

“他叫什么名字？”

  

“Sherlock Holmes,” _噢_ ，“古怪的名字，” _操_ 。

 _很高兴获得你的认可。_  

爸爸把话说完，收拾好他的盘子，向着厨房走去。

  

John瘫在椅子上，看着Harry把碟子里的蔬菜推来推去。她左右张望着面无表情地把一小块用白葡萄炖的鸡肉从盘子里推到地上好给狗吃。 

 

巨大的蓝绿色眼睛，身上沾满血，野性未驯。John当然记得。自从两周前那次不幸的（又有点让人着迷的）相遇之后，他还没有再见过那个男孩。是什么样的基因能结合生出那样的人？

 

“别喂Penny吃剩饭剩菜。她会变胖的，” John心不在焉地对他妹妹说。

  

Harry微笑着又推了一块下去。John听到Penny一边舔着溅在地上的酱汁一边咂巴着嘴的声音。 

 

“给这事一个机会吧 Johnny，求你了。就算为了爸爸。他才开始变得又像以前的他了。拜托。” Harry轻声恳求道，“妈妈也会希望我们这样做的。”

  

John讨厌当Harry是对的。两年过去了。却好像一点都感觉不到，好像这会永远持续下去。不管他们之中的哪一个持续陷在悲痛中止步不前妈妈都会很生气的。她从不容忍自私自利的行为。快乐是需要分享的，你得去寻找它，找到之后紧紧抓住它。

  

John不知道他是不是会再有感觉到快乐的那一天。那好像已经随她而逝，一起埋在六英尺之下的土壤里渐渐腐坏。

  

________________________________

 

 

John试着在学校里寻找Sherlock。他们在这一轮课表里没有任何共同的课，而在这周剩下的时间里，John也从没在午餐时间里在任何一张餐桌上见过他。

  

John问他的朋友和相识们认不认识Sherlock。而回答总是，“ _Sherlock是谁？_ ” 或者，“ _就算得找他我才能活得了我也不会去的，_ ” 之类的。有点无情。Sherlock绝对是让人觉得挺混蛋的，但是是有点讨人喜欢的那种。除了当他像只疯狗一样口无遮拦的部分，不过每个人都有走运没碰上的时候。

  

John最终放弃了他的搜寻。周六的晚餐像是一场无法避免的火车事故萦绕在他心头。

  

________________________________

 

 

 “靠一份教授的薪水她怎么可能负担起这样的房子？” Harry在他俩步履沉重地跟在他们的父亲身后走上台阶的时候悄悄对John说道。

  

“看起来挺旧的，可能是家族产业，” John耸了耸肩，抬头看向房子的二楼，那看上去很像是维多利亚时期的建筑风格。白色的石膏上到处是裂痕，露出了下面的砖头和灰泥，一只蜘蛛正在结网。草坪上是整齐的修剪好的灌木，总的来说，有点没人情味。John并不太确定他自己期待的是什么，所以既没有失望也并不担忧。 

 

爸爸向前门伸出手然后就被赦免了即将发生的敲门－然后－等着的尴尬，门突然就这么打开了。John发现自己绕过他父亲的肩膀望进一双充满自信的蓝色眼睛。

  

就单从审美的角度来说，John还真不能责怪爸爸对Holmes女士产生兴趣，这个女人举止高雅并且她呈现给这个世界的方式显然经过深思熟虑。John常看到“人到中年”的女人们为了保持二十代的形象孜孜不倦地努力，但Violet Holmes看来是已经接受了年岁渐长这个事实并优雅地向其屈服了。她坚果色的棕发向后挽成一个发髻，但前额散落的头发却夹杂着许多灰和白。她几乎比爸爸还要高一点，瘦，但不过分，带着女性的柔美。而John现在非常确定他之前看到的那对棱角分明的颧骨以及高高的额头是从哪里来的了。除了相对平常的嘴以为，她看起来和她儿子很像。或者应该说Sherlock和她很像，反正就这么回事吧。她打扮入时，穿着一条炭灰色的裤子，和奶黄色的衬衫。她对着他们面带微笑，那笑容客气又不唐突。

 

“我想我听到了你把车开上车道的声音，你们来得正好。晚饭刚刚做好。”

  

John和Harry笨拙地呆在当前的位置上，在爸爸的身后。John很肯定他们从父亲的大衣后面探头探脑的样子就像害羞的幼儿。爸爸惯常的生硬像是消散了，他走上前在那个女人的双颊上分别落下一个吻。 

 

“你做饭啦？” 爸爸听起来充满怀疑，又带着些欢乐的基调。

  

“如果你的 _做饭_ 的意思是 _叫外卖_ 的话，那么对，” 她承认道。“我确实有试着做大虾扁面，想着效果应该会很不错。结果有点...烤过了。” 

“烤过了？” Harry问道，试探性地从John身边迈出一步。 

“铁架被我弄得着了火。屋里现在还有烟火味，希望你们不介意。你一定是Harry吧，” 她伸出一只纤弱的手，修长的手指，修整过的指甲涂了亮油。

“Holmes女士，” Harry伸出手去和她握了握手。

“请叫我Violet就好。Holmes女士听起来实在是太无趣了，学生们都这么叫我，上课的时候要听一整天呢，” 而和她儿子不同的是，她的言辞温和而幽默。 

“那么你一定是John了，” 那双手现在伸向了他。John仅仅犹豫了那么一下就向这姿态让步了。Violet的抓握温暖而坚定并且不做作。

  

“对，” 就是John能给出的唯一反应了。Harry恼火地瞪了他一眼。 

 

“很好，” Violet撤回她的手并往后靠好让他们进去，“希望你们喜欢吃泰国菜。”

 

 ________________________________

 

  

就也没有别的词好形容，这顿晚餐吃得挺 _正常的_ ，John也不知道为什么这应该令人吃惊，但实际就是这样。一切都很 _好_ ，如此接近一家人的感觉几乎让人痛苦。

  

有马沙曼咖喱（Massanman curry/黄咖喱），和金边粉（Pad Thai）。Violet和爸爸喝了几杯黑品诺。谈论的话题包括工作，和John中学毕业后的计划。Harry立刻就很放松，她总是更容易和人打成一片，像他们的母亲，她喋喋不休说着关于学校的事，以及令人吃惊地还对国际贸易和政治氛围有了解。Harry一定绝对有所收敛。John是如此习惯于他们手足之间的吵闹和内部笑话，他们几乎都不交流任何外界的事了。John从没想过她会对金融以及国际货币交易政局感兴趣。 

似乎挺...无聊的。

Harry和John也就差了不到一岁，爱尔兰双胞胎（Irish twins），妈妈总是这样叫他们。但John觉得自己比她年长多了。Harry一直是更为不受约束的那个，没羞没躁但脾气又柔和一些，与此同时John总的来说没心没肺，血液里又总有一股恼人的愤怒在奔流。

 

“你会和我的大儿子处得很好的。Mycroft总是话不离宗，” Violet在一番关于控制外币汇率的价值的辩论之后笑着说。John和爸爸安安静静地听着，彼此都希望不用被要求发表看法。

  

事实上关于这顿晚餐唯一古怪的事就是最年轻的Holmes的缺席。当餐桌被布置好而那个应该是属于Sherlock的座位一直空着的时候，John感觉到一阵失望和恼怒。John不知道为什么他要有那样的感觉。也许在使他免于在楼梯间被撕成碎片，然后又在校园里找了他整整一周之后，那感觉太过亲密不应该被避开。这甚至都毫无逻辑可言，他们就说了几句话，而且那对话也根本就不友好。John不知道当Sherlock带着一只黑眼圈和流血的鼻子放学回家的时候Violet是什么反应。 

 

“他在楼上，John，” Violet那极有教养的声音打断了John的沉思。他眨了眨眼，转头望进她的凝视里，John这才意识到自己一直在直直盯着对面的空位子看。“我的小儿子。我确信你父亲已经和你提过他了。他基本从不为了任何与社交有关的场合出现。” 她叹了口气往上瞥了瞥，而就在这时 _砰的_ 一声闷响震得他们头顶的吊灯都摇晃了起来。 

 

“肯定是另一个实验，” Violet苦笑道然后看着一点石灰从天花板上落下来，掉进金边粉里，“上帝啊，我希望他不是在搞爆炸。” 

爸爸呛了口酒，瞪大了眼睛，看上去有点惊慌。

  

“他不打算吃饭吗？” John问，用叉子推着他盘子里的猪肉。

“他会的，在某个时候，我确定。” 她拨了一些没动过的面条到那个空位前的盘子里，“Sherlock是会很－” 她深深吸进一口气，寻找着合适的词。

  

“混蛋的，” John并非有意地帮她把话说完了，爸爸的餐刀磕在了桌子上。John做了个鬼脸然后很快地补充道，“抱歉。” 

“Oh，那么你 _见过_ 他了。” 这是一句陈述而不是一个疑问。 

“呃...就一下下，” John省略了发现他在楼梯间被堵的部分。如果Sherlock已经告诉了她，John认为她会一开始就直接提出来的，所以他选择先不说。她并没有对他们已经见过面这件事再说什么，而是开始准备离席。

“一般来说最好就随他去，我来把这个拿上去，” 她拿起一双干净的筷子然后站起来。

“我来吧，” John说道，有点太快了，“我是说，我不介意。我们说过一次话，我想他会记得的。” 看起来绝对不是那种会把人忘了的类型。

  

Violet看了看手里的盘子再有些担忧地看向John，好像他刚刚自告奋勇要去拆一个巨大的炸弹而不是端一盘拌着花生酱的面条上几级台阶似的。 

“好吧，那就交给你了，” 她把盘子递给John，“楼上左手边第一扇门。如果他表现得像是根本没看到你的话请尽量不要觉得被冒犯了，他总有办法屏蔽所有人。还挺让人心烦的。”

  

John笑着点了点头，两步并作一步地上了楼。那么现在他就在那扇门前了他要怎么做？有礼貌地敲门？如果Sherlock没反应那会很奇怪吗？也许他应该先敲一下，然后就直接把门打开。给出提醒，然后果断行动。 

John又是为什么会在意这些呢？太傻了。

他要做的是，就像老电影巴士底里演的那样直接把这个该死的盘子放在门前。晚点Sherlock会发现的，希望他喜欢冷掉的金边粉。John开始弯下腰好把盘子放下然后－

  

“你到底是要不要进来，John Watson,” 那低沉的声音从门的另一边传来，闷闷的，“你在那边徘徊，很烦人。” 

 

“不是徘徊，” John抗议道，他是在 _等待_ ，这是有区别的，而且Sherlock又怎么会知道是他？ 

不管怎么说，他转动门把走了进去。

  

Sherlock的房间简直就是一场翻天覆地的大混乱。书本堆得极其危险地高，有的还被堆成了金字塔，书写潦草的资料被随意地“整理”在角落的一张桌子上。到处都是实验室器材。这看起来相当有人气，一点也不像John的卧室。John家里的那间卧室又小又透风，让他觉得非常压抑。

  

“天啊，那是不是－” John指向Sherlock的所在，他正俯身在一张临时工作台前，戴着护目镜和长及小臂的橡胶手套。

 

“猪的胚胎，对，” Sherlock心不在焉地回答道。John都不确定到底该先说哪个。 

“你从哪搞来的猪胚胎？”

“从学校实验室里偷的。”

Oh, 当然是这样了，John不知怎么地脑子里出现了一幅极其逼真的画面，Sherlock飞快地把架子上装着飘浮物的玻璃瓶拿起来塞进他的书包里，“对，没错。呃...为了什么？”

“观察硝酸对泡过福尔马林的皮肤所起的作用。”

  

John深吸一口气然后稍稍伸长他的脖子想要看看到底会导致什么样的结果，“那你是从哪里搞到硝酸的？” 

Sherlock只是淘气地笑了笑然后低头看着他的猪胚胎，John注意到那皮肤上出现了一道橙黄色的痕迹。

“黄色蛋白反应，” John漫不经心地说道，那一碟面条还端在他的手里呢。 

Sherlock还真的从他的实验里抬起头，“你说什么？” 

“你知道，就是当酸性物质对蛋白起反应－” John开始解释。

“ _我知道_ 什么是黄色蛋白反应，” Sherlock翻了个白眼，“我又不是白痴。我以为你化学很糟。” 

“我是糟糕在化学方程式，记住教科书上的句子可完全没问题。” 

Sherlock只是吹出一口气然后耸了耸肩。 

“你妈问我能不能帮忙把你的晚餐端上来，” John说道，有些尴尬地晃来晃去看是不是能找到一个干净的表面放餐盘。完全没有。于是John就把盘子放在Sherlock的床脚了。“所以，就在这了。” 

Sherlock什么都没说，只是继续戳着和检测那个胚胎。 

John又看了他一会儿，在气氛开始变得太奇怪的时候决定转身离开，他在走到门边时停下了脚步。 

"他们看样子，呃，还挺合得来的。我爸爸，和你妈妈。" 

房间的另一边一片寂静，John索性自言自语起来。“我挺喜欢她的。你妈妈，我是说。” 

更多的沉默。

“应该是挺认真的，” John试着再次交谈。“我爸爸不是坏人，你知道，如果你有在担心的话。”

  

“他打算向她求婚。她会接受，” Sherlock这么说着，那么随意，就像只是在讨论天气或者去趟公园。就像那不是一片危险地悬在John头顶上的云。 

“你是怎么…” 

Sherlock继续说个不停，大段的关于他们的父母与一般公众相比更为先进的求爱习惯的详细诵读，统计学和概率，John对此不能更不关心了，因为这都只是 _猜测_ 吧。不是吗？而且见鬼的Sherlock怎么会知道这些…事？天啊，他是如此沉着冷静又太过他妈的聪明，完全不像他们的同龄人。连看起来也不像。

  

“－并且他的罪证，那个订婚戒指，正被他藏在你们家汽车的仪表板后面的那个小柜子里，” 

等等，什么鬼？ 

“你什么时候看了我们的车子里面？” 

“Oh. 在你们进行关于外卖的对话的时候我把它撬开的。” Sherlock向一只弯起的大衣衣架挥了挥手。 

“你撬了我们家的车门然后还搜查了一遍。” John语气平稳，慢慢地说道。

“对。别担心，我没有留下任何痕迹。” 

“你是个神经病，绝对的，” John谴责道。

“我预期他会在这周结束之前提出，” Sherlock继续说道，他说话的方式像是被这一切逗乐了。“母亲不可能更开心了，” 他嘲弄道，完全事不关己。

  

“你知道他们在一次这事有多久了？”

“从一开始就知道，大约八个半月前。追求期就社交常规来说有点短，但就他们在人生中所处的阶段来说－－” 

John挥挥手打断Sherlock，“那天，就在楼梯间那天。你知道我是谁吗？你那时候就知道了？”

Sherlock看着John好像他就是个白痴，那双斜斜的迷离的眼睛凝视着他，“当然了，” John不确定自己到底是想揍他还是把硫酸泼在他身上还是...

  

“然后你完全没想说要...噢，我不知道， _说点什么_ ？”

“我为什么要？”

“因为这件事和你有关，和我们都有关。你应该知道如果他们结婚了我们就是－”

“继兄弟，对，我知道再婚会对双方原有的子女有什么影响。” 

“所以这一点都没让你操心，” John能感觉到自己垂在身侧的手指在抽搐，他看着Sherlock的视线转到他的手指再转回来多看了他一会儿。审视，鄙视且无所畏惧。看样子直接的眼神接触一点也没让Sherlock觉得不舒服。John觉得他应该是要觉得不舒服的，他们之间有些什么正在朝那个方向酝酿着。不满和强烈的憎恨绝对是其中的一个可能。

“你在生气，” Sherlock歪了歪头，就事论事地说。乌黑的打着卷的刘海轻柔地滑过他的前额。John伸出双臂，又让它们重重落回身侧。

 

而Sherlock只是耸了耸肩作为回应，他又用试管吸取了一些物质，而John真的不能更不在乎那愚蠢的猪胚胎了，“因为某些原因你觉得我应该告诉你我们彼此父母之间的关系。在那之前我从来没有见过你。我们也就交谈了五分钟。你认为如果从一个陌生人嘴里听到关于你父亲的罗曼史你会做出什么反应？” 

“那不是 _重点_ －” John说道。

“并且你应该能想象，你看到了我那时的状态，”  Sherlock稍稍压低身体，对着猪的表皮上呈现的黄色皱起眉，“我有些分心了。” 他抿了抿嘴，继续 _过分_ 专注地盯着那胚胎。不情不愿地，John稍微有些泄气了，他是那么想要发脾气。为什么Sherlock非得用这种方式对得让人讨厌。逻辑上无法辩驳却又有着不太能定义要寻求理解的部分。John叹了口气摆弄着门把手。

  

“所以你认为她会接受，” John最后说道。 

“我知道她会，” Sherlock信心十足地确认，“你应该确保由你妹妹接手我哥的房间。备用卧室虽然比较小，但好处是没被青春期的Mycroft霸占过。”

 

John先是大笑出声，因为他非常确信他知道Sherlock在暗示什么，然后突然意识到这番话的真正含义顿时噎住了。他的大脑完全忽略了这个事实，如果爸爸再婚的话他们肯定要搬家。他们那租金低廉，火炉几乎毫无用处的小房子肯定 _不能_ 住了，单单从实用的角度来说。Harry和John几乎就睡在一间卧室里。噢天啊。

 

和Sherlock住在一个屋檐下。 

看上去就像硝化甘油一样稳定的Sherlock。

 

“如果这能给你带来任何安慰的话。我也并不热衷于两个家庭合二为一。我才刚刚成功摆脱Mycroft。”

  

John把头往后靠在门上盯着天花板看了一会儿又再次凝视着那个摆弄着猪的尸体的苍白的人物，“那...真是一点也没有让我觉得好过。”

 

Sherlock微笑了起来，好吧，像是。他看着显微镜一边嘴角动了动，“恩，我也觉得没有。”

 

John又多等了一会儿，看看Sherlock是不是 _真的_ 能让他好过一点。但看起来Sherlock已经不打算进行交谈了，John试着用不同的方式道了“晚安”，都没有得到回应。他觉得受够了被忽视于是离开了Sherlock的房间，稍稍冷静了一下才回到楼下的群体之中。

 

“Ah, John, 刚开始担心你的安危呢，” Violet在John重新坐回椅子里的时候对他打着招呼，“上一个被我差遣上去的和你同龄的男孩可从没下来过。”

  

John瞪大了眼睛，Violet很快微笑着补充道，“我是在逗你啦。他从窗户爬出去然后顺着阳台爬下去了。” 这一次她并未指明这番话的真假，但John疑心她是认真的。“尽量别在意他，他一直就不太得体。我不会把它私人化。当他进入社会的时候一定会狠狠摔跤的，” 她补充道，听起来若有所思并且稍微有那么一点...失望。

  

因为某些原因她的语调让John不大舒服，“不，他很棒，” John很快地说。

  

Violet惊讶地望着他，然后安抚地笑了笑回到John重新加入之前的话题上去了。

 

说实话，John的语气要比他所打算的坚定得多，并且他也想不通为什么她的语调会令他困扰。毕竟，她是对的。Sherlock完全就是不知轻重，照他在楼梯间遭遇Lenny的情形来看，社会已经自发地打算把Sherlock当成残次品驱逐出境了。

  

可是谁又 _不是_ 有点疯呢？没错吧？

  

John耐着性子喝茶吃布丁，发现他自己在想着Sherlock的实验，而绝对没有思考任何与婚礼以及两家合为一家的事沾边的问题。

  

在某个阶段John关于化学计量学的烦恼成为了谈话的焦点，John打趣着提议如果“Sherlock是那么热心，那么他应该能帮上John的忙，” 而Violet听了之后下定决心要强制要求Sherlock他妈的来 _辅导_ John。这显然只能以酿成灾难告终，但John礼貌地点了点头说，“也许吧。”

 

如果他真的从Burnaby先生的课外辅导那里学到什么的话，那么就是有些人真的不是当老师的料。

 

爸爸坚持要洗碗，Harry去了厕所，于是突然之间只剩Holmes女士和John坐在餐桌前彼此对望。起居室里古老的时钟的指针发出稳定的滴答声，给这沉淀下来的安静增加了些韵律，John和着那声响在大腿上打着拍子。

 

“他是个好人，” 当John确定他们不会被听到之后说。比起称赞来说这其实更是一种保护宣言。一个警告。 

“我知道，” Violet说，声音诚恳并且并未因为John的直接可能产生的尴尬而畏缩。“我自己也不差。” 这句话是为了要让John安心，而John相信其中的慰籍。 

“别伤害他，” John轻轻地说，他摇了摇头闭上眼睛，因为突然之间他对他父亲所抱有的责任似乎从肩上卸去了。像是一阵虚无的烟向前伸展着准备攀附在另一个人身上，“拜托。”

  

Violet伸出一只手，短短地覆在John的手背上，“好的。” 这不是一种怜悯的姿态，而是表示互相支持。 

 

她合拢双手，落在两人之间的这一阵沉默不知怎么地很舒适。

 

“好的，” John确认道。

他不如就自己单膝下跪把该做的事做了。


	4. 亲吻新娘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我觉得我应该不会结婚，” John对他的妹妹说。
> 
> “为什么？” 她用指甲擦过宝石的棱角，“你很适合婚姻。”
> 
> “那又是什么意思，” John问道。
> 
> Harry只是对着他坏笑，然后把戒指放回首饰盒的凹槽里啪的一声关上了。
> 
>  
> 
> －－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

才过不到一周爸爸就向Harry和John通告了他的计划。他们在进行此类谈话的常规地点。所有严肃的家庭对话好像都是在餐桌上发生的，饭吃到一半的时候，而这一次也没有例外。爸爸清了清嗓子，用叉子的尖端蹭过奶油土豆。John和Harry立刻充满期待地抬起头，但他们的父亲只是对着满盘的食物皱了皱眉。他张开嘴，却只是充满挫败地叹了口气又闭上了。 

“没问题的，爸爸，” Harry温和地说，“如果你想和她结婚，我们没问题的。”

  

由Harry来给出许可使John感到一阵解脱，虽然他已经接受了可能会发生的事，但由他亲口把话说出来又完全是另一回事了。爸爸看向他寻求肯定，John吞咽了一下点头表示同意。

 

“谢谢你们，” 爸爸说道，声音粗砺，然后便借故离开了餐桌。

 

那天晚餐聚会结束回到家后John就把Sherlock说的告诉了Harry，关于那个没有收得很隐秘的戒指。

爸爸睡着以后他们把它从那小格里翻了出来。Harry把白金的指环套在了她的无名指上，倾斜着角度直到那颗低调但经典的祖母绿宝石在从头顶射下来的灯光之中闪闪发亮。 

“我觉得我应该不会结婚，” John对他的妹妹说。 

“为什么？” 她用指甲擦过宝石的棱角，“你很适合婚姻。” 

“那又是什么意思，” John问道。 

Harry只是对着他坏笑，然后把戒指放回首饰盒的凹槽里啪的一声关上了。

  

“妈妈总是说你心里充满了太多爱那让人难过。我以为她只是多愁善感，” Harry的微笑顿了那么一下，然后揉了揉他的头发，把首饰盒放回小格子里。“意思是要当心。” 

她把他留在车里，他因为心情过于复杂而没有立刻跟上。

 

________________________________

 

 

在爸爸请求Violet成为他的（新任）妻子，以及他们定下的在法院里完成仪式的日子之间有一个小长假，John全家把这时间用来整理打包。

  

Violet过来帮忙装箱和打扫。她觉得如果他们对走廊的地毯喷洒蒸汽清洁剂足够多次的话，房东不会注意到在Penny的拆屋试验中产生的小便污迹的。Violet如此热心同意让Penny也住进她家真是个奇迹。Sherlock小时候曾经养过一只爱尔兰长毛猎犬，当他变老的时候他们不得不把他杀了。 

“他一直受病痛所苦，髋关节发育不全。我们试着向他解释。” 

她说那之后好几个月Sherlock没有对任何人说过一句话。“我想他应该是很生气，想要惩罚我。”

关于这一点John并不同意。Sherlock那时只是个孩子，他大概只是很伤心而且想念他的狗。

  

“他肯定拿不回押金了，” 在第五次用酵素清洁剂扫过那浅绿色的粗毛毡之后Violet对John说道。“这个地毯本来就难看死了。说实话Penny在这正中圈地其实是帮了房东的大忙。”

  

John大笑着表示赞同。这地毯真是他妈的丑到爆。

  

“那么，Sherlock呢，” John随意地问道，“我的意思(mean)是，不是说为什么他没来。我的意思(mean)只是一般他都在哪呆着呢。我意思(mean)是。” 

 _什么鬼？_  

在连贯句里用了那么多个“意思(mean)”真应该得到某种表彰。

  

Violet深深地吸了一口气，好像光是听到这个名字就需要召唤深切的耐性似的，“我试着说服他留下来，慢慢多了解大家一点，但是他跑去Mycroft那里过节了。他确实深爱着伦敦。” 

好吧，这John完全能理解。如果他能够任意选择在这个世界上的任何一个地方生活，那一定是伦敦。伦敦的砂石和烟雾和令人目眩神迷的多样性远胜过其他任何熙熙攘攘的大都市以及古色古香的郊区。每年春天妈妈都会带Harry和John去伦敦逛公园和博物馆。他们会在Primrose买杯子蛋糕，带到维多利亚公园去坐在山楂树下吃掉。妈妈会从树枝上摘下一朵盛开的花别在耳后。

  

那是仅有的关于妈妈的记忆，没有被她的疾病所带来的持续不断笼罩的黑暗所玷污。John的最近一次伦敦之旅之后的那个冬天，她被诊断为慢性髓细胞白血病。

在和疾病抗争的那些年里，只有一次她提出带John和Harry去伦敦进行他们的例行活动。Harry很开心地同意了，但到了那一天John假装自己感冒留在了家里。 

他没办法忍受坐在开满红色花朵的山楂树下吃杯子蛋糕，而心里清楚地知道那会是最后一次。

 

________________________________

 

 

“我的裤袜弄得我很痒，” Harry突然对着John说，然后很不得体地把裙子掀起来在大腿上抓了抓。John听到了指甲刮擦尼龙的声音。“操，现在抽丝了。这东西真是太他妈没用了。”

 

“我的天啊，就去厕所把它们丢掉就好啦！你在干－” John急忙转过身，他妹妹就在那，在他们坐着的金属椅子上，蹬掉她的黑色厚底鞋然后开始把那该死的玩意往下扯。

  

“冷静 Johnny，没人在看，” 她把那肉色的薄丝从脚边拎起来抓在手中，脚趾的部分还在她的手指间晃来晃去，“把它塞到你的口袋里去。”

 

“你在开玩笑。”

  

“我又没带包，还是你更想让我把它们挂在讲坛上？”

  

他对着Harry翻了个白眼，而她似乎把这当成一个挑衅了，伸出手把那双裤袜高高地往前抛。它们翻转着充满威胁地向着打了蜡的橡木讲坛飘去，然后当然了，正正落在了那讲台上面。松紧裤腰坠在边缘，两条腿则大张着摊在两侧，像一个淫荡的邀请。 

他并没想要对着这样的场景发笑，不想鼓励Harry的，可一想到户籍管理员走进来准备为一对新人登记，却只看见一双引人遐思的被撕裂的丝袜挂在他的讲坛上，John情不自禁地发出一阵尴尬的傻笑。

  

John迅速地向四周张望了一下，这个爸爸和Violet将要就他们的婚约起誓的小房间是空的。（好吧，除去John，Harry，和她破掉的丝袜。）爸爸把钱包忘在车里了，而他最后得知的消息是Violet还堵在路上。

 

John把自己从椅子上拽起来，蹭着地板冲向那尼龙制品并迅速地把它们揪了起来。他转身，一边晃着他手中的战利品一边说道，“真走运啊把它们拿回来了－”

  

－而当然了，Violet就正好站在门口，挑着眉，身边站着Sherlock。Harry被自己的笑声噎住了，她用一只手掌捂着嘴偷笑着，当John站在那里，手中她的丝袜在众目睽睽之下摇晃不已。他极其突然地意识到发生了什么，急忙把丝袜团成一团把手藏在背后。

  

“我们来的时候就在那了，” John讪讪地说道，而Sherlock和Violet正带着一脸全然无辜的表情走向Harry。烦人的混蛋。

  

“你的也勾纱啦？” Violet问他，她的眼中闪烁着善意的幽默。“我不得不把指甲油涂在上面好让它们不要继续破下去。” 她扭了扭她的腿肚子，在那黑色的尼龙织物上确实有一个小小的口，被一抹指甲亮油阻在了膝盖内侧的下面。“你们父亲应该马上就会和户籍管理员一起过来了。让我们赶快把它完成，我饿死了。” 她对着Harry和John微笑，然后放下手袋又往回走穿过小门到前厅去了。 

 

他们被和Sherlock留在了一起，他左右晃动，少见地沉默寡言，眼睛四处扫视着。

  

"你好呀，Sherlock，" Harry试着和他打招呼，一边打量着他。剪裁完美的套装，紫红色的正装衬衫更凸显了他的皮肤。John只见过他穿学校制服的样子。他理了发，黑色的发卷紧贴着额头修掉了，几乎盖不住耳朵。Sherlock比John高了不少，结实修长，带着一种并不属于他的年龄的姿态。Sherlock眼中的神采属于一个较为年长，更有智慧的，男人，可他的样貌是个男孩。John已经很幸运了，青春期的荷尔蒙并没有对他的皮肤造成影响，但他注定长不到六英尺。不是说他曾经期盼着自己长成瘦高个。从遗传学的角度来说，宽肩膀和结实的身体的可能性总是更大的。

 

“伦敦怎么样？” 轮到John来打破这尴尬的沉默了，“你哥会来参加...” 他试着寻找恰当的词。“婚礼，” 这个似乎有点太表面，“仪式，” 而这听起来像个葬礼。

 

“Mycroft根本就没空理这些程序上的事，” Sherlock叹了口气然后重重地瘫坐在Harry旁边。“忙着无聊和统治自由世界了。”

  

“对哦，当然了，我们早该知道了。” John挖苦道。Harry翻了个白眼并用她的脚尖轻轻地踢了踢他的小腿。

  

“反正他也不赞成，” Sherlock随意地补充道。这一次John和Harry的头同时转向他，不确定是该弄死送口信的人还是去找说这话的人。 

“他都不 _认识_ 我们，” Harry刚开口，但Sherlock只是不屑地挥了挥手。

“Oh，他才懒得管你们呢。总的来说他不赞成建立婚姻关系除非是为了达成互惠互利的目的。” 

Harry目瞪口呆，而John选择忽略“懒得管”的部分，转而说道，“与你所爱的人结婚不是互惠互利？”

“感情，” Sherlock说道，好像能从这个被他像是咒骂般吐出来的词里找到任何解释似的。

  

谢天谢地，就在这时候，爸爸和Violet推开了门，身后跟着备受骚扰的户籍管理员。

  

整个仪式持续了大约十五分钟，包括在一些文件上盖章，和典型的重复誓言。Harry在他身边抽了抽鼻子，而John则拍了拍她的膝盖。John半心半意地期待着Sherlock在 “－或者永远保持沉默，” 被提出的时候进行反对。他冒险放眼望去想看看Sherlock是不是其实是在大哭，但他只是看着，双眼暗淡，毫无情绪。

  

“现在你可以亲吻新娘了，” John看着他的父亲用手扶住Violet头的两侧把她引向自己好让两人双唇相贴，他情不自禁地露出一个小小的微笑。 

 

仪式结束了，John和Harry起身拥抱祝贺。John转过身去和Sherlock握手，准备给出一个嘲讽版的，“欢迎加入这个大家庭，” 但Sherlock动作迅速，安静地走出了房间。John试图引起Violet的注意，但她正忙着和Harry说话。甚至没有人注意到Sherlock已经离开了。

 

 

这似乎有点悲哀。 

在那么短暂的一刻，John觉得内疚并且有点惭愧。他一直忙于对着得到一个继母这个想法调整自己，这个想法总是让他想起他失去的那个真正的母亲。他并未考虑过双亲之一在Sherlock的人生中缺席这件事。他对这不存在并没有提出过疑问。

  

John从没想过要问是不是有位被Sherlock思念着的父亲在某处存在着。他从没能跨越自己的渴望去注意到Sherlock是不是默默地期盼着John自己的父亲无法给予的东西。

 

John猜这之中存在着他与Sherlock的共同之处。双亲之一的缺失都把他们相应的部分掏空了。


	5. 转换

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John有时会漫无目的地思考Sherlock的性向问题。他到底有没有被触摸过。觉得或许他对这类事情都没有任何兴趣。John知道在异性恋之外还有别的取向存在，双，和同志。他有想过Sherlock是不是正在经历那个不知道自己究竟是哪一种的阶段。那是很自然的，见鬼的在女朋友之前，John有的时候会有...疑问。
> 
>  
> 
> －－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

“你是不是又翻我抽屉了？” John一把把Sherlock卧室的门甩开。那势头造成了一股小气流，地上散落的纸张因此而被掀起飘动着。门板也碰在了墙上。John一点也不意外Sherlock不仅没被吓到，甚至连头也没抬继续在一个笔记本上写着什么，而且－

 

“那是我的吗？” John伸长脖子并向Sherlock靠近。Sherlock正趴在他的床上，支着小腿，脚踝相交，穿了袜子的脚伸在空中。“那是我的。我的笔记本。”

 

“你有意识到摩尔质量的转换是 _有_ 规则的吧？” Sherlock，一副完完全全受够了的样子，叹了口气然后用橡皮擦擦了擦。他继续在新出现的空白处写着什么。他抬起头，直直盯着墙就像那是一块黑板，眼睛迅速扫视着。Sherlock正在脑中做题呢，看着空白的地方快速换算克数和摩尔数好像那不过是小学数学。好像他眼前的问题并不需要用到半张纸来换算和平衡。Sherlock的嘴形成了一个无声的了然的 “Ah” , 然后便在笔记本上写下了无疑是完美的运算。这见鬼的才华横溢的混蛋。

 

“还给我。我会自己把它解决的，” John说道，因为 _不要_ ，因为 _停_ 。因为John相当不需要Sherlock，或者他那无法满足的好奇，来仔细查看那本特定的笔记本。

 

“也许如果你能在课堂上投入和你跟Amanda Honeycutt传纸条时一样的注意力的话，你就能明白质量单位的乘法特性了。”

真棒。已经太迟了。John早该知道。他深深吸了一口气，然后数到三。

“Sherlock，” John试着鼓起他仅剩的耐心。“我们难道没有谈过翻我东西这件事吗。” 其实还有Sherlock在John不在的时候进他房间的问题，不过John已经让那个过去了。这本来就是Sherlock的家，让他不能自由自在地出入原来属于他的地盘，好像有点要求得太多。反正Sherlock看起来也不像是知道“界线”这个词的意思的样子，但是John总是应该能在 _什么地方_ 得到他的隐私吧。

 

“我被指示要辅导你，” Sherlock心不在焉地说，“Ah, 看，你做对了一题。多聪明。” John相当确信Sherlock是在逗他。

 

“辅导并不意味着帮我做作业，” John走到床边，把他的作业本从Sherlock还在移动的笔下抽起来。铅笔在那一页余下的部分划出一道灰色的线。“这样我是什么也学不－” John歪着头看了看，往回翻了几页，跳过了他和Mandy在那上面进行的有些粗鲁的对话。Oh。

  

“对你来说视觉学习占主导地位，我已经把方程式按照步骤列出，在空白处有补充解释。如果你还有任何问题，问，没有的话，我相信你会发现这种方式的辅导更能满足你的需求。”

  

“我－” John开口道，然后清了清嗓子。“谢谢。呃。”

Sherlock通常无法辨认的潦草字迹已经被清晰的书写所替代。题解的每一个步骤都有指导，而是的，这样确实...好多了。Burnaby先生不停地说啊说，只在他口头说明之后草草写下大致的内容。Sherlock又是怎么 _知道_ John是个视觉学习者的？

  

John从他的笔记上抬起头，微笑起来，“这很棒，Sherlock。真的，谢谢你。”

 

Sherlock从床上爬起来，把卷在腰上的背心下摆拉好。他扯了扯嘴角，四下张望一番才把双手在背后交叉，说道，“感觉上这样比和你面对面一一解说要好多了，没那么烦人。”

  

“还是要谢谢你，” John把笔记本夹在胳肢窝下面。“但是说真的，不要再翻我的东西了，” 他补充道，比刚走进房间的时候温和多了。

  

“以及，你应该知道Amanda和你调情只是为了让她前男友嫉妒。”

John叫了起来，因为当然啦Sherlock会一头扎进 _不关你事_ 的领域来破坏这一刻的和谐。 

“虽然我认为如果有机会的话，她或许也会对所获得的关注给予一些回应。”

  

“我们不讨论我的... _课外_ 活动，Sherlock。这样太奇怪了。”

  

“最好还是完全避免这种情况，她会确保她前男友知道你们幽会的本质。我怀疑为了口交而得到一个黑眼圈是否值得。”

  

John在大笑出声和因为Sherlock的尴尬用词而畏缩之间犹豫不决。幽会。 _口交_ 。结果他做了二者的综合体，一边傻笑一边做了个鬼脸。

  

“不知道诶，我觉得可能会值得，” John总算成功把话说出来了，有点上气不接下气，又有点难以置信。那 _绝对_ 是值得的。

 

Sherlock翻了个白眼然后开始把他的培养皿从临时保温箱里挪出来。“真没劲。” 

 

“性就是很没劲的，” John用一种平淡的声音说道。他很早就接触性了，第一次是在十五岁，在妈妈去世之后几个月。和他们家隔了两户的修鞋匠的女儿，Cynthia。她可能是出于同情。也可能不是。他们俩谁也不知道自己在做什么。Cynthia从她哥哥的床头柜里偷了一个避孕套，而John相当确信他把它戴反了。不到三分钟John就到了，可怜的Cynthia被吊在那。John想出了一个一石二鸟的办法，用口交解决了问题。事情是从那之后才开始发展起来的。

  

Sherlock没理他，John叹了口气说道。“我们得帮你找个女朋友。”

 

“我不干那个(that)，” Sherlock急急地说道，一边看着显微镜。

John又傻笑了起来，Sherlock很不屑地把一整个性别都归到了“那个(that)”里。 

“你不交女朋友？”

 

Sherlock瞬间石化，然后极其突然地直起身并把满是霉菌的培养皿放回保温箱里。他冲向搭着他的大衣的那把椅子，然后 oh, _oh_ 。John刚刚是直接假设...

 

“对不起，Sherlock，我很抱歉－” John像个疯子一样拼命收回自己说的话，“如果你是，你知道的－”

  

“你说得对，这场谈话没有任何意义，” Sherlock尖刻地说。他挥挥手，在一堆脏衣服下找了找，找他的鞋子吧大概，然后直接放弃了伸手去开门。他的动作又急又乱而John _真_ 是个混蛋。

 

“那没关系的，我－” John急忙伸出手，抓住了Sherlock的手腕，他飞速转过身，唰地一下把手抽了出去。他的脸因为充血而变成粉色，他的惊恐和尴尬在脸颊上燃烧着，但这一次Sherlock保持静止，等着John把话说完。Sherlock的下巴充满挑衅地往上扬起，他正在做好准备，立刻进入了防御模式，像是在等着下一击的到来。 

Oh, Sherlock。

John克制着想要上前拥抱和安慰的冲动，Sherlock的恐慌正驱动着他助人的天性。

 

“没问题的，不管你喜欢的是谁，” John说道，稍微有些简练，既然他已经拥有了Sherlock的全部注意，无论接下来他说的是什么。“你妈妈知道吗？”

Sherlock的双眼闪着惊恐的光，然后又带着怀疑眯了起来，警惕着John大喊大叫把这事搞得全家都知道。从他紧绷的下巴能看得出他拒绝就这个刚被发现的信息大声交谈。John非常确信Sherlock并没打算让他就二加二等于四地得出gay这个答案。

  

“我不会告诉任何人的，” John保证道，“真的。就回来接着教我－” John低头看了看，“呃，反应收率，” 他对着在笔记本被他抽走之前Sherlock已经开始书写的部分做了个鬼脸。他把笔记本递向Sherlock，而Sherlock盯着那本子就像他不能确定到底是要把它撕成碎片还是扔出窗外。

 

修长的手指伸了过来在装订处合拢，“随你的便。”

“行吗？” John情不自禁问道。

Sherlock抿了抿嘴，猛地点了一下头，一个快速的肯定，然后重新爬回床上又开始写了起来。 

John有时会漫无目的地思考Sherlock的性向问题。他到底有没有被触摸过。觉得或许他对这类事情都没有任何兴趣。John知道在异性恋之外还有别的取向存在，双，和同志。他有想过Sherlock是不是正在经历那个不知道自己究竟是哪一种的阶段。那是很自然的，见鬼的在女朋友之前，John有的时候会有...疑问。

Sherlock就只是那么... _与众不同_ ，他和John见过的任何人都不一样。但在他的嘴巴没有把他卷入争斗的时候，Sherlock和自己呆着。

John试着想象他和女孩在一起的样子，然后是男孩，他的脑袋编织出这样一幅画面，Sherlock平躺在床上，通常是苍白的喉咙因为血气而潮红。纤细修长的手指和某些性别不明面目模糊的人相交，长腿环在他们的胯部。Sherlock的嘴会是什么样子当他喘息和－

  

上帝啊， _搞什么_ ？

John的想象力总是有点太活跃了。

 

John站在那里看了他一会儿，然后从架子上拿了一个壁球。他把自己在椅子里安顿好，开始抛接球直到Sherlock因为那声响抬起头瞪他。John微笑起来，因为前几分钟的尴尬就这样过去了，而那椅子其实还挺舒服的。John把头往后靠向椅背然后闭上了眼睛。就在睡眠那轻飘飘的重量开始落在他身上的时候，Sherlock低沉的声音冲破了迷雾。

 

“她是怎么死的，” Sherlock问，“你母亲。” 

 

John立刻从椅子里坐起来，从他的白日梦里惊醒了。“什么？就跟你还没搞明白似的？” 他的声音紧绷，充满危险。

 

Sherlock迎上John的双眼，嘴唇微微张开，然后他支起肩膀缩起来移开了视线。“算了。”

  

John盯着他看了好一会儿，双手紧紧抓着椅子的扶手。John不谈论妈妈的事，甚至和Harry都几乎不谈。当然肯定不和Sherlock谈，他已经清楚地表达了自己对生命和死亡不加区别的观点。在搬进来一个月后，他们的一个同学在一条肮脏的马路上的一条阴沟里被发现，被痛扁过，死了。John也就和他说过不到两句话，可那依旧令他心烦和伤心。事件被列为过失杀人。Timothy Walen因他的坏脾气而臭名远扬，当他的血液检测对巴比妥酸盐成阳性的时候，没有人感到意外。有流言说他欠了某些不好惹的人的钱，看起来像是他们之间的争吵过了头。他的头上有被钝物击打的痕迹，死于硬膜下血肿和药物。

  

那可没怎么让Sherlock信服。“他还穿着他的制服，不大可能是去搞药，在离学校那么近的地方还穿着校服背心戴着领带，” Sherlock厌恶地说着。餐桌上的其他人都无视了他，继续着他们的 “ _真的是太可怕了_ ，” 和 “ _...才十七岁_ ” 。

 

“媒体报导甚至都没有提到性侵犯，” Sherlock继续说着，差不多是在自言自语，其他人正带着不安的困惑看向他。

“Sherlock，你 _不可能_ 是认真的，我们讨论过了－” Violet把她的餐巾丢到一边。“上一次你这么干的时候，搞到一个侦探来敲我们该死的前门。” 

“尸体被移动过了，它的手肘上有明显的因拖曳造成的磨损－”

“他的名字是 _Timothy_ ，不是 _它_ ，你这个大混蛋，” John吼了出来，完全被Sherlock声音里的不屑和病态的好奇惹怒了。“他也是别人的孩子，上帝啊，Sherlock。”

 

“使用正确的词汇有帮助吗？那能改变他死亡的时态吗？” 

“不能，但是－”

“那我真的不明白。我假定他的父母会更想知道是谁强奸以及谋杀了他。”

四周响起痛苦的呻吟和抽气的声音。 

“出去，” Violet说，她声音冷酷，一副受够了的样子。“你的房间 Sherlock，快去。”

Sherlock抬起头，看起来突然有所自觉。他一言不发地离开了餐桌，爬上二楼进到自己的房间。John甚至都听不到门关上的声音。

“抱歉，” Violet闭上眼睛摇了摇头。“他的举止，真是不可原谅。”

 

John看着Sherlock缩在那里手里的铅笔迅速移动着，然后叹了口气。

也许Sherlock就真的是 _不_ 明白。

  

“慢性髓细胞白血病，” John在呼气的时候说道，又靠回椅背，看着Sherlock房间里唯一一面空白的墙。那老旧的褪了色的石灰上有一道裂缝，形状像闪电，从一个角落一直延伸到Sherlock的头顶。书写顿了顿又恢复，比之前慢了些。过了一阵，Sherlock再次看向John。

  

“那是什么感觉，” Sherlock问道，收敛的但带着兴趣，“看着她死去。” 

“你有什么好关心的？” John怒道，对这样的问题的直接反应。他看着Sherlock浅色的双眼慢慢地移开，他还抓着笔。Sherlock的身体修长的线条看起来似乎特别克制，很僵硬。感到懊悔。Sherlock，带着绝对的冷静和客观来看待围绕着生命的情感。他并没有可怜John，不像其他人那样。那就是为什么John的大部分朋友们只是想当然地认为妈妈和爸爸离婚了，而John和Harry跟爸爸住一起是因为监护权一类的原因。John没有纠正他们。Sherlock的头脑过于直率和忙碌并没有时间留给像是娇惯别人一类的蠢事。他不对任何人小心翼翼。

 

“很慢，” John听见自己这么说。在这里说这些话，中立的氛围，感觉很安全。“又很快，” 他重新想了想又补充道。“她病了很久。然后就没有了。那一部分，真正死亡的部分，感觉好像很快。” John吞咽了一下然后摇了摇头，“我不知道。”

 

Sherlock看了他很久，然后点点头，好像他在思考着什么。“你想她吗？”

John把腿抬到椅子上，双手抱膝，头靠在柔软的天鹅绒椅罩上。他看着墙上的裂缝，不知道会不会有这么一天，它因为无法再忍受在独立自主和完整一体之间摇摆不定而彻底分裂。

“是的，” John轻轻地说，“一直，一直都是。”

 

他们沉默了太久以至于John差一点就又要开始打盹了，他的意识在听到Sherlock的床单发出唰唰的声音的时候把睡意甩开。Sherlock爬起来坐好，John的化学课本和笔记本放在他的大腿上，然后捋了捋头发。

  

“她一定很生气，” Sherlock斟酌着，“知道自己不能看着你长大。” 他把那一叠资料递过去，“我认为她对现在的你应该挺满意的。” 

 

这番话应该让John哽咽，应该让他因为要流泪而眼眶酸痛，应该让他说些无礼的话诸如，“ _你都不认识她..._ ” 但Sherlock是如此真诚充满确定于是John能做的就是抬了抬眉毛然后接过资料。他的掌心短短地覆住了Sherlock的手背，然后Sherlock就把手抽走在自己的大腿上擦了擦。

 

“谢谢，” John咬着嘴唇，不确定他是在感谢Sherlock的学习指导还是...不管那是什么。安慰？怜悯？Sherlock只在他能百分百确定那是事实的时候发表言论。一般来说那真是操他妈的烦人，而不烦人的时候John实在是没办法不觉得那相当令人印象深刻，但这是不同的。试探着小心翼翼地表示感同身受？或许吧。 

 

“好的。对，好吧。如果你有任何问题，关于，” Sherlock清了清嗓子然后指向那一叠书和材料，“－之类的。” 

“我还从来没和任何人说过，” John急急忙忙脱口而出，“我是说，我不说这个。他们听过之后都会表现得很奇怪。会用别的方式对待我。” 而他不知道为什么自己会告诉Sherlock这些事，甚至都不知道他到底是想说什么，但John就是想让他知道。

“我不会告诉任何人，” Sherlock向他保证。 

“我知道，” John回答道，然后又仔细想了想，他不想让Sherlock以为自己这么说是因为他知道Sherlock其实也没什么社交圈。“我相信你。”

 

Sherlock飞速地眨了眨眼，看着John就像正目睹某些他无法理解的事物，“我－” Sherlock抓过大衣溜出了他的卧室。 

John干吗了？现在来这个？那是个称赞，至少那是他想表达的。

 

John耸了耸肩，然后开始翻阅笔记和数字，标签和要点。他努力想要学习，但眼皮变得越来越沉，于是John向着高背椅的柔软屈服了。被Sherlock的实验器材，书本和材料，以及渗透在空气中的微妙气味环绕着，John睡着了。


	6. 开裂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我的屁股冻僵了，没在夸张的。”
> 
> “你是在建议我们把裤子也脱了吗？” Sherlock波澜不惊地说。
> 
> “Oh, ” John舌头打结了，他清了清嗓子说，“有道理，我猜你是对的。”
> 
>  
> 
> －－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

"我们到底是他妈的在干吗，Sherlock？"

天啊这真是太冷了，真是他妈 _冷到死_ ，John唯一想做的就是回到屋子里去然后泡上一杯冒着热气的茶。 一双厚羊毛袜以及窝在电视机面前听上去就和热带沙漠里的绿洲没什么两样。他到底是为什么会被Sherlock说服的。 _我们去散个步吧_ ，他说， _去看看积雪到底有多深_ ，他说。

 _我好无聊，_ _John_ , 他说。

是最后那一句让John从床上爬起来穿上冬衣。

 

John已经学到了，当Sherlock的无聊被控制在局限的范围内的时候，大概就和火山爆发一样安全。空前巨大的愤怒。John得到的是，六支融化了的牙刷，衣柜上被打了个洞，以及一打尖叫，这足以说明事实。 

火山爆发的话至少通常还有某种预警，一些先兆很有效地提醒你现在是时候疏散周边地区了。

 _快走，快点，自救_ ，或者承受自然母亲激烈的不分青红皂白的诅咒。

Sherlock就和那个挺像的。剧烈变化的天气，疯涨的潮水。他让John想起炽热的闪电，用蓝紫色把天空照亮，灼热剧烈的白光。隔着距离欣赏还挺安全，直到气流入侵你的空间强行要求你带它去散个步。

 

“金针菇，John! 早就跟你说了。” 

菌菇。随便什么种类的，说实话John不能更不在乎的菌菇。John低头看向Penny，她看上去对这大雪根本无动于衷，能够自带一身冬衣一定非常棒。她朝前跑了几步，用鼻子蹭着Sherlock戴着手套的手指，于是他便挠了挠她的耳后。Penny立刻就喜欢上了Sherlock，尽管他在一开始的时候对于她想要亲近的努力一无所知。他不会爱抚她，不会像屋子里的其他人那样偷偷给她零嘴，如果她逼他，他就会起身离开。John原先以为那是他决意不再与任何宠物亲近的表现，也就没想太多。直到有一天晚上，当John在找Penny，却没有在任何她常呆的地方看到她，于是就去了Sherlock的房间。Sherlock在他的床脚蜷缩着，一边是一本厚厚的教科书，一边是Penny。手里还抓着一袋不是John弄的热过的培根。（Sherlock居然知道如何在不把房子烧了的情况下煎培根？）他俩都睡着了。John对着那场景微笑然后离开了。Penny突然真的开始听指令，而之前她会自顾自该干吗干吗完全无视坐下，停下，跟随这样的口令。John相当确定在大家都不知道的时候，Sherlock在教Penny一些小把戏。

让她不会在某一天醒来，觉得那一天正是时候，只是为了好玩就翻过身装死。

 

“如果我冻伤了然后我的脚趾还冻掉了，就为了什么见鬼的蘑菇－” Sherlock抬起一根拦路的枝丫再让它弹回原处，John急忙弓下身躲开。积雪从树枝上滑下来正正落在John头上。“喂！看着点！”

Sherlock转过身正好看到John用戴着手套的手指梳过头发，然后像只狗一样甩来甩去好摆脱残留的冰渣。他眨眨眼睛转了回去。

“你到底要它来干吗？” John问道，踩在Sherlock刚刚留下的脚印上。

“我想观察一下椭圆孢子。”

“这个我明白，但是 _为什么_ ？”

Sherlock转身微笑起来。这属于他那种John不知道是该说迷人，还是吓人的笑容。

“因为我可以啊。” Sherlock终结了对话重新转向面前的小路，大衣的下摆在身后打着旋。

“我还是不明白为什么你找这些鬼东西需要我跟着，” John抱怨道。Sherlock不是无视了他，就是连他自己也不知道答案。

 

他们现在离房子已经很远了，John回头看去，那就像苍穹下的一块斑点。水晶般透亮的蓝天，清新洁白的雪，组成了一幅宜人的画面。一场极其罕见的提早到来的暴风雪的产物。学校因为不可预测的路况放假了。那天John还不顾严寒把Penny带到外面撒尿，当她晃晃悠悠跑出去好几米，那一抹黄色的身影完全被不断落下的大雪遮蔽的时候，John感到一阵恐慌。

风暴到早晨就结束了，留下万里无云的天空，阳光灿烂但并没有温暖到使雪堆成的堤岸消融。爸爸和Violet去敦克尔克参加教授会议，回程的航班被取消了，如果地面能顺利解冻的话，他们最快大概能在明天晚上返回。

好吧，他们 _说_ 是个会议。Sherlock立刻就通知John他们是偷偷去度假了，甩开孩子这个包袱好不停做爱。

John求他 _永远_ 不要再在自己面前把他父亲的名字和“性”放在一个句子里，紧跟着就去把这段记忆驱逐出境。

可能还会再下雪，但风暴应该已经向着北边去了，所以当Harry宣布她要去同学家过夜的时候，John觉得应该没什么问题。他例行公事地扮演了好哥哥的角色，问她还有没有其他同学。（就跟如果真的 _还有_ 其他人，John就能阻止Harry去一样。）他说的同学指的是男孩，Harry翻了个白眼，与此同时沙发上的Sherlock爆发出一阵大笑。

“什么事这么好笑？” John问道，Sherlock的笑声转为一阵咳嗽，而Harry的眼睛眯成两道缝。John有种自己在被排除在一个圈内笑话之外的感觉。

“没事，” Harry说道，一边拿起她的过夜小包，“Sherlock是个超级大傻瓜，就这样。不是吗， _哥哥_ 。”

Harry对Sherlock的接受程度基本和John差不多，如果真要说，有时候是Sherlock和她更亲近一些。John会偶然撞见他俩一边挖着香草豆冰淇淋一边说悄悄话。他一探进屋里他们就马上停止。有那么点妒忌在John心里冒头，每一次。如果John对自己够诚实的话，他其实并不确定他到底是因为Harry可能更愿意向Sherlock而不是自己吐露心事吃醋，还是反过来。除那之外，John就只看到他们在吵架。像看门狗一样对吼，用各种别出心载的词汇侮辱对方。

“淡定，John。他只是想他哥哥了，” 在一次和Sherlock的特别惨烈的争吵之后Harry这么对他说。除了他自己和Harry吵架的时候，John其实并没有站在谁那一边，但Harry从来就不甘示弱旗鼓相当，所以最后John也不知道他到底是该罩着Sherlock，还是他妹妹。

“不太他妈的像，” John不以为然。他本人就曾听到过Sherlock在一场与所说的那位哥哥的电话交谈中声称，即便Mycroft就在那一刻被吸进黑洞的漩涡里，那也还是太慢了。

“我也会想你的，如果你跑去做大人物把我丢在这里和一堆基本不认识的人呆在一起。连吵架的部分我都会想的。”

 

“我感觉不到我的鼻子了，” John对着前方持续移动的身影喊道，“还有我的手指，” 好吧，也就刚刚的事。厚手套也就能坚持这么久。“实在是太他妈冷了，Sherlock。你的蘑菇会突然和积雪一起融化吗？难道我们不能等这里不像，呃，西伯利亚的时候再回来吗？”

 

“别叫了，” 这就是Sherlock的回答，“我们快到了，就在小空地再过去一点。”

 

John对着Sherlock的背翻了个白眼。他们正朝着房产最边上的池塘走，这John还是知道的。他在独自漫无目的地闲逛的时候到过那里。那时时值盛夏，游个泳听起来可棒了，但他淌进水里的时候发现，虽然整个池塘完全暴露在阳光下，池水对他滚烫的皮肤来说却过于冰凉了。再多看一眼之后，他判定自己其实不太喜欢那个池塘。

池里没有鸭子，池水颜色又太深John完全看不到底。浑浊，泥泞又幽深，来自恐怖电影的一池水。把一只脚伸进去搅一搅，你就会突然被来自恶梦里的生物拽进水里。

 

他们来到小空地，Sherlock四下张望起来。

“你宝贵的菌菇在哪呢，” 因为如果John跑到树林里凄惨地转了一圈屁股都快冻掉了结果却空手而回那就真的太该死了。

Sherlock歪着头思考了一下，手肘弯曲双手环绕在身前。然后往右边迈了几大步开始在雪地里挖起来，细碎的雪不断被拨到一边，一截凹凸不平的树桩开始显露出来。Penny抽了抽鼻子也学起他的样子，努力挥舞前爪，雪片在她的两腿间乱飞。

“它们一般长在腐烂的木头上，这是一颗榆树。几个月前被砍倒的，ah，看，在这呢！” John走过去看着Sherlock检查那些圆弧形的蘑菇，浅浅的棕色而且，根本没什么特别的。

 

“这能吃吗？” John问道。

“你不喜欢蘑菇，” Sherlock把手伸进大衣口袋里翻找着直到抓出一个塑料袋。

“对，” John有点吃惊，Sherlock居然会知道他的饮食偏好这么 _平常的_ 事，他都懒得关心太阳系，“但是如果Penny想要加餐然后觉得可以试试你的菌菇，之后她不会出现幻觉把我的腿当成一块又大又肥的牛排，或者四脚朝天躺倒然后－”

 

“这些是没毒的，可以吃。”

“太棒了，那我们现在能回去了吗？”

 

Sherlock开始把蘑菇拔起来放进塑料袋里，Penny觉得没劲跑开了。John伸手抓了满满一手的积雪，这应该能行。湿度刚刚好能压成一个不太硬的雪球，他把表面抹平，差不多是一个拳头大小，瞄准，然后朝那个背向着他的苗条身影扔过去。雪球击中了Sherlock的肩胛骨，炸裂成细碎的粉末，他立刻转过身，就看到John在偷笑。

 

“打雪仗，John？有点幼稚，” Sherlock不赞成地挑起了一边的眉毛。

“吸引到你的注意了，不是吗？你确实知道我们还没到八十岁吧，找点乐子挺好的。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼，而John又捏了个雪球抛过去，这次瞄准那一头乱蓬蓬的卷发。Sherlock不知怎么地预料到了，他往边上一躲，那雪球就砸在地上虎头蛇尾地碎成一片。

“反应很快嘛，” John一边说一边准备捏另外一个，只低了一下头就被雪糊了一脸。他抬头看过去，舔着自己的嘴唇，尝到了冰霜。Sherlock正一脸无辜地照看着他的菌菇。

 

“你知道吗？John，在俄罗斯，每年大约有一百个人死于掉落的冰柱。”

“我还真不知道，” John保持一动不动，确保Sherlock没有在用余光追踪他投掷手臂的动作。

“那可以是一场完美的犯罪，凶器就只是简单地融化了。”

如果从其他任何人口中说出来，这种随机数据可能会让人毛骨悚然，听起来像个威胁，但是他了解Sherlock，知道他是真的觉得那很有趣。当John没有对他的用冰柱－进行－谋杀的发言做出反应，Sherlock抬头看过来。John的回应便以一颗雪球的形式到达，正正砸在他的两眼之间。他啐了两下，呼出一片白雾，把前额的头发都吹了起来。

“你都没和你爸打过雪仗吗？” John不假思索地问道，然后马上就后悔了，他看见Sherlock手上的动作一滞。那是一句无意识的话，来自John自己的回忆，他和爸爸在草坪上建堤坝，然后对对方发动持续不断的猛烈攻击直到他们的头发上都是雪。

Sherlock活动了一下肩膀，继续採他的蘑菇。

“有，” Sherlock说道，随意过了头，而John能听出他声音里苦涩的棱角。坦白说，这不是John所预料的回答。在和Holmes一家住了这么几个月之后，关于Sherlock的父亲John唯一得知的只是他和Violet离婚了，并且在那之后他没有保持联系。

John清了清嗓子，“我能问你点事吗？如果你不想的话可以不用回答。”

Sherlock "Mh" 了一声，John希望那是表示肯定，他站起来，直直望进John的眼睛然后－

天啊，那双眼睛。天空晴朗时的颜色，再绿一度，一抹棕色和瞳孔靠得太近以至于隔着一点距离看都有些辨不出轮廓了。白得耀眼的雪，Sherlock的脸与天际齐平，John无法言说地呼吸一窒。

“他为什么离开了？你爸爸。你为什么没有和他见面？”

Sherlock抿着嘴眉毛下垂，“我不知道。你得问他。” 他的表情已经远远超越困惑和接受，看起来就像是扎进了他根本不想与之有瓜葛的情境里。在那里没有人对他做出过任何解释。那表情隐约暗示着自责。

难道没有任何人和他说过，他妈妈和爸爸离婚不是他的错吗？都没有人告诉他如果他的父亲没有费心要见自己的孩子，那也 _不是_ Sherlock的错？

那难道不是做父母的在离婚之后第一件应该和他们的孩子说的事？

John张开嘴准备把这些说给Sherlock听，因为总该有人这么做。

 

可是，不，Sherlock现在可没有在看John。他的视线越过他，嘴微微张开。 

“Sherlock, ” John有些担心地问，“怎么了？”

“Penny, 过来，” Sherlock唤道，声音轻柔，但坚决。

John飞快转过身，发现Penny已经追着一只知更鸟跑到池塘那边去了，就在那冻住的池面上。她蹲伏在那里，摇动尾巴，蓄势待发。好像那该死的知更鸟对这游戏有任何兴趣似的。它哧哧地笑着啄在冰面上，橘色的脖子在白雪的衬托下格外鲜艳。

 

“操，” John低声说，“ _操_ ，你觉得冰能有多厚？”

Sherlock紧紧闭上双眼，像是正试着计算温度，时间，降雪量之间的关联，以及这些全部又是如何作用于池面结冰的。“变量太多了，我不能肯定。” 他用舌头发出咔嗒一声，Penny抬起头，伸出了舌头。蠢狗。上帝啊。

就在这个时候，John听到很大一声咔嚓，冰面裂了，他都没去想这有多么极其不明智，就开始往池塘跑。

“不，你这白痴！你的重量－” Sherlock在他身后大喊着奔跑着，但是John已经踩在池塘上了，积雪被踩散露出了冰面，他脚底有些打滑，脚下出现放射的形状。

“过来，小妞，” John呼唤道。Penny看了看知更鸟再看看John呜咽了起来。她开始朝John走来，这时又响起另一声巨响，但冰面保持住了。

John真是个大白痴，天啊，他干吗跑到这里来就好像那他妈的能有什么用一样？如果真有什么那只是让情况变得更糟了。他的直觉真是疯了。使唤他去帮一只狗，一点也没有考虑到自己的安危。

Penny够到了John伸出去的手，他用一只手指勾住她的颈圈。“会把我们都害死的，真是个烂透了的主意。”

“John!” Sherlock的喊声传了过来，他就站在结了冰的池面边上，两手撑着膝盖。“你真的不应该站着，应该要平均分配你的体重。肚子贴着冰面滑行或者用爬的，随便你用哪个。”

“我们很好，谢谢关心，” John小声嘀咕着，“真不知道你到底看上他哪一点了，” 他对Penny说道。她对此事没有任何补充意见，先John一步朝Sherlock走去，Sherlock正跪在池边继续对着她发出咔嗒声。

 

他们只有几米远了，John现在能清楚地看到Sherlock的脸。Penny发起最后冲刺然后钻进Sherlock的臂弯里舔他的下巴。叛徒。他也不知道自己为什么生起Sherlock的气来，多半是因为John是那个踩在冰上的而Sherlock正站在结实的地面上，这差距本身就很让人心烦。

 

“加把 _劲_ ，John” Sherlock催他，站起来向他伸出一只手。“我要说我真的高估了你的智商。”

“去你的，” John说道，基本是出于条件反射，然后继续小心翼翼地踏过冰面。

“闭上嘴好好走路。”

“话说你还真是让人感到安慰啊。真让人开心，” John大声说。

他脚下传来什么东西碎裂的巨大声响，John冻住了。他感觉到了那一下，感觉到双脚的移动，他抬头遇上Sherlock的双眼。瞪得大大的，惊惶失措，无能为力。

“Sherlock，” John呼出他的名字，然后世界就倾覆了，四周一片黑暗，他的肺很疼，到处都有刀在刺他。

Oh 操。

Oh 上帝啊，他在水里呢，他从那该死的冰上掉下来了，掉进这见鬼的该死的鬼才知道潜伏着什么的池塘里了，他还有事得做呢。

 

黑，好黑，是怎么变得这么黑的？

 

 _呼吸_ ，就是那个，John真的得那么干了。但不是在这里，因为他会淹死的，那可不行。不能让这事发生。不能在这个让人毛骨悚然的池子里，这是肯定的。

 

John在水里胡乱挥舞着四肢，张开双眼，冰冷的池水让他眼皮沉重视线模糊，但他张望着直到看见他掉下来的缺口。这个漆黑的世界里唯一的明亮所在。John伸臂踢腿，大衣和靴子增加了重量但他没办法把它们脱掉，不是在他的肺正因为寒冷和缺氧而灼烧的时候。

 

所有的一切都那么沉，但接着有什么用力抓在了他的肩膀上把他往上拉。

 

John咳嗽着吐着口水急促呼吸着。他在大口喘气而有人在叫他的名字。

 

“你必须冷静下来！John，冷静下来不然你会把我也拽下去的！”

“ _Sherlock_ ,” John总算气喘吁吁地发出了声音，牙齿不受控制地在打架，他希望自己还能让人听明白，“到池子边上去，你－” 牙齿撞上了，“我会解决的，这里不安全，” Sherlock身上的黑色大衣不见了，“你的大衣呢？”

“闭嘴， _闭嘴_ ，把你的手给我。你就要冷休克了，我们得在你的低温过低之前把你弄出来。” 他再次伸出手，抓住John的大衣厚重的面料。池水喷溅在Sherlock趴着的冰面上。他咬紧牙关抖了抖，但保持住了抓着John的手。他们试着一起努力，好把John拽上来，但冰面又裂了，John差点又整个沉进水里因为Sherlock必须推开他以避免被拉下去。

 

“我们需要一根绳子，或者－” John没办法呼吸了，他张着嘴大口吸入氧气努力保持漂浮的状态，向着Sherlock的方向踩水。

“我不会把你留在这里的，” Sherlock说这句话的语气完全不容辩驳。

“我跟你说，Sherlock，这里真是冷死了，” John全无必要地对他说道，而Sherlock正试着用一只胳膊架住他，“我可不会推荐现在来游个泳。” 话刚说完他就陷入了一阵神经质的傻笑。

Sherlock闭上眼睛又马上张开，摇摇头，克制着不要微笑，“你真是没救了。下一次别管那该死的狗。”

John的一条腿抽筋了，搞得他突然又往下沉，Sherlock大叫着抓着他把他拉上来，双臂颤抖。

“John！看在上帝的份上！”

“这里面有什么东西嘛？” 天啊，他的声音都在抖了，他把一只手臂伸到冰面上，“就是，你知道的，变种鳗鱼或者...”

“有，” Sherlock肯定道，牙齿也在打架，同时John把另一只手臂也伸了上来。

"你根本就是在开玩笑，" John说道。他是这么希望的啦。

“并没有，” Sherlock眉头紧皱作思考状，连鼻头都皱了起来，“Oh, 对，没错，鳗鱼，不过不是变种的。就我所知。” 他伸出双臂，在接触到冰冷的池水的时候瑟缩了一下，但总算成功地架在了John的腋下。

“你干什么都可以，就是不要拉，最好什么都别做，特别是不要拉，不然我就会和你一起在水里了。我可不觉得Penny足够聪明到去打急救电话把我们弄出来。一上来你就要翻身背朝下躺平。你觉得你能做到吗？”

John点了点头，其实一点也不确定因为他的四肢已经冻僵了。Sherlock点头示意然后数到三，于是John就被从水里拉了起来。他确保自己没有去拖拽那双正把他往上提的手，而Sherlock的脸正贴进他的脖子，温热的呼吸把他的皮肤都点着了。现在John的屁股也离开了水面，冰层发出令人不安的声响但在他们协同合一的时候仍旧保持着原形。

“现在转身，” Sherlock说，他的声音让John觉得倍受抚慰，他努力迫使自己转动身体，Sherlock的手一直帮着他。“就这样呆着别动，” 他说，John能感觉到他再一次把双手塞到自己身下，正拖着他完成剩下的路途。

 

他们终于抵达岸边，Sherlock重新调整了自己，John都不知道他是怎么做到的，因为他自己的脑袋正因为过呼吸而晕乎乎的。Sherlock把John拽到实地上，然后瘫倒在地颤抖不已，手指还紧紧揪着John的大衣。而John躺在Sherlock两腿之间，头正靠在他瘦削的髋骨上。俩人都在哆嗦咳嗽。

Penny马上就扑了上来，一边用鼻子蹭Sherlock的下巴，一边舔John的脸。

 

“我们现在得走了，得进到屋里去。如果我们再继续摊在这里你可能很快就要体温过低了。你能走吗？算了不用回答，反正不管行不行都得走。”

 

Sherlock把John推开，从那贴着John的脑袋正慢慢暖和起来的髋骨上推开。一番挣扎之后John终于站了起来，猛烈打着哆嗦膝盖几乎又要发软。John试着甩了甩头，努力想要凝聚思维，但只有咔嚓咔嚓的雪的声音，和让人筋疲力尽的严寒本身。Sherlock转身看了看John。Sherlock的嘴角正开始发青，两眼泛红，蒙着一层柔和的光。他伸出手把John拉近，他们的脸靠得...非常近。

 

“Sherlock,” John牙齿打着颤说出了他的名字，Sherlock的呼吸喷在他的脸颊上，那么温暖。这真是太让人舒服了，真的，John张开嘴正打算告诉他。

“把这个脱掉，” Sherlock一边说一边解开John大衣的扣子，从他的肩上滑下去落在地上。“还有套头衫，” 当John无法让自己的手指听从命令的时候，Sherlock又把手伸了过去。他帮John把手臂抬起来，然后把脱下来的毛衣也丢到地上。John赤裸着胸膛快要冻僵，但风吹干了他的皮肤，这可比湿透了沉甸甸的衣服要好。Sherlock转过身，从地上抓起什么套在John身上。

 

“这是你的，” John在Sherlock的大衣里缩成一团。

“对。”

“但是你的衣服也湿了，很冻的，你的嘴唇都发青了。”

“我大概还有一分钟才会开始进入冷休克，而我们正把这一分钟浪费在争论这个上面。” 他抓住John的手臂，开始把他向着他们房子的方向拖。

 

上帝啊，没错，那会很美妙的，泡个舒服的热水澡。茶，也许等John又能感觉到自己的手指的时候他会生个火。

 

John的双腿分分钟要放弃，回程走得很艰难。和他的估计相符，Sherlock也开始稍微有点过呼吸了，但那也有可能是因为John实在不知道该怎么样才能好好走路一直要四肢无力地扎进雪地里。Penny跑在前面，在台阶上等着他们。

 

Sherlock打开门把John拽进去。John立刻向着楼梯连滚带爬，迫切需要冲个热水澡，他几乎都能感受到那温暖了，但没能成功。他甚至都没挨着边，就在楼梯口抖成一团。

 

“呆在那别动，” Sherlock对他说，而John试着大笑。他都冻僵了，能去哪呢。他现在基本就是人类版的冰球棒棒糖。Sherlock冲向沙发抓起一条毛毯。斑马纹，应该是Harry的，真难看。他回到John的身边，开始脱自己的套头衫，蓝色的衣服因为浸水而变深。

 

John看着Sherlock用颤抖的手指解开他底下穿着的衬衫的扣子。

然后Sherlock就把衬衫脱了。

再然后他把背心也脱了。好的。没问题。 

 

“裤子，脱掉，” Sherlock解开牛仔裤的扣子一边把它们往下拽一边命令John.

 

John目瞪口呆。他也没办法，这是当你面前毫无预警地突然出现大片完美的苍白肌肤的自然反应。他能看到Sherlock分明的肌肉线条，平坦的小腹，和突起的胯骨。

“为－” John试着开口，在Sherlock把牛仔裤踢到一边的时候眨了眨眼睛。朴素的黑色内裤。就是内裤嘛。就是Sherlock嘛。

几乎全身赤裸地站在他面前。

 

“你为什么这么 _干_ ，” John问道，但其实更像个恳求，非常迫切地想要搞明白。

Sherlock翻了个白眼，然后开始一边比手划脚一边就遭受体温过低的人会有什么反应以及怎样照顾才恰当滔滔不绝。

“－如果温度升高太快你可能会死于休克，水温必须在摄氏32度左右才行。我没办法把你搬到楼上去－” Sherlock的膝盖打了个颤，他抓住扶手稳住自己，“我的肌肉已经开始受刚才的低温影响了，我们最后只会摔回楼梯口。依靠这些毛毯的帮助，我们的共同体温应该能让我们的身体以恰当的速度暖和起来避免你产生休克。目前这是最实用有效的办法了，现在， _把你的裤子脱掉_ ，” 他怒道。

 

“我觉得我应该在某个A片里看过这种场景，” John有气无力地说，他的双手反应迟钝，都没办法解开牛仔裤上的扣子。Sherlock对着John不太成功的笑话翻了个白眼，俯下身跨跪在John的大腿两侧，解开了扣子。John在Sherlock脱着他的裤子的时候吸了好大一口气，天啊，真的有必要这样吗？Sherlock就一定要在把他的牛仔裤和袜子一起拉掉的时候抬头看他吗？

 

“你还好吗？” 真务实。

不。不太好其实。

不管怎么说John还是点了点头。Sherlock从他的两腿间爬上来，坐在他的大腿根。Sherlock自己的两条腿分开压在John的大腿上。他把毛毯拉起来从背后包住自己，两只手各抓住一边环住John的双肩。John突然就发现自己被紧紧拥在一个温暖的怀抱中。

真是美妙绝伦。

真是美妙绝伦当Sherlock光溜溜的皮肤紧紧贴着他的，把暖意输送到他的血液里，而他的血管承载着它就像燃烧着的火炬。Sherlock闻起来像冰霜，像那可怕的池水，在所有一切之下又是干净清新的基调。他靠着John的脸颊的头发很柔软。Sherlock稍微挪了挪，努力找到让自己更舒服的位置而那也同样美妙绝伦。

美妙绝伦是不被允许的。Sherlock如此柔软温暖这样紧紧贴在John身上感觉这么 _对_ 是不被允许的。Sherlock心跳过速了，而John同样能感觉到。他们两个人都颤抖不已。天啊，John手掌之下Sherlock的皮肤简直就跟通了电似的。

_Oh, 上帝啊，停。停。别动。_

突然之间这一切感觉起来实在太过亲密了。

 

“呃...” John说道。

“闭嘴，我也不想这样。”

“我其实可以裹一推毯子，” John提议道，牙齿一边打着颤。

“这样比较快。” 他抓得更紧了。

“我的屁股冻僵了，没在夸张的。”

“你是在建议我们把裤子也脱了吗？” Sherlock波澜不惊地说。

“Oh, ” John舌头打结了，他清了清嗓子说，“有道理，我猜你是对的。”

 

他们安静地坐着，像是过了很长时间，John的震颤开始慢慢减弱了。

 

“谢谢，” John喃喃道，他的身体唯一想做的只是把Sherlock推倒然后整个躺在他身上。虽然反过来会比较现实。 

但不管怎么说，John就想覆在Sherlock身上。

像块贪婪的海绵那样吸收他所有的热量。他不应该想要这个。

“为了，你知道的，没让我在你妈妈的池塘里冻死。”

 

“那会很难向你父亲解释的。选择其实不太多。”

 

John笑了起来，因为那听起来挺对的。一个良好的扎实的陈述，提醒John这个包着他的人到底是谁。

 

“我也更想要你活着。” Sherlock的声音变得轻柔，而John又再一次陷入迷乱。

 

有那么一阵，他们没有再说任何话。John迷糊了一下下，Sherlock拍拍他的后脑勺好让他保持清醒。

 

他们包裹着彼此很久很久即使身体的震颤消失，牙齿不再打架也没有松开。John沉浸在Sherlock里，沉浸在他们创造的小空间里，当他的一只手打滑，不小心拂过Sherlock的后腰的时候，他希望Sherlock不要误会。

 

Sherlock的头靠在John的肩膀上越来越沉，然后从他的脖子附近传来一声轻柔的呼噜声。Sherlock的嘴唇擦过他的脉搏点。

 

John是真的应该爬起来了。


	7. 尝一口

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “荷兰进口的，” 那餐具离开他的嘴发出一个安静的声响，“恩, 还不错。” 然后又回到小小的蜂蜜罐里。
> 
> John的脸颊无法解释地发烫起来。他看着另一口蜂蜜消失在Sherlock的嘴里。Sherlock吸了吸自己的下唇。
> 
>  
> 
> －－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

天啊，好暖和。完美。自上而下贴着John的脊椎，包裹着他像最柔软的厚大衣。在他肩颈的交界处有一小股暖暖的气流。真可爱。

累死了。好舒服。

别起来，别醒过来。永远别起来。

 

_啪哒 啪哒 啪哒_

 

John的神志慢吞吞地注意到那声响。  

  

 _啪哒啪哒啪哒啪哒_ "咳..." 

 

John扑闪着张开了眼睛，有那么短暂的一瞬间完全摸不着头脑，想不起来他到底为什么会在地板上。这又是谁的胳膊呢？修长的手臂跨在John的腰间，还有一条腿伸在他的两腿之间。Sherlock？

  

Sherlock, oh，天啊，他在那干吗？他们为什么在地上？ 

哦对，John像欧洲北边这个区域里最大的白痴那样掉进结冰的池塘里了。他和Sherlock是什么时候搞成 _前胸贴后背_ 睡着的？John最后记得的是他们都坐着，然后－

  

“虽然目击这样的场面很 _有趣_ ，但是你们挡住上楼的路了。”

 

John的身体迅速进入行动模式，他从Sherlock圈着他的双臂中滚出来，木质地板的温度完全不及Sherlock胸膛的温暖令人舒适。John用手肘把自己撑起来，慌张地四处张望着直到对上另一双浅色的眼睛。这双眼睛的色调是不一样的，更偏蓝而不是绿色，让John想到水。即便John不能靠看过的照片认出Sherlock的哥哥，那双眼睛也泄了密。一模一样的带着聪明才智锋利的棱角的敏锐注视。除了这双眼睛不像Sherlock的那样带着坦率的求知欲。来自年纪和经验的自信，或许吧？John迅速地观察着面前这个人的外型。比Sherlock高，也没Sherlock那么精瘦结实，姜黄色的头发只带着一点点卷。他大几岁呢？六岁？七岁？

外观上来说，这对兄弟看起来其实不太像。Mycroft的皮肤也很苍白，但不像Sherlock那样带着柔光。整个脸部结构很陌生，颧骨没那么突出，嘴唇没那么饱满。

但是那双眼睛。总是眼睛。就John被那样凝视就暗自焦躁起来这一点来看，他们都能说是双胞胎了。

  

“John Watson, 我猜。在这种糟糕的天气里让Sherlock保持温暖真是太谢谢你了。” 这种贵族般的措辞基本上是绝对可以辨认的，那种冷嘲热讽也是。

  

“我，呃，” John说得磕磕碰碰的，仍处于从沉睡带来的迷糊之中清醒的状态，“掉进池塘里了。这就是为什么，休克，呃，” John朝依旧熟睡着的Sherlock辉了挥手。现在正是他插嘴进来解释这一切完全清白的好时机－操。他正把毯子抱在胸前睡得正香呢。他是怎么睡过这一切的？

  

“你是Mycroft吧？Sherlock的哥哥？” 就是这样，改变话题。上帝啊，这还能更尴尬嘛。“你是怎么飞过来的？我以为所有的航班都因为冰冻改道了。”

 

Mycroft微笑，这理应是一个让看到的人觉得舒服的礼节性表情。却只是成功让John更为不安。“我自然有合适的管道供我驱使。母亲打来电话，告知他们在敦克尔克的停留将延期，并要求我来探访以确保你们一切正常。看来你们成功做到了。勉勉强强吧，或许，” 他补充道，然后用手中雨伞闪亮的尖端戳了戳Sherlock还湿着的，乱七八糟地堆在地上的衣服。“Sherlock的确容易变得...恩，姑且称之为 _坐立不安_ 吧当他被限制在一个空间里的时候。”

 

“我注意到了，” John咕哝着，一边四处张望想找点什么来包住自己，他现在非常需要逃离这场谈话然后去洗个澡。

另一个没怎么到达眼睛的微笑，“是的，我相信如此。”

 

看在上帝的份上，John受够了这位Holmes顾左右而言他的说话方式。“听着，如果你是在暗示我们－”

 

Mycroft挑起了一根鄙夷的眉毛，手掌举起形成一个 _闭嘴，白痴_ 的姿势，“我并没有在暗示有任何不得体的事情发生。我只是单纯地觉得这番景象有趣。” 

“很高兴娱乐到你，” John喃喃道，基本上他就只能穿着内裤走开了。房间里只有一条毛毯而那现在是Sherlock的拥抱伙伴。热量安抚着John的皮肤，起居室里的光线被火焰照亮呈现出金橙色。出于某些原因，John无法想象眼前这个穿着笔挺的三件套连一条皱褶都看不到的男人，从外面的柴火堆里抽取木头。但他一定那么做了，因为肯定不是Sherlock干的。

 

Mycroft走到Sherlock沉睡的身姿旁边，“我极其讨厌叫醒他，他的睡眠充其量只能说是飘忽不定。” 这一点John也注意到了，有时候他完全搞不懂Sherlock大半夜爬起来到底是在干吗。他只知道，不管是做什么总是伴随着许许多多噪音。爆炸啦。东西破裂，或者被强行拆解啦。锯子啦，有一次。那次Violet爬起来迅速地终结了那声响。

不过，在其他的一些时候，John其实暗地里对Sherlock的失眠倾向心怀感激。他们搬进来的第二个晚上，John躺在床上辗转反侧，他的身体还不习惯睡在陌生的空间里。他想念妈妈，想念熟悉的空间。John已经不再知道家的感觉是什么样了。

他一开始以为是广播，哀伤而抑扬顿挫的弦乐。慢板，柔音，渐强，呐喊而出像是对夜晚的恳求。John从床上爬起来，跟随那声音，走进过道，经过Harry的房间，经过古董画框，画框里是一幅点缀着猩红罂粟的宁静草地的油画，停在了Sherlock的门前。John在门外，音乐在门内，John转动门把。他慢慢地慢慢地把门推开，直到银色的月光穿过门缝。 

Sherlock站在窗边，就像电影里的画面，一把小提琴夹在他的下巴和肩膀之间。他似乎已经完全沉浸在音乐之中，迷失其中身体随着每一个重音摇摆，手指随着颤音抬起震动。

John什么都没说，悄无声息地关上了门。

小提琴夜晚是John的最爱。

  

“即便还是个幼儿的时候他好像也会好几天不休息。都不知道母亲的快速眼动睡眠周期到底有没有恢复。Ah 那么，” Mycroft说着抓住Sherlock的毯子用力往上一拽。Sherlock就这样被惊醒了。眼睛突然睁得大大的带着迷茫，挣扎着爬起来坐直，四下张望了一番才注意到Mycroft耸立的身影。

  

“Mycroft, 你他妈在这干吗！”

“我也很高兴见到你，亲爱的弟弟。相信你的小睡使你又精力十足。”

 

Sherlock突然就是只人型落水猫，实在很难把这幅景象和几分钟之前沉睡的他的柔软画面联系在一起。他正对着他哥炸毛，俩人争锋相对而John一点也不明白他们在说什么。主要是用法语说的，毕竟，而John的法语烂死了。

  

并不是这兄弟间爆发的争吵使得John双手握拳朝楼梯走去，而是另一件事。是Sherlock身体修长笔直的线条，都没怎么穿衣服，正狂乱地比手划脚。身体无拘无束，他优雅地偏着头，怒气冲冲地走来走去。火光跳动，像是许多条舌头在舔舐着他的皮肤。

 

 _噼里啪啦，噼里啪啦_ ，炉火发出声响。像是嘲弄。

 

然后是John砰砰的脚步声，他冲上楼梯，冲过过道，冲进浴室，用力拧开淋浴的龙头。他没等水变热就把内裤脱了，直直站在喷头下面，又再打起寒颤。几分钟之后温度升上去了，但那怦怦的声响并未停止。那声音持续着持续着，是血液在John的身体里奔腾回荡的声响。它像热度抵达他的指尖，流经他的血管，充斥他的双耳，在某个从未被触碰过的地方点燃一束火花。

 

John让热水浸润自己的身体，他的脸正对喷头，水流流过他的额头流进眼睛。它洗去了关于池塘的一切证据，Sherlock醉人的气味依旧依附在John的胸前，直到怦怦的声响停止，只剩水流持续击打在皮肤上的声音。

________________________________

 

 

天啊，他好饿，前胸贴后背，早餐的吐司和茶早就被消化光了。现在刚过八点，距离他的上一餐已经超过十一个小时。事实证明几乎被冻死对食欲有神奇的影响。也许Sherlock也饿了，John可以给他做个三明治。

 _“谢谢你救了我的命，来个火鸡三明治？”_  

也许不。

  

Sherlock和从浴室出来的John打了个照面，John一让开他就迅速消失在浴室里。他们擦身而过一个字都没有说，Sherlock显得非常神经紧张。 

那么，好吧。很好。毕竟最好还是别提起Mycroft撞见他俩那可疑的相拥而眠。

John一边走一边想是不是就呆在房间里算了，他确定自己还有一袋薯片。没什么营养，但还是很诱人的。

不，他要的可不止那个，需要蛋白质，之后可能再来点什么甜到死的。

  

“我自作主张地给食品柜补充了食物。我确信你能找到合胃口的东西。真是糟透了，差点在一个鳗鱼为患的池塘里冻死。”

  

John停下脚步，朝着Mycroft声音的方向看去。

 

那扇门总是关着的，即便在John，爸爸和Harry住进来之前。John朝打开的门走去，Mycroft正坐在一张光亮的书桌后面翻阅着一份文件。

 

“我们父亲的书房，” 他没有抬头，“留在这里的东西都不值一哂，旧合同之类的，老男人是个投机资本家你看。不像妈咪那么有才华，但就他的工作来说也算精明了。” 现在Mycroft抬起头来看John了，“你曾经感到好奇。” 文件被重新整理好丢在了玻璃桌面上。“我看到她的品味改变了，一个有学问的人而不是商人。你父亲让她非常快乐。”

这番陈述理应是一种称赞，可是他的话里却带着一种冷酷的分析。

 

“Sherlock不谈论你们的父亲，就只说过一个字吧，” John说道，不大确定是不是在微妙地请求更多信息。Mycroft微笑了，一个小小的带着纵容的表情。 

“当然，他不会愿意的不是吗。我猜想Sherlock是最不能接受他的消失的。” 

“消失？我以为他和Violet离婚了。” 

“默认。” 

对，好。“所以他就只是...消失了。” 那感觉可不太对。“你们有找警察吗，如果他是失踪－”

 

“我们遵循了此类事件所有的恰当程序。什么都没留下，没有痕迹可供追踪。时间从几个星期变成几个月，然后是几年。剩下的你都知道了。相当简单的一件事，说真的。只是Sherlock还没想明白，我猜。” Mycroft的事不关己让John不爽，那种感觉很不舒服，让人烦恼又反感。

“那不是该由他想明白的事，他才刚十七岁。”

 

“Sherlock够聪明了完全可以把这个问题理清，只是被情感蒙蔽使得他无法得出恰当的结论。他是不是依旧相信其中涉及凶杀呢？我不想他再去刺探我父亲的一些业务上的旧识的情况了。并不总是些令人愉快的个体。”

“是啊，人们往往会因为他们的父母而伤感。就像我跟你说的，他不谈论那个。即便他说了，我也不会告诉你的，因为你显然是个巨大的安慰。” John挖苦道。

 

John带刺的话对面前这位不费吹灰之力保持冷静的人物似乎没有任何影响，他散发着一种不属于二十几岁的人所该有的自信和优越。Mycroft只是以一种熟悉得令人害怕的方式歪了歪头。Sherlock式的，只是更为克制。John是如此习惯Sherlock那种不加掩饰的行动方式，开放的，充满好奇。他比较着这两兄弟，希望Sherlock不要长成一模一样的人。Mycroft有种玩世不恭的感觉，而Sherlock，虽然对一切表示怀疑，但仍旧保留着孩童般的敬畏。

 

“你非常护着我弟弟，” Mycroft评论道，“多不寻常啊。真不知道他做了什么值得你这样对他。”

John张嘴打算说些什么，因为对于那样的评论肯定该有点什么回应。但他的大脑比他的舌头先反应过来，话语突然像个坏主意了。

Mycroft看起来也注意到了，因为某些John无法关心的原因坏笑起来，然后开始向着书房的门走去。

  

“我猜既然他避免了你被淹死，你觉得必须表现出这样的态度是很自然的。我是最为关心Sherlock的福祉的，我可以向你保证。他毕竟是我的弟弟。”

“那么或许你应该试着和他谈谈，而不是玩猜谜游戏。”

 

Mycroft皱起眉低头拉了拉袖口，“告诉我，John。一个有妻有子的男人有一天突然失踪了。他没有带走家里的任何东西，没有留下字条，证据，清空了一个私人帐户，然后再也没有听到他的任何消息。这告诉你什么？”

 

Mycroft等待着，一边检查自己的甲床，在John思考这个问题的时候。

“有可能是被绑架了，生意出了问题，” John提出这个可能性，因为另一种不知怎么地更糟。 

“或者...” Mycroft用一只蹲伏的狮子所能具有的全部耐性敦促道。

John咬紧牙关直视Mycroft的双眼。灰蓝色和无法知晓。

 

“或者他不想被找到。”

  

这个答案似乎让Mycroft感到满意，“盖然性均衡是这么表明的。做得好，John。” 他准备离开。

  

“等等，所以，他是吗？就那样跑掉了，我是说。有一天早上睡醒决定这么干...就只是那样？”

  

Mycroft叹了口气，依旧背对John，面朝离开的方向。“Sherlock并不是唯一一个在那天被我们父亲抛下的人。” 他转头面向John，抬着下巴，“他不值得被想念。不是被Sherlock，不是被任何人。”

 

Mycroft走了出去，把John独自留在一个缺席了的男人的书房里。

浴室里的喷头还在奔流，水管震颤着但依旧履行了它们的职责。很快，Sherlock就会从里面出来，闻起来都是薰衣草沐浴露的味道。

 

John走出来，在身后把门锁上。 

________________________________ 

 

 

John一口气吃了两个火腿三明治，一只橘子，然后决定还是不吃豆子罐头的时候，Sherlock才从楼上下来。潮湿的卷发没有梳，朝四面八方卷曲着，光脚踩在冰冷的瓷砖上。他怎么能受得了。

“想来个三明治吗？” John在Sherlock把自己挤进一张椅子的时候把一条全麦面包推给他。 他拨弄着橘子皮，指甲划过白色的海绵层。

  

“晚点再看看，” 鲜艳的橘皮被丢了出去，落在离垃圾桶不远的地方。“来点甜的东西就可以。” Sherlock满怀期待地看着John。

 

“你知道一般来说是先吃晚饭再吃甜点吧，” 但是John已经站起来在翻冰柜了。“冰淇淋？”

  

“什么味的。”

  

John看着盖子做了个鬼脸，“开心果，谁他妈吃－” 

“Mycroft。看来他按照自己的口味购物了，里面还有什么？” 

“冷冻柜里该有的那些东西，” John想起来食品柜里还有一听巧克力饼干，去拿的时候却被一个樱桃罐头分了神。他把罐头拿给Sherlock看。

 

“我才不吃那些，” Sherlock皱了皱鼻子。

“不，不是这样干吃，” John再次转向冰柜，Harry肯定没有把那整袋都吃了吧。他在包着铝箔无法辨认的食物中翻找着，把手伸到后面Harry惯常用来藏零食的地方，啊有了，就在那里！John把半袋吃剩的圆锥巧克力挖了出来。回头他可得把它们补上。

 

“你到底在吃什么鬼？” 某个下午他问了这么个错误的问题。彼时Harry正窝在沙发上缩在她的毯子里，一手拿着花生酱一手拿着一袋圆锥巧克力。她用勺子挖了满满一勺花生酱，把巧克力洒在上面然后一口塞进嘴里。“感觉好恶心。” 

“你有过经前综合症吗，Johnny？” 她若无其事地问道。

真是一个不知道怎么回答才好的问题，“呃...没有过。”

她转过身把遥控器向着John的脑袋砸过去，“先从你的下面流血开始，再来告诉我那有多恶心！”

John飞快地逃离了现场。

 

Sherlock观察着John手中新增的食物说道，“我可看不出来它们要怎么弄在一起。” 

“它们不会，不是像这样，” John左右摇晃着，移开了视线。“是我妈在圣诞节的时候会做的东西。她做饭糟透了，但是不知道为什么又能做出最棒的糖果。奶油软糖，巧克力软糖，太妃糖那些。她会把巧克力煮化，蘸满樱桃表面再裹上椰子渣，让它们看起来就像雪球一样。我们现在没有椰子渣，不过反正我也不喜欢那个，所以..” John看过去发现Sherlock正盯着他看像是要在他脸上盯出一个洞来，“我－呃－还是算了，可能会太久。我还是就－” John转身去拿巧克力饼干。

  

“不要！” Sherlock大声说，站起来拦住John不让他把手里的东西放回原处。 他们的手擦过彼此的，当Sherlock阻止John打开食品柜的动作，他的指尖拂过John的指节。Sherlock像是被电击了似地忽地把手收回。

 

“别。那个，你刚刚说的那个，” Sherlock用手示意着，炉子，樱桃，天花板，手指翻飞，“我要试试。”

John盯着他看了一会儿，然后低头去看手上的樱桃罐头和巧克力。 

“双层蒸锅？” 

Sherlock皱起了眉头。

“我需要一个双层蒸锅来融化巧克力，这样才能－” John大笑，Sherlock当然不会知道锅碗瓢盆的摆放位置了。“我来找。你坐下吃点别的。只靠樱桃罐头和巧克力可活不下去。”

Sherlock微笑起来，转向食品柜而John则试着找出双层蒸锅。然而并没有找到，只有一个金属的碗，那么他只要确保自己看得够紧就行了。

  

John记得这些：在炖锅里装上水，等到开始沸腾的时候，把碗架上，搅拌巧克力直到融化。

  

“我们可以把巧克力放到微波炉里，这样会快一点，” Sherlock说，从餐具里翻出一个勺子。 

“妈妈试过了，说那不一样。那样的话会加热不均匀。”

“那要等好久才会沸腾啊，” Sherlock抱怨道，一边拧着一个罐子的盖子。

“那句话怎么说来着？心急水不开，” John心不在焉地说道，低头看着Sherlock搅拌的动作。

“那真是一句荒谬的俗语，” Sherlock说道，看向炖锅像是为了证明John是错的一样 

而那只不过让John笑起来用手肘把Sherlock推向一边，水蒸气已经开始升起来了。

  

“你哥哥真是－” 

“一个该死的混蛋，” Sherlock接道，John扑哧一声笑了。听Sherlock骂脏话总是很有意思的。不雅的语言从舌尖滚落，用如丝绸一般柔软的音调说出来。

“我其实是要说 _有趣_ ，他让我想到你，” John说道，Sherlock用有史以来最受冒犯的表情看着他，“没有啦，我的意思是，不是该死的混蛋那部分。虽然，说句公道话，如果你在我的衣橱上再弄出一个洞我就得更改那个声明了。” Sherlock叹了口气靠回长凳上。“你们俩都太过聪明了其实对你们不太好。他和你很像，但是不一样。知道我是什么意思吧？” Sherlock狠狠地瞪了John一眼，而那也让John微笑。

 

“你们俩和人都不太亲近，对吧？”

“你们也一样，” Sherlock说道，单纯的观察，但当他是对的依旧让人感到刺痛。 

John抬头看去，Sherlock没有说话。

 

“我猜你是对的。” John喃喃道，一个空洞的承认。也就是Sherlock，能看穿学校里成堆的朋友，偶尔在夜里从他卧室的窗户溜进来的女友，各种聚会的邀请，直达问题的核心。John，把自己掩埋在令人安慰的，使人烦躁的，所谓常态的表象之下。 

这既使人感到全然的解脱，同时又令人绝望地痛苦，当把自我完全拆解成两部分。 

 _John: 足球队的队长之一，John: 那个妈妈去世了的男孩。_  

爸爸认为搬得远远的就能让一切多少变得好一点，但那伤痛依旧在那里，无法触摸，耗费心神。

  

有时候，青少年时期这种直截了当的生活轨迹让John感到安慰，例行公事的安逸。像样的分数，交朋友，失去朋友，和漂亮女孩的轻快一吻，在储物间里。

 

而另一些时候，他想要用力摇晃他们，对着他们尖叫，他的妈妈 _死了_ 。她死了，她死了，她再也不会回来了。他都快忘了她的味道，昨天，有那么一瞬间他没有办法准确地记起她笑起来的样子，John想要抓住离他最近的那个人大吼大叫。她已经死了被埋葬了，躺在那么厚的泥土之下，而John的一部分也在那里。 

 

那一块平整的墓碑，矗立在地面上像一颗畸形的牙齿。

 

“你的锅已经开啦，” Sherlock用他的勺子指着道，John才意识到自己刚刚一直在盯着他看。迷失在Sherlock持续不断的凝视之中像是被最强有力的绳索牵引着。

“是啊，稍等，” John走到旁边，把巧克力倒进碗里，再把碗在蒸汽上方架好，然后开始搅拌。

“你不用调温吗，还是别的什么差不多意思的步骤，” Sherlock问道，一边把勺子伸进他从食品柜里拿的不知道是什么的罐子里。 

John耸了耸肩，“不知道诶，我只知道这样应该就会融化了，” 妈妈从来没说过什么调温。“话说回来见鬼的你又是怎么知道调温的？还是说你就是为了这个半夜爬起来的， _做巧克力_ ？”

Sherlock翻了个白眼，John发现自己被那青白色球体的转动所吸引着。他移开视线，继续搅拌他的巧克力，那浓郁的颜色开始涂抹在碗的边缘了。

  

“我才没干那种事呢，” Sherlock不屑地说。

John正准备问那么他夜里 _到底_ 是爬起来做什么，毕竟，他对于那个周三夜里的锯子声还是很好奇的...但就在这个时候John突然觉得无法呼吸。

 

Sherlock刚挖了一勺琥珀色的应该是蜂蜜的东西塞进嘴里。他转动勺子扣在舌头上吮吸，而他的舌头还留在嘴里，谢天谢地。就在Sherlock耷拉着眉毛深思的时候John突然站了起来。

 

“荷兰进口的，” 那餐具离开他的嘴发出一个安静的声响，“恩, 还不错。” 然后又回到小小的蜂蜜罐里。

John的脸颊无法解释地发烫起来。他看着另一口蜂蜜消失在Sherlock的嘴里。Sherlock吸了吸自己的下唇。

  

“John--”

这一声叫得不甚清晰因为Sherlock还没把蜂蜜都吞下去，John看着他吞咽时喉咙的移动。Sherlock大口地吞了下去，粉色的舌尖扫过他的嘴角。 

“John.”

这次清楚点了。Sherlock一边说一边转向蒸架。

“Sherlock，” John回应道，清了清他的喉咙。

“我觉得你的巧克力要凝固了，” Sherlock歪着头眯起眼睛，“看起来不太靠谱。” 

John低头看去，确实，巧克力已经呈现颗粒状而且开始要结成块了。

“真棒，” John说道，把碗从炖锅上拿下来，放在花岗岩台面上，发出哐当的声响。“好吧，看来是弄不成了。” 他朝着Sherlock挥了挥手，因为某种程度上这绝对是他的错。

 

Sherlock无视了John，先是看了看那碗热过头的巧克力，再看了看手里的罐子。“这个也许能把它弄匀，” 他把刚刚拜访过他的口腔内部的那把勺子再次伸进罐子里，“蜂蜜里的葡萄糖也许能作为粘合剂，帮助结构重建，” 挖了一勺蜂蜜开始往碗里浇，给那一团乱七八糟的巧克力涂上厚重的金色。“蜂蜜里也含有水分，我不确定这是否会和巧克力里的脂肪发生恰当的反应，也许会加剧分离，所以还是有风险的。Hmm”

 

John看着Sherlock毫不费力地进入到一个即兴实验之中，左手依旧摆弄着勺子，右手拿着刮刀一起搅拌着。“不太完美，我承认，比刚刚稍微粘一点。你可能还是可以把樱桃浸进去，但是我觉得巧克力涂层应该没办法凝固成形了。” Sherlock朝John靠了靠好向他展示实验结果。他露出灿烂的笑容，“你看，应用科学。”

 

Sherlock松开刮刀，一根苍白的食指刷过勺子，把上面剩下的蜂蜜刮下来。他把手抬高，让蜂蜜滴进现在看起来稍微不那么让人没有食欲的巧克力浆里。

  

“不如就试试吧既然你都费了那么大劲了，” Sherlock朝着樱桃罐头点点头，然后把蘸着蜂蜜的手指伸进了嘴里。

John能感觉到他的胃部下沉，两耳怦怦作响。这种感觉就和他跟Harry在草坪进行转圈比赛的时候感受到的一模一样。不停地不停地转动他们的身体，张开双臂抬头看着天空。旋转着直到两人之一变得完全找不着北，他们只能躺在草地上看着世界像跑马灯一样旋转奔跑。又想吐又开心。他的心脏眩晕着跳动的节拍。

 

“你...” John试着开口，眼睛牢牢盯住Sherlock的嘴撅起来和吮吸的样子，“你 _在干吗_ ？”

 

Sherlock把手指从嘴里抽出来发出po的一声然后细细舔着他的指尖，“粘糊糊的，” 他告诉John，完全被分了心。他做了个鬼脸，又舔了一下大拇指的指腹，那里因为唾液而闪闪发光。

 

John想要吸Sherlock的手指。 

 

他不确定那到底是什么时候发生的，而之后这将会让人极其困惑。John没有任何多余的时间可以用来思考了，因为此时此刻，他必须踮起脚尖倾身向前。他必须看着Sherlock双眼圆睁，他的瞳孔色彩斑斓如此美丽越来越集中当John把他们的嘴用力贴在一起。

 

这是一个硬梆梆的吻。干巴巴的，双唇紧闭，John才刚刚感受到，Sherlock就发出一个闷闷的声响然后用一只手把他推开了。惊觉到自己的冲动算是让他强吻了Sherlock，John让那只手把他往后推。推开。John踉跄着撤退，抵着长凳稳住了自己。

天啊，他得离开这里，他到底 _该死地_ 有什么毛病？

  

“我...我...” John试着说些什么，什么都好。Sherlock瞪着他，像是已经忘了怎么眨眼，手指防备地覆在自己的嘴唇上。“真的对不起，对不起，Sherlock。我不该那么做的，我...”

 

Sherlock的指尖描绘着他下唇的线条。他那完美的饱满的下唇看起来总像是分分钟就要撅嘴好好地生一番闷气似的。John试着不去看，试着不要和他同步舔自己的下唇，然后发现自己两个都失败了。他的味蕾立刻感知到了逗留在那里的他从Sherlock的唇瓣上偷来的甜腻。

 

“你吻了我，” Sherlock轻声说，因为警觉和迷惑而皱着眉。 

“我...是的，” 因为那确实发生了。他确实那么做了，无法否认。也许他能说服Sherlock忘记刚刚的五秒钟。也许John可以像锅里的蒸汽那样消失在空气中，那绝对会很棒，又方便。

“为什么？”

“对不起，” John再次道歉。Sherlock摇了摇头。

“不，不是...只是我还从来没有过。” Sherlock继续瞪着John，而John在等他把话说完。当Sherlock什么都没说的时候，认知直直砸向John。

  

“我的天啊，” John急急呼出一口气，“从来没有人吻过你。”

从来没人尝过他的双唇，而John就这样径直偷走了第一口。为了什么？这对John意味着什么？他是gay吗？他没觉得自己是。好吧，除了那股，出于某些无法想象的原因，想要把Sherlock压在某个结实的平面上的冲动。他也不知道那之后他会做什么。 

Sherlock不肯停下抚摩着他嘴唇的食指，不肯停止瞪着John。他点了点头。

  

“对不－” John正准备再次道歉，他打算一直说到他喘不上气来，但Sherlock正伸出手抓他。拉拉这里，扯扯那里，John磕磕绊绊地踉跄着向前，Sherlock把他拽向自己。Sherlock的背撞在冰箱上，John能听到里面的玻璃罐子因此发出的声音。

  

他不知道那是怎么再次发生的，是谁起的头，他还是Sherlock。同时，大概吧，因为Sherlock的嘴正和John的贴在一起。这是另一个硬梆梆的吻，双唇紧闭的，应该是纯洁的。应该 _感觉_ 很纯洁，但是John身体的反应就像他正和人唇舌交缠。Sherlock往后撤了撤，扭来扭去，他的鼻子和John的磕碰着，他们微微张开嘴喘息着，当他们近在咫尺又没有真正与对方相连。

  

Sherlock高高的。轻盈柔软修长而且 _在动_ 。他蜷起身体想要用一种更舒服的方式够到John，但好像弄不清该怎么办。他的努力给他们的下半身带来了摩擦， _天啊_ 那摩擦。必须得停止扭动了。

 

“这里，这里，让我－” John狂乱地说道，用一只手抓住Sherlock胸前的衬衣稳住他，然后用左脚的脚踝推着Sherlock右脚的让他的腿分得更开。接着John伸出双手，微微踮起脚，扶在Sherlock头的两侧。Sherlock跟随着那股拉力，低下头，而这一次，他们的双唇用一种比较柔和的方式相遇，依旧紧迫，笨拙，但非常可爱。急切火热而且 _就在那里_ ，Sherlock的手指完美地嵌在John的屁股上。

John感觉到有什么柔软又湿润的正抚弄着他的下唇，后知后觉地意识到那是Sherlock的舌头。而当John舔回去的时候Sherlock发出了那么一番声响。

 

整个世界突然就只是抵着John的这具身体，薰衣草香皂的味道充斥着John的鼻子，John追着蜂蜜的滋味。从自己到唇瓣，到Sherlock的嘴里。

 

“像这样吗？” Sherlock问，上气不接下气，头歪了另一个角度向John的嘴敞开自己的，“这样对吗？” 

“我不－” John让他们的舌尖相触然后颤栗起来，“可能吧，我不知道，” 因为John _是_ 不知道。他从来没有像这样吻过任何人，用这种方式，他的身体在燃烧，他的细胞因为渴求而在撕扯自己。

  

John的手指和潮湿的发卷纠缠，他啃着Sherlock的下巴，咬在他喉咙的凹陷处再用嘴唇磨蹭。Sherlock的身体猛地一抽，John听见他的喘息。John往后撤看了看，咬痕很轻是淡粉色的。他呻吟着移到旁边又做了一次。

  

“是什么－ _ah_ ，” Sherlock揪着John后颈处的头发，直到John往后靠露出他的喉咙，“让我试试，我要看。” Sherlock声音颤抖，里面有那么多渴望John光是听着就觉得疼。

  

“ _上帝啊_ ，可以，好的，是的，” John胡言乱语而Sherlock伸出一只颤抖的手贴在他的脸颊上，他在John脖子的底端划出一小块区域轻轻地舔了舔。然后是他的牙齿如挠痒一般的研磨，轻柔带着好奇，接着是啃咬带来的短暂刺痛和Sherlock的嘴唇热切的安抚。John发出嘶嘶的声音。

 

“你喜欢吗？” Sherlock问，一边喘气一边再次寻找John的嘴唇。 

“ _是的_ ，” John说道，他接吻的时候一般不会说这么多话，但这可是Sherlock。John已经很习惯回答他的各种随意的问题，然后他们又在对彼此动手动脚了。John的手粘在Sherlock的T恤底下，发疯似地上下揉搓他的肋骨。Sherlock的指甲在John的后腰处刮擦。

 

他们不该在做这个， _基督啊_ ，他们真的不应该。John不该觉得他必须要把手指伸到Sherlock碍事的睡裤里爱抚他的屁股凸起的曲线。那不该感觉如此无法抗拒当Sherlock在他的触碰下弓起身体贴向John而John能感觉到Sherlock的硬挺抵着他的肚子。John不该处在同样的状态，距离贴着Sherlock的大腿和胯部磨蹭自己只有一步之遥。

 

但他 _想要_ ，John想要的程度完全超出可理解的范围。

想要把Sherlock推倒在餐桌上，想要陷入他的身体。操他。他从没干过那个，不过他们会搞清楚的。Sherlock那么聪明。

 

“好的，可以，” Sherlock对他说，眼睛扑闪着闭上了脸颊上升起两团艳丽的红色。

  

John把那些话大声说出来啦？对，oh 上帝啊，John现在想起来了。

然后Sherlock说 _好的_ ？

 

“我是说，不，” Sherlock更正道， _对_ ，John想， _卧室_ 。满脑子荷尔蒙和重新归位的血液。他靠向前索要另一个吻，因为Sherlock的嘴离得那么近，而他的唇瓣就真的是 _完美_ －但是John把自己的脸往后撤，拽开。

不。

对所有对一切说不？还是只...对那件事说不。是收回许可吗？John已经偷了一个吻了，这不是一个他会介意一晚上犯两次的错误。

 

直到感觉到John的撤退Sherlock才睁开眼睛，两人之间的空气是如此紧紧地拉扯着John都快不能让人呼吸了。他们就一直一直瞪着对方，John的手指因为克制而抽搐，Sherlock的脉搏依旧在他的颈动脉弹动。

 

“John－” Sherlock开口道，但接着他的双眼就瞪大了瞥向厨房的玻璃门，而那是鞋底落在木地板上发出的 _啪哒_ 声。

  

他们是 _怎么_ 把该死的Mycroft忘了的？

 

Sherlock把John推开，或者是John把Sherlock推开，他们都跌跌撞撞地转身，John成功地拧开了水龙头看着自来水奔流，Sherlock打开冰箱毫无目的地扫视着里面的内容，此时门打开Mycroft走了进来。

  

“晚上好John, Sherlock，” 他声音平平地说，同时翻动手上的书页。谢天谢地他没有抬头，只是挥着手直到碰到一张吧台椅，把它拉出来坐了上去。John清了清嗓子哼了一声作为问候。他伸出一只手接了点冷水擦了擦自己的额头。他的身体似乎因着这一波和片刻之前全然不同的肾上腺素冲击而差不多已经自己冷静下来了。John关上水龙头，摆弄着那一碗凹凸不平，粘糊糊的，操蛋的煽风点火的巧克力。

  

“Sherlock，如果你再那样让冰箱门开着牛奶就会变坏变得闻起来像你那些实验之一。” Mycroft拿着书本往后靠，交叉双腿看起来十足英国绅士模样。“说到这个，你的一个样本腐坏了，需要重做试验。”

John完全不知道他们在说什么，也许他可以不被注意地溜走。

John回头看去，Sherlock似乎正深吸一口气，他的肩膀抬起又放下把冰箱门关上了。

 

“别碰我的东西，Mycroft，” Sherlock叹了口气，转过身。

除了被John的手指自动自发揉乱的头发，Sherlock看起来还过得去。皮肤不像平时那么苍白，但那可以是因为任何事。

  

“那么，我准备上床了，” John宣布道，希望听起来够随意。希望Mycroft听到的不是，“ _我准备上床重新评估一下我的性取向然后可能会想着你弟弟的胯骨打一发非常困惑的飞机_ 。”

 

Mycroft还真抬头看他了，短暂地，“是的，我确信你一定相当筋疲力尽。” 

John看着他。Mycroft是话里有话在暗示别的什么吗？和Holmes们一起总是很难说。Mycroft再次抬头，看见John正试着搞明白。他把书放到大腿上。

 

“John，你掉进池塘里的时候撞到头了吗？”

“没有，” John说，“没有，我很好。”

“那么你现在是有点癫痫小发作吗？我这么问是因为我不太确定是应该觉得担心还是受到恭维。”

“Huh？” 

“你在盯着我看。”

  

Oh，对，那大概很古怪而John是真的必须要离开这个房间了。

  

“我确定John很好，” Sherlock插进来说，朝Mycroft的头丢了一个橘子，但Mycroft看都没看就优雅地抬起一只手抓住了它。Sherlock失望地皱了皱眉，John朝门边缓慢移动，Sherlock跟了上去。

  

就在John几乎要走出门的时候Mycroft突然抓住了Sherlock的一只手腕。Sherlock扭动着试着挣脱。毫不奏效，Sherlock停下来一动不动。他抿着嘴，双眼朝上摇了摇头。John最后看见的是Mycroft从Sherlock的领子里抽了点什么，用大拇指和食指夹着举起来。

  

“我建议你不要那么做，我的弟弟，” Mycroft说道，像秋风一般冷淡。

  

John快步走着，并尽可能不声不响地，上了楼。

  

他应该回自己房间吗？还是到Sherlock的房间等着？他们得谈谈这个，他们不能...这样。

他们是 _兄弟_ ，算是吧，不是真正的。 

事实上完全不是真正的，只是因为婚姻，但那是什么？一张纸。不是John和Sherlock，不是一样的血液。

  

那是一个危险的思路。可能性在John的潜意识里低声细语，充满诱惑并且对所有必然会引起的复杂情况置之不理。 

 

John去了Sherlock的房间，紧张地绕圈圈。 

床。窗户。书架。 

床。窗户。书架。 

他的心脏，狂乱地在承载着它的胸腔里跳动着。

 

John抓住床头板，俯下身，花了一点令人愉悦的时间用力呼吸着在脑海里反复播放厨房里的画面。

 

有人清了清嗓子：Sherlock。John从他正死死抓住的床边抬起头，迅速把手放开。考虑到几分钟前他们所处的位置，这可能不是最明智的谈话场地。

  

“Sherlock，我得－”

但Sherlock举起一只手叹了口气，“没有道歉的必要。”

“道歉？” John问道，充满困惑。他并没打算做那个。

“我们都因为今天早些时候的事件筋疲力尽。你因为我救了你的命而心怀感激。” 

“我－” John摇头，等等，等等。

“你有可能会死，那类事情倾向于引发过度补偿反应。”

John瞪着Sherlock，他的脸像一张无法穿透的面具。他看起来像Mycroft。

“你哥哥，” John叹气，“你该死的哥哥。”

“Mycroft和...不管那是什么，没有任何关系。” Sherlock拙劣地把话说完。 

“所以当我的舌头在你嘴里的时候，那只是我在表示感激，” John的声音充满讽刺，而且意外地就连他自己听起来也觉得很苦涩。

Sherlock的眼睛暗了暗，脸颊发红，往后退了一步。“显而易见”

“显而易见，” John重复，话语里似乎有什么被掏空了。“那 _你_ 是怎么想的？”

  

Sherlock四下张望着，下巴抽搐了一下。 

“无聊。”

  

John笑了，一声假笑，他再次看向Sherlock。蓝绿色的眼睛深深望进John的眼里，恳求着。

 

Sherlock正给他一条出路。请求John放下。 

John的喉咙被什么梗住了，燃烧着的，鲜活的，尝起来像蜂蜜。他把它吞了下去。

 

John的肩膀塌了下去。这样更好，Sherlock是对的。这只会变得一团糟变得复杂，他和Sherlock才刚刚开始成为 _朋友_ 。爸爸会...天啊。爸爸。想到这个让John的内里打了个颤。

 

“对。好吧，对。” John退让了，抬起双手防护地在胸前折叠。

 

“很好，一切照旧，那么。” Sherlock从门前让开朝着门的方向点了点头。

 

John迈开步伐，努力在经过Sherlock的时候不要停下自己的脚步，他一出去门就关上了。

 

回到他的房间，躺在他的床上，John蜷缩成一团。严寒依旧在他的骨头里徘徊。

 

________________________________

 


	8. 刮擦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我并不总是明白你，” Sherlock说，带着控诉。好像John一直都那么地，那么地，不公平极了。
> 
> “要你承认这个一定很难，” John回答道，努力不要因为Sherlock声音里的恼怒笑出来。
> 
>  
> 
> －－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暴力和性侵害暗示

“你得把那个的分数提高才行，” 爸爸越过John的肩头瞥了一眼那布满红色记号的纸张。“我以为Sherlock有在辅导你。”

  

John收紧了抓着铅笔的手，“对，进展不太顺利。” 

那是谎话。Sherlock详细的注释分散在空白处，笔迹前所未有地清晰可辨，能给成绩等级带来很大的不同。 

 

“Ah, ” 就是爸爸毫不意外的回答，在这个单音节的非单词之后藏着一整个世界的暗示。

“不是他的问题，” John冲口而出。“不是那个原因...不是因为他。” John不再在周三把自己的笔记本给Sherlck，Sherlock不再进John的房间，不再翻他的东西，自从...“我分心了，只是那样。” 

 

爸爸看着他，并不信服。相较于John，Harry和Violet表现出的舒适和友善，爸爸和Sherlock似乎只是承认对方的存在。他们的互动并非无礼，但就是会让旁观者觉得不舒服。他们对待彼此像难以相处的泛泛之交。

_“今天过得怎么样，Sherlock？”_

_“挺好的，谢谢。你呢？”_

_“也满不错的。”_

看着他们这样刻意地小心翼翼和对方相处不知怎么地更令人不安。John，有时候，会希望Sherlock直接粗暴的推理能激发点什么。让爸爸做出点反应，任何反应都行。打碎那层把John过去熟知的妈妈生病之前的父亲，和现在这个隐忍克制的父亲分隔开来的东西。现在的父亲依旧会如此悲伤地看着John，只看见他逝去的妻子。

 

爸爸从餐桌边移开，John正坐在那里一脸苦相地看着他满是评语的化学作业。“我来烧水，弄点东西给你吃。那个估计得花上你一些时间了。”

 

“谢谢，” John咕哝道，无助地翻着那页纸。也许如果他盯着看，看得够久，就会神奇地搞明白了。Sherlock就是那么干的，盯着空白处看，从虚无的空气中揪出答案来。

钥匙摩擦着插进了前门的锁眼里；说曹操曹操到。John没有抬头，抗拒着想要转过头去看Sherlock进门的冲动。门被一把推开，门枢发出抗议的声响门把撞在了墙上。Sherlock没费心去关门。

 

“喝茶吗，Sherlock？” 爸爸在厨房里叫道。 

 

Sherlock没有回答，也并不是什么奇怪的事，所以John继续和那些数字以及文字大眼瞪小眼，不管他看得多用力都还是没有任何意义。Sherlock踩在楼梯上，一级，两级，然后John的耳朵竖了起来，因为他能听到Sherlock吸气发出嘶嘶的声音。一声颤抖的呼吸，接着就用最快的速度上楼了。他的步子听起来不太均匀，一边比另一边更受力。

 

John转过身，不知怎么地有些不安，但Sherlock已经转过楼梯口，走进房间，把门关上了。

 

“我猜那是个‘不’了，” 爸爸自言自语道。“加糖，不加奶，对吗？”

“只要牛奶，” John回答道，习惯性地，他向着楼梯伸长脖子。那其实并没有关系，Sherlock已经被隔离在他的视线之外，但John还是这么做了。他低头看回自己的作业。这太可笑了，他应该直接上楼，请求帮助。那又不会有什么坏处，Sherlock会干吗？把门摔在他脸上？那已经发生过无数次了，再多一次又不会怎样。他会上楼。就是去看看。不管怎么说这本来就很蠢，躲着对方什么的。John会坐在舒服的椅子里，而Sherlock会趴在他的床上在John的笔记本上写下概要。John不会盯着他的后颈看，因为John不是gay，即便他是他也没兴趣。John不会看的。John不被 _允许_ 。

  

John，不管在何种情况下，都不会想象Sherlock的长腿缠在他腰上会是什么感觉。

Oh 天啊。

 

_一切照旧。_

  

他们接吻了，那发生了。他们被暴风雪困住了，那是奇怪的一天，有一百万个理由可以解释为什么John不能 _他妈的不要再想_ 当Sherlock的喉咙被啃咬的时候他脸颊的颜色。

  

他们都同意再也不提那件事。并没有明白地这样说，但那显然就是解决方案。

 

爸爸拿着马克杯走了过来，John从他的手里一把抓过来。“恩，谢谢。我得去处理...” 热气腾腾的液体从杯口溢出溅在他的大拇指上。滚烫。“事情。”

  

“好吧，只要记得注意成绩，” 爸爸叹了口气拿着本《消费者报告》杂志坐下了。John收拾好他的功课朝楼梯走去，上楼去Sherlock的房间。

这就像那天晚上，第一次晚餐，John上楼给Sherlock送去一碟泰国菜，站在门口思考着是不是该敲门。

他现在正在思考同样的事。他们已经习惯于闯进对方的房间，或者是各自给门留一条缝表示许可，那么推门而入就不会不礼貌了。

John之前并没有意识到他们对于占据对方的空间已经变得如此轻松自在。Sherlock在纸上涂写着，John读着Sherlock关于毒物分类的书，如此安逸像是在进行一场无声的对话。

 

John轻轻地敲了敲门，Sherlock什么都没说。

  

John扭动门把拉开一条缝，“Sherlock。”

“出去。”

无论如何他还是把门推开了，去他的，他才不要在离开这里去念大学之前都像踩在蛋壳上一样小心翼翼。 

“你听不懂英语吗？” Sherlock生硬地说，转身面向他的衣柜背对John。

“我可以问你同样的问题，有时候，” John回答道，希望听起来是随意的像是在开玩笑。“我可能需要点呃...” Sherlock没有转身，只是盯着他的衣柜，裹着大衣的肩膀抬了抬。“呃，帮助。你还好吗？” 

“好，现在，走开。”

这开始变得有点荒谬了，Sherlock现在甚至看都不看他吗？

“Sherlock，我明白，好吗？你很生气，或者不管是什么吧，我不知道。上个月，发生的事，那很...怪。结果现在变得什么都很怪，我说了我很抱歉，然后你到底能不能看着我，我觉得我在跟一堵墙讲话。” 

“你说完了吗？” Sherlock问道，声音平淡不带任何感情。

John举起双手，“你要转过来和我说话吗？”

Sherlock继续着他的衣柜的研究。好吧，这也没问题。

John向着一动不动的Sherlock迈步，“好的，那么，我走过来好了，行吗？说真的，这也太幼－” John抓住一边肩膀要把他转过来，但Sherlock叫了起来。短小，嘶哑的声响让John马上松开手。

“Sherlock. 看着我。”

Sherlock收起下巴转开了。

“现在马上，不然我就去喊你妈了。” 这是一个很蠢的威胁，但John看着Sherlock仍旧因此而紧绷了起来。John伸出两支手指，托在Sherlock的下巴上。那里粘粘的，就那里，John的手指抽出来的时候变成了红色。

  

John想吐。胃里有什么在扭曲，伸展，然后再猛地坠到他的胃底。

 

“ _看着_ 我，拜托，” 他瞪着自己手指上的血迹，瞪着那绝对不是他自己的血。Sherlock深深吸了一口气，然后又吸了一口，他挺直身体，面向John。

“ _Sherlock_ 。”

Oh 操。

到处都是瘀伤。John立刻开始清点他能看到的损伤。左眼有一根爆了的血管，他的眼圈已经是一片醒目的红肿青紫。血迹从耳朵蔓延到他的头发，Sherlock的发色是那么深。John会知道那里有血迹只是因为那一撮发卷不应该是湿的。他下嘴唇的嘴角裂开了，当Sherlock骄傲地抿着嘴的时候还在流血。一边脸颊被刮破了，有尘土嵌在...天啊，有人把他的头按在地上，按得牢牢的，打他直到砂土把他割伤。

 

“Lenny,” John说，手臂上的肌肉抽搐，双手紧紧握拳。他记起他在楼梯间见到Sherlock的那天，Lenny “晚点再聊” 的保证。他想那只是唬人的话，那可是在见鬼的新学期的开始！Sherlock卷入纷争的频率高得令人不安，但并不是像 _这样_ ，他从来不会搞成这样，自从那第一天John在楼梯间发现他之后。Sherlock动作很快而且很聪明，他可是也造成了足够多的碎裂的鼻骨。当还是学校的新人的时候，他的聪明才智和直率使得他很容易成为校园暴力的对象，但他们很快明白了Sherlock并不是软弱无助的。

但是当你独自一人被Upton那伙人堵住的时候，能做的也真的不多，除了蜷缩身体以及尽量保护你的头。John，非常地，想要把那个混蛋撕成碎片。

 

“好了，你已经看到了。 _现在，走开_ 。”

“我要杀了他，” John向Sherlock的衬衫伸出手。他需要把它拉起来，需要看看还有什么地方在流血，每一处淤青的确切位置，这样John才能以牙还牙地回报在Lenny身上。Sherlock躲避着他的触碰，并小心翼翼不要给他的右脚踝造成太多压力。“我们得告诉你妈，这不能...这不是...你得去诊所，好让他们进行治疗。警察， _什么的_ 。” 

Sherlock翻了个白眼，大块的血斑都快碰到他的虹膜了。John看着，强压怒火。“别没劲了。我完全有能力自己搞定。”

“你 _不能_ ，你现在遍体鳞伤，天啊，你这个白痴！你这个笨蛋，这怎么可能会没事？你打算怎么和你妈说？你绊倒了从一座见鬼的山上摔下来了， _蛤_ ？”

“我会想到的，没必要把她卷进来把事情闹大，” Sherlock紧张兮兮地说道。他看着John就像John正准备冲出门去用尽全力大喊出来Violet的儿子现在就只是一团受损严重的肉块。

“那好。躺到床上去，在那等着。” 

Sherlock的眉毛挑了起来，青紫色都蔓延到额头上了。

“我有个急救箱。我现在会去拿，再从楼下拿点冰块，我们会把你清理干净。然后再看要怎么办。” 

Sherlock瞟了一眼他的床，再警惕地看回John. 

"这是我要做的事，" John明确地说，实事求是，因为这没得商量。他抓住Sherlock的手臂，稍稍俯下身跨在自己的肩膀上。“靠着我，我会帮你挪过去。”

 

慢慢地，Sherlock贴到了John的身上，手指抓着他的袖子。John能闻到他的血的腥味，汗和泥土的味道，John需要深呼吸。数到三，直到怒意平定下去。现在这可帮不了他们。迟些或许。明天，课间的时候，那会帮上忙的。

 

他们穿过房间，他的脚踝还能小范围活动，应该是没有骨折。但照着Sherlock尖锐地抽着气来看铁定扭得很厉害。骑车回来一定很痛苦。John帮着Sherlock坐在床沿，然后开始去搜罗枕头。

  

“躺下去，你得把那只脚踝垫高才行。”

“这真的有必要吗，” Sherlock的声音里满是不耐烦，而那一点也没有干扰到John。

“我不知道。有必要吗？你的电话呢，我们可以打给你妈问问看。”

“敲诈勒索？不怎么高尚啊，John，” 但Sherlock往后躺倒，抬起一边膝盖开始解鞋带。John伸手去帮他解另一只，Sherlock很凶地瞪着他直到他退让了。

  

“这不是敲诈勒索。你得告诉她。现在或者迟一点。” 

Sherlock没有回答，只是把那条腿抬起来让John在底下垫上枕头。 

“马上回来，” John冲向楼下。爸爸已经没在饭厅了，John能听到从房子的另一边传来的电视机的声音。

  

冰袋在手，湿毛巾，John再跑回房间去拿急救箱。那是Harry买来做圣诞节的恶作剧礼物的，再加上一罐豆子。急救箱里塞满了碘酒棉签，酒精棉，纱布，药膏和一把崭新的镊子。那是他收到的最棒的礼物了。走道的另一侧住着个会把窗帘烧起来的疯子，怎么小心都不过分的。

  

John回到Sherlock的房间，把门关好。他走到床边，把东西都放在床头柜上。

  

“把你的衬衫脱掉，还有背心。都脱了，让我看看。”

“又在玩 _医生游戏_ 了，我们，” 如果不是话里的鄙夷这听起来会像是一句调情。“我相信这就是我们如何遇见的，实际上，mh？我肯定你记得，John。你笨手笨脚地摔在了我身上，总是那么热心想要帮忙但说真的，你只是让事情变得 _更糟_ 。”

“闭嘴，Sherlock。这没用的。” John无视了那带刺的话语，当感到沮丧的时候Sherlock的防御似乎总是会从直击要害开始。

“像个白痴一样跑到冰上去救你宝贵的狗。那一番逞能差点把你俩都害死了，干得漂亮。”

“要人帮忙才能脱掉你的衬衫吗？因为这已经很尴尬了。如果那是你的目的我可以把你脱光。”

“然而这种情结要追溯到很久以前，不是吗？由你的母亲引发的，我没说错吧？”

John的手指深深陷进湿毛巾里。水滴轻柔地落在床上。Sherlock得意地笑了，嘴唇上刚刚凝结的血块被扯开，John看着伤口裂开血又渗出来。

“停。” 

“我相信你觉得自己是在帮忙。照顾妈咪，在夜里帮助可怜的父亲，当别人都在睡觉的时候。可是一个孩子又 _真_ 能帮多少忙呢，只会拖后腿。那一定很累人，不得不解释一切。尤其是对着那么迟钝的－” 

John突然伸出手，紧紧抓住Sherlock的衣领，“别，” John的声音迟疑了短短的一瞬就恢复了正常。“就，就不要。”

  

他们盯着对方。Sherlock的目光恶狠狠的眼睛几乎变成半透明，挑衅着，等John打他。揍他， _做点什么_ 。John松开抓着染血的衣领的手指，手掌抚过Sherlock的胸前，伸进制服背心里。他开始把背心往上卷，推过Sherlock的肩膀，推到他的下巴。Sherlock嘴巴微张，附身，让John把衣服拽过他的头。

“你在干吗，” 他在John开始松开深蓝间黄色条纹的领带时问道。

“看起来怎么样，” 接下来是纽扣，John把它们一个一个解开。

“John－”

“闭嘴，如果你不能告诉我任何有用的信息，那就他妈的给我闭嘴。” John把衬衫推下Sherlock的肩头。他无视了胸中涌起的受伤的感觉，柠檬汁洒在伤口上，Sherlock的手指扣在扳机上。昏暗的日光穿过窗户给Sherlock披上各种色调，全都很可怕。全都很美。

 

“为什么你还在这里？” Sherlock脱掉背心，仔细观察着John的脸，John正因着他肋骨上乱七八糟的擦伤眉头紧蹙。John让他倾往前倾，后背甚至更糟。乳白和青紫的比例对Sherlock来说绝对不是什么好事。John的手掌抚过覆盖着Sherlock肋骨的温热皮肤。 

“我不能判断有没有骨折，你自己觉得呢？” 

“你还在这里，” Sherlock重复道，抓住John的手腕举起来，“为什么？” 

“你看上去就像和一只大灰熊打了四个回合一样。” 

“我不是在说那个。” 

 

John摇摇头，Sherlock松开了手。他把冰袋用毛巾包好，敷在Sherlock肿胀的脚踝上。

 

“我恨你，” John说。虽然那不是真的，John希望是。 

“大部分人都是。”

 

“那不表示我喜欢他们碰你，” John清了清嗓子，轻轻擦掉Sherlock嘴唇上的血迹，“我是说，伤害你。随便吧。”

“在我刚刚和你说了那些话之后，你一点都没想过也许我完全就是活该吗，” Sherlock朝自己抬起的脚挥手示意。

“我一点也不怀疑你的嘴贱，但是我也不觉得把你摁在地上踢到不省人事是恰当的修理方式。” 

“我没意识到还有其他方法，” Sherlock说，听起来似乎分了神，当John低头看他的时候，他的视线正固定在John的嘴唇上。John有意识地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，Sherlock飞快地把头撇开了。John用棉签给他的伤口涂了点抗菌药膏。

“我并不总是明白你，” Sherlock说，带着控诉。好像John一直都那么地，那么地，不公平极了。 

“要你承认这个一定很难，” John回答道，努力不要因为Sherlock声音里的恼怒笑出来。 

“可是我想。有时候，我真的想。这不应该有什么要紧的，但我还是想明白。” Sherlock告诉他。只是一句简单的陈述，他完全不了解这是如何使得John的身体里爆发出一阵暖意。

 

Sherlock不会费心了解现代君主制，或者日心说，或者是他妈妈把见鬼的洗衣粉放在哪，但却觉得John和他的平庸值得一试。 

到底Sherlock是怎么把John带到发疯的边缘却只是把他推向某些远远更为危险的区域。

 

“现在别说话了，得把那些尘土洗掉，” 而John的声音听起来比他愿意的更为粗糙。Sherlcock因着脸颊上的擦伤碰到酒精引起的刺痛拧起了眉。就这样过了很长时间；沉默，伤口贴上创口贴，当John把贴在他耳朵上沾了血迹的发卷抚平时Sherlock顿住的呼吸。John用他之前因为足球赛受伤用的护腿把Sherlock的脚踝包了起来。 

“我们的顺序错了，你应该先去洗澡。所有创口贴都会掉的。” 

“我会重新贴好的。” 

John挑起一根眉毛表示怀疑，Sherlock翻了个白眼，“我 _会的_ 。我会再涂一遍药膏还有弄好所有的东西。别那样。” Sherlock伸出一只手，三根手指按在John的嘴唇上。“你想得太用力的时候就会撅嘴。”

  

John花了点时间适应Sherlock手指的压力，用鼻子呼出一口气退开了。Sherlock在空中扑腾了一番手指然后放在了他的大腿上。

 

“你真的得告诉你妈。她看到你的时候会抓狂的。” 

Sherlock耸了耸肩，在试着躺好的时候瑟缩了一下。斜斜的双眼扑闪着闭上变得一动不动，John突然想到一件事。 

“你有被踢到头吗，被打，还是别的什么？”

“我没有脑震荡。” 

“如果有的话你会知道吗？” 

“那就过一个小时来叫醒我，确保我没有麻烦地陷入昏迷。” 

“别那样说，” John立刻伸出双手，伸到Sherlock的头发里进行强制检查，看看有没有肿块。Sherlock叹息着贴向那触碰。就在他的左耳上方有一点小小的凸起，John的大拇指轻轻地蹭了蹭。 

“只有一点肿，我想。” 

“Mh, ” 就是Sherlock发出的全部声音。他的呼吸变得均匀，下巴放松。

慢慢地，John松开和Sherlock的卷发纠缠的手指，准备从床边离开。Sherlock突然伸出手抓住John的手腕把他往回拉。他的双眼张开了，因为从睡梦边缘中惊醒而有些迷茫还带着淡淡的红色。

 

“我不是那个意思，” 他轻轻地说。“刚刚说的那些，关于你，和你母亲的。”

John吞咽了一下，轻轻拍了拍Sherlock的手背，揉了揉他的指节，“嗯。”

Sherlock拽着他，抓着John的前臂直到John的手指再次和他的头发交缠。Sherlock对着枕头抽鼻子，蜷起双膝抱住。重新发出轻柔的鼾声。John很久很久都没有动。 

________________________________

 

Sherlock第二天没去上学，这样最好。John前一天晚上在大家都上床后溜回Sherlock的房间。他坐在高背椅上打瞌睡，隔一段时间就把Sherlock叫醒，检查他的瞳孔。Sherlock会抱怨，而John则坚持。

 

Sherlock一定是在John睡着的某个时间里一瘸一拐地去洗了澡，像他答应的那样把创口贴贴好，也重新涂了药膏。等John终于睡醒的时候，看见Sherlock缩在他的棉被里，药膏在灯光下闪闪发光。

  

John离开房子的时候Sherlock还在睡。一如往常，Violet和爸爸是最早出门的，要去学校为一大早的讲课做准备，在食堂一起喝咖啡吃早餐。Sherlock答应告诉他母亲，答应会在她下班回家的时候和她说。前一天晚上她完全没有上过楼，门都没敲过。当Sherlock把自己关在房间里的时候，基本就和在另一个大洲没什么两样了。她从来不打扰他。 

 

John让Sherlock接着睡了，他睡醒的时候会腰酸背痛全身僵硬。他在床头柜放了止疼片和一杯水。熟悉的感觉，就像肌肉记忆，照顾需要帮助的人。然后John扫过Sherlock的黑眼圈和破裂的嘴唇，又一次觉得想吐。 

 

他把他的足球装备放到书包里，还有课本，然后伸手去拿没有更正的化学作业。

 

横线笔记本的纸张夹在作业纸当中，Sherlock的笔迹详细解释了每一个等式，空白处潦草地写着他的冷嘲热讽。

_“我们已经讲过这个了。倍比定律是绝对的。约翰 ∙ 道尔顿如果看到这个解法会在他的坟墓里翻滚的。”_

_“Penny都能做得比这个好。而她定期吃猫屎。真是引人入胜...”_

 

然后是更不相关的，“ _这太无聊了_ 。” 

以及令人费解的，“ _你说梦话_ ，” 用小字写的，就在某个放热反应的下方。John朝Sherlock看去，想起燃烧。想象星云和爆炸和一百个燃烧着的火热太阳。彗星撞地球把所有的一切都毁灭什么也没留下。

________________________________

 

John耐心地等待着，上完早上的课，度过午休时间，Samantha Branch宣布她和不知道谁分手了问John怎么看，经过分分秒秒靠在杂草丛生的院墙上无穷无尽的等待。Lenny会到那里去抽烟，因为没人喜欢那个庭院，太多荆棘了。那是管理员们抽烟的地方。他们把拖地的脏水倒在角落里，那里的石头生了苔藓变得滑溜溜的。John等待着，等待着，义愤在他的皮肤之下推挤，明亮狂暴而且全然镇定。

 

铝合金门被推开，Lenny就在那里，手里拿着香烟，准备点燃。John向他走去。

“Watson! 想来根香－”

John抓住Lenny伸过来的手，扭到他的身后然后把一边长满雀斑的灰白脸颊用力推到砖墙上。Lenny吓了一跳，手指抽搐，香烟无声地掉在地上滚到一边。 

 

“我猜你不是来这里抽烟的，” Lenny咳嗽着。 

“你猜对了，” John回答道，调整脚的位置，把一只胳膊压在Lenny的肩膀上不让他动。“但既然现在我拥有你的注意力，我们有点事要谈。” 

“Oh? ” Lenny挣扎着想要转身，用手肘给John来一下，但身高和气力上的劣势被John用简单的人体结构知识补上了。他拉扯着Lenny的胳膊扳成别扭的角度。Lenny咒骂着再次试图移动，John收紧了他的手，“我可以就这样让你的肩关节脱臼，到那时候不知道你的右勾拳还能帮上多少忙。所以，要么你好好呆着我们聊聊，要么让我们看看这支手臂能扭到什么程度，怎么样？” 

 

Lenny哼了一声，试着往后推，结果只是惨叫出声，John又拽了一下抓着的那只胳膊。

 

“好，好！你他妈有什么毛病！”

“你，或者你的任何一个手下，只要用错误的眼神 _看_ 一眼Sherlock－”

“我的天啊，这是因为 _他_ ？我知道你爹操了他妈但是－” John把Lenny的脸颊从墙上拉开再用力推回去。“啊呃, 操，操，好！” 

“你不能动他。你们中的任何一个都不准靠近他。每个人都小心翼翼不敢惹你，但我知道你是什么人。你只是欺负人，你总是以单独行动与众不同的人为目标，你就是一坨懦弱的狗屎。” Lenny猛地一动结果扭到了自己的手臂。他哀嚎着摊在墙上，John翻了个白眼。

 

“现在我会放了你，仔细地好好想想你是不是还想要再欺负Sherlock。Sherlock也许什么都不会说，但我从小和妹妹一起长大，对于去校长室绝对一点问题都没有。或者是警察局。我相信他们会对你裤袋里的药瓶感兴趣的。” John抬起一边的膝盖顶了顶，听到藏在那里的瓶子里药丸相互碰撞的声音。Lenny的药瘾，John最先听到的Sherlock的推理之一。“好吗？” John问。Lenny没有立刻回答于是John又扯了扯肩膀。“ _好吗_ ？” 

 

“好！操，现在放开我！”

 

John往后退开，Lenny畏缩着摩擦他的肩膀。他活动了一下，又咒骂了几句，弯下腰去捡他的烟。他的手指颤抖，试了三次才把烟点着。尼古丁燃烧的味道开始渗进这小小庭院的空气中。John盯着他看了一会，鸟儿叽叽喳喳地落在一条残破的板凳上，啄了啄泛潮的木头然后飞走了。

 

“回见，伙计，” John微笑着愉快地说道，并无诚意。他把书包甩过肩膀，转身准备离开。

  

“不过Sherlock是对的，你知道，” Lenny在John向着门口走去的时候喊道。John没有回头。“我们在楼梯间堵着他那天，说我喜欢看他被弄得伤痕累累。说我会因为那个性奋。”

 

John停下了脚步，手指紧紧抓着书包带。他应该要继续向前走的，推门而出，成为离开当下情势的那个人。但他的双脚现在拒绝与他的理智协同一致，John被粘在当场。Lenny轻笑起来。

  

“他应该停止干预别人的私事，告诉他，好吗？也许不会喜欢他所发现的。真不希望在他的看门狗没看着的时候他身上发生点什么事。”

  

John转身，冷冷地说，“那是一个威胁吗？” 那是的，显然。

Lenny耸了耸肩，吸了一口烟。他把烟丢在地上用脚趾踩熄了。“人应该知道自己的位置，而已。”

  

“的确应该。” John同意道，声线因为其中蕴含的警告而变低。他转身离开。

  

“不过怪胎可是个漂亮的家伙，不是吗？特别是当嘴唇上带了点血的时候。”

John咬紧牙逼着自己向门口走去。

“想让他跪下的，但他就是没办法闭嘴啊是不是？我猜他也不是很热心，人太多了，怯场，我明白的。”

 

John停下了，整个身体沉静了短暂的一瞬，然后肾上腺素开始在他的血管里奔流。他让书包从自己的肩膀滑落，掉在水泥地上发出一声闷响。他转身面对Lenny，Lenny只是笑起来，露出发黄的牙齿。

 

“他在被打的时候会发出最美妙的声音。当他被伤害的时候。你知道吗？就像他在被操一样。噢，还有我一直想告诉你的，可能你会想让你的宝贝妹妹在下一次参加聚会的时候少喝点。谁都能往里面加点料。她还 _好_ 吗，说起来？”

 

John怒不可遏。这一分钟还在地上站着，下一秒他已经用手肘把Lenny揍到地上，坐在他的肚子上。John不停地不停地不停地挥舞着拳头，指节开始泛红。他能感觉到的只有暴怒，激烈又无情。John想着Harry，想着蜷缩在床上的Sherlock，想着妈妈的葬礼，那些陌生人站在那里抹泪，对棺材里的女人和John对她的爱一无所知。 

愤怒席卷而来，像一场洪水，像一条血管被划开，血液喷涌而出。

Lenny发出一个低低的声音而John只是出拳再出拳，语无伦次地咆哮着。Lenny的一只手撞到了John的眼睛，把他撞翻了一下下。他根本就没有感觉到那疼痛只是又爬回Lenny身上。

 

有人把他拽开，喊他的名字，对着他尖叫叫他停手。他从抓着他的手里挣脱再次扑向Lenny，Lenny正大声尖叫要人把John和自己隔离开。他们不得不把John抓着Lenny衣领的手指掰开。 

 

“Waston! 放开他！”

 

一对强有力的胳膊圈住了John的腰，有点像是个拥抱，只是太紧了。John挣扎着但最终还是被拉开了。

  

“天啊， _上帝啊_ ，你发的什么疯！” 是他的足球教练的声音。John抽搐了一下，双手依旧紧紧握拳。依旧因为染了Lenny的血而发红，温热而令人作呕，他的胃翻搅，他把它擦在了裤子上。另一个老师蹲在Lenny的旁边，Lenny正指着John大喊大叫，John对他说的话根本一点也不在意。那个老师安抚着Lenny检查他的伤势，发现了他后口袋里的那瓶处方药。

  

“真他妈见鬼，Watson，请告诉我这和药物没有任何关系。”

“没有，” John马上说道，喘着气强压怒火，而Lenny在申辩，在流血。肥厚的嘴唇肿胀着，无比丑陋，从里到外。

 

“那是什么？”

John看着那团摊在地上的人渣，想起他的话，那些威胁，和暗示。

  

“只是在吵架，” John摇了摇头，老师怀疑地看着他。“我失控了。”

  

教练叹了口气把John拉起来。他们在去校长室之前先去了盥洗室。John把手伸在水龙头下面然后看着镜子里的自己。他的头发向四面八方支棱着，眼神依旧野蛮凶狠，左眼又青又肿。

 

他张开双手让冷水冲刷着，血迹在脸盆里旋转进入下水道，John一点也不觉得抱歉。


	9. 燃烧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock凝视着John，眼睑半阖，从未停止观察，John便在他的眼里迷失了。他忘了天空和空间的差异，忘了几何学和呼吸的不同，他们的皮肤碰到彼此而那就是两极终于相撞的声音。
> 
>  
> 
> －－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

爸爸到学校接John，什么都没说。他们在回家的路上停车加油，爸爸什么都没说。John把淤青的眼睛贴在窗户上，玻璃帮他降温减轻疼痛再慢慢变成同样的温度。John被停课两天，察看，说实话原本可能会更糟的。救了John的是，所有教职员工都很清楚Lenny有多爱惹是生非，而在这次打架之前John并没有任何不良记录。不幸的是停课跨越了周末，所以整整四天John都会处在强制性的惩罚之下。 

 

他依旧不会认错。

  

车在车道上停下，爸爸关掉了发动机。John等待着某种提示，看他们是要在这里进行那一番谈话，还是他得进屋去等着。爸爸直视前方，抿着嘴唇，肩膀绷得紧紧的，他叹口气下了车。John看着他进屋之后才下车。 

 

“坐，” 爸爸在John走进饭厅的时候说。John服从地照做了。他在想不知道Sherlock是不是还在楼上睡觉，呆在他的床上暖和又柔软。John希望如此。Violet肯定也在房子里的某处，她周五下课早。Sherlock有足够的时间，他肯定已经解释了自己身上的那些伤。Harry还要过很久才会回来，John真的需要和她谈谈，作出警告，查问她，以防万一。

 

“发生了什么，” 爸爸说，声音平平的很冷酷。他站在角落，双臂交叉在胸前。

  

“他活该，我还会那么做的，” John冲口而出，马上戒备起来。

  

“我不是在问那个。”

John咬牙看着墙。

“你在 _想_ 什么，Johnny? 我以为你不会那么笨，如果你和谁处得不好你不会用－”

“上帝啊，你不懂，” John用手掌搓了搓额头再顺过他的头发。 

“有什么我需要懂的？你表现得像只该死的猩猩，搞得自己被停课，我希望你有意识到那会留在你的记录里。”

“那就是场愚蠢的干架，我不认为－”

“你得学会怎么控制你的脾气，我以为...” 爸爸顿了顿深吸一口气。“我们搬家之后你似乎有进步。”

 

John回想过去，妈妈生了病但还活着的时候，她去世之后，以及他们搬到林地之前的那一年。打架，斗殴，没有什么真的大不了的。老师们有给爸爸打电话，John用卧室的电话偷听，盖着话筒以免他们听到他的呼吸声。电话那头总是传来“易发怒”，“容易被挑衅”，“未治愈的情感创伤” 这样的词汇。

 

“这是不可接受的，就是绝对不可以。你母亲对这样的行为会非常失望的。”

 

John咳嗽起来，被他自己的口水呛到了，一拳砸在桌面上 “你是这样认为的？你以为那会让我觉得内疚吗？蛤？妈妈已经死了，她不在这里，她不在乎，而那甚至都 _没关系_ ！ ”

  

Violet就选在那个时候推开了门，正在脸上蔓延的迷人微笑在她低头看到John和他的黑眼圈的时候消逝了。

 

“噢亲爱的，John，发生什么事了？”

 

爸爸看了John一眼，目光无情遥不可及，然后转向Violet，“他在学校去和人打架，被停课了。”

  

Violet眉毛抬得高高的摇了摇头，“我实在是不知道这些男孩们出了什么问题，是水里有什么东西吗？” 她叹口气耸了耸肩。“Sherlock浑身是伤，虽然发生在他身上我倒是不意外。”

 

John把椅子往后推，没办法再继续坐着。“等等，他有没有...” John紧紧闭了一下眼睛重新说道，“你看到他了，他有向你解释发生了什么吗？”

  

“和几个男孩打了一架，不过那也不是第一次了。他已经因为这样被退过一次学，那可不是什么我会向往的，John。” 她的语调带着劝告，小心翼翼不要越过那条无形的并非亲生母亲的界线。那部分，John并不在意，John在意的是，Violet对自己儿子所受的伤不予理会。是的，那部分他在意。

  

“打了一... 他们把他摁在 _地上_ ，抓着他，踹他，让他流血，然后你觉得那只是打了一架？我就是那样遇到他的，你知道吗。他们把他堵在楼梯间，准备用一本书砸他的头。是啊，只是闹着玩而已，那个。” John越说越大声，爸爸和Violet都目瞪口呆地看着他。“Sherlock有时候是挺混蛋的，但那不表示他就该为此被揍！上帝啊，见鬼的你有什么毛病？” 他转向Violet对她大喊，她张大了嘴，John能听到爸爸正在吼试图盖过他的声音。“你想知道为什么我去找Lenny? 那天在楼梯间就是他，顺便告诉你，如果你有兴趣知道的话。如果你关心的话。要是你听到他说的那些事...他们差点做的...”

 

John停下来，深呼吸，所有人都没动。他们瞪着他的样子像是John已经完全消失了，蒸发在空气中，在原地留下的是一只怒吼着的野兽。他无法分辨他们是被他的爆发吓到了，还是被他说的话本身，也许两者都有。希望两者都有。 

 

“我是失败了。但我是在护卫Sherlock，是 _我_ 。总得有人这么做。你到底有没有试着和他谈过？说真的，和他谈？试着了解他？因为他才华横溢，又很荒唐，他值得你花心思去了解他。你是已经试过了，还是你根本就 _懒得费劲_ 听他说？” 

 

“这和Sherlock没－” 爸爸想要打断他，但John不会让他得逞的。

  

“Lenny是个施暴者，其实你也是，你知道吗。你只是没有那么大动静。有时候你表现得像他根本不存在一样，而那样更糟。他努力让你注意到他，想让你开心，因为你是他 _妈妈_ 。我能看得出来，我记得那是怎样的。如果是我妈在她会爱Sherlock的，不会因为他没办法符合什么狗屁的关于正常的定义就无视他。Lenny活该。不管受到什么惩罚我都还会那么做，但别指望我认错。”

 

John看着Violet，她抽着鼻子抹了抹脸，而John发现自己并没有被她的眼泪打动。爸爸像只离开了水的鱼一样张开嘴又闭上，寻找着语句却找不到。 

 

“回你房间去，” 过了很长时间之后他说。

 

John呛着笑了，早就想要远远离开这个房间和它的虚伪。他走到饭厅的拱门之外转身朝向楼梯。而Sherlock就在那里，嘴唇结痂了，他们的黑眼圈正好配成一对。他们打量着对方，一动不动。Sherlock的脸一片空白。John突然间觉得筋疲力尽。他一言不发地上了楼，Sherlock跟在他屁股后面，仍旧一瘸一拐地。John打开门，Sherlock走进去之后自己把门关上了。

  

“你以为你在干吗？” Sherlock对着他龇牙咧嘴。

John翻了个白眼，“天啊，不要连你也来。”

“你知道我有多不喜欢重复自己。你以为你在 _干吗_ ？”

“ _那根本就没关系！_ 天啊，你都不明白吗？” John想要对着他大喊大叫，但所有人都会听到的。于是争论变成了低语，带着所有该有的力度但缺乏音量。

“明白你别管别人闲事的能力－” Sherlock向他逼近。他的瘀伤已经开始发黄，但砂石的刮痕，开裂的嘴角，全都还在。也就是不再流血而已。

 

“Oh，那就有点搞笑了。特别是从那个在我住进来第一天晚上就撬了我的门锁的家伙嘴里－”

Sherlock甩甩手作为回答，John几乎能看到他就在嘴边没说出来的 “ _那无关紧要，John_ ” 。

  

“他伤害了你，” John简单地说，放弃了。

  

“我不是在说Upton和他的白痴狗腿，” Sherlock恼怒地踱着步。“虽然那一样很蠢。”

 

“Oh...好吧，那是什么？”

  

Sherlock叹着口气转过身，双手在空中挥舞。身上的白T恤因为他肩膀的动作往上提，露出一道无暇的皮肤，他的睡裤低低地挂在胯上。

 

“你是在气我...” John努力地想着， _oh_ ，对，“对你妈发火。” 好吧，他是那么干了。如果他处在和Sherlock同样的境地John肯定不会容忍那样的事。“好的，那个我明白了。我会，你知道，道歉，对于大吼大叫的部分。” 但不是为了其他。剩下的部分John是对的。

 

“我又没 _叫_ 你那么干。”

 

John从一只脚换到另一只脚，想起Violet的漠不关心，暗示Sherlock被打，所有她表现得比起儿子Sherlock更像是个令人失望的存在。所有人对于Sherlock本身的接受无能，希望他能为了他们限制自己。

  

“所以，这是什么？Hm？我已经有一个保护欲过剩的哥哥了，我不需要两个。”

 

“你以为这是兄弟爱？” John笑了，因为不。不是。他会了保护Harry做任何事，任何事，因为她是他的妹妹而John爱他。John现在相当确定自己会为了保护Sherlock做任何事，他一直没有意识到这个直到他试图用拳头砸穿Lenny的脸，但那股保护欲却偏向了某个特定的方向。

 

“我不需要你来 _修正_ 我！” Sherlock冷笑道。

 

“天啊，修正？你是场单人大浩劫啊，有什么好修正的！”

 

“那是什么！这是某种我不知道的操控方式吗？”

 

“不是，” John说，有点被那种想法吓到了。操纵？Sherlock连被使唤去给地毯吸尘都不行。

  

“你认为我应该对你的干预心怀感激，” Sherlock在John哀号着撞在墙上的时候停了下来。他的头敲在石灰上发出闷响，John盯着天花板。角落里结了蜘蛛网。

 

“那你想要的到底是什么，如果你不—”

 

“ _你_ ，” John冷不丁说道，他握紧双手，染血的指节因着皮肤被拉扯而疼痛。“就只是你！” 

John太大声了，控诉着，他几乎是在吼了。想要抓着Sherlock的双肩用力摇晃让他明白。 

“我 _恨_ 我有多想要你。”

John说得像是他已经完全受够了这个该死的 _世界，_ 再也不会感到满意一样。

  

Sherlock看起来像是刚被一颗子弹穿透，而John都没法开始揣摩这怎么可能会让Sherlock吃惊。Sherlock怎么能在如此善于观察每一个细小，看上去微不足道的细节的同时，又这么彻底地缺乏自我意识。

 

John用力搓了搓自己的脸，“抱歉，那不是…” John叹了口气而Sherlock则继续在那边扮演一块人形石头，“你看，把我说的忘了吧。删掉它，把它和基础天文学丢在一起。我很抱歉如果惹火了你或者—”

 

Sherlock的行动像闪电般迅速。John甚至都没机会追踪他是如何从房间那一头到这一头的，就被压在了自己房间空着的那堵墙上而Sherlock的嘴正紧贴着他的。

  

很轻，非常轻，Sherlock唇上的裂缝微弱地刮擦着John。John应该把他推开，因为这太蠢了，上帝啊这 _太蠢了_ ，但接着John的手指放松下来和Sherlock的卷发缠绕在一起。他把Sherlock拉近，张开自己的嘴然后，对了，完美。Sherlock柔软的舌头环绕着他的。依旧带着试探和不确定，依旧让John彻底疯狂。 

 

他们的嘴唇无声地分开了，Sherlock从他的额发下看着John。John松开手指扶过Sherlock的喉咙，来到他的双肩，滑落他的前胸，重重地落到John身体的两侧。

  

Sherlock的双臂在胸前交叉，把眉毛贴在John的眉毛上。那让John的伤处疼了起来，他们如镜像一般对应的损害。John想要把他俩的身体压榨在一起，想要把Sherlock拽到他的床上去然后－ 

 

Sherlock往后退开，“我不能思考，” 然后他甩开门，走了出去。

________________________________

 

 

John躺在床上，他的房间很冷。窗关不牢，冬天冷风会钻进来。那是一个缓慢的过程，寒气随着微风渐渐渗透，John用棉被紧紧包住他的肩膀。

 

他睡不着，他也不确定到底是为什么，但就是睡不着。白天的事件在他的脑中轰鸣着疾驰而过，却只是消散于无形。白色噪音。

 

Harry回家之后有来找他。给他带了一份千层面和一瓶水。

“上帝啊，Johnny。” 

“是啊。”

“你的眼睛看起来糟透了。”

“是啊。”

  

“你有又在喝酒吗？” 他问。John有几次在她的床底下发现空葡萄酒瓶，偷偷从酒架上拿的，没被爸爸应该也没被Violet发现。那是从妈妈去世之后开始的。Sherlock，当然了，曾经在一次辅导中看出来了。那时Harry跌跌撞撞地闯进他的房间，问John有没有见过她的备用眼镜。

“你的嘴边有没擦干净的梅洛，行动不协调，口齿不清。酒精限制了你的视线，更别说对你记忆力的影响。你的眼镜就在你头上。别没劲了，现在都还没天黑呢。”

 

“没喝多少，没什么我不能控制的，” Harry充满戒备地回答道。

 

John向她解释了Lenny暗示的威胁，请求她要小心。她做了个鬼脸并答应她不会在聚会的时候喝任何东西。John向上帝祈求希望她会遵守那个承诺。

 

John听到门把手转动发出的声音， 门打开一条缝，先是走廊上昏暗的灯光，然后是一道修长的身影闪了进来。

 

“Sherlock？” 门关上后John对着黑暗轻声说。他的眼睛重新适应了一下，月光是定义那移动着的身影的唯一光线。“Sherlock，见鬼的你在干吗？”

 

他的双脚在木地板上没有发出一点声响。John的床往下陷，有什么东西被丢在床头柜上，被子和毛毯被掀开带来一阵凛冽的冷风。但那寒冷没有持续很久，一具温暖的身体滑了进来躺在John的旁边，然后被子就又被拉上了。

 

John平躺着又呆了一阵，能感觉到Sherlock温暖的呼吸吹在自己的脖子上。然后他侧过身面对Sherlock，月光让那已经白皙的皮肤竟然又变得更苍白了。

 

Sherlock靠向前，用他的嘴唇蹭着John的，不是亲吻而是爱抚。John眨了眨眼，Sherlock又躺回去，他们尽可能地凝视着彼此，重合的影子交织在一起像条毯子遮蔽了John的视线。Sherlock的肩膀是光着的，John看不到他知道的散落在那里的雀斑。John伸出一只手，食指沿着Sherlock的胸腔往下滑。他的手指随着Sherlock的骨骼上下起伏，柔软的皮肤在腰和胯部绷紧，直到指尖接触到光溜溜的大腿。

天啊。操。他只穿了 _内裤_ 。

 

John必须问他一些事，早前和Harry的谈话提醒了他。“Lenny有没有...” John不自在地挪动着身体，害怕把问题问出来，害怕Sherlock的答案。“他有点在暗示他有试着做别的事。对你。”

  

“没有。他可能会，也许吧，如果有机会的话。我基本上确定他干过更糟的事，但他没有。不是对我，至少。他只是在试着激怒你，让你攻击他。”

  

John深深呼吸，短暂地松了一口气。“更糟？你是在说？”

 

“吻我。”

 

好吧，那根本就不是个答案，但如果从John的身体先于他的大脑热切地行动起来来看也能算是了。这一分钟Sherlock还躺在他旁边，下一分钟就在他身下了，而他们的舌头已经在对方嘴里，他能尝到Sherlock嘴唇上的裂口渗出来的血的铜锈味。Sherlock的手指在他的头发里拉扯着，John用一只手拉起Sherlock的大腿勾在自己屁股上然后－

  

“那是我的足球袜吗？” John稍微往后坐了坐，用手自上而下抚过Sherlock的膝盖和小腿。深蓝色的过膝袜。他已经好几个礼拜都找不到他的备用足球袜了。 

“它们很暖和，” Sherlock说，有点上气不接下气，“你真的应该把那扇窗户封上。”

  

John傻笑起来重重地躺倒在Sherlock身上，结果差点毁了气氛，Sherlock咒骂着叫他注意。而，对，Sherlock还是一大块行走着的瘀伤呢，John得温柔点。

  

他把重心从Sherlock身上移开，一时兴起，稍微往前顶了顶胯，就一下下，就看看会怎样。

 

Sherlock的呼吸停顿了一秒，然后颤抖地呼出来。John温柔地亲吻他，手掌抵在Sherlock震颤的胸腔，滑下他的肚子，用手指勾住Sherlock内裤的裤腰。

 

“我不应该...” John低语道，手指就在那道屏障下方摩擦，感受薄薄的皮肤，毛发的骚动，以及从那下面散发出来的热度。

  

“未解决的性焦虑，” Sherlock大口地喘着气，John的手指进一步往下探。他的中指扫过什么，潮湿的火热的柔软的，熟悉的。 _上帝啊_ 。“我已经想出了 _解决方案_ ，” 当John再次蹭过同一个地方Sherlock的声音顿住了。“解决焦虑，解决问题本身。”

  

John摇着头，往下伸向热度和硬挺，用手指自下而上轻柔地刷过Sherlock的阴茎。John不应该这么兴趣十足的，如果他的女友交友史作数的话，他不应该对于触碰另一个男孩的阴茎 _这么_ 殷切，但John感受到的并非困惑而是好奇。欲望的紧迫感。他 _想要_ 触碰Sherlock的这里。全部。他在想那是不是一直就在那里，他现在偏离了的性向是不是其实一直存在于他的潜意识之中只是等待着正确的时机。

  

Sherlock因着那接触大声呻吟起来，音量让John有点担心于是他用亲吻使他安静下来。他用手指包住Sherlock，然后缓慢地上下移动。他的整个身体像在燃烧，自燃，每一个细胞都被点着了。John几乎都能看到粉色慢慢爬上Sherlock的前胸，他的喉咙，他被刮伤的脸颊。

 

“我在干吗？” John用他的右手推挤着Sherlock的内裤，受够了行动被限制。“天啊，这是在干吗。”

 

Sherlock把头缩在John的臂弯里，他闭上双眼，膝盖分得更开。“你在抚摸我，” 他说，安静又惊讶。他咬着John的手腕无声地呻吟。

“把你的也脱了，” Sherlock轻轻地说，用舌头安抚着John手腕上被他狠狠咬过刺痛着的皮肤。“拜托。”

 

John闷哼一声胡乱拉扯着自己的裤子，不愿把手从Sherlock身上拿开。特别是当他正微颤着往上顶胯在John的拳头中戳刺的时候。

 

终于，他们的下半身都一丝不挂，John重新回到Sherlock的双腿之间然后突然地，这就是两个男性在进行性行为，毫无疑问。John动了动，用他的胯部划圈，他和Sherlock的阴茎相贴彼此摩擦。Sherlock像支被拉紧的弓贴向那触碰。

 

“ _上帝啊_ ，我的天啊，” Sherlock说，前所未有地语无伦次。

 

“对，” John粗喘着前后摩擦他们的勃起，“我－” 然后就突然灵光一现用手同时握住他俩撸了一下。

  

“那真是－真是－” Sherlock试着说话然后放弃了，转而把John拉下来接吻。John拼命试图让亲吻保持温和，他们要是继续这样下去Sherlock的嘴唇永远都不会好了。

 

“我们可以...如果你想要，我们可以的，” Sherlock在他的唇边说。John觉得他应该大概知道Sherlock说的是什么于是急促地吞咽了一下。不甚确定。那和想不想无关，因为John确实，实际上，是想要的。非常想要。但是那种想要和忧虑的程度持平。并不是肛交的禁忌感让他不安，而是那种全然的机械性。 

 

“还有别的方式，” John建议，“我没有在期待什么，我知道你还没有...” John越说越小声。Sherlock才刚刚被吻过，John相当确信他们现在正处在没被开发过的处女地。

 

“只有我自己，” Sherlock说，双唇微张因为John正用大拇指扫过他们的阴茎，把他们渗出的前液涂抹在他们的龟头上。“我的手指，我有点好奇，” 他说明道。他就这样告诉John好像那只是普通的临床观察而不是John _这辈子_ 听过的最性感的事。John的胯往上摆。推挤着Sherlock，差点让他撞到床板。

欲求像坠落井底的铅块一样掉落在John的腹部底端，燃烧着。他眼前马上浮现Sherlock在床上双腿大开，舒缓地让他骨节修长的手指进入自己身体的景象。他在想什么呢？Sherlock，紧咬双唇咬到它们都发青了，努力在他到了的时候不要哭叫出声。 _天啊天啊天啊操_ 。于是突然地John就为着自己在这个领域缺乏自我探索而哀悼起来。

 

“但是，” John甩了甩头试着甩掉脑子里的那些画面，但没有成功，“保险套，呃。还有别的东西。” 出于某些令人费解的原因John因为尴尬而脸颊发热，在他正要说出 _润滑剂_ 这个词的时候，实在是挺奇怪的特别是在Sherlock极其自然地承认他，有时候，为了寻求知识会用手指探索自己之后。

  

“床头柜，没有保险套。为什么？你需要吗？”

 

Ah, 好吧...不用， _技术上来说_ 不用，他和女孩做的时候一直都有用。在他上一次操过谁之后已经过了两个月了，而且还进行过一次例行检查。John打了个颤放开他俩。他把手伸向床头柜，摸索着直到指节碰到一个塑料瓶。

 

“我应该怎么...” John低头看去，Sherlock抓住他的左手，把瓶盖打开。他倒了不少瓶子里的东西在John的手指上，用力吞咽着把John的手压低到他的两腿之间。 

“你从哪搞的...润滑剂。” John问道，紧张兮兮地把那些东西涂抹在Sherlock的小洞上。 

“我，呃，ah，” Sherlock因为分心断断续续地说着，“你和我说过再也不要把你父亲的名字和性放在一个句子里的。” 

“Oh，天啊，不要再说下去了，” John急忙说道，他绝对不要知道他爹和Violet的床头柜里有什么。

Sherlock笑得乱七八糟，John附身亲吻他。

有一部分是常识，他把润滑剂涂抹开，按摩着那一圈肌肉直到Sherlock说，“一根手指，” 于是John小心翼翼地用中指的指腹试探着，浅浅地抽插了几次才深入进去，Sherlock喘息着说，“对，就是那样。”

 

“上帝啊，” John差点被一声呻吟噎到，Sherlock的手掌无意间碰到了他的阴茎。 

“再一根，” Sherlock气喘吁吁地说。John伸出食指，Sherlock抽着气，转过脸闷在枕头上发出听起来隐约像是John的名字的声响。那让John加快了手指的动作，更像是在操他而不是刺探了。他的身体渴望热度和摩擦，但精神完全集中在昏暗之中他的手指进出Sherlock身体的景象上。

 

John就只是想调整一下酸痛的手腕的角度，让掌心朝上。他移动肩膀，和手肘，他的手指在Sherlock身体里转动，蹭过他内里的某一处然后Sherlock就突然翻滚了起来。John惊恐地停下了手上的动作。

 

“天啊，我弄疼你了吗？对不起，操，那我－”

“不！没有，不要！刚刚你－” Sherlock的呼吸加速，双手拽着John的床单。“再做一次，” 他要求。

  

John挑起一边眉毛重复了一次，用中指磨蹭一个柔软的圆圆的凸起。 

 

“就，ah ah，” Sherlock急促地喘息，胯部往下推挤John的手指。John无助地爱抚着他的身体，他修长的躯干，他骨感的胯部。“现在， _John，就是现在_ 。”

 

John不需要Sherlock对他重复，他一边咒骂一边看着Sherlock布满淤痕上下起伏的胸膛，都快过呼吸了。

  

“天啊，你一定要告诉我，” John已经语无伦次了，他给自己涂上润滑剂，把阴茎的头部对准片刻之前自己手指的所在。“如果我弄疼你了。你一定要－ _Oh, oh 操_ ，” Sherlock正用双腿环住John的后背。

  

长筒足球袜轻轻地摩擦着John的皮肤。脚踝锁在他的脊椎上，受伤的那只压在另一只上面。John的阴茎慢慢滑入，只是龟头的部分，他控制不住呻吟出声。Sherlock的手飞快地抬起来，手指伸进John的嘴里。John毫无意识地啃咬吮吸着，品尝皮肤和微妙的盐味，那是Sherlock刚刚擦掉眉头上的汗水的时候留下的。John的胯部颤抖着往前顶，Sherlock身体紧张了起来。John抓着他的手腕，让他松开床单。 

 

“我们可以停下来，我－”

  

“给我一分钟，” Sherlock说道，声音颤抖，“只是有点多，不太一样，没事的。” 

 

John偏过头深呼吸，努力无视那种戳刺，向前推挤，把Sherlock操进床垫的本能。他放低肩膀轻柔地吮吸Sherlock的下唇，小心翼翼不去撕扯那道裂口。Sherlock收紧双腿向内牵引着把John引向吞噬他的紧致，和热度和肌肤相亲那种无法捉摸的亲密。两分钟后，John完完全全地深埋在他的体内。

  

他们就这样彼此依附又过了好一会，John竭力保持不要高潮并一边告诉Sherlock他有多棒。他 _让人惊奇_ ，又美丽，又古怪，而John可以他妈的就这样一直一直说下去。

  

Sherlock啃咬他的耳垂。John让他们十指紧扣，把手推过Sherlock的头顶。

 

“我能动吗？上帝啊我能动了吗？拜托，我得—”

 

“可以，” Sherlock贴着John的嘴唇表示了同意。

 

John往后退再慢慢地推挤回去然后， _操， **操**_ ，不可能感觉这么好的。他重复了一次，Sherlock融化了，摊软在John的身下随着他的身体一起翻卷运动。

  

“用力点” 在几下试验性的戳刺之后Sherlock低声说，John用一堆单元音回复他。他用力插入Sherlock的身体，他们的皮肉撞击着彼此，那声响使得他们的呼吸变得杂乱无章，狂热而混乱，John托着Sherlock的屁股重复动作，一次又一次。一次又一次。

  

Sherlock凝视着John，眼睑半阖，从未停止观察，John便在他的眼里迷失了。他忘了天空和空间的差异，忘了几何学和呼吸的不同，他们的皮肤碰到彼此而那就是两极终于相撞的声音。

  

“你是个神经病，疯子，上帝啊，你这个疯子，” 这是一句称赞而Sherlock明白，他小口地呼气，舔了舔嘴唇微笑起来。

 

John迷失在Sherlock身体的牵引之中，手指不小心掐到他的瘀伤，Sherlock发出嘶嘶的声音无声地呜咽，在John把他眉毛上的发卷拨开时打着颤。John把Sherlock的腿架到肩上，用手指包住Sherlock流着前液的阴茎撸动。 

 

“别停，” Sherlock喃喃道，目光一滞然后变得狂野，接着双眼扑闪着闭上全身拉紧。

 

“ _Oh_ ,” John说，感觉到液体冲刷过他的指节，而Sherlock发出一个被呛住的声音。他弓起背，恳求John不要停止抚摸他，不要停止操他，就像John _可能_ 这么做似的，

然后他喘息着到了，分崩离析的时候是John的名字在他的唇边。 

 

“Sherlock，我就要，” John说，极其突然地意识到自己脊椎底端的紧绷，“我－天啊，我要射在你的身体里了。”

  

“对，” Sherlock急切地说，手指穿过John的短发拉扯着，“就那么做。”

  

其实也没有别的选择，因为John的胯部正猛烈地进行着简短快速的戳刺，把Sherlock推进枕头里，高潮既是极乐也是解脱。John把脸埋在Sherlock的颈窝里，断断续续地发出细碎的 _ah, ah_ 的声音。

  

“我能感觉到－” Sherlock吞咽了一下，挥动双手直到他在推挤着John的屁股就像他想要 _更多_ 。“在动，我能感觉到你。”

 

“真抱歉，” John喘着气，脉搏依旧剧烈跳动，正在从高潮中恢复。 

 

“不，那很让人着迷” Sherlock对着他的耳朵说。那让John战栗了起来。

  

呼吸着潮湿的气息，依旧紧紧攀附着彼此。John把Sherlock被袜子裹着的双腿从肩上滑下去，慢慢地拔出来。他抵抗着那股强烈的冲动，想要把手指插回Sherlock还微微张开着，被填满的地方。

这想法没理由那么火辣的。

 

Sherlock把膝盖抬起来，把John的袜子拉好，用手揉了揉他那头漆黑的乱蓬蓬的卷发。John在他身旁躺下。他把脸贴在Sherlock的肩膀上，呼吸着性的味道，和Sherlock。 

 

“我们接下来怎么办？” John安静地问。

 

Sherlock沉默了很久才伸出手往下滑入John的手中。他重重地叹了口气，沙哑着，几乎像是要哭了。“我不知道，” 他对着夜晚低语，“我不知道。”


	10. 一个秘密

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嫉妒。上帝啊。距离John上一次感觉到这种情绪已经有段时间了。而且从来没有这么强烈过。
> 
> 感觉像屎一样。毫不委婉地说。

他们默不作声一动不动地呆了很长时间，体温慢慢下降，Sherlock开始颤抖起来。John心不在焉地伸出手去摩挲Sherlock的手臂，感觉到他起了鸡皮疙瘩，和他收紧的肌肉。

“我认为Upton杀害了Timothy Walen。” Sherlock突然说。John晃了晃脑袋，就好像这随意的陈述能在他的头颅里弹跳一番然后显露出意义似的。

“蛤？” 就John的经验而言，他绝对能说谋杀无论如何也不包括在事后话的范围里。

“让你在餐桌上教育我那个。 _他也是别人的孩子啊，_ _Sherlock_ ，” Sherlock学John的语音语调学得还挺像，“好几个月以前的事了。” 

“好...吧。那是什么让你觉得是Lenny干的呢？” John问道，好奇心立刻就把内里升腾的喧嚣止住了。 

“Walen经常和他交易。我向Upton暗示我已经察觉到除了偷窃他还贩卖巴比妥酸盐－” 

“首先，见鬼的你到底在想什么。第二，Lenny是个恶棍，他变态而且很危险，但是，杀人凶手？” 

“Oh，我不认为他是蓄意谋杀。下药？是的。也许Lenny告诉Walen那是致幻剂，看他服下并且等待着直到镇静剂发挥作用。然后在药物的影响下对他进行了性侵害。Walen还穿着他的制服，在一个经常被毒品贩子，瘾君子和卖淫者经常光顾的地方被发现。高犯罪率。如果你是要到那样一个地点去进行毒品交易，你会穿着制服裤无袖衫，还系着领带吗？”

“不...不会，因为那会引来多余的关注，我猜。会让人变得很显眼。所以你认为...Walen在被侵犯的过程中清醒了过来？” 

Sherlock看向John微笑起来，“现在你开始明白过来啦。对，于是处于恐慌之中的Lenny用重物撞击了他的头，结果把他杀了。”

John点头，“好的...那么他就得移动尸体。丢在一个能把自己从潜在嫌疑人的名单中剔除的地点。于是Walen就只是一个愚蠢的小孩，为了买毒品去了不该去的地方，结果搞到自己被杀。”

“这样就能解释手臂上的擦伤和衣服上的拖曳痕迹了。当然，我只能根据线上报告得出零零碎碎的结论，实在是不可能依据那个判定到底那些伤口是不是死后才产生的。到这个时候他们家肯定已经处置了尸体，” Sherlock失望地说，“我很确定其实我是能找出办法闯进停尸房的。我已经做了功课－” Sherlock突然停下来对着John皱起眉头，John唯一能做的只是舔了下自己的嘴唇目瞪口呆地看着躺在他身边的这个男孩。“干吗？”

Sherlock还和他躺在床上呢。还非常赤裸地，和John躺在床上。John不到一小时前才在他身体里高潮。如果John现在把手探进Sherlock两腿之间，他应该还因之而湿润着。John大概能直接滑回去再重新操他一次，可是他们却在进行一番关于谋杀的谈话，而Sherlock就是要这么该死的聪明一刻也不能停下来。这太超现实了，他们注视着彼此，而John非常想亲Sherlock。 

“我们刚刚－” John在Sherlock打破静止伸手把内裤拽回去的时候说道。Sherlock躺回John的身边。他们一起看着天花板。 

“我以为如果我们把焦虑解决了，我就不会再想...” Sherlock一直没有把话说完，而是恼火地拽着自己的卷发。 

“我们刚刚－” John实在没办法停止重复，他依旧能鲜明地记起Sherlock颤抖着被他固定在身下的感觉。Sherlock高潮的时候叫着他名字的声音，天啊，John又想要他了。他们的身体依旧被彼此的唾液，汗水和精液覆盖，这真是令人难以置信。这真是 _超凡脱俗_ 。 

“上床了，John。人们都是这么说的，” Sherlock替他把话说完，讥讽地。

John实在是克制不住在他胸腔蒸腾的笑意，在他的喉咙燃烧使他直打颤。毫无声息又无快乐可言，痛苦地回归现实。 

“还好吗，John？” Sherlock问他，触摸着他的肩膀，听起来有一点警觉。

John笑着呛到了，因为肺部缺氧憋得差点流眼泪。他瞄了一眼Sherlock而Sherlock看起来有点担心。

这只是让John傻笑得更厉害了。

“我夺走了你的第一次，” 等那阵笑意平息John终于能说话了。而恐慌还在，在他的胸腔里啃噬燃烧，往上攀爬进他的食道。 

“John－” 

“我们是继兄弟，” John说，“我们的父母...” 

Sherlock迅速坐起来，自上而下瞪着John，“他们显然不能知道，这样的关系是不恰当的。”

“但是我们没有 _血缘关系_ ，那只是一个称谓。”

John能看到Sherlock眼睛的转动，即使在屋子里昏暗的光线下。“依旧是，” Sherlock安静地说，“称谓与否，” 他用手肘把自己撑起来，“他们会认为这是不可接受的。”

“ _那就随他们去_ ，” John转过去面向Sherlock，因着他们反复绕圈的问题而感到挫败。又不是说他现在就要叫Sherlock和他下楼去向彼此父母解释他们刚刚睡了。可是，在和Sherlock如此贴近之后，却只是让他变得担惊受怕要把John推开令人难以置信地沮丧。“你什么时候开始在意其他人了？”

“我猜那对你来说很容易，不是吗，” Sherlock的声音都能把人割伤了，“不管我们之间发生什么，你都不会是一个人。你有朋友，有会无条件接受你的妹妹和父亲。你没什么可失去的。而我，有一个不存在的父亲，没有朋友，一个把我视为负担而不是儿子的母亲。还有Mycroft，但你见过他了，他不是。” Sherlock怒气冲冲地说，拒绝看John。“你不想要这个。也许你觉得你想要，但你其实不想。你只是被危险的那一面吸引了，那种叛逆的感觉－”

“我被 _你_ 吸引，你这个大白痴，” John打断他，对于Sherlock试着要在情感之中说理出离厌倦。

“Mycroft说当这再也无法为你提供同样的肾上腺素兴奋的时候你就会渐渐厌倦。对于你这个年龄的男性来说进行不同的尝试是很正常的。最终你会决定还是跟随在...在这个之前你所遵循的异性恋主流价值观。” 

John摇头，“Mycroft错了。”

“Mycroft从不犯错。”

“那他就是个傲慢的贱人，因为他甚至都不认识我。”

  

“我要回房间去了，晚安John，” 这么说着，Sherlock撑着John的床沿下了床。只穿着他的内裤和John的足球袜依旧一瘸一拐，John感到一阵愧疚。 他不但没能帮上忙，现在的Sherlock除了满身的伤痛还得多承受酸软的屁股。 

“那你呢？” John在他身后轻柔地说，“刚刚这些，说得好像都是我的问题。我跟你说我想要你，对于...不管这是什么吧，我是投入的。你一直在试着说服我放弃好像我根本就不知道自己他妈的在想什么一样。可能这个不是你－” 

“那一天，” Sherlock很快地说，转过身，手抓着门把。

 

“什么？” John迷惑地看着Sherlock的手指抚弄那黄铜。

“第一天，你在楼梯间遇见我，帮我收拾东西。你在试着帮忙而我对你进行了推理。” Sherlock说，他的声调并没有多愁善感或者变得温和，这只是另一个确凿的事实，“你说我很聪明。从那个时候我就想要你了。我也不知道为什么。” 

John张大嘴。一边在纠结要不要抓着Sherlock的手腕把他拽回床上，一边回想着过去这几个月他们之间的点点滴滴。那些充斥着渴求但John没有意识到的时刻。John有过几次把女朋友从窗户偷渡进来安静地操她们，Sherlock第二天总是能知道。他或者含沙射影地讽刺几句然后在接下来的几天都无视John，或者不忽略他但不错过每一个能对他发飙的机会。John还以为是他并没有像自己想的那么安静和谨慎，也许偶尔一两声没忍住的呻吟吵到Sherlock了让他睡不着。 

现在，John想着，也许Sherlock是吃醋了。John伤害了他，他那时并不知道自己在那么做，但那无关紧要。现在已经于事无补，可John依旧觉得抱歉。 

“Sherlock, 等等－” 

“晚安，” Sherlock说道，一个流畅的动作，门打开又关上，然后就只有John自己了。 

John盯着那扇门，当它没有再次打开的时候，他的心一直一直往下沉。他躺平。把头转向旁边的枕头呼吸残留在那里的Sherlock洗发水的味道。John翻身躺在Sherlock刚才占据的地方，动了动，把手掌贴在床单上寻找残余的温度。那里已经一片冰凉。

___________________ 

 

房子里那么多人但John整个周末都一个人呆着。这是很长时间以来John度过的最安静的周末。每个人都在躲他。Violet勉强的微笑和努力尝试的闲聊，John甚至都没办法假装感兴趣，他还在生气。双方都知道每一句交谈都是避免另一场尴尬的对话的唯一办法。 

Sherlock几乎就没从房间里出来。John试着直接进去和他面对面的那一次，Sherlock正在床上睡着，呼吸轻柔。修长的四肢以某种方式贴着他的胸膛和肚子扭成一团，整个人团成一个球。床单和被单都被拆下来丢在房间的角落。John走近看了一眼，看上去Sherlock像是用...菠萝汁？把它们浸透了。它们闻起来就是菠萝汁的味道。John立刻就放弃搞明白是怎么回事了，他一早就学到，Sherlock90%的实验都是毫无道理可言的。 

John看着阳光穿过他的发间，把火光的颜色分成一缕一缕散落其间。距离他和Lenny的争斗已经过去快四天了。有些部分的瘀伤颜色还很鲜明，另一些已经褪色成病态的黄和绿。 

John想要触摸他。那种需要在他的腹腔内爬行，让他的骨头都痛。 

John把他的套头衫脱下来。那件衣服柔软又温暖，他尽可能地把它在Sherlock身上铺开。Sherlock醒来的时候会发现自己被包裹在厚实的羊毛里，他会想到John。

  

爸爸看起来像是不知道该说什么，所以他什么都没说。John很久以前就习惯了这种距离感，那已经不再令他烦恼了。过去他有问题或者需要建议的时候总是去找妈妈。而之后，尽管那种缺失如此残酷无情爸爸似乎就是无法取代那个位置。他连试都没有试。 

 

John是如此思念她。他如此思念她以至于几乎无法呼吸。

“你还好吗，Johnny？” Harry在离开去约会前问他，拒绝告诉John约会对象的名字。

John苦笑着看着自己的拳头收紧再张开。“我希望妈妈还在。” 

Harry马上双眼通红布满泪水，每一次提起妈妈都会这样。John叹了口气转开视线，实在是没办法看着。“对不起。” 因为他知道，因为John知道说出那些话就像把还在燃烧的烟头摁进纤弱的血肉。需要，缺失，向往，而你知道永远都会这样。

“说到她还是很痛，” Harry的声音变得又尖又细，她擦了擦眼睛，把眼影都晕开了。“天啊，这什么时候 _停止过_ ？” 她的嘴唇因为克制而颤抖。

John用双手捂住脸，正当Harry的眼泪无论如何还是喷涌而出，顺着她长着雀斑的脸颊往下流，她朝门口看去，想要逃脱。他无法回答她的问题。

___________________

Lenny还在停课中，可能被开除了而John对此完全没有任何问题。Sherlock对于Lenny很可能谋杀了Timothy Walen的怀疑让John倍觉不安，特别是在听到Lenny对Sherlock和Harry做出的不太隐晦的威胁之后。如果他们没办法找到确凿的证据证明Lenny与之有关的话，也许那个混蛋至少可以消失。或者更好一点，掉落某个陡峭的悬崖。

等到John重新回归课堂的时候，关于那一场打斗的消息已经传开了。事实证明，和小混混在院子里干架能给一个人的名声带来奇妙的影响。John回学校的第一天都花在应对伴随着 “是时候有人站出来反抗那个坏蛋了” 这样的话语拍在他后背上的巴掌。

有几个女孩特地 “不小心地”  在食堂的桌子下面用她们被裙子盖住的大腿蹭过他的。都是挺好的女孩，漂亮的女孩，John应该会想要她们才对。

他却离开饭桌，去找Sherlock。

在休息时间寻找Sherlock一直都是种体验，特别是在他们给实验室的门换上更牢固的锁之后。都是Sherlock的错。他被抓到从冰盒里偷样本。John有在室外逮到过他，走过体育馆，看见他靠在常青藤灌木雕塑上，正在抽烟。John总是大发雷霆，把那玩意从他手里打掉，在地上用力踩直到踩扁，Sherlock全程对他怒目而视。但绝大多数时候Sherlock就只是躲起来，躲在John完全找不到的地方，不管他花多长时间。

 

就在快要走到门口的时候John听见了Sherlock的声音，低沉又响亮，完全就不是没到二十岁的人该有的声线。Sherlock _从不_ ，在食堂吃饭，自从John认识他以来一次都没有，即便John邀请过他。 

“我可以把你介绍给我的朋友们，他们没那么糟。” 

“他们令人难以忍受，而你和他们在一起的时候也一样，” Sherlock这么回答道。John没有争辩，因为他知道Sherlock是对的。他和他们在一起的时候是不同的。但John在Sherlock面前不需要装样子。

 

John转过身扫视拥挤的食堂，如果他能听见Sherlock的声音，那他一定离得很近。从右边的某处，传来Sherlock的笑声。John转向那个方向然后终于把声音和人对上了。Sherlock独自坐在最靠近大门的那张桌边，好吧，不对，不是一个人。他坐在另一个男孩旁边，印第安血统，看起来是。均匀的肉桂色皮肤，光滑的黑发，比Sherlock的发色要深但一样卷曲。他戴着框架眼镜，正指着手中的资料在向Sherlock问问题，脸上挂着一个大大的露齿的笑容。John从来没有见过他。John就像个白痴一样站在食堂中央看着Sherlock靠近去看纸上的字。他拿出一支笔做了些记号，然后把笔递回去，过程中深色的手指扫过苍白的手指。 

也许John应该走上前去把桌子掀了。 

Sherlock的新（也许？）相识靠过去在Sherlock的耳边轻声低语，Sherlock闭上眼睛笑起来。总是在那里的他的鼻梁上的小皱纹出现了，那让他看起来孩子气又可爱，而John _气死了_ 。像是能感受到John凝视的目光，Sherlock抬起头，他一定是看见了John的表情因为Sherlock困惑地扬起一边的眉毛，回头看了看身后又看回John。蓝绿色的眼睛充满迷惑。显然不觉得John抿着的嘴唇和僵硬的姿态和他有任何关系。 

那个男孩碰了碰Sherlock的肩膀。

John甩甩头，双手握拳，离开了食堂。 

这一天剩下的时间里他都没办法思考。John的思维持续不断地因为Sherlock的粉色嘴唇贴在古铜色肌肤上的画面而分心。Sherlock的身体被深色圈住那种对比鲜明的冲击力。当两具身体扭动缠绕时会形成的阴和阳。 

John的胃在翻滚。 

嫉妒。上帝啊。距离John上一次感觉到这种情绪已经有段时间了。而且从来没有这么强烈过。

感觉像 _屎_ 一样。毫不委婉地说。 

他们又没有在干吗，真的。说话而已。是John想太多了。

看起来像在调情。

出于某些原因，John之前从没想过Sherlock也许会对其他人感兴趣。他确实见过偶尔出现的有意的女孩试着和Sherlock搭讪。Sherlock异乎寻常地引人注目，具有某种可望而不可及的吸引力，然后他一张嘴，所有与谈情说爱有关的想法就被完全抛弃了，被彻底的敌意取而代之。 

倒不是说Sherlock会对女朋友有什么兴趣。 

放学了。John强压怒火在放自行车的地方等着Sherlock，他不用训练的时候他们一般都一起走。 

两颗深色的卷发脑袋一起走了过来。John戴着手套的双手插进了大衣的口袋里，他想着是不是直接走掉，让Sherlock自己骑车回家。这个想法立刻就被重新考虑了，John还是宁愿不要冒险让Sherlock培养出另一个短途旅伴。 

“John，” Sherlock和他打招呼。 

John紧绷着脸笑了笑，向在食堂见过的男孩伸出手。“John Waton。以前没在学校见过你。” 

“我，呃，” 男孩害羞地微笑起来偷偷朝Sherlock看，Sherlock翻了个白眼。 

“这是Fadi Pradeep，短期交换生。他的父亲在总领事馆工作，正在这里出差。Fadi，这是John Watson。我的继兄弟。” 

John分辨不出Sherlock在定义他的身份的时候有没有犹豫。Pradeep和John握了握手。

“你和他在一起干吗，” John问道，Sherlock皱眉。这样听起来大概有点没礼貌。“我是说，有没有分配谁带你到处走走，还是...” 

“我原来的向导很热情，但我和Sherlock有一些共同爱好，” Fadi解释道，说话带着令人舒服的口音。“我是在法语学习的时候认识Sherlock的，他帮我解读了一个很难的翻译。他通晓好多话题呢。” 

“对，他很棒，” John微笑着说，虽然感觉像在呲牙咧嘴。“学校里最聪明的，实际上。” 

“是啊，啊，” Pradeep低头看，John还紧紧抓着他的手，牢牢地挤压着。John清了清嗓子把手松开。

“准备好了吗，Sherlock？” John登上他的自行车，期待地看着Sherlock。 

Sherlock把自己的车从栏杆上解开。 

“这里，Sherlock，” Fadi把手伸进口袋里拿出一支笔。他的手指环住Sherlock的手腕，Sherlock的手指自动张开向他打开手掌。John呼吸急促，用余光偷瞄Sherlock的脸。“这是我的手机号码，如果你想要一起学习或者...” 

“你可以直接告诉我的，我可以记住。” Sherlock说，John听不出来那是在调情还是一句责备。 

“我知道，” Fadi灿烂地笑起来，松开Sherlock的手腕轻轻捧着他的手。Sherlock挑起一根眉毛，把手收了回去。 

“好的。那么，” John从两人中间穿过，“我们走了。晚上好。” 

Sherlock点点头，于是他们骑上自行车道出发了。骑出几米远之后John回头张望，Fadi的视线依旧紧紧锁在Sherlock的身上就好像在追踪什么见鬼的目标。他们转过街角的时候John觉得非常庆幸。

  

“所以，” John开口道，毅然决然直视前方。冰冷的空气飞速在耳边掠过，钻进他衣领的空隙。“那是怎么回事？”

“明确点，” Sherlock大声说，自行车轮胎在水泥地上摩擦发出声响。 

“Fadi。” 

“情况已经和你解释过了，” Sherlock蹬着脚踏板稍稍超过了John。 

“你会给他打电话约他学习吗？” John问道，努力让自己听起来毫无兴趣。努力尝试，多半是失败的。

“我很怀疑他会需要我的帮助，他够聪明的了。”

John绷紧下巴，“你不可能那么迟钝吧。他并不是想要你去帮他翻译该死的伏尔泰。” 

Sherlock转过头看了看，着实吃了一惊，“你知道伏尔泰是谁？” 他又打量了John一遍才回过头去。

 

他们成功到达通往房子的捷径。那是一条铺满鹅软石的小路，笔直又整洁，他们之前有在那比赛过。

Sherlock保持领先，蓝色的围巾散开把他的脖子露了出来。风像手指一般穿过他的发梢，把他的头发吹向四面八方。John在后面看着。Sherlock保持平衡，松开双手，双臂像翅膀一样伸展，手指大开。他闭上眼睛，抬起头迎向灰色的天空。

___________________

 

没人在家。没人在周三早下班回家。Harry放学后总是和朋友们在一起。

自行车被丢在水池边，他们一走进大门，John就爆发了。他抓住Sherlock的屁股把他推在门上，用他的背砰地把门关上。Sherlock吃惊地眨眼，然后反应过来，接着就是唇瓣和舌头和从Sherlock嘴里发出的回荡在John嘴里的细小声响。 

“干什－” Sherlock喘息着，John从接吻中脱离出来亲吻他的脖子，把围巾扯下来攥在手里。Penny跑到门边来和他们打招呼，奋力往上跳把John牢牢推向Sherlock。他向后伸出手把她哄走了。他听到她的爪子拍在木地板上的沮丧的脚步声，和她溜达出去时宠物门摆动的声音。

“你让我发疯，” John控诉道，手指和Sherlock后颈处的发卷纠缠着往下拽，把他的喉咙露出来。

那里应该有个标记。不管用什么方式，应该有一个。紫红色的，最好是John嘴唇的形状。 

“我们现在上楼去，” John说，用鼻子蹭着那一道修长的皮肤，在Sherlock喉咙底端轻轻咬下去。Sherlock摊在门上，急促地呼吸着。“来吧。”

 

John抓住他的手肘，开始把他往楼梯拽。这是一段艰难的路途，因为他们不断轮流把对方推到栏杆上墙上，并且在途中把对方的大衣扒了。

“ _操_ ，” John在Sherlock咬着他的耳垂时低吼道，“上帝啊，我可以就在这里要了你。”

Sherlock热切地点着头，舔了舔John的嘴唇，用手臂环住John的肩膀。John在他们到达第一个楼梯口，还没转过角落看到通往顶层去的楼梯的时候用力地推挤着Sherlock贴到墙上。Sherlock抬起一条腿跨在John的胯上，John又骂了几句脏话，把手伸到Sherlock的膝窝，用上半身的力量把他倚着墙举起来。现在Sherlock的双腿都缠绕在John的后背上了，就像他想要的那样。比他想象的更好。

 

Sherlock抬起双手摸索着想要抓住什么，什么都行，结果还是被迫环在John的肩膀上。挂着的一幅画被撞了下来，谢天谢地玻璃没有碎。John一把把Sherlock的领带扯开，把一只手伸进Sherlock的针织背心下面，Sherlock把它拉过头顶。衣服重重地掉下去，靠着惯性又往下翻滚了几层楼梯才停住。 

“有人会看见这些衣服，” Sherlock对着他喘气，John向下推挤着他直到他的后背靠在木制的楼梯边缘上。他们是没办法等到进到房间里了。

“然后？” John问，完全不关心，只顾着解扣子。

“然后他们就会想到你是一边上楼一边脱我的衣服，” Sherlock的手指穿过John的裤袢把他的屁股往下拉直到和Sherlock的平行。他们同时因为那压力和摩擦呻吟了起来，Sherlock狂乱地推挤拉扯着John，他们坚持不懈地在彼此身上磨蹭。John不得不伸出一只手抓住一根栏杆，不得不把手臂伸进Sherlock的后腰和楼梯之间的空隙稳住。在一阵令人愉悦的不断升腾的摩擦之后，John把Sherlock的手指掰开。Sherlock发出一个凄惨的声响然后奋力挣扎想要重新产生连接但John弓着身体移开了，他往上靠轻蹭着Sherlock喉咙的那个地方，就在突出的肩胛骨的上方。

 

他啃咬亲吻着，“我可以吗？” John贴着他的皮肤低语，“可以吗？” 他在那一处轻柔地吮吸示意，Sherlock的手指环住他的后颈，指甲刮擦那里的皮肤。

“为什么？” Sherlock问，扭动身体迎向John，John为了好在Sherlock的喉咙上使力再次降低了自己的位置。

“我想，” John不顾一切地说， 啃咬着那里的肌腱，只移开一下下用力地亲了一口Sherlock的嘴，然后就又回到他下巴下面的凹陷处颈部的凹槽中了。“就想稍微给你做点标记，看看是什么样的，” 就理由来说，其实还挺显而易见的。他咬下去，这一次稍微用了点劲，然后又松开那块皮肤。 

“拜托，” 他的手指往下划拉，把Sherlock衬衫的扣子解开，似有若无地抚过新露出来的皮肤。他隔着裤子覆住Sherlock的阴茎然后贴着他的喉咙微笑起来，因为Sherlock发出了一个无助的声响，就在他的嘴唇下方震颤。他把裤子的搭扣解开，把拉链往下拉，然后隔着Sherlock的内裤那层薄薄的棉布抚弄他。 

“好，” 他的声音几不可闻。

 

John一口咬下去，又狠又快，Sherlock叫了出来，在John用舌头舔过那一处并开始吮吸那里的皮肤时猛地向上顶动在John的手掌中研磨。某些被深深隐藏的占有欲在John的血管里奔腾，让他放肆大胆。他从来没对任何人这样过，他的这一面因为Sherlock身上某些东西的恳求而展现出来。

那一块的温度升高了，血液在皮肤下聚集，细小的血管爆裂开来，一定是相当绚丽的颜色。John进一步施加压力，在撕咬皮肤的同时用舌尖舔弄着。

这个位置够低，没人会看见除非Sherlock想让他们看见。 

但是John会知道它在那。任何尝试脱掉Sherlock衣服的人会知道它在那。Sherlock会低头看见然后想起来他是如何让John给他打上标记的。在他脸上和肋骨上那些非自愿造成的伤痕褪去之后，Sherlock为自己选择的那个会继续逗留。

 

John往回撤，舔舐那块皮肤减轻热度并欣赏着眼前的景象。

“上帝啊，” John低语，用大拇指爱抚那块紫色的斑点，把自己的唾液涂抹在Sherlock的皮肤上。他抬起眼和蓝灰色相遇，Sherlock的瞳孔睁得大大的，丰满的下唇被咬得发亮。John大声呻吟着用手指勾住Sherlock的裤子，迅速流畅地把它们往下扯的同时跪了下去。 

他还没干过这个呢。不是这种方式，不是有根阴茎在他嘴里。不过，他知道自己喜欢什么样的口活。 _只是需要练习啦_ ，某个女友曾经从他的双腿间抬起头来这么对他说。他可是给很多的女生口交过，为之而性奋。John的嘴总是莫名地空虚，对他干裂的嘴唇并不是什么好事因为他总是觉得必须要用舌头去舔，但他也被告知当涉及到口交时，这种癖好可是很讨人喜欢的。

“你从来没被这样过，” John确定，因为他 _知道_ Sherlock没有。

“我当然没有过，” John相信Sherlock是打算让自己的语气听起来更多的是讥讽而不是急切。

“那就是只有我了，” 没有别的人，“很好。”

John的手掌在Sherlock阴茎的根部合拢，他的舌头平平贴在系带上然后舔弄起来。

Sherlock想要喊叫，但只发出像是John的名字的第一个音节的声响然后就在向上顶动胯部了，因为John正在啜着他的龟头。John不得不很快地离开以避免被噎到以及用牙齿刮到Sherlock。

“别动，” John调戏道，把前臂压在Sherlock的胯部定住他。这一次，John用嘴唇包住Sherlock阴茎的头部然后坚定地吮吸，并用一种感觉很自然的方式滑动他的舌头。

 

Sherlock发出细小的噪音，喘息，他的胯部在John的手臂下打颤。上帝啊，John爱死那个了，爱死了感觉到震颤占据Sherlock的身体，渴求动摇着他平常不可渗透的内核。

John飞快地解开裤子的纽扣，摩擦自己好释放一些压力。 

他对自己能把Sherlock吞进多少进行了试验，结果是一半，目前来说。

也许等他更自信一些他会对自己的咽反射进行试验的。他哼哼着笑了，想着脑子里的这个想法听起来有多Sherlock。因为他喉咙的震动，Sherlock的手指立刻跑到John的头发里去了，不断不断收紧着当John开始前后移动他的头。他有点在多线程作业了，一边努力避免用到太多牙齿，一边要保持吮吸，一边还要用舌头照顾包皮和系带。他吐出来一些，温柔地吸着头部，轻轻舔进那道缝隙，前液辛辣的口味在舌尖炸开。没有什么是John没尝过的。如果一个女孩愿意把他的精液吞下去的话，那么John绝对至少可以在事后和她接吻。在另一个人的唇上尝到自己总是令人觉得不可思议的火辣。

“Oh 天啊，我不能－” Sherlock哀号起来，“我需要－” 他的手指拉扯着John的头发直到他的眼睛都开始充满生理性的泪水了。 

他知道Sherlock就要在他嘴里高潮了，能从他的阴茎贴着自己的舌头抽搐的方式判断出来，Sherlock的胯部冷不丁向上顶动，John不得不挣扎着不要让Sherlock推挤然后噎到他。虽然，不知怎么地，这主意似乎他妈的非常引人入胜。这是John在考虑被噎住这件事的时候有过的最令人愉悦的想法了。 

Sherlock呼吸加速越来越快，喘息着像是无法给肺部送去足够的氧气，然后他屏住了。他屏住呼吸。John稳稳地吸了一下而那似乎就是他需要的全部了，Sherlock发出一个无比美妙的声响，某种啜泣和呻吟完美结合而成的渴求的声音。John知道将迎来精液的喷射，但也还是吓了一跳，整个人弹动了一下当嘴里突然被咸味和苦味充满。他努力不要纠结在口感或者味道上，而是尽可能快地吞下去，即便他的肠胃极其细微地翻滚了一下。这部分根本就一点都没关系。John吐出来把最后的一点精液舔干净，直到Sherlock开始因为他舌头的每一次舔舐打颤。

如此敏感，上帝啊。John抬头看去，看见Sherlock脸颊上明亮的红晕，起伏的胸膛，汗湿的头发塌下来贴在他的前额上。

 

John急急忙忙攀上Sherlock的身体，在把自己的阴茎从被困得几乎发疼的裤子里滑出来的时候发出嘶嘶的声音。他把Sherlock的衬衫大大地打开，一只手撑在Sherlock头顶上，然后开始对着Sherlock的腹部撸自己。 

“你不用－我可以试试－” Sherlock上气不接下气地说，伸出一只手覆住John移动着的拳头，“我会尽力的，我保证。” 

Sherlock说这些话的方式，渴望讨好的语气，直直把John推过了界。Sherlock的弓形嘴唇包裹着John阴茎的画面实在太过了，他呻吟起来，精液开始喷射在下方的乳白色肚子上。 

“ _Oh_ , ” Sherlock说，John的热度散落在他的皮肤上。

John把自己塞回内裤里，弄好以后，把双手撑在Sherlock的头的两边，努力使自己的呼吸慢下来。 

他们刚刚就这么在楼梯上搞了。如果John可以顺畅呼吸的话，他会笑出来的。 

Sherlock的手臂动了动，John低头朝两人之间望去，看到两根手指划过他肚子上的那一团糟。John想着要道歉，但接着Sherlock就把手指举到嘴边，唇瓣还没有碰到它们。他抬起眼透过睫毛望进John的眼里。Sherlock的手指湿湿的。John的呼吸变得有点破碎。Sherlock停在那里像是在等待指示。John咽了口口水。 

“舔掉它，” 他说，声音低沉而沙哑。

Sherlock嘴角翘起微微一笑然后就把他的食指和中指滑进了嘴里。John看着他的双眼扑闪着闭上，看着他下巴移动把自己的手指吸干净。 

John没办法再看下去了，他猛地把Sherlock的手指拽出来，低下头，把Sherlock的嘴 _吞噬_ 。 

“天啊， _你_ 是什么啊，” John问， 他们紧紧依附着彼此接吻，John打开的衬衫把精液擦得他俩身上到处都是。

“我们得开始收拾了，” Sherlock低语道，“在我们的父母穿过那扇门走进来之前我们大约还有十五分钟。”

“对，好的，” John开始从Sherlock身上爬下来，抓住他潮湿的手指把他拉起来，帮他整好裤子。John把画挂回原处然后捡回四散的衣服，与此同时Sherlock冲到楼下去拿他们的书包。他们飞快地跑上楼，John去衣橱里抓衣服，而Sherlock用一块湿毛巾把自己擦干净。

 

John走进Sherlock的房间，把门在身后关上。Sherlock摊手摊脚地趴在床上一如往常，正翻阅着一本书。他弄脏了的制服已经被一件过大的紫色T恤和深色牛仔裤取代。John看着他心不在焉地挠了挠耳朵后面，抓住一个发卷，拉直了，就只是放开让它又弹回去变成螺旋。 

John爬上床，把Sherlock当成人形抱枕，把头枕在那两道锋利的肩胛骨中间。

过了一会儿Sherlock打了个滚，把John压在下面。Sherlock的重量摊开来散布在John的身体上，让他有种像被船锚定住的欣喜。

 

“今天你是在吃醋，” 就在John闭上眼睛的时候Sherlock说。他的手在Sherlock的背上摩挲着。

“对，” John承认道，多少有点羞愧。又多少有点解脱。他嫉妒得一塌糊涂。那感觉非常恶劣。 

“因为我和Pradeep在一起，你吃醋了，” Sherlock推测。 

“对，” John沉默了一会儿之后说道。Sherlock抚摩着他的脸颊，在John的嘴角印下一个轻吻。John心潮澎湃。 

“你不用那样，” Sherlock在他耳边低语。

“没关系，” John叹息着偏过头摩擦Sherlock的脑袋，“他在和你搭讪。我讨厌那个。我想也许你会想要另一个人...我不知道。更聪明的。更合适的。” 这绝对是可以理解的。

 

Sherlock躺下来，用头轻推John的肩膀。“我不想。”

“我们要试试这个了，那就是说，” John说，因为这是需要讨论的。这是必须要讨论的。他们不能继续这样但是从来不做任何决定。

Sherlock变得一动不动，“这必须保密。”

John想了想，是的。就目前来说。他们的父母自然而然会直接跳到结论认为只要关了灯他们的孩子们就在把彼此操到不省人事，而他们并没有想错。也许晚一点吧，等他们都离开去念大学，和家庭有更多距离的时候，那会比较不那么奇怪。更容易接受。他们可以同住一个宿舍，或者是一间小小的公寓。 

John立刻关闭了自己的思维正开始迈出脚步的危险方向，关于长期计划的。 

“好，” John说。“好的。” 

Sherlock抬起下巴，他们接吻，懒洋洋地拉扯着直到听到前门打开再关上的声音。 

John不情愿地撤离，半勃着，渴求着。 

他起身去坐到高背椅里。看着Sherlock深呼吸了两次然后开始做作业。此时，不知道谁的笑声从楼下传来。


	11. 在脑子里把你扒光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冰冰的手指漫不经心地挠着John后颈上浅棕银的头发，他们还未有过的亲密。沉默又惬意，Sherlock贴着John抽了抽鼻子好像他觉得还离得不够近似的。
> 
>  
> 
> －－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文警告！有关于流产以及绝症的内容。
> 
> 其他注解见文末。

“你不是应该要辅导我的吗，” John在Sherlock把书本一把扫下床的时候谴责道。他冲到门边，把门锁上，然后突然之间John就被Sherlock坐了个满怀。“这样根本就是事倍功半。” 

Sherlock两条苍白的手臂环住John的肩膀，挪动着屁股坐定。 

“天啊，停，我知道你是故意的。” John相当确定找个舒服的姿势并不包括隐晦地进行干摩擦。Sherlock瞪着他，一脸不爽和受够了的样子。

“你一直在让我分心，” Sherlock低下头，用自己的嘴唇扫过John的，“这越来越烦人了。”

John不以为然，“ _我_ 在让 _你_ 分心？从什么时候开始你一边撅着屁股一边写注释的？那是怎么回事啊？” 前一刻Sherlock还趴在床上，John低下头看自己的文学作业。而下一刻，当John重新抬起头想问Sherlock一个问题的时候，Sherlock正用手肘支撑着身体的重量，翘着屁股，胯部在空中打圈。 

“一个邀请，” Sherlock呢喃道，从胯上把John的一只手拽起来放在他的头发里。John的手指在温暖的发卷之间收紧，轻轻地拉扯。Sherlock叹息着把头往后仰，John温热的呼吸吹在他的脉搏上，他的脉搏在皮肤之下稳定地跳动着。 

门上传来刮蹭的声音，他们都吓了一跳，Sherlock开始推搡着从John的大腿上爬起来。直到听到从门缝底下传来鼻子的嗅闻和喷气，一声尖锐的哀鸣。Penny朝门吠着，然后发现没人给她开门，就沿着走廊继续向前去烦Harry了。在听到Harry的房门打开又关上放Penny进去的声音之后，Sherlock慢慢地又在John的大腿上放松下来。John也松了一口气。 

 

他们已经侥幸逃过一次了，就在楼梯口“事故”两天后。那是晚餐时间，爸爸做了炒菜，而Sherlock还真的到楼下和大家一起吃饭了。他坐在John的旁边，重新给他盘子里的印度香米摆盘。一个由米粒构成的完美圆圈，点缀着色彩鲜艳的胡萝卜条和甜椒，再被西兰花环绕着让它看起来就像个太阳。玩弄他的食物。而John想要爱抚亲吻他直到人事不知。

 

Harry在说话但John已经想不起内容了，Sherlock用自己的脚踝敲John的。John一边嚼着他的胡萝卜也撞了回去。穿着袜子的脚开始滑过彼此的小腿，脚趾为了谁上谁下争夺统治权。Sherlock取得了胜利，当他把左手偷偷伸进亚麻桌布下面放在John的大腿上。一开始只是轻柔的摩擦，然后越来越快，越来越用力，John的阴茎情不自禁地抽搐起来作为回应。John咳嗽一声来掩盖他的呻吟，同时偷瞄了Sherlock一眼然后立刻就后悔了，迎接他的是粉色的红晕渐渐在Sherlock的脸颊上蔓延的景象。他盯着自己的盘子，集中注意力，抿着嘴，John能看到他肩膀上的肌肉因为奋力保持手臂在桌面以上的部分静止不动而抽搐。 

愚蠢。危险。他妈的满满一桌子人。 _家庭成员_ 。 

而John依然把手滑到桌子下面，轻轻解开裤子的纽扣，悄无声息地拉开拉链。他用眼角的余光看到Sherlock嘴唇微张，然后就有手指推挤着他内裤的松紧裤腰，包裹住他的阴茎。缓慢撸动。通常来说那样的节奏太悠哉如果是John自己的话是到不了的，但那可是Sherlock，在桌面下撸他当其他人都在絮絮叨叨地说着工作和学校的事而John对于他们说的根本就一点也不关心。他的皮肤又热又极度敏感，好像一缕清风就能把他点着。

天啊，Sherlock要把他搞到高潮了。射在他的裤子里，就那样在餐桌上。

 

“我不知道你有在和人交往，Sherlock，” Violet的声音轻柔又清晰，响彻整个房间。 

Sherlock的手立马就从John的内裤里抽了出去。过了极其危险John觉得自己也许会因为突然的恐慌而呕吐的片刻之后，他把餐巾推下桌面好有个借口可以用两只手整理自己的内裤和裤子。

Sherlock清了清嗓子，“我没有，” 他用叉子把盘子里的太阳消灭了。

“我会说那块淤青对于小提琴的腮托来说有点太低，” Violet以一种熟悉得让人害怕的方式偏了偏头，John的胃往下沉，“太大了。” 她微笑着抬起一根眉毛。Sherlock的脸颊竟然还能变得更红。John看过去，看到Sherlock T恤的领口往下滑落，露出还青紫着的John在之前那个下午在楼梯上给他制造的吻痕。

  

爸爸瞪大眼睛然后看回自己的餐盘好避开这个尴尬的场景。Harry傻笑起来而John都能从桌子这边扑过去把她的嘴捂上了。 

“我－” Sherlock顿了顿，显然在试着构思些合理的理由好解释为什么会有一个唇印出现在他锁骨下面。 

“不用多说，” Violet愉快地说，“注意安全，就是了。” 她看向John然后微笑，而John完全不知道该做何感想。希望他们只是凑巧视线相交。

 

接下来的两天他们都没碰对方，似乎主要是因为害怕。是Sherlock先受不了，在午休时间把John拉进一间没人的储物间。他把John抵在档案柜上，双臂固定在头顶，他们胯部齐平，阴茎从裤子里拉出来被Sherlock环在手里互相摩擦。他们安静地在彼此口中喘息，在能办到的时候接吻。他们在垃圾桶里留下一堆脏纸巾，并且一致同意在家的时候要更加小心。

  

John用鼻子轻蹭Sherlock的喉咙，“Harry就在走廊另一头呢，我们的父母就在楼下。” John亲了亲面前的皮肤，松开Sherlock的头发，推着他的胯部试着让他从身上下去。Sherlock稍微妥协了，把头埋在John的肩窝，沉沉地安静无声地歇在John的大腿上。冰冰的手指漫不经心地挠着John后颈上浅棕银的头发，他们还未有过的亲密。沉默又惬意，Sherlock贴着John抽了抽鼻子好像他觉得还离得不够近似的。John轻轻拍着他的背，为自己被允许这么做，为Sherlock是如何地随着他手掌的每次轻抚愈加温顺，而惊叹。

一个月前的John是绝对想不到Sherlock会是这样的类型的，可以简单地接受喜爱之情不会不到五秒钟就冲向下一个实验。“我喜欢这个，”  John把手伸进Sherlock的衬衫里，抚弄柔软的皮肤，“感觉真好。” 

“指的什么？” 

“你。全部。我不知道，” John傻笑了一下，“搂搂抱抱之类的。” 可怕的用词。但这是他能想到的唯一的词了，当Sherlock看上去对于环着John的脖子，将温暖潮湿的呼吸吹在他的肩膀感到惬意。John想着是不是打个盹好了。和Sherlock一起入睡再醒来难道不是很让人愉快的事吗？

 

“和我说说你母亲，” Sherlock轻轻地说。 

John的手指，因为吃惊在Sherlock脊椎上顿了顿，才恢复爱抚，“我...说什么呢？” 

“她和你很像吗？” Sherlock问。

  

John想了想，“算是吧。也不能这么说。我长得最像她。可是Harry的性格和她更像。” 但这也不确切，Harry有异想天开的部分，但缺乏实际，和妈妈始终如一的大公无私。

  

“她是什么时候发现自己生病的？” Sherlock打探道，就只是好奇。

John清了清嗓子，心脏不舒服地掠动着。他不说这个，不细说，而且从来不从头说。从不。一次都没有。

  

“那时候妈妈怀孕了，” John的声音听起来是平静的，而他对此感到欣慰，“他们为了再生一个已经努力了很久。妈妈总是想要很多孩子。她是家里的独子，她总是...” John吞咽了一下，“很孤独。”

Sherlock用 _hm_ 表示理解，继续依附着John，在他的喉咙上印下细碎的吻。

  

“她经受了很多治疗，生育能力，之类的。我不大记得那部分。他们基本上是放弃了，我想。不再尝试，然后当然了就在那个时候妈妈发现自己怀孕了。” John闭上双眼，试着回想那个场景，已经因为时间和刻意的压抑变得不那么鲜明。他已经忘了那么多，一连串事件中的缺口，因为那是在爸爸决定John必须要知道成人的事以便在妈妈死去的过程之中存活下来之前。

 

“我们很开心，每个人都很开心。即便Harry因为她不再是家里最小的宝贝而闹了一场，她其实也很兴奋。过了几个月他们发现那将会是另一个女孩。妈妈为儿童房买了好多好多紫色和粉色的东西。她还在墙壁的底部画了野花。那些是她的最爱。”

John的喉咙短暂地收紧，他呼吸着平复了，“妈妈一直都不太舒服，但以为只是一般的怀孕症状。她很累，还不时发烧，我有听到她和爸爸在说贫血什么的。他们在前期做了血液检查，但一定是因为太早了，并没有真的发现什么。可是她体重一直掉，即便是在晨吐过去以后，她体重还是一直掉而那根本就不应该发生。她身上会出现很糟糕的瘀痕又不知道是怎么造成的。那时她都快七个月了。是体重减轻让她又再去找助产士，他们又做了一次血液检查，而那一次的结果出现了极其异常的白血球超标。于是他们把她提交给另一个医生。”

 

他们并没有告诉John和Harry，在那当时。John能记得有一天放学回家，撞见妈妈用双臂环绕着爸爸的腰。爸爸目光无神地盯着灰色的洗碗水。因为太用力抓工作台的边缘指节发白。傍晚蒙眬的日光照在他棕色的头发上闪闪发亮，妈妈站在他的影子里。 _会没事的，亲爱的，_ 妈妈低语着， _很可能只是个错误。搞混了，我确定。_

那不是一个错误。

 

“那是在他们等待活组织检查的时候，妈妈...” John停了下来，试着在他的脑袋里演化下一步是如何发生的。“那天晚上她一定是开始流血了。我...”

“她流产了，” Sherlock就事论事地说，使John得到解脱不用亲口说出来。在他和那个词之间制造一些距离这样John就不用承认它。 

“对...” John轻轻地说，“他们在我们睡着的时候离开。一定是都很恐慌，没有时间告诉我们。我到第二天早上才知道。他们不用说，我们就是...知道了。”

 

John没有告诉Sherlock他是如何在早上醒来，发现爸爸正把所有婴儿衣服丢进垃圾车。他如何低头看见爸爸手腕上的医院腕带，然后把一切串在一起的直觉。John和Harry帮着爸爸把墙上的野花涂掉了。用一层又一层的白色覆盖鼠尾草和罂粟和蒲公英的颜色。

 

“妈妈好几天都没回家，” John记不得到底是多久，时间都糊在一起了。每件事都发生得那么快。又那么慢。John从来没觉得那么无助过。“她还在医院的时候他们就告诉了她白血病的事。告诉她虽然流产感觉是很糟的事，但至少她不会有试着在化疗过程中保住孩子的负担。爸爸说妈妈听了之后直接把她的餐盘朝医生的头丢过去。” John笑了起来， 妈妈是个急性子。通常就是消极攻击，无害的，除非被激怒。

 

“她回家之后又过了好几个礼拜Harry和我才听到正式的诊断结果。我从来没见过她那样。” John抑制住了奋力想要占据他身体的震颤，“就是...空荡荡的。”

 

回忆令人痛苦，像一把生了锈带锯齿的刀锋在他的内脏翻搅。妈妈不笑也不说话，几乎不洗澡也不吃东西。当爸爸威胁要把她送回医院的时候她才终于啃了一口面包喝了杯橙汁。 

 

那个从不抱怨一次也没有表现过被打败的妈妈，看起来如此渺小，像被抹掉了。那让人害怕。John告诉Sherlock他是怎么发现她在餐桌边蜷成一团，目光呆滞，眼眶因为哭泣和缺少睡眠泛红。她的身体困惑不已，她的胸部胀得满满的，当发现没有婴儿可哺育的时候，奶水直接溢了出来。John在暗摸摸的厨房发现她，衬衣因为自然排乳湿透了。她非常困混抖个不停，John呼唤他的父亲，呼唤任何能帮忙的人。

  

她抓住他的手，她的手腕因为静脉注射伤痕累累。她的手臂环住他，他闻到她皮肤上的酸味也没有退却。她拥着他前后摇晃希望他是她未曾谋面的女儿。

“ _我会叫她Abigail，_ ” 她心不在焉地说，“ _那表示喜悦。_ ”

 

John吸了口气摇摇头，试着让自己摆脱这突然涌现的压倒性的情感洪流。那个场景在他脑海里重复播放，生出酸性物质，“上帝啊， _不_ 。就这么多了，我没办法再说了。”

而Sherlock的嘴唇立刻贴在了他的嘴唇上，狂乱地吻他直到回忆消退他的关注点被Sherlock探索着他下唇的舌头的热度取代。John的手指陷在他的屁股里，在他的发间，托着他的下巴。他啃咬Sherlock的嘴唇，过于用力地吻他。 

“我很抱歉，” Sherlock轻轻地说，他闭着眼睛，由着John拉扯他，不顾一切地吻他，而John不确定自己是在惩罚他，还是在用这种方式驱逐悲痛，还是在尝试告诉他 _更多_ 。“对不起，我很抱歉。”

 

John不会哭。不是在他把Sherlock从大腿上推下去推倒在地上的时候，不是在他们的手指纠缠着努力把对方的裤子拉链扯开的的时候。他们粗鲁地磨蹭彼此，令人发疼的摩擦最终奏效了，John看着Sherlock弓起身猛烈抽动，射了John一手，射到他自己的肚子上。不到一分钟John也到了，在射出来的时候一口咬住Sherlock的嘴唇。

他们频率一致地在余韵之中呼吸。

 

John颤抖着颤抖着不知道因为什么，Sherlock安抚他，轻拍他发抖的肩膀。John瘫倒在他身上。他把Sherlock的双手从自己背上拉下来，抓住两只手腕，钉在Sherlock头的两侧。John把他们的手交握在一起，Sherlock修长的手指擦过他的指节然后打开。John长了茧的指尖穿过Sherlock的指缝。他们之前从未这样牵手过。他们的肚子又湿又黏，木地板很凉而且对于Sherlock瘦削的后背一定很不舒服。但他们俩依旧谁也不想动。

 

John把头枕在Sherlock的胸前，听着他的心脏在胸腔里跳动。John就只想要蜷缩在那里。 

“别死，” John低声说，即便有些不合时宜，即便这样就承认了太多。“拜托不要离开。” 他在想爸爸是不是也有差不多像这样抓着他母亲，求她留下来。 

Sherlock保持沉默，拥着John直到抖动停止，直到所有之中只有心脏那精细微妙的跳动留了下来。

 ________________________________

 

性并没有改变他们惯常的拌嘴，如果在太阳下山之前没有发生什么荒谬可笑的争执的话，Sherlock要么是病了，要么就是根本踪影全无。

还挺新鲜的，其实。不需要暗自忍受不同的看法或坏毛病。John还是会因为Sherlock没有把牙膏冲掉而是任其在白色的洗脸盆上留下蓝白相间的污渍骂他。Sherlock还是会驱使John去做根本就不属于他份内的家务杂事。当女孩们打电话给John问他想不想参加她们组织的聚会，学习小组或者就只是到她们家里“呆在一起”的时候，Sherlock会变得令人可喜地妒嫉。

 

John正和某个依旧有意的前女友讲电话。Sherlock在一旁生着闷气，John一边说话偶尔发笑，Laura总是很有趣的。他在屋子里走来走去，朝地上抛壁球，接住在手心里转了转再丢出去。Laura说了些关于礼拜天在咖啡馆碰面的话。John在回复的时候呛到了因为Sherlock突然走过来直直站在他的面前，却只是叹口气优雅地跪了下去。他解开John裤子的纽扣，拉下拉链，故意抬起眼透过他的睫毛看着John。

  

John瞪大眼睛看于是Sherlock停了下来。如果John不试着把谈话继续下去他就一动也不动。只要John在说话，Sherlock就会碰他。John说的基本就只有，“对，没错， _天啊_ 对，” 而他并不是在对Laura关于他们某个共同的朋友到底该不该和不知道什么人约会的看法表示同意。Sherlock把John的内裤拽下去，嘴唇贪婪地自下而上抚过他阴茎的一侧。粉色的舌头形成小小的杯状舔舐龟头。John结结巴巴然后一声不吭，Sherlock抬起头往后撤，仔细检查起他握着John阴茎的手指甲。

这个彻头彻尾的， _贱人_ 。

 

John呼吸粗重，挫败地把后脑勺磕在墙壁上，发表不痛不痒的零星意见因为到这个时候他已经搞不清Laura到底在说什么了。然后，Sherlock就用一种极其色情的方式，把John阴茎饱满的头部吞进了嘴里。他的头上下移动了几次，就只是刚刚含住龟头的部分。然后撤回去用他发红的嘴唇涂抹那道缝隙，那里因为口水和前液光滑发亮。John看着Sherlock吮吸自己的下嘴唇。

 

就因为在这一刻之前，还从来没有根阴茎在他的嘴里过，并不表示Sherlock的技术会有任何问题。

Laura问John关于足球的事。又或者是文学作业。毫无头绪。

 

John说，“我呃－” Sherlock则继续慢慢地自下而上亲吻他的阴茎，用鼻子蹭他的腹股沟。“什么？” Sherlock在John骨盆的凹陷处咬下去，用的力度足以引起刺痛。John隐约感觉到Sherlock的舌尖轻柔地舔着那一块皮肤。

_“John，你到底是有没有在听我讲话？”_

“抱歉，” John努力不要喘息，Sherlock再次低下头含住他的阴茎，然后吐出来对着湿漉漉的龟头呼气让他感觉到凉凉的但就是没有再进一步。他的嘴噘成心型。“刚有点分神了因为...” Sherlock的嘴唇在他周围合拢，成功吞进半根，然后开始吮吸，舌头令人发狂地舔着包皮和系带，他的头上下移动了一次，两次，然后就任John的阴茎滑出去，几乎完全滑出他的嘴里因为John停止说话了。又一次。 

如果John是个更霸道强势的人，他就会抓住Sherlock的卷发然后－

 _操_ 。脑内操Sherlock美妙绝伦的嘴的画面...

John吞回一声呻吟然后问Laura关于她最近刚刚分手的事，那显然就是她会打电话给John的原因。这可不是第一次她或John向对方提议来一发重修旧好。她心里清楚。John心里清楚。Sherlock心里也清楚，因为他眯起了那双浅色的眼睛，如果他办得到的话John会因为那愠怒的表情大笑，但此时他又在被吸了。所有的一切都那么柔软和潮湿，火热又滑顺，而任何人都不该被允许在跪在地上给人口交的时候看起来那么性感。就实在是太不公平了。John用 _mmhmm, mhmm’s_ 回应Laura，好让Sherlock不停下嘴上的动作。John托住Sherlock的后颈强忍着不要推进。

 

Sherlock的双眼扑闪着闭上了，好像对于被John的阴茎塞了一嘴感到满足。他间或发出小小的被呛到的声响，在John无法自抑稍微向前戳刺的时候，John感到愧疚因为他非常喜欢。当John不得不把话筒从嘴边拿开好发出 _ah ah_ 的喘息然后说出一句上气不接下气的 “ _继续_ ” 的时候Sherlock加快了速度，Laura以为John是在对她说于是接着絮叨个没完。

  

Sherlock的嘴火热紧致美妙绝伦，当John注意到Sherlock正因伸进自己内裤里的手扭动不已的时候便开始越过边界朝着高潮倾覆了。John抵着墙把小腿连带着脚稍稍往外伸，于是就能感觉到Sherlock贴着他用力磨蹭。

 

John咒骂着说，“该死的你真是太迷人了。”

Laura发出一声高昂带着音调的笑声说，“ _好吧..谢谢。_ ”

  

Sherlock轻哼着，抱住John的腿，胯部抖个不停。他裹着John阴茎的嘴变得松弛，向后退开直到只剩前端留在嘴里，身体颤抖着像每一次高潮来临时一样。Sherlock极力控制不要弓身猛烈摆动，在他与身体直觉的斗争之中，John能感觉到他牙齿锋利的边缘。有点痒。这让John挂断Laura的电话，把话筒随意一丢，不知道丢到什么地方了，完全无关紧要。

“天啊，操，” John粗喘着，“ _Oh_ , oh, ” Sherlock的呼吸逐渐平息抬眼看向John。他攀附着他的腿往上爬了一点，把鼻子埋在John的肚子上，隔着棉布亲吻他。在整理裤子的时候又打了个颤。他撤回身坐到自己的脚跟上，张开嘴，等待着。John紧紧闭上双眼抓住Sherlock的后颈，施加压力直到他能感觉到Sherlock的舌头坚定的推挤。

“对，” John毫无必要地向他肯定道，“就是这样，就是这样，” 当Sherlock移动他的头，转动他的舌头，把John吐出来发出“bo”的一声下流的声响，再重新把John的阴茎吸进去。John没有用力向前顶，半心半意地感受到他的屁股离开墙壁任性地想要把Sherlock的嘴填得更满。Sherlock噎到了，John立刻往后撤，但Sherlock似乎不买账。他抓住John的屁股定住他，努力吞进更多，而那就够了。已经太多。 

“Oh _操_ ，” John咬牙切齿地说，再朝里推进一点点，“我都能听见你被呛到，” 而Sherlock又发出了那个声音，John过于大声地呼气，猛烈地在Sherlock嘴里挺动三次之后便在高潮之中跌坠了。大部分精液都射在Sherlock嘴里，从他的喉咙滑落，然后John必须拔出来，看着最后的一波滴在Sherlock的嘴唇和下巴上。

Sherlock舔了舔他红通通的嘴唇，偏过头舔舐John过度敏感的血肉，帮他弄干净。John抽搐着，无法正常呼吸，Sherlock把他的内裤拉上来，然后帮他把裤子重新扣上穿好。John呆在原地看着Sherlock脱掉自己的裤子和湿透的内裤，顺便卖弄了下侧腹和后腰的完美的皮肤，和那双大长腿。他把它们丢向角落，穿上跑步裤才走回撑在墙上的John面前。

  

Sherlock伸出双臂抵在墙上圈住他，倾身向前在John的耳边低语。“Laura Higgins和你做过那样的事吗？Hm？完完全全一模一样的。她有为了吸你噎到吗？有让你射在她的嘴里，射在她的 _嘴上_ 吗？”

好吧。只能说技术上来说是有。他有试着告诉她了，两次。在被口交的时候 _我要到了_ 这句话真的只能代表一件事情。Laura更愿意用手让男生高潮，这完全是可以理解的。她停留的时间长了那么一点点，John喘息着拽了她的头发要把她移开，但已经射了一些在她的舌头上。她因为吃惊而后退于是剩下的精液就射在了她的脸和衬衫上，对于哪一个她都不是太高兴。

 

“我知道她到底是要叫你过去干吗，” Sherlock声称道，一边啃咬John的耳朵。“不要把我在这类关系中的缺乏经验错当成无知。” 

“没打算和她出去，” John的手抚上Sherlock前胸，经过肌肉结实的手臂，滑落他的腰际。修长，柔软，但明白无误是男性。这让John感到一阵战栗，原因他无法领会。

 

“可是你在和她调情，” Sherlock冷冰冰地说，John摇头，“有，你是，你和每个人调情。女孩们。甚至男孩们，有时候。虽然我不确定你自己有意识到。”

“不想要每个人，” John喃喃道，一边努力抬高他的下巴调整角度索吻，Sherlock躲开了。

“很好，因为他们都是白痴。现在，当Laura来和你搭讪的时候，你会想起我跪在你面前的样子。你和她们也像和我在一起的时候那么有性占有欲吗？我很怀疑。你太忙着表现友好了，善良的男孩们是不会在女朋友身上制造吻痕的。他们不会在没有先获得许可的情况下就操她们的喉咙射在她们的嘴里。” 

“Sherlock－” John上气不接下气地说，绷直身体努力去够他的嘴。Sherlock把他的嘴唇递得近一些，只是为了往后撤，堪堪停在John就是够不到的地方。 

“你之前那些女朋友们喜欢你标记她们吗？因为我还更愿意你这么做，说实话，” 然后Sherlock就进入了他的那种叙述状态里，声线降低，John几乎没办法跟上因为Sherlock说得那么快。当Sherlock处于这样的状态的时候是如此 _完美_ John根本就无法移开视线。

“好孩子John Watson很无趣，没有别人知道当你把伪装丢掉的时候是什么样子。不可否认，在性这件事上我的知识更多来自学习研究而不是实践，但要明白你有多想要我并不困难。你会用任何一种方式要我；把我绑起来，让我求你，你会想要伤害我。”

John的呼吸又再一次变得破碎不堪。

“没什么太极端的，没什么会真的让我受到损害，就刚好能让我 _不安挣扎_ 。刚好能让我的脑袋关机一会儿，那也是我想要的，John。”

Sherlock直视John的双眼，直截了当地说，“现在我是唯一和你做的人” 而那听起来像是一个承诺。 

 

他们从来没有定义过这段关系，当然了，但John从未考虑过一对一之外的任何其他可能。“你当然是，” John吻他的喉咙因为它就正好在他的嘴前面，正好 _他妈的_ 就在那里，John觉得嘴里空空的他想要吸那一块覆盖着Sherlock跳动的脉搏的皮肤。但他不会那么做。安于亲吻轻咬舔舐让那块敏感的肌肤微微泛红。“天黑之后你要来我的房间吗？” 

“不，” Sherlock一如既往地用他的发音方式蹦出那个音节。

John的心脏像沉入水底的石头，“我发誓 Sherlock，我没想过和Laura约会或做别的什么。我都没注意到我在调情。对不起。”

“哦，我不是那个意思，” Sherlock毫不在意地说，John燃起希望。“你的房间太冷了。我的不会。我们的父母会在大约十点半睡着，Harry差不多是十一点，正负不超过一刻钟。别打开门超过四十度角不然门枢会有声音，妈咪睡眠很浅。”

“我－” John把那一串随意的预警信息存入脑中，并因为Sherlock是如何以听起来有点科学的方式来处理这个问题而微笑，“或者你可以来我房间。你还是有我的袜子能帮你保暖。” 回忆让John心跳加速，被长筒足球袜包裹的双腿环绕着他。

Sherlock挑起一根眉毛嘴角因了悟而抖动，“不管怎么样我都会穿你的袜子的。你有很奇怪的癖好哦，John。”

John大笑起来，而Sherlock终于做出让步吻了他。

________________________________

 

“假期的时候我要去伦敦，” 那天晚上Sherlock告诉John。整幢房子漆黑一片，John在确定没人会听到他的脚步声之后溜进了Sherlock的房间。Sherlock像个逗号一样蜷在John的身上，他们双腿交缠，赤裸的皮肤摩擦着棉布。夜里晚些时候刮起了大风，闪电穿过房间，照亮John红润的肤色之上Sherlock苍白的双手。山楂树蜿蜒的枝桠刮在窗户上发出刺耳的声响。

“Oh, ” John喃喃道，“那还挺...好的。” 如果有人说“好”其实是表示“糟糕”的意思的话，想到要被分开，即使只是一周，让John觉得嘴里苦苦的。

“你可以...嗯。” Sherlock动了动对着他的背念叨了些什么。 

“你说啥？” John问。

“如果你想的话，你可以和我一起去，” Sherlock建议道，努力表现无动于衷但并不成功。“ _如果_ 你想。”

 

John的手指在Sherlock的手腕合拢，用大拇指摩挲他手腕的内侧。“ _你_ 想吗？” 他微笑起来，非常希望听到Sherlock承认他确实想。

“我－” Sherlock停下来不爽地吹了几口气，沉默了一会儿。“是的，” 他对着John的肩膀轻声说。

“我很乐意。我还没去过那里呢自从...” 他没有把话说完，但John觉得Sherlock一定已经知道他要说什么了，因为他正沿着他的脊椎自下而上亲吻，期间点缀着啃咬和舔舐直到他的后颈。然后John突然意识到，“呃...Sherlock，我们会住在哪里呢。” 

“Mycroft的公寓，当然了。” 

John急急转过身面向Sherlock，“你在开玩笑对吗？他会知道的 Sherlock。你哥哥...他...”

“他已经知道了，John。就在那天晚上。你一定记得的，你根本就是直接攻击了我。”

“并没有。”

“Mmmh, 有。”

 

John一边呼气一边笑了起来，因为对。他是那么干了。“但他以为你喊停了。”

“是......的” Sherlock拉长音节，一边啃咬John的下颌线。“所以？” 

“ _所以_ ，他甚至比你还有洞察力，” John指明。Sherlock发出愤愤不平的嘲弄声。“他会知道的。”

“对，我期望如此，” Sherlock懒洋洋地说，用他的舌头描绘John下唇的曲线。那可耗费了John好大的自制力才没有把Sherlock翻平然后就...就。

  

“呃，Sherlock，” John无声地呻吟往后退好能看到Sherlock的脸。他的脸被电子闹钟的光线照亮，那是电流灿烂的火花。雷鸣随后而至，听起来就像天空裂了一道口子。Sherlock的双眼一如既往，开放也算计，好奇而野性，残酷又温柔。一个由矛盾和极端组成的人类。“你都没在担心吗...我不知道，就，他可能会和你妈说你正在伦敦被你的继兄操然后你的亲哥哥就在走廊另一头？”

 

“真自以为是啊，John，” Sherlock假装严肃地说，John能看见他眼里闪烁的淘气。“不，Mycroft不会。他会不赞成当然了，看在礼仪的份上，但他不会背弃我的信任。除非他有利可图，而他没有。Mycroft的确非常讨厌让我们的母亲难过。而且，我掌握了他足够多的秘密。我确定其中一些他宁愿妈咪不知道。那会变成循环往复没完没了的敲诈的。比起曝光他宝贝弟弟和继兄的不得体关系Mycroft还有更紧迫的事项。”

 

John紧张的神经多多少少被Sherlock在这件事上的信心安抚了。他靠回Sherlock身边，Sherlock在他们接吻的时候贴着John的嘴唇愉快地叹息。亲吻他真是美妙极了。那么柔软。Sherlock已经变得很在行，有出乎意料地咬他的倾向，John每一次都得和他争夺控制权。这是John有过的最有趣的拥吻亲热了。

“好吧，” John说道，当他们开始脱对方的衣服，当他们的胯部相互挤压，当他们贴着彼此滑动。Sherlock被足球袜包裹的腿跨在John的屁股上。他一边移动，抓着John肩膀的手指已经在发抖。“好的，我们一起去伦敦。”

 

Sherlock轻哼着，闭上双眼，嘴为John的双唇打开。

 

他们操进彼此的拳头里，John在接近高潮的时候爬到Sherlock身上。他把Sherlock的双腿往上推，把他湿润的龟头紧贴在Sherlock的屁股上，一次又一次滑过那里直到他能够滑进去，浅浅地探入，不会伤到他，但当John到了的时候，他是在Sherlock的身体里。他咬住嘴唇阻止自己一插到底用力操Sherlock度过高潮。

Sherlock因着那感觉喘息不已，开始热切地颤抖起来。John甚至都来不及把Sherlock吞进嘴里。窗外是一阵明亮的闪电，Sherlock高潮时发出的美妙声响和回荡着的隆隆雷声完美同步了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：好啦，这张是有点荤，可是这段关系对他们来说是全新的嘛，而且都是青少年，荷尔蒙啊你们懂的
> 
>  
> 
> 译者注：抱歉久等啦，最近真的太忙，天气真的太热，这俩张力十足过分火辣，状态不好的时候真的翻不了www


	12. 奥菲利亚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我们现在能回公寓去吗，” 他问，看着Sherlock的双眼在片刻之后扑闪着张开，还部分迷失在他们刚刚的吻里。第一个在大庭广众之下的吻，没人在这儿要把他们分开，与他们断绝关系，或者为了他们对彼此的渴望惩罚他们。
> 
>  
> 
> －－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重要注释见章末。

Sherlock不耐烦地用手指敲打着窗玻璃，他们都还没离开乡村的范围呢他已经开始变得越来越烦人和焦虑了。 

 _啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒_ 是Sherlock的手指发出的声响。John从手中的书里抬起头，对着眼前一头黑发的脑袋皱起眉。                                                                             _啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒_

  

“那不会让火车开得更快的，” John对他说，一边翻到下一页。 

“为什么每件事都要花那么多 _时间_ ，” Sherlock哭诉道。John强强忍住一个微笑。

“我也不知道，或者如果你再多抱怨一点就可以改变存在的法则了。”

 

Sherlock气鼓鼓地，抽动的手指从窗玻璃移到他的腿上，敲击变得轻柔。“我想要我的小提琴。”

“没办法。已经打包好了。而且，我不认为他们允许即兴独奏，所以...”

“他们应该允许的。我拉得够好了，” Sherlock说，不必要地被冒犯了。“你喜欢。”

“对，我喜欢。” John是真的 _真的_ 喜欢。当Sherlock全神贯注沉浸在他手上的轻巧动作之中，手指毫不费力地抚弄乐器形成曲调，John很少见到比那更美丽的事物。

 

“我需要点什么，John，” Sherlock头向后仰凄惨地瘫倒在座位上，“我很无聊。上帝啊，我无聊死了。”

John挫败地四处张望，用手示意着他们周围的乘客。“那你是指望我能干吗呢，hm？我是不是该先给你买本上色书？也许前几排那位老先生可以把他的数独题借给你。” 

Sherlock低头看着John的双手，淘气地咧嘴笑了起来。

“绝对不行，” John立刻把那个想法扼杀在摇篮中没有给Sherlock阐述为什么这是个好主意的机会，“我才不会在这么一群人正当中给你打飞机呢。” John有确保他是用耳语的声量说出这些话。不能冒那个险，有一个和Violet同部门的教授也在这趟车上就坐在他们后面两排。 

Sherlock生起闷气又再一次用手指敲击窗玻璃，这一次连腿都开始跟着节奏弹动，完全就是在宣泄过剩的精力。在他们坐上车的头一个小时里，Sherlock就已经对目所能及的每一个人进行了推理，所以那一个娱乐选项已经完全行不通了。 

 _“表现给我看嘛，”_ John要求，把书本立在他们面前张得开开的，飞快地亲吻Sherlock，在不得不退开之前先唇舌交缠一番。

然后接下来的五分钟都用在观看Sherlock是怎样如鱼得水。到最后，John了解到那一对新婚夫妇已经陷入财务困境，正在去拜访妻子有钱的阿姨的路上，希望能够获得一间公寓的保证金。

了解到那是某个律师的私人会计师，盗用了储备金，还没被发现，正在潜逃。 

 _呃，你确定吗？一般人都知道那是违法的吧？_ John问道。Sherlock耸了耸肩说，“他一直在对她进行性骚扰而且付给她过低的薪水。为什么她就不该把他抢个精光。” John确实没法不同意。

有个足球运动员在第三排，正在从前十字韧带的手术中康复。

有至少两个，不，三个孩子的单亲妈妈。在去接孩子们的路上，孩子们在外祖母那里过的寒假，因为她得去国外工作。

过分自信的中年汽车销售员，正和年轻女子搭讪，而且绝对没戏。（虽然这一个就连John也能从他们的表情上看出来。）

 

Sherlock滔滔不绝毫不停顿地说出一连串的信息，自信满满聪明非凡，性感得离谱。 

当Sherlock完成的时候，John再次把书伸到他们面前，迅速但又非常彻底地热吻他，Sherlock就该一直被那样亲吻。

他退开来在把书本放下前说，“我都能就在这里操你把座位操穿了，” 然后坐定下来刚好看到Sherlock令人满意地瞳孔放大满脸通红。

 

 _啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒_  “John, "  _啪嗒啪嗒_ “Ugn, John。”

“放松，欣赏风景。看看－” John靠过去朝窗外张望然后皱了皱眉，“－奶牛。” 就只有奶牛，和因为刚过去的冬天依旧死气沉沉的牧场。野生黄水仙四处盛开稍微点缀了沉闷，肥壮的牛犊躺在黄油色的花朵之间。

他真的应该给Sherlock带一本上色书的。也许有发行那种专门给天才用的。 _给共价键上色吧！_ 或许没有。

  

Sherlock对奶牛们嗤之以鼻，“就只是奶牛而已，懒惰无趣的生物，” 好像这一切是如此不公平，而那些奶牛是因为某些私人恩怨这样对Sherlock进行打击报复。“除了吃草和释放沼气它们就不能干点别的吗。” Sherlock大声说道，伸出两只手指对那些可怜的毫不知情的牲口行了个礼。有几个人转过身惊恐地看了看又把注意力放回他们的书本，手机或者同伴上了。

 

有那么一瞬间John但愿Harry其实还是和他们一起来了。那只差一点点就真的发生。无论何时只要John问他能不能和Sherlock一起去伦敦，她就会立刻试着把自己也安插进这一段旅途。在任何其他情况下要John带上Harry是完全没问题的，但在这个特殊的时期...他不是太想。John一直盼着能够尽可能地和Sherlock独处，不用分分钟担心他们会被抓包然后房顶因此坍塌。Sherlock看上去对Mycroft会立刻发现但会保守秘密信心满满。而那对于John来说已经足够。 

最后一刻Sherise Thompson，Harry当前最好的朋友，问她愿不愿意和他们一道去汉堡的一个音乐节。Harry迫不及待地接受了，尽管也央求了好一阵子爸爸才同意。

  

"不许去绳索街。如果你在该死的红灯区喝倒了别指望我会去保释你。" 爸爸这么对她说。 

对John，爸爸说道，“我很高兴你们俩现在比较处得来了，Sherlock是个聪明的年轻人，和你一样，但是...” John歪着头，在他意识到之前双眼就戒备地眯了起来。爸爸吞咽了一下，“Sherlock有他自己的一套，那没问题。对他来说。但我宁愿你不要和他学。” 他把话说完，下巴微微抬起。自从那一场学校里的争斗以及随之而至John对阵爸爸和Violet的爆发之后，他们之间的关系就一直犹疑不决。每个人都小心翼翼，仔细选择自己的措辞。 

John咬紧腮帮内侧好让自己不要说出任何会立刻暴露他们关系的话。转而硬邦邦地说了句，“好的，我会记在心里的。”

 

John最终会告诉Harry的，当他准备好的时候。他会最先告诉她，也许就是几个月后，当考试结束John顺利进入大学。睡继兄弟是一回事，但作为一个男人，睡他的继兄弟并且对方恰好也是个男的，还是给这事蒙上了不同的色彩。Harry已经有在问John为什么最近都没有带女孩来玩。她似乎总是对于她们的出现感到开心，在他们分手之后很久还和他的好几个前任女友保持朋友关系。

  

Sherlock的头缓慢倾斜，倾斜着直到停靠在John的肩膀上。John回头向Violet的同事兼潜在告密者张望。那人的脖子弯成别扭的角度，下巴上的白胡子正随呼噜抖动。John松了口气，转过头把鼻子埋在气味清新的乱蓬蓬的卷发之中，在Sherlock的头顶印下一个吻。

“和我说说伦敦，” John说道，尽管他曾经去过那里。已经亲眼见识过，但那无关紧要。Sherlock总有不同角度，他开始说起来而John则摆弄他冰凉的指尖。

他并没有告诉John关于博物馆或着高耸而起的建筑物的事，没有谈及可爱的花园，或那些知名餐厅。取而代之地，Sherlock向他描述了夏日早晨弥漫的烟雾。主动，或被动地让自己淹死在冰冷的泰晤士河里的男男女女们。他告诉John在一家他从没听过的咖啡店吃的全套英式早餐，狗会在后门的垃圾箱找吃的。那些满是沙砾的小路，Sherlock十一岁的时候迷路的地方，那时他偷溜出去想着可以独自探险，结果发现自己正目击一个男人因为自己的钱被揍。Sherlock会抬头，看见星空，因为那里是那么暗。Sherlock听起来很惆怅，John能听见他对那座城市无时不刻发出的噪音和满溢的信息及能量的渴望。Sherlock一直说一直说，说到屋顶，说到捷径，说到整齐排列的公寓，空荡荡，等待着。 

“有一天我会住在那里，” 他说。John点头，同样十分向往。

 ________________________________

“他是怎么负担这个公寓的？他才刚二十五岁。” John在Sherlock从口袋里拿出一把钥匙插入锁眼里的时候问道。Mycroft的公寓在德维尔花园，John抬头扫视铁艺露台和传统建筑，其中一些窗户的窗帘没有拉上，显露出房子里的豪华家具。 

Sherlock耸了耸肩，对于富裕阶层的财物事项毫无兴趣。“自从五年级开始就有各种派系和企业争相吸引Mycroft的注意。这可能属于某项激励性薪酬。”

“我以为他在国会实习？” 

“没错，” Sherlock转动钥匙，John听见门闩转动的声音，“但那不是排他的，Mycroft可不是那种会放弃收益丰厚的自由工作机会的人。” 

“呃...那他都做些什么样的工作？” 

Sherlock先是因为思考皱起眉然后就又耸了耸肩，“一点概念都没有。” 

很好。

  

他们一踏进前门Mycroft就知道了。John满手都是行礼，他自己的和Sherlock的，因为Sherlock根本就不去费心。Mycroft正坐在一张看起来很贵的圆桌边研究资料，他抬起头分别从头到脚看了他们一眼，然后就重重叹气收回了视线。

 

“你们两个都是白痴，这不可能会有好结果的，” 他说，听起来已经无比厌烦。John目瞪口呆。Sherlock伸出一只食指抵在他的下巴上，总算成功帮他把嘴闭上，牙齿磕在一起然后咬紧了。 

 _“看来你的旅途很顺利，”_ Sherlock以一种带着鼻音高于平常的音调说道，“是的 Mycroft，很顺利。这一次我成功没在火车在利兹停站的时候被赶下车。” Sherlock漫步到Mycroft的书桌边，然后重重坐在他对面的椅子里。 

“当我的小弟弟决定对情感 _依恋_ 做实验的时候” 这番话完全就是嘲讽，“准保他会干这种把自己卷进最错综复杂的关系里的蠢事。” 

“别再夸张了，” Sherlock懒洋洋地说，把手伸到摆在桌子中央的水晶碗里拿出一个苹果然后开始拧断根茎。

“妈咪会怎么说呢，” Mycroft一脸若无其事地思索着。John看向Sherlock，心头一阵惊恐。也许Sherlock对于Mycroft会保守秘密这一点过于自信了。 

Sherlock把那个红通通油光发亮的苹果包在手掌之间转动，“我的确感到好奇，有时候。她可能会挺心烦的。如果她知道你已经至少雇佣了三个人来监视她的新丈夫并且一直在监控他们的书信往来她应该会挺生气的。还有电话窃听器和安全摄像头。”

John大声咳嗽起来。 _什么鬼？？_

“而说到不恰当的关系，也许她会想知道为什么在Nathan Watson之前的那个男朋友决定在交往两个月后提出分手，然后搬到肯辛顿以便“离家人近一些”，尽管他根本就没有家人住在这一区。那是不是其实就是他的钱包在长椅上呢？他好像确实对意大利小牛皮有偏好。” John又一次目瞪口呆。 

“你们俩不再是专一的了，并非 _必然_ 因为年龄差，更多地是由你在更年轻的时候就比他更聪明更成功这个事实造成的。他觉得被去势了。James确实总是有种病态的优越感。你们有时候还是会和对方睡，出于便利的因素。” Sherlock打了个哆嗦，做了个鬼脸。 

“Sherlock...” Mycroft语带威胁地警告道。“ _那_ 和你一点－” 

“你真的应该彻底离开他。他很低能。虽然我极其厌恶再增加你的优越感了，但你自己真的可以比这好得多。”

出自Sherlock口中，说实话那其实算得上是很可爱的赞美了。John看着此时无言对坐的两兄弟。

Mycroft狠狠地对着Sherlock眨了眨眼，就一下。那似乎就是他对于这件事愿意给出的唯一招供了。他深吸了一口气。

  

“John,” Mycroft抬头看向他，John才意识到他还抱着行李站在门边，像一匹驮马。“客房就在大厅那一头，右手边第一间。我把你的卧室用作另一间办公室了，Sherlock。你现在睡楼上。” Mycroft眯了眯眼睛，视线在他弟弟和John之间徘徊。

Sherlock翻了个白眼，“John，把我的包放在你的房间就好。” Mycroft因为了悟怒目而视，John脸红了。

“我，呃...” John无助地说，很想因为这紧张局势发笑，不然他还能干吗？

  

“我的公寓不是你性觉醒的门槛，Sherlock，” Mycroft带着伪装的耐性说道。

“你是真的在努力保卫我的贞操吗，因为说真的－”

“好！” John大喊道，Mycroft正要发表回复，他们进门还没五分钟呢，而John已经受够了Holmes兄弟俩。“停，你们俩都是。我就在屋子里呢，本人。就在这里，hi！” Mycroft和Sherlock同时迅速地转向他。“Sherlock，别再向你哥挑衅了。” 

“但是他－” Sherlock试着开口。 

“这是他的公寓，我会把你的行李放到楼上。” 反正Sherlock会偷溜下来的，或着他溜上去，Mycroft应该肯定有意识到。需要一道国会法令才能阻止John在接下来几天钻进Sherlock的裤子里。Mycroft依旧得意洋洋地看向Sherlock。

 

“我会在你的门上装从外部开关的锁，” 就在John迈步朝大厅另一侧走去的时候听到Mycroft这么对Sherlock低语。

“你这样只是在给他更多激励，Mycroft，” John大声说着转过身再次看向那两兄弟。Mycroft抬起下巴审视了John一通，似乎发现了什么，（John并不知道他发现的是什么）然后就坐回椅子里。他整理了一下材料，把其中一些递给Sherlock，Sherlock兴趣缺缺地看起来。

 

“算了，可以省去上楼的麻烦了John，把所有行李都安置在你的房间吧，” Mycroft懊恼地指示道。Sherlock带着胜利微笑起来。John的心脏因着能够拥有Sherlock整个夜晚不需要两人之一定个闹钟好在天亮前回到自己的卧室而狂跳不已。John点点头重新迈开脚步。

  

“但是如果我听到 _一点动静_ ，” Mycroft接着说，“你们俩就得搭第一班车回约克郡，明白了吗？”

“清清楚楚，亲爱的哥哥！” Sherlock热烈地说，从他的椅子上跳起来，走过咖啡桌，走向大厅跟上John。 

“两小时后吃晚餐，做好准备，洗个澡。你们俩闻起来都是公共交通的味道，” Mycroft在他们身后喊道，随后又不知念了些什么，接着Sherlock就打开房门让他俩进去又关上了。 

 

John立马就把他们的行李丢在地上，包括套着他和Sherlock的套装的西装袋，开始把Sherlock朝床的方向推。Sherlock从John的手臂中钻出来只是为了把弄皱了的袋子挂到空着的衣橱里，然后扑到John身上，一起往后退。他们乱七八糟地摔在米色的羽绒被上。

 

John把他们翻了个个儿，四仰八叉地摊在床上，懒洋洋地在Sherlock身下扭动。只是亲吻，总的来说，再加一点对彼此身体的探索。John把手伸进Sherlock的衬衫里，钝钝的指甲刮擦Sherlock的肩背，滑下他的后腰。Sherlock啃咬John下巴的背面。

“应该要洗个澡了，” John在Sherlock的胯部表露出明白无误的向前摩擦的意图时说道，“Mycroft说了要去吃晚餐。” 

“你从手推车上拿东西吃了，” Sherlock指出，直起身来跨坐在John的胯部。John磨蹭他的大腿，大拇指沿着裤子的内侧缝逗弄。

“我吃了一个粘乎乎的火腿三明治，” John努力抵御抓住Sherlock的胯骨好对他正在进行的研磨做出协助的冲动。

“完全正确，” Sherlock稍微向前倾倒，白嫩的手臂撑在John头的两侧。

“我真是他妈的饿死了，” John咬牙切齿地说因为Sherlock正上下起伏，臀瓣在John裤子鼓起来的地方制造美妙的摩擦。“不是每个人都是靠茶和有时剩下的外卖存活的。” 在Sherlock能再次抵着他磨蹭之前，John拽着他的领子把他拉下来很快地亲了一下说，“去洗澡。” 

“和我一起洗，” Sherlock建议道。这是一个十分英明的建议，真的，Sherlock有过的最好的主意之一。遗憾的是。

“如果我和你一起进浴室我会操你的，” John用双手环住Sherlock的腰。“只有两个小时，时间不够，要挺久才能把你准备好。再加上你哥很清醒，就在大厅那一头，让他看着我跟在你屁股后面走进浴室来一发估计应该行不通。还是在我们到达的第一个小时内。有点不太礼貌。”

“我会让Mycroft取消晚餐预约，我们可以叫泰国菜外卖，那你就哪都不用去了。你可以就在这里操我，Mycroft－” 

“－基本上一定会知道，” John替他把话说完。“去洗澡吧，他都费心该死地预约了。我们还有三天时间背着他偷偷摸摸呢。他是你哥哥，你们已经好几个月没见对方了，他想和你吃晚餐。我们，虽然主要是你，我想。”

Sherlock哀号一声然后慢慢起身从John身上爬下去，“我确定他选了某间又贵又做作的法国餐厅。而且他肯定会坚持为我们付账让你觉得不舒服，尽管你会坚持不同意见。”

John耸了耸肩，因为如果他知道届时将会发生什么也不是那么糟。如果那是对方想要的就让他付好了。

 

Sherlock开始脱衣服，他把衬衫扯过头顶丢向John，卷发弹跳了几下回归原位。“而且我才不用很长时间做好准备，” 他气冲冲地说。John巡视他修长的身体，他后腰底部诱人的腰窝。他必须要深呼吸并且移开视线。

“有，你需要，” John朝床头柜伸出手，抓过一本杂志，封面是一艘帆船在蔚蓝的海面上滑行。流线型的船体得意洋洋地在连绵不绝的波涛上滑行使得白色的泡沫射向天际。John做了个鬼脸，Mycroft看起来可不像会航海的类型。Sherlock微笑起来才离开房间，而John依旧因为那笑容心里一阵扑腾就像他从未得见一样。

________________________________

晚餐和Sherlock预告的一模一样，John甚至都看不懂菜单因为不像任何该死的Holmes，他对法文并不在行。Sherlock告诉Mycroft他比上一次见面的时候胖了至少九磅，Mycroft告诉Sherlock他的法语口音很糟而且他的动词变化就和个幼童没什么两样。John叫他俩闭嘴给他点点能吃的东西因为说真的 _Langue de boeuf_ 是什么东西？ 

 

显然那是牛舌，端上来的时候是被切成四片浇着某种李子酱汁菠菜垫底。John无助地看着他的盘子而Sherlock则兴趣缺缺地在他的蔬菜杂烩里挑挑拣拣。虽然那道菜其实还挺嫩的而且调味很棒，但John的脑子毫无助益并且时时刻刻重申他是在吃一条牛的舌头这个事实。一条舌头。John用自己的舌头扫过齿尖，充满同情。 

到晚餐末尾，Sherlock在推理哪一个服务生去厕所之后洗手了，Mycroft在低声呵斥他要他压低声量当其他顾客开始侧目，而John则在努力把那一盘Langue de boeuf藏在他倒放的餐巾下面。 

这一场磨难里最好的部分是看着Sherlock以最合宜的姿势坐在那里，穿着他无懈可击的套装。白色丝质衬衫令人愉悦地在他的前胸伸展，下摆收在裤腰里更突显他纤细的腰身。John很乐意把那件衬衫拉出来，解开每一个纽扣，推过Sherlock的肩膀好让它飘落到地上。

Mycroft逮到John的瞪视，两次，两次他都翻了个白眼。

 

他们搭Mycroft的一辆小黑车回德维尔花园，司机一言不发尽管John不停不停尝试和他谈论足球，和天气。任何能打破两兄弟恶声恶气的玩笑都好。那人从头到尾都没有说话，保持双眼直视前方，John大概就是一只在他耳边不断嗡鸣的蚊子。 

 

他们总算到达公寓，Mycroft话才说到一半Sherlock就飘走把自己关进浴室。John和Mycroft的目光一起追随着他，片刻之后听到洗脸盆的水声响起。

 

“工作台上的篮子，冰箱顶上的第三个架子，” Mycroft说道。

“什么？” 

浴室门打开又关上，然后是他们卧室的门。 

“面包，以及所有一个三明治所需的佐料。如果想吃别的请自行搜索厨房不用客气。这个时候你应该饿死了。”

 

John考虑是不是要说谎，不想对于Mycroft煞费苦心招待他们晚餐显得不知感激。但他决定还是算了，毫无疑问Mycroft会看穿这个谎言而且，他也不像是会为客套话费心的类型。于是John笑了笑点头道，“谢谢。” 

“我还有些公事要处理，需要给海外的联系人打电话，睡个好觉，John，” Mycroft转过身，解开橄榄绿斜纹马甲的扣子，脱下来挂在手臂上，而John则朝厨房进发。

“他对见到你很开心，你知道吧，” John在较为年长的Holmes身后说道。 

Mycroft转身，嘴角一侧挂着些微笑意，抬起一边眉毛说道，“Oh?” 

“我有个妹妹，我知道这些事的。” 

“Sherlock并不遵循常规的手足关系，” 他从头到脚扫了John一眼叹气道，“显而易见。”

John并没有让那困扰到自己。

 

"John, " Mycroft卷起袖子走到John面前，居高临下看他，以一种分析着又挑剔的方式，大概生来如此Mycroft自己也没办法，“请原谅我也许没有说服力，但作为Sherlock的哥哥，也是他目前拥有的最接近父亲角色的人物，我们有一番义务性谈话要进行。”

John皱了皱眉，眨眨眼然后挪动双腿做好准备。

“我不会费心告诉你Sherlock头脑非凡。我的弟弟是可以很有深度的，虽然我确定他会是第一个站出来否认的人。不管怎么说妈咪确实让他做了测试。”

“测试？” 

“我确信没有什么是你之前没想过的。反社会倾向，确诊的。我想我们能达成共识该诊断是不准确的。Sherlock并不是戴着玫瑰色镜片看世界的，和你自身一样。那并没有错。”

“我知道这没有错，” John回应道。Mycroft耸了耸肩。

“Sherlock只是简单地欠考虑和口无遮拦。”

“在遇见他的头五分钟里我就已经搞清这些了。所以你的意思是？” John问，挫败感开始在声音里显现。

“我并不认为这在将来会有所改变。你对他不应该有太多期待。”

“我不想改变他，” John迅速有力地说道。Mycroft就只是看着他，并非Sherlock式的扑克脸，更为复杂。刻意表露的不同层次的观察，好让John冒汗。

 

“只要他有心什么都能做到。我已经在我的工作领域内为他制造空间了，实际上。他需要的只是磨练技巧。虽然，你确实是一个干扰项。” 

John偏了偏头，一丝戒备的微笑开始在脸上显现。“你应该让他作出自己的选择。” 

Mycroft宽容地笑了笑，“我只不过希望能看到他发挥所有的潜力。而不是把时间和精力挥霍在青春期的一时痴迷。”

了悟在John的脸上显现，“Ooohh，我知道这是关于什么的了。你认为我配不上Sherlock。你认为我会拉他后退。他的继兄弟毕竟是，人们也许会说闲话的。对他的名声肯定不好，对你的也是。一个小镇大学文学教授前中学老师的儿子。所有之上再加一个死去的妈妈，” John愤愤地说。  

“我并没有贬低你的－”

“有，你是。我并不像你或着Sherlock那么聪明，但我也不是个白痴。” 

“这和乏味无聊的社会分级没有任何关系。”

John双手抱胸等待着，很想以Sherlock刚才那种无礼的方式离场。

“很抱歉如果我冒犯了你，” Mycroft漫不经心地说，语调上能听出来显然不习惯道歉。而那，也很熟悉。“你必须明白，Sherlock是我的责任，而－” 

“你会扼杀他的，像这样的话，你会。如果你用此时此刻对待我的方式对他，哪怕一丁点，你会直接把他赶跑的。你不能想当然地认为自己知道什么是对他最好的，让他自己把这些事搞清楚。”

  

“我不希望看到他...” Mycroft垂下眼帘，心不在焉地检查自己的指甲，“...被毁坏。” 

 _这一点_ 是John能明白的。 

“我不是来伤害他的。”

 

Mycroft审视了John好一会儿才从他斜靠着的吧台上直起身来，“对，” 他低声说道，看了看手表，“对，我想你不是。” 他开始朝他的房间或者某间办公室的方向走，“请务必确保这一点保持不变。” Mycroft还是情不自禁地补了一句，John为了其中没掩饰住的含义翻了翻白眼。

   

John空空的肚子开始抗议起来，他飞快地用冷切肉和芥末酱做了一个三明治塞进嘴里，吃得太快了，然后冲向浴室去刷牙，希望Sherlock还醒着。

  

John打开门，不，Sherlock已经抱着枕头在床上缩成一团，他脱掉了西装上衣，但其他都还好好地穿着。John因着眼前的景象微笑起来，Sherlock柔软而脆弱，又依旧不停抽动着，即便在昏睡之中也因为满身的精力不得安宁。John脱掉衣服换上法兰绒睡裤爬到Sherlock身边，轻轻推动Sherlock的肩膀让他躺平。

  

Sherlock嘟嘟哝哝但顺势翻了过去。John脱掉他的鞋子，黑袜子，看着Sherlock扭动长长的脚趾。他尽可能动作轻柔地脱掉Sherlock的衣服，试着不要弄醒他，把裤子从那饱满的屁股上弄下来花了点时间，但他努力着直到它们滑落。脱衬衫的时候John沉浸在有条不紊地把纽扣一颗一颗解开的过程中。Sherlock通常不穿打底背心，John原本以为那是因为他无法费心花时间多穿脱一层衣服。而现在他知道这和皮肤敏感有关。John是在初冬的时候发现的，温度降低使打底衫成为必要。Sherlock在到他房间进行辅导的时候先脱了制服衬衫，然后是背心。John因为他脖子和肩膀上的红色擦痕而皱眉。

那时候John就看过他光着上半身的样子了，却并没有真的有什么想法。他不允许自己流连于伸展在肋骨上的苍白皮肤，肚脐上诱人的下陷，以及John爱不释口的锁骨。现在，John弯下身尽可能温柔地亲吻那凸出的骨头之上的凹陷。他解开Sherlock的袖口，慢慢往下拉到Sherlock的后腰，脱下来挂好，以防万一。 

Sherlock直接躺在了羽绒被上，于是John从衣橱顶端拿了一条羊毛毯子爬回床上。他把Sherlock抱着的枕头轻轻拉出来，用自己的身体取而代之，再给他俩盖上毯子。

Sherlock叹息着，呼吸吹在John的后颈，甜蜜又温暖。即便在睡眠之中，Sherlock仍旧占有欲十足地环着John的身体，双腿交叉，手臂缠绕，十指交缠。Sherlock的身体热量十足，John不得不把毛毯拉下肩膀。 

他安定下来意识开始涣散，心满意足。Sherlock轻柔的呼吸声跟随着John坠入梦乡。

________________________________

他们很早就醒了，或者更确切地说是Sherlock早早醒来然后确保制造出尽可能多的噪音好把John也弄醒。

 

天啊，可是床上实在是太舒服了。“再五分钟，” John哀求道，声音被他拿来盖在脸上遮挡光线的枕头闷住了。

 

Sherlock发出一个不耐烦的声响，John隐约感受到床的下沉，然后，“操。”  John倒抽一口气因为Sherlock正毫不温柔地把手塞进他的内裤里，用汗湿的手指包住John的晨勃开始撸他。John能感觉到Sherlock的手指在他的裤腰下弯曲，睡裤和内裤被拽下去，中央供暖的热气直扑他的皮肤。John保持一动不动，呼吸急促，随后就感受到一条滑溜的舌头轻舔过他阴茎的顶端。 

John把枕头丢到一边，用手肘把自己撑起来看着，现在完全醒了，然后就遭遇了Sherlock一边亲吻一边浅浅地吮吸他的龟头，还盯着他看的画面。 

他极其突然地撤开，嘴唇变成粉红色还闪闪发亮。“快穿衣服，我们要出去。” 

John目瞪口呆地看着他。“你不是认真的。” Sherlock从他的双腿之间爬起来跳下床，随手把毯子甩在John身上，在他裆部支了个小帐篷。“你是，你打算就这样把我丢在这里。”

Sherlock微笑起来把John的衣服丢给他。“你可以等晚上晚些时候再拿我出气，” 他暗示道，一边穿上深色牛仔裤，“我保证。” 另一件挺刮的白衬衫，再套上酒红色羊绒衫。衬衫的纽扣开到套头衫的V领处，把他的喉咙暴露在外面。多讨人喜欢的喉咙啊。John能勒死他。 

“挑逗鬼，” 而他只是发了发牢骚，把四散的衣服捡回来。

“快点，John! ” Sherlock喊道，拨乱他的卷发冲出房间。

John考虑是不是要快速地撸一发，但最后还是靠意志力让性致消散，穿上了他的条纹套头衫。

等到他走出卧室来到起居室的时候，Sherlock已经在系围巾了，穿着他的碳黑大衣。那件大衣他在家的时候几乎不穿。那件大衣让他看起来甚至还要更高更优雅。怎么可能还从来没有人像John想要他那样想要他？极度渴望，而且无时不刻。

 

“想来点早餐吗？” Sherlock明快地问道，一手拉着打开的大门。John踮起脚尖。他把一缕头发扫到Sherlock耳后然后吻他，吻着他直到Sherlock跌跌撞撞倒退着穿过大门跌进早晨清冷的空气之中。

________________________________

早餐非常美味，在一个John从没去过，之前的伦敦之行连看都没看到过的地方。烤番茄新鲜又清甜，香肠很可口尝起来有一点小茴香的味道，咖啡是现磨的装在法压壶里端上来。Sherlock点的是荷包蛋配培根和薯片。他甚至全吃光了。 

早晨余下的时间都用来散步，他们边走边聊，Sherlock一如既往观察着四周。两个人似乎都对于就只是放松在这样的环境里心满意足，一条又一条的小路，他们的双脚敲击在潮湿的水泥地上的声音，正午之前太阳还真的从云层间冒出来，驱散了早晨遗留的最后一丝雾气。

 

John坚持要去荷兰公园吃午餐，太阳使得温度稍微攀升到正好让他们不至于觉得冷的程度。Sherlock一开始表示反对因为，“Ugh, John, 我们才吃的早餐呢，” 但最后同意了，于是他们在距公园几个街区远的一家印度餐厅买了外卖。

  

Sherlock趴在一片干燥的草地上，把他的黄油鸡推到一边让John放回棕色的外卖纸袋里。他朝池塘丢了一块鹅软石，水面泛起波纹，蓝天和光秃秃的树木的倒影都晃动起来。

“春天的时候这里会变得很美的，” John说道，随意捏着一小块馕想着有鸭子可以喂就好了，“等这些树终于决定要开花。” 他抬头看向樱花树，枫树和一片长在石缝中的花墙，当土壤变得足够温暖的时候大概会长出一整片郁金香和非洲菊。

Sherlock翻过身平躺，膝盖只是稍微有点潮。干燥的落叶自行和他毛茸茸的卷发编织在一起。John内心鼓胀，不得不先吞咽了一下才爬到Sherlock身边。

Sherlock面朝阳光闭上双眼，他双唇微分，John用大拇指轻轻扫过堪堪露出来的两颗门牙。他从Sherlock的头发里拾起一片叶子，Sherlock眯着眼看了看。 

“你有个偷渡客呢，” John说道，把手伸向另一片。

 

John身后，有一个女人大声咳嗽起来。Sherlock倒转头看过去，John也马上朝后看。一位老妇人正坐在黑色长凳上，披着一条编织披肩。当发现他们在盯着看的时候，她皱了皱眉，轻蔑地转开了视线。John感觉到自己手指的收紧，他看向Sherlock，Sherlock正死死盯着天空，尽管明亮的阳光一定让他眼睛疼。他抿了抿嘴。John看到他深吸一口气，开始挪开，而那是不对的。那是－不。就是，不。在这里，他们不需要向任何人交待。

John靠过去，用手压住他的肩膀，Sherlock看起来很吃惊。John低下头温柔地吻他，两次，直到那个老女人又清了清嗓子，这一次更大声了。

  

John直起背转身面向她，“我正和我的男朋友享受午餐，如果对此有什么问题我建议你另找一条长凳。” 他没有叫她无知的老娘们，虽然他很想。他用自己的手覆住Sherlock的，而Sherlock好像已经在原地冻住了。

那女人发出一声被冒犯了的，“ _可真没想到，_ ” 然后怒气冲冲地走开了。靴底顽固地磕在石板路上。

  

“无知的老娘们，” John现在说了，因为，管他呢。他反正不在乎，而Sherlock则不该在乎。“你能相信吗－” 他低头看到Sherlock已经用手肘把自己撑起来，肚子形成柔软的弧线，正迷惘地看着John。“没事吧？” John问道，被搞糊涂了。 

“你－” Sherlock闭上眼睛甩了甩头，“我们是那个吗？” 

“呃？” John漏掉了什么吗？ 

“男朋友。” 

John皱眉，因为现在听来这个词对于他和Sherlock所拥有的似乎太乏味了一点，Sherlock并不适用于任何寻常定义，所以男朋友似乎有点太平庸。 

“呃，严格来说。对吧？我是说，伴侣或者...我不确定你还会叫它什么。” 此时此刻恰当的形容术语真是严重不足。接着John顿了一顿说道，“等等，你不认为我们住处一段关系中吗？不认为我们已经...蛤？”

“不是！” Sherlock急急地说，“我是说，我没有不认为，我只是还没套用过那些词语。我低估了这会产生的影响，下定义，明确地说出来。我...” 显然不习惯把那个词用在自己身上，John为着Sherlock的困惑微笑起来。他不是有意的，但这...有那么点令人悲哀地可爱。

  

John托着他的后颈，手指滑进Sherlock的头发里，看着其中剩下的棕色叶子翻飞着落到地面。他把他们的嘴紧紧贴在一起，池塘对岸有人吹了声口哨，John抵着Sherlock的嘴唇微笑起来。至少公园里并不全是恐同的老人家。

  

“我们现在能回公寓去吗，” 他问，看着Sherlock的双眼在片刻之后扑闪着张开，还部分迷失在他们刚刚的吻里。第一个在大庭广众之下的吻，没人在这儿要把他们分开，与他们断绝关系，或者为了他们对彼此的渴望惩罚他们。“还想再多吻你一点。我们可以晚点再出来。你想去哪都行，我保证。”

Sherlock点头。John抓住他的手把他拉起来，把他们吃剩的外卖丢进垃圾箱。

他们一言不发并肩走着，手指和指节擦过彼此，无声地请求许可。Sherlock先行动起来，抓住John的手和他十指相交。 

他们手牵着手一路走回去。

________________________________

门一在他俩身后关上，世界就只剩下手和嘴和热度和牙齿。John被告知Mycroft要到很晚很晚才会回来，所以他一丝忧虑也没有就这么在大门后开始扒Sherlock的衣服。Sherlock的衬衫纽扣全解开，牛仔裤都堆在脚踝上了，他们才想起来要向卧室移动。

 

 

他们轮流用力把对方推在墙上，Sherlock发出沙哑的 “ _Unh_ ” 当呼吸被撞出身体。John没有真的在看路，于是他们在走向通往卧室的走廊的过程中磕磕绊绊地倒在了挡路的长条形餐桌上。那也是能行的。John把Sherlock推挤到桌面上，让他躺平然后贴过去顺着他的喉咙啃咬舔舐亲吻。Sherlock锋利的胯骨与John的手掌完美贴合，John扣着他的胯把他拽下打了蜡的光滑桌面，直到他的双腿环住John。

“要你，要你，上帝啊，我要你，” John喃喃道，狂乱地爱抚Sherlock的身体，他舔过一边乳头感受到Sherlock弓起腰背喘息。如此完美，真是迷人至极，他的皮肤是如何地与他的大脑一样富有洞察力。接受刺激，然后全无保留地回馈。Sherlock的手指穿插进John的短发。把他拉上来直到他们面对面，Sherlock用自己的嘴挑逗他。每一次John要把它据为己有的时候，Sherlock就往后撤，从齿尖露出一小段柔软的舌头。John想要吸他，就这样吸他。 

“你说过我可以拥有你的，今天早上，你保证过的，” John低语道，再一次试图捕获那条舌头。 

“你想要怎么要我呢，” Sherlock说，声线低沉充满挑逗。 

“就这里，” Sherlock又一次挫败了他John低吼起来，“想把你压倒在桌上，” 他偏过头啃咬Sherlock的手腕。“用力操你。” 

这番话终于起了作用，Sherlock呻吟着让John得到了他的奖赏。John吸他的舌尖，占有欲十足地舔舐他的口腔。 

他感到Sherlock伸出手在桌面上摸索着什么。突然间他正坐起来，把一个带着不锈钢漏斗看起来应该是装着某些油状物的玻璃瓶推进John的手里。

 

“橄榄油，” John问道，急忙转了转瓶子。他往桌上张望，注意到另一个一模一样的瓶子，装的大概是红酒醋。John想到把Mycroft的沙拉油当作润滑剂，不得不把一阵疯狂的笑意扼杀在摇篮中。

“没错，” Sherlock抓着John，用自己的身体和他的摩擦。 

“你确定吗，我可以跑过去－” 

Sherlock咬住John的嘴唇让他闭嘴，然后极其突然地翻了个个儿，就在他的手掌之下。

“上帝啊，” John上气不接下气地说道，动作流畅一把把Sherlock的裤子都拽下去。他的手指上都是橄榄油，向下滴落进Sherlock臀瓣之间的缝隙。

  

“开始做点什么，” Sherlock哭诉道。

John沿着他脊椎的关节往下亲吻，“Shh，” 他用食指摩擦热度和紧致，感觉到Sherlock放松下来的时候插了进去。

 

从那天晚上的第一次以来他们就再没做过全套，除了一次John在下面的尝试。是John提议的，出于好奇。他们的父母被认为是出门去约会了。Sherlock当然同意进行试验了，从容地用手指把John操开。讨人喜欢的双手，修长的手指，聪明地挤压内壁翻转着找到那正确的一点，那个会让Sherlock自己变得淫荡搞得一团糟的点。John的那里似乎不像Sherlock那么敏感，但也完全足够了。这一举动极致的亲密感足以让John变硬。就在John要开始变得呼吸不畅的时候他们听到楼下的大门被打开，传来他们父母的说笑声。然后就是一阵惊恐万分的四肢和粘了润滑剂的手指乱舞，John差点从Sherlock的床上摔下来挣扎着冲回卧室，以防他们父母突然决定查看一下。从那之后他们就只是再也没有重温。

 

现在已经是三根手指了，John努力保持从容，脑子里全都是渴望，特别是当Sherlock开始发出细小的声响并在John的手指上操着自己的时候。

John把橄榄油涂在自己的阴茎上，把牛仔裤拉到屁股下面，一次顺畅又急迫的戳刺，他把自己埋进Sherlock体内。

Sherlock哭喊起来，并非因为痛苦，而是吃惊。John又做了一次，拔出来再很快地插回去，和Sherlock同时发出呻吟。他抓着Sherlock的胯定住他，贴紧他被翻转的身体，Sherlock乖巧顺从地摊开在桌面上，以一种只有John被允许见到的方式。他的屁股浅浅地抽动，他的阴茎在Sherlock身体深处扫动，处在这个位置，很容易就能蹭到Sherlock的前列腺。John把一只手伸到桌子下面用大拇指抚过Sherlock阴茎的头部，对于他已经开始渗出前液感到满意。

John再做一次活塞运动，用力又激烈，同时把Sherlock拉起来贴向自己。他能看到Sherlock双眼闭上，嘴巴放松。“你能就这样高潮吗？” 再一次戳刺，停下来用手掌自上而下抚摸Sherlock的背部，他的肩膀之间有一道由雀斑组成的线条。“和我说实话，你试过吗？就只用你自己的手指？” Sherlock是如此敏感，这里，那里，全部，如果他可以John并不吃惊。 

“我－” Sherlock向后推挤着，发出哽咽的呻吟因为John正贴着他的屁股慢慢划着圈，他的动作刚好把Sherlock吊在极乐的边缘。Sherlock无助地耸肩一直没有回答，已经无法进行对话了。 

“好吧，” John说，“让我们试试看。如果不行，那就当是还了今天早上欠的。” 当然啦，John永远不会真的那么做，但他还是这么说了。 

 

“John,” Sherlock说道，声音充满渴望，呼吸吹在光滑的桌面上产生雾气。John开始撞进他的身体，节奏很快但又不至于太粗暴，他的一只手爬伸进散乱的卷发里 _拉扯_ 。Sherlock发出了John未曾听过的声响，高昂，稚嫩，而那几乎就要让John缴械投降了。 

Sherlock的指甲徒劳地扒拉着，在桌面上滑动，他喘息，说John的名字。他乞求着乞求着乞求着 _乞求着_ 。“拜托，拜托，拜托，” 一次一次又一次，又从来没有说他到底要什么。

 

“天啊，” John的声音变得嘶哑，正试着控制体内深处积聚的压力所绽放的火花，“上帝啊，” 他的戳刺变得狂乱。“来吧，Sherlock。操， _操_ ，” 这么棒。 

Sherlock试着伸出一只手到桌面下握住自己但John说着 “不！” ，抓住他的手腕固定在身后。三下用力的推挤，就在他开始变得气喘吁吁的时候，John感受到第一波穿过Sherlock身体的震颤。他加快胯部撞击的速度，感觉那些自Sherlock的大腿升起攀爬上他脊椎的颤抖，他知道自己逮到他了。

  

“来，” John嘶嘶地说，他是那么想要，“你 _就在那_ 了，让它去。” 

“Ah, ah,” 细小的声响刚呼出来就又被吸了回去，Sherlock正屏住呼吸，一下...两下...三下...他发出的下一个声音就像是在啜泣，而那很美。上帝啊，那真是美极了。 

“ _天哪_ ，” John声音颤抖，完完全全被迷住了，他在Sherlock的高潮之中继续戳刺，“上帝啊，你真是，” John松开Sherlock的手腕，俯下身亲吻他的后背，“美妙绝伦，就... _oh_ ，” 然后John哭喊着，迷失在Sherlock的身体之中。他感觉到高潮带来的那一阵突然的温暖，Sherlock的呼吸随着每一次抽射又重新开始加速，直到他们紧贴着彼此颤抖不已大汗淋漓。

“上帝啊，那真是，” John寻找着合适的词语，“激烈。”

Sherlock点头，同时推挤着桌面站起来，John从他身上爬下来，先把他的裤子拉好才开始调整自己的。他们低头看向地面的一片狼藉。精液和橄榄油。Sherlock毫不优雅地哼了哼。 

“我们应该把这里收拾干净，” John提议道。

两人抬头看回对方，同时大笑起来。他们像小男孩一样傻笑了一阵直到Sherlock俯下身用亲吻包裹住John。

________________________________

他们正一起躺在沙发上看垃圾电视，John的头贴在Sherlock胸前，而Sherlock则顺着他的背。在这里可以这么做，没人会走进来撞见他们，除了Mycroft。但他一个小时前打过电话，通知Sherlock会让人送晚餐因为他要很晚才会回来。John允许自己安定下来，一边在想如果能一直拥有这一切会是什么感觉，电视声音渐消。Sherlock会变得厌倦吗？John会吗？他还在思索，几乎要睡着的时候，Sherlock动了动，拨拉着John的旧睡袍。

 

“我父亲在冬天的时候会和我打雪仗。” Sherlock说，出其不意地，听起来不太自在。

  

“Oh？” John问，不想逼迫Sherlock进行这个可能让情绪动荡的话题。John立刻回想起暴风雪过后的那一天，Sherlock关于他父亲唯一的承认只有他和那个男人打过雪仗。那是在John掉进结冰的池塘Sherlock把他拉出来之前。是在巧克力樱桃，在John吻了Sherlock而他依旧满嘴都是蜂蜜之前。在他们义无反顾地使天平倾斜之前。

  

“不是很经常，寒冷的确总是挑战他的极限。当我还是个孩子的时候他会带我去上班，让我自己做数学。他能看得出来小学对我来说很无聊，母亲不让我跳级怕我在社交方面跟不上。” Sherock笑了，而John无法想象Sherlock那么幼小的样子。那个闷闷不乐的孩子让路给Sherlock保持距离的冷漠表象。无伦是什么使得他在被别人伤害之前就猛烈攻击先伤害对方。

 

“有时候他会让我查看会计帐簿。我会从他办公室的架子上借书。真正的书籍，像Mycroft所拥有的。不是学校里他们给我的那些简单故事书。然后他离开了。” Sherlock极其突然地停下来，停顿了一会儿就只是呼吸，手指温暖地贴在John的后颈上。

  

“那让人吃惊，” Sherlock琢磨着，“我是真的很困惑。我认为他总是会在某个时候回家的，所以并没有为之焦虑。几个月过去了，没有任何新的证据显现。没人和我说任何事，所以我决定自己去查看。一年之后我撬开他办公室的门，搜查了他的业务联系和银行信息，试着把他在消失前的行为组织成一幅画面进行分析。什么都没有。他什么都没留下。我推测也许涉及到某些不干净的事，他的确有结交游走于犯罪边缘的人物的倾向。然后Mycroft发现了，终止了我的行动。”

  

“那么，” John小心翼翼地问，“你是怎么想的，现在？”

Sherlock的手停住了，“我认为如果他想的话他会在这里。他没有。所以。”

 

John是真的不知道该回应什么。于是他偏过头，沿着Sherlock的胸膛亲吻。 

“Mycroft不知道我已经找到办法看过他的秘密文件了。他在两年之后找到了我们的父亲，他现在住在美国。确切地说是波士顿，麻省。改名换姓而且有一个新妻子。她在他们结婚后不久就生了一对异卵双胞胎，一个男孩和一个女孩。”

这个，John是绝对没想到的。他用手肘把自己撑起来看向Sherlock，张开嘴打算说些什么，什么都行真的，但什么都说不出来。他俯下身亲吻Sherlock的前额。

  

“我不知道他那时候那么不开心。一开始我怪在母亲身上。他们经常吵架。他从来没有对我不好。但那是因为我们全部，每一个人，他用更好的把我们都替代了，” 是Sherlock说这些话的方式，那么轻，相信着自己说的每一个字，让John捧住他的脸。他强迫Sherlock看着自己。

“你没有做错任何事，” John坚定地说。

“我从来没说我做过，我还没接受对我的谴责呢。” Sherlock的声音充满挑战，突然意识到他让自己显得多么脆弱。

“你没 _做_ 过，Sherlock。做为丈夫和父亲来说他就是坨一文不值的屎，而你对这没有责任。如果那时他对于所拥有的不满足，那么他也不会对任何事满足。你不只是某种他可以在方便的时候选择要或不要的东西。 _他_ 搞砸了，不是你。好吗？” 

Sherlock抬头看着John，脸颊被手掌托着，然后点了点头。

“好吗？” John又问了一次，更近地凝视他。 

“好的，John。” 

John轻柔地亲了几下他的嘴，才靠回他的胸前。 

“你会想要再见他一次吗？” 几分钟之后John问道。“做个了结？” John记得葬礼那天他母亲还未阖上的棺木，她暴露在外毫无生命的身体应该要带来一丝平和的。而John只觉得挫败，困惑，然后是麻木。

  

“不，” Sherlock坚定地说，“不，我不会。” 他伸出手臂环住John的肩膀。“为什么我会想要一个不想要我的人呢。”

 ________________________________

接下来的那一天Mycroft重新安排了工作日程，令Sherlock非常失望地，以便能够出席泰特不列颠美术馆的米莱展。 

John下定决心要在将来的某个时刻在Sherlock身上装个自动返航装置，因为他们才踏进美术馆不到五分钟就失去了他的踪迹。

  

Mycroft走在John身边，而John则焦躁不安地朝阴暗的角落张望寻找着他的男朋友。他的Sherlock。他的不管什么。下落不明，目前。

  

“别担心，John，他迟早总会露面的。我一直盯着呢。” 

John挥手示意，“盯着哪里？” 

“每一个地方，” Mycroft漫不经心地回答道，一边端详着一幅油画，红色和橙色的罂粟花散布在一片草地上。 

他们走进米莱的展厅，前拉斐尔派的笔触丰饶的艺术作品被挂在墙壁上，展示在柜子里。John被其中一幅吸引，在靠近房间中央的地方。

一个美丽的女人躺在一条河里，她厚重的裙子正把她拽入水中，嘴唇微张正在歌唱，花朵漂散在她的四周。纤细修长的植物从水里涌现，河岸一片泥泞。John对着这幅景象皱起眉头。 

 _＊“她的衣服四散展开，使她暂时像人鱼一样漂浮水上；_ _她嘴里还断断续续唱着古老的谣曲，_ _好像一点不感觉到她处境的险恶，_ _又好像她本来就是生长在水中一般。_ _可是不多一会儿，她的衣服给水浸得重起来了，_ _这可怜的人歌儿还没有唱完，_ _就已经沉到泥里去了。_ _”＊_ _（＊见章末注释）_  

“淹死了，” John轻声说，完成了让人铭记于心的乔特鲁德皇后的说词。 

“淹死了，” Mycroft重复道。“那么你读过哈姆雷特了。”

John点头，“是的，” 他说，“是的。奥菲利亚是我妈妈最喜欢的人物。” 

Mycroft似乎是接受了这番说法，令John感到宽慰地什么都没说，只是安静地站在他身边。

 

John抬头看着那副画，双眼追随着奥菲利亚的脸，她唱着歌的嘴唇，她伸出水面的双手。

________________________________ 

“被逮捕了！” 当他们到达新苏格兰场的时候John低声对Sherlock吼道，“首先你从该死的泰特溜走，然后Mycroft接到一个电话你就 _被捕了_ ？” 因为事情就是这样发生的。 

前一分钟：文艺复兴艺术作品。下一分钟，Mycroft的电话响起，他说了句 “明白了” 然后随口通知John他们将要去苏格兰场接Sherlock，接下来他就发现自己正站在一间拘留室里。

 

“如果他们不想让任何人进去的话就该更有效地做好犯罪现场的安全措施。” Sherlock不屑地说。

“已经这么 _做了_ ，” 一个年轻警官走向正被John斥责的Sherlock，“一般来说人们看到黄色带子就足够知道不能进去了。” 

“Oh，原来那是为了这个啊？” Sherlock一脸天真地说道。John在他身边重重坐下用一只手肘用力顶了顶Sherlock的胳膊。

  

“而你是...？” 那个警官现在用疲倦的眼神看着John了。他看起来挺年轻的，但鬓角已经夹杂着银色，深棕色的眼睛不知怎么地同时既热切又筋疲力尽。

“John。我是他的男朋友－”                                                                                                                                                                                               “继兄－” 

他和Sherlock异口同声地说，然后惊恐地看着彼此。事实上John没打算说“男朋友”的，但不管怎样还是这么冒出来了。

“继兄－”                                                                                                                                                                                                                         “男朋友－” 

他妈的见鬼了。他们轮流用定义，用一个替换另一个然后还是错了。他们不再试了。警官皱了皱眉。 

“好。好吧，好的。” 他回头张望，Mycroft正关在一扇玻璃门后一间办公室里，和一位探长讨论着情况，应该是吧。“我是Lestrade警官，负责把人们拦在犯罪现场外的那一位。” 

“他很抱歉，” John保证，一边瞪了瞪Sherlock，后者翻了个白眼转向Lestrade。

“对。就他说的。” Sherlock总结道，用这个来代替道歉。 

 

“Mmhm，” Lestrade哼了哼，理所当然地完全不信。“就，小心点好吗？看起来是个聪明的孩子，除了闯进犯罪现场那部分。有一双好眼睛，注意到了皮下注射的针孔。我们已经把这当成用注射过量药物的方式自杀来处理了。” 

“我就知道，” Sherlock百无聊赖地说，但自豪就在那表象之下。 

 

“慢着，等一下。你之前是在鼓捣一具 _尸体_ ？”

“我没有碰到它，如果你是在问这个的话。我没办法搞到任何手套。但又不是说那不明显。跌落在地撒出来的氯安定，如果有人能费心读一读服用剂量的话，就会知道那恰恰好就是正确的药片数。一片都没有被吃掉。他们假定她已经把药吸收了，但又没有呕吐物。她手肘窝有针孔大小的血迹，四周有轻微的挫伤变色。皮下注射空气，看起来像是。所以，为什么一个打算自杀的女性会费那么大劲把药物拿出来，全撒在地上，只是为了给自己来一发气体栓塞？”

John盯着Sherlock看了一会儿，“她不会这么做。那完全没有意义。” 

“没错，” Sherlock现在转过来面向John了，双眼被兴奋点亮相当令人着迷。“有人想要布置成看起来像是她那么做了的样子。” 

“你认为她是被谋杀的？” John问道，就只是确定一下。Sherlock微笑起来，而John没法让自己训斥他。

“现在，只要我能看一眼那间公寓－”

  

“不，不，不，不，” Lestrade插话道，拿手指指着他俩，“我是说了那是一个很聪明的观察，但如果你再回到那个犯罪现场，眨眼的功夫他们就会把你送到少年法庭。你说的这些，事实上，是我们的工作。也许等你长大点再来吧。”

Sherlock嘟嘟囔囔地坐回他的椅子，朝警官身后张望，看到Mycroft从那间办公室走出来。

  

“我想你在这一天里已经获得足够多的刺激了，Sherlock，” Mycroft和颜悦色地说着，同时看向Lestrade。“对于你没有起诉他我的确深表感激，那使得我们能更为顺畅地度过这个磨难。”

  

“他不是那么坏的，” Lestrade说道，打开了Sherlock的手铐，“惹麻烦，但帮了挺大的忙。我认为警界的工作会适合他，有一天。”

Sherlock嗤之以鼻，然后对着小隔间做了个鬼脸。“深表怀疑。” 

John摇了摇头，在发现自己只能想象Sherlock穿着警官制服，和伦敦不明真相的民众交涉的时候试着不要微笑。

  

“我弟弟缺少跟随程序行事的那根筋，很不幸。” Mycroft凝视着Sherlock从长凳上站起来，搓了搓自己的手腕。

“都一样，” Lestrade亲切地说，走过去拍了拍Sherlock的肩膀，然后好像立刻就在反思自己的举动。“考虑一下，至少。你的观察力会很有用的。别惹麻烦，男孩们。” Lestrade朝他俩使了个眼色。

  

回Mycroft公寓的车程几乎是沉默的，每个人都在看窗外。Sherlock和Mycroft不时对彼此怒目而视。

 

“我要告诉母亲你搞到自己被逮捕了，” Mycroft对Sherlock低语道。 

“我要告诉母亲你在给她的前任情人口交，” Sherlock龇牙咧嘴地重申他们到达的第一天晚上发出的威胁。 

Mycroft的目光扫向John，权衡他的影响，而John只是对着他们爆发出一阵大笑。不知怎么地Holmes兄弟俩都靠回自己的座椅，都是一脸被压迫闷闷不乐的样子。

“你们(you)真是太好笑了，” John再又傻笑了一阵后气喘吁吁地说。 

“谁好笑？” Sherlock强烈要求道，意有所指地看着Mycroft。

“你们两个都是，” John肯定道，“真的太好笑了。”

Sherlock咬着自己的嘴唇努力不要笑出来，Mycroft抬头看天摇着头，但过了一会儿John看见他对着窗外微笑。

_______________________________

他们躺在床上，在从拥吻发展成的口活儿的余韵里喘息，大汗淋漓。刚刚进行了一场看谁先投降的比赛。

 

John输了，但Sherlock作弊，导致了John的失败。Sherlock把自己的手指塞到John的嘴里让他吸，而他则舔了John的耳朵顺着他的脖子一路啃咬下去，轻轻地吸他锁骨下面的皮肤。John整个都被点爆了，调转身体的方向，把Sherlock的胯部朝向自己，把他一口吞进。而这，顺便，就让John的身体处于一个Sherlock可以回报的位置。

“Oh, 上帝啊，” Sherlock呻吟着，在John前后移动自己的头的时候沿着John阴茎上的那道缝隙亲吻。“这是一个能够产生同步刺激的有效角度。”

这也许是John听过的最甜蜜的下流话了。几乎和Sherlock因为John正在把他吸到高潮，吞咽他鲜明的味道，使得他的舔舐变得潦草和无新意一样美妙绝伦。

John在几分钟之后跟随了他的步伐，等Sherlock重新振作起来，不断地在John的阴茎上印下轻柔的吻，挑逗着他操进自己的嘴里。并在John在余韵中喘息的时候把他舔干净。

  

“John，” Sherlock开口道，漫不经心地用手指磨擦John的肋骨和通往John胯部的凹陷的皮肤，“你考虑过自己的职业规划吗？”

John微笑起来，亲吻Sherlock的手掌，“你是在问我长大想要做什么吗？”

“不是。” 

“Oh，那好吧，” John大笑，用嘴唇蹭他的每一个指尖。 

Sherlock叹了口气，“你长大想要做什么，John Watson。” 

“你已经知道了，基本上。”

“对，但你从来没有直接说出来过。”

  

“好吧，” John开口，又斟酌了一下就像他几个月，甚至几年里做的那样，“你一开始就知道我想要成为一名医生。所以，就是那个。”

  

Sherlock挪了挪，“但还有别的，不是吗。” 他的声音变得更温柔，语调上的转换几乎难以察觉，但John还是听到了。 

“对。” 当然Sherlock已经知道了。但John还没有准备好进行这番对话。

“军队。” Sherlock斩钉截铁地说，努力让自己听起来不带任何感情色彩。

John点头。“终归是的。” Sherlock手上的动作停了下来，John开始轻轻颤抖。安静厚重地落在他们之间。

  

“你生我的气吗？” 过了好一会儿John低语道。

Sherlock又开始抚摸他，John因为温暖的手掌对冰凉皮肤的安抚而叹息。 

“不，那不是由我来做出的选择。” Sherlock听起来并不失望。只有平静和谨慎的接受。“不，我觉得那会很适合你。”

“Oh，” 是John唯一发出的声音，因为他，说实话，很吃惊。他原本以为Sherlock会说他是个白痴，感情用事，想死的爱国者。“那你呢？你长大想要做什么？” 

Sherlock把毯子拉起来给他俩盖上，转过身直到他能像勺子一样用身体包覆John的，他的手臂伸到John的手臂之下，他们紧扣的手掌贴在John的胸前，整个过程中他的手一次都没有离开。

Sherlock把嘴唇贴在John的后颈，低语道，“我不知道，” 然后再也没有多说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1，＊号部分引用朱生豪先生翻译的哈姆雷特，我不拥有这些文字，也不从中获利。  
> 2，美丽的奥菲利亚 http://www.tate.org.uk/learn/online-resources/ophelia


	13. 那个陌生人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John靠过去，亲吻Sherlock，比他们平时的节奏要慢得多。总是那么热切地要皮肤相亲，要感觉对方战栗和高潮。此时此刻，John只想贴近Sherlock。这就是他想要的全部。躺下，把他抱在怀里，就足够了。
> 
>  
> 
> －－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－
> 
> 警告：恐同言论

回程的火车上Sherlock一反常态地寡言少语。他摆弄自己的袖口，用一只手肘撑在玻璃上，嘴唇和下巴紧贴着指节。车窗外城市疾驰而过，一片片模糊的石板和不同形状和天际。Sherlock一直看着窗外而John一直盯着Sherlock看。第一个小时几乎就在全然的沉默中度过了。一名乘务员给他们拿来瓶装水，John向她道了谢。然后John就再也受不了了，他伸出手轻轻地盖在Sherlock的膝盖上。

“怎么了？” John问，贴向Sherlock，用鼻子蹭他的肩膀。“你这一路太安静，吓到我了。” 

Sherlock放在大腿上的那只手突然动了起来，伸向John放在他膝盖上的手。John以为Sherlock打算把他推开，结果却是让他们十指交缠，Sherlock紧紧抓着他直到John感觉到指尖一阵轻微的麻痹刺痛。 

“出什么事了，” John变得迫切起来，“Sherlock，看着我。和我说话。” 

Sherlock抿了抿嘴，皱起眉，就像他其实并不真的确定到底是什么使他如此困扰。 

“拜托，” John低语道，举起他们紧握的手，重重吻在Sherlock骨感十足的指节上。“是和回家有关吗？” 因为John对于又要偷偷摸摸也一点都不期待。不得不回到需要对他在餐桌上看Sherlock的次数进行自我监控，克制自己的冲动不能在他想的时候就伸手去扶Sherlock的屁股，摸他的脸颊，或用大拇指轻刷他的嘴唇。这不公平。

“你去念大学的时候会怎么样呢？等你完成培训军队觉得是时候把你送到某个炎热的沙漠去，然后呢？” 句子从Sherlock嘴里一股脑儿冒出来，他猛地看向John。警觉地。好像并没打算把这些话大声说出来。他做了个鬼脸转头面向窗户。 

“你说的是－” John眨了好几下眼睛，努力剖析Sherlock问题背后的真正意思。“你是在问你会怎么样吗？ _我们_ 会怎样？” 

“抱歉，” Sherlock说。道歉的话语出自Sherlock之口听起来总是有些尴尬。“我并没有在想当然地认定我们还会是...这个。当时间到了的时候。我明白不同的社会环境会为你呈现其他的...机会。” 

 _Oh_ 。Oh, Sherlock。 

“如果到了需要进行远距离恋爱的时候，” John靠倒在Sherlock肩膀上直到Sherlock翻了翻白眼转头面向他。“那么，我们会想出办法的。如果我们最后念了不同的大学，我们会有办法继续。如果我在地球他妈的另一边，我们会有办法继续。” 

“你会离开，” Sherlock说，听起来全然确信。 

“我不会。不是你说的那种。” 

“人们都会离开。” 

“别把我和他们比。” 

Sherlock嗤之以鼻。

John的声音开始变得严肃而坚硬，“我不会突然就不再想要你，或者－” John呛到了，因为那个危险的毫不费力就在他的喉咙里往上窜填充他的口腔的词，他还没有准备好要说 。“听着，你就只是，必须要信任我。你就只是必须相信当我告诉你－” 

“我不想要其他任何人，” Sherlock直截了当地说，然后看向John，“而且我没有预见这在将来会改变。要是...” 他顿了顿，犹豫不决又紧张，“要是你有在思考这个问题的话。” 他最终简单地说。“统计学数据表明，青少年时期产生的情感关系倾向于－” 

“Sherlock，闭嘴，” John笑了，在Sherlock的嘴角印下简短的一吻。“统计学，不太浪漫好吗。” 

Sherlock耸了耸肩，看起来似乎暂时是被安抚了。 

他们所在的车厢里没有熟识的面孔，所以他们握手，玩对方的手指。手掌打开互相磨蹭。 

在火车到站之前还有半个钟头，Violet会在那里等着接他们回家。Sherlock一定是在想着同一件事因为他更用力地握住John的手，用鼻子自下而上蹭过他的嘴唇，然后吻他。他们的舌头温柔地贴着彼此滑动，Sherlock把John的羊毛套头衫拉起来一点点，把手指伸进去贴着他的皮肤。不知是谁意有所指地咳了一声，John叹口气，然后他们分开了。

  

Sherlock靠在John的肩膀上，John用一只手指在他的大腿上打圈。 

“我不想回家，” Sherlock说道，远方地平线处车站已经开始显现。

 ________________________________

 

“伦敦怎么样？” Violet问，Sherlock正爬进沃尔沃的后座整个人躺倒在座椅上。John坐在前排的乘客位，抓了抓后脑勺。 

“挺好，” Sherlock把一只手臂盖在脸上，声音听起来闷闷的。

“Mycroft呢？” 

“无趣，” Sherlock叹口气。 

“你过得开心吗，John？我的男孩们表现好吗？” Violet客气地微笑，但保持脸朝前方，发动车子开出停车场。 

“呃，” John寻找着正确的字眼，表现好肯定不是。“他们可没让我无聊。” 恩，这么说应该能行。 

“Mmhm, ” Violet了然地抬起一边的眉毛。 

回家的车程尴尬又安静。义务性的问题被提出，然后被回答。Violet告知John Harry成功地从德国安全返回并且给每个人都带了健达出奇蛋。  

John在座椅里往后靠，抬起头直到能看到后视镜。立即就抓到了镜中Sherlock的视线，当Sherlock翘起一边嘴角露出一个微笑的时候，John的心跳愉快地漏了一拍。 

John在他觉得安全的范围内看了尽可能长的时间，然后把视线转回路况上。他们在儿童乐园旁停下来等信号灯。女人们帮她们幼小的孩子推动安全秋千，一个金发小女孩从滑坡那头倒爬上滑梯，在到达顶端的时候松开手，发卷飞扬大笑着往下滑。她的母亲在滑梯底端接住她，抓起来抱在怀里转圈圈。 

好几只乌鸦栖息在小木屋爬梯上。一个男孩奔跑着经过，吹着口哨，但那些墨色的鸟儿们不可动摇。只是目光锐利地瞪视着。最终，出于直觉，孩子们都保持了距离。

________________________________

 

那天夜里Sherlock偷溜进John的房间爬上他的床，他们面对面躺着，小指交叠。夹杂着牙膏味道的呼吸在两人之间交缠。Sherlock的头发在枕头上散开。John靠过去，亲吻Sherlock，比他们平时的节奏要慢得多。总是那么热切地要皮肤相亲，要感觉对方战栗和高潮。此时此刻，John只想贴近Sherlock。这就是他想要的全部。躺下，把他抱在怀里，就足够了。

 

“我没有料到这个。上一次有这样的感觉已经是很久之前的事了。” John告诉Sherlock，翻过他的手，轻抚过每一根手指，追寻着Sherlock手腕上青色的血管。“这样说听起来真是...恩。” John摇了摇头，他的语言能力实在不足以表达。 

“你觉得怎么样？” Sherlock问，显然误解了，他用手掌贴了贴John的额头和脸颊，探察热度。 

John在他的词库里寻找着，从未像Sherlock那么能言善道，但依旧努力尝试。而后他只是简单地说，“快乐。” 

Sherlock僵了长长的几秒然后呼出一口气。“Oh, ”  他说，听起来有点恍惚，“我..” 这下轮到Sherlock说不出话了。

  

“我想念伦敦，” John喃喃道，一只手覆在Sherlock的胸腔上。“这样感觉像是倒退了一步。我想要能看着你又不用确保没有人在盯着看。”

“我懂，” Sherlock轻声说，同时抬起一条腿跨在John的胯上紧紧地环着他。他亲吻John的喉咙，耳后，温暖的唇瓣如羽毛一般刷过John已经闭上的双眼。“我恨这里。” 

John用自己的鼻尖蹭Sherlock工整挺立的鼻子，一只手贴在他的胸前，感受着那里的起落。 

“为什么？这是你的家。” John问道，Sherlock安定下来对着John的锁骨呼吸。John想着那么多个夜晚Sherlock把自己关在房间里，每个人都想当然地认为那是他想要的。他想着所有空荡荡的房间，想着他只进去过一次的那间上了锁的办公室，想着Sherlock身边的所有人，无法理解他，甚至连尝试去理解都没有。 

Sherlock摇了摇头，眉毛贴着John的，安静地说，“有时候，像是我根本就不存在。”

________________________________

 

两周之后，在那个星期三，一切天翻地覆。

  

John已经晚于计划的回家时间了，一场突发的足球训练，结束后Laura Higgins把他堵在体育馆里。她想要他吻她，不停摸他的手背，揉他的头发直到John感觉到他的发梢都被拨起来。当她抓住他套头衫下摆的时候John退开了，那是他为了训练套上的备用套头衫，灰白相间现在东一条西一道地粘了杂草。她看着他，困惑又有些被冒犯了。

“我很抱歉，” John对她说，“并不是...就，我和某个人在一起了。” 

“我们一周前 _才_ 在讨论要在一起，” Laura挑起一边眉毛。呃，John从来没有同意过任何约会，他只是没有直接拒绝因为Sherlock在整个对话过程中致力于把他吸出来让他稍微地分了心。 

“对，好吧，” John支支吾吾，“事情有时候就是这样，” 最后他含糊地说。 

在John反应过来急忙退开之前，Laura靠向他亲了亲他的脸颊。“如果进展得不顺利，你知道我的电话，” 她甜美地笑起来。“她是个幸运的女孩。” 

John点点头，很清楚他并不能真的纠正她的想当然，但依旧觉得内疚和错误。

  

John到家的时候用脚把前门推上然后朝厨房晃去，希望爸爸没有把昨天晚上剩的意面当午餐。周三下午是一周里John最喜欢的时间。爸爸和Violet会在教室里工作到很晚，Harry也很清楚这一点并且充分利用他们不在的时间跑掉去做...任何没人监督的时候她做的事。 

John经过通往起居室的走道，电视的声音在墙壁之间回响。Sherlock正挺直腰背坐在沙发上，手掌相贴指尖抵着下巴，一脸专注。John花了点时间站在那里看他。Sherlock真是美得惊人。这并不是John通常会用来描述男人的形容词，但与其他一切Sherlock相关的事一样，他挑战所有寻常用辞。Sherlock是某种罕见又无法估量的存在，应该要被好好保有。他不止一次说过John是“交易”里比较吃亏的一方，当实际上这与事实不能相去更远。

Sherlock是特别的。即便是在他让人筋疲力尽的时候，即便是在他牙尖嘴利毫不留情让人受伤的时候；Sherlock是如此非同寻常，那是John永远也达不到的。

  

“John，黑死病真是令人着迷，” Sherlock突然说道，偏了偏头，电视上一个长着胡须的男人正絮絮叨叨地说着在摩尔多瓦盛行的疫情。“我之前都没有意识到。” 

“Ah, 对，末梢坏死，可真是令人兴奋啊。” John决定暂时放弃吃剩的意面，在Sherlock身边坐下。电视屏幕闪烁，肥硕的老鼠在铺着鹅软石的街道上窜来窜去，把疾病传播给毫不知情的十八世纪俄国农民。一段广告打断了Sherlock的全神贯注，他把头转向John，眼睛立刻眯了起来。他用大拇指擦过John的脸颊，然后收回去，闻了两次。接着John就吃惊地呼出一口气，因为Sherlock一把抓住他的脏套头衫也闻了闻。 

“草莓味润唇膏，伊丽莎白雅顿向日葵香水，” Sherlock朝John的头发瞥了一眼，抬起一只手穿过他的发间，手指刮蹭John的头皮。John弓起脖子贴向那只手，如果他要被推理那为什么不从中得到一番爱抚呢。“手比我小，那么肯定是名女性，造成了这样的揉皱样式。就真的没有别的人可以让Laura Higgins提议不时发生一下性关系了？” 

John转头亲了亲Sherlock的手掌，然后把它放回自己的头上，Sherlock接收到提示继续用手指刷过他金色的发梢。John闭上双眼。“我告诉她我不是自由之身，我已经有主了。” 

Sherlock哼哼着加入另一只手，按摩John的头皮，“她对于这一信息是如何做出回应的呢？” 

John笑了，“她说你是个幸运的小妞。” 

Sherlock嗤之以鼻，飞快地拽了一下John的头发，把他的下巴都拽得抬起来了。John睁开眼睛直直望进色彩斑斓的瞳孔，Sherlock亲他一下说道，“她显然有鼻窦感染，如果她能闻道你的味道就不会这么说了。” 

“我闻起来可没问题，” John撅起嘴。好吧，他闻起来 _不坏_ 反正。一点健康的汗味，混杂着尘土和操场上青草的气味可没什么令人不快的。为了证明这一点，John按住Sherlock的双肩把他压在沙发垫上，整整和他亲热了一分钟。当他撤回去的时候，Sherlock闭着眼睛，红晕爬上他的脸颊。“不管怎么样对你来说够好啦。” 

“你对我来说总是够好的，” Sherlock心不在焉地说，把手伸进John套头衫里，滑过他的胸膛抓挠他的后背。当Sherlock给出他极少表达的称赞时总是能成功令John呼吸一窒，从没失败过。他把鼻子埋进John的颈窝，吸气，顺着John的脖子轻吻。他抬眼看John，像是突然灵光一现顿悟了般说道，“你闻起来就像春天，” 然后Sherlock微笑起来，像是对于自己终于准确地定义了那个味道感到非常满意。

  

“我爱你，” John冲口而出， _oh上帝啊_ 。“我－” 他先是经受完自己的震惊，才分析处理Sherlock的表情。

Sherlock看起来被吓坏了。 

他双眼圆睁，一动不动，甚至没有把手从John的套头衫里伸出来，没有用手指捂住John的嘴阻止他再说出其他的话。 

“我－” John根本不知道句子的走向。他没打算说出来的，无论他心里清楚那有多真实，无论他是如何地能感觉到它在胸腔之中激荡，在血管里燃烧。那已经存在许久，一直停留，不曾动摇的，爱意。是他们在厨房里伴着凝结的巧克力的第一个吻，使之冲破堤坝奔涌而出。

“ _为什么？_ ” Sherlock低语道，如此困惑像是在这之前从来没有任何人对他说过这句话。

  

John只是眨了眨眼然后凝视Sherlock充满迷惑的双眼。John _知道_ 为什么，但他要如何解释？一个人要怎么去解释如此炽热又辽阔的爱？怎么去解释空气和光，地图上两点之间的距离，风和悲伤？桥梁和联系，银河星系，偷偷摸摸的亲吻和如此浓烈的渴望。爱是Sherlock在John的手掌下轻轻呼唤他的名字，真北极，和John的心脏周围那些微小，眼不可见的碎裂的骨头。 _他要如何把这些说出来并且让_ _Sherlock明白？_

  

“我不知－” John闭上双眼因着语言的苍白无力而挫败叹息。“一切，” 最终他说道，好像那是一个好答案。“因为你是Sherlock。” 

他们瞪着对方，如镜像一般映出彼此的惊讶和惶惑。 _拜托，请你一定要明白，_ John想，拜托。 _这很让人害怕，是的，我知道。_ John对于爱的方方面面极其熟悉，知道有时那只是让自己受伤的另一种方式。

 

Sherlock双眼泛红充满水汽，John立刻贴向他亲他的脸颊和前额，一边说着，“对不起， _我很抱歉_ ，” 尽管他一点也不，可是Sherlock看起来像是要哭出来了，让人心痛，没办法只是看着他那样却什么都不说。“拜托，Sherlock，拜托，” 而John一点也不知道自己在请求Sherlock做或者不要做什么。

“John,” Sherlock呛出一声，抓住他的后颈往下拽直到他们嘴唇相贴。这个吻很疯狂，并不粗暴甚至也没那么性感，但Sherlock的舌头从John的齿缝间滑进去并在John回应的时候发出一个绝望的声响。“你不能那么做，” Sherlock在唇枪舌战之间声音嘶哑地说，“ _别那么做。_ ”

“这不是我能控制的，” John气喘吁吁声音里满是迫切，他顺着Sherlock的喉咙亲吻，“上帝啊，但我是认真的，” 他抓住Sherlock的领子扯开，狂热地用嘴唇描画他光裸的肩膀，“你都不知道我有多－” 

“闭嘴， _闭嘴_ ，” Sherlock发出嘶嘶的声音，从沙发上抬起身体贴着John磨蹭，以他们熟练的方式胯部相对。John呻吟着用大拇指摩擦Sherlock的乳头，即便隔着衬衫都能感觉到那个小点变硬，Sherlock的呼吸因之变得急促。John不得不停止磨蹭以便爬上Sherlock的身体吻他，一次又一次，Sherlock发出了声响消失在John的嘴里。他扒着John的后背，指尖和针织套头衫拉扯纠缠。

  

有人倒抽了一口冷气。

有什么东西掉在了地上，隐约听见纸袋发出的沙沙的声响，与此同时Sherlock在John的身下僵住静止。

操。 _操 操。_

有那么一瞬间John疯狂地想着，如果他和Sherlock都不去看，那么走进来撞见了他们的人，不管是谁，也许都将不复存在。John的心脏因为涌起的恐慌而跳得磕磕碰碰，他看着Sherlock闭上眼睛抿起嘴，他知道除了抬头观望没有其他选项。经历了那短暂的使人瘫痪的恐慌之后，第一个反应是他们从对方身上剥离，同性相斥，两块不同磁铁的相同磁极之间强制存在的距离。

Harry站在那里，一只手捂在嘴上，爸爸站在她身边，完完全全面无表情。 

没有人说话，感觉像是过了好几个小时，不可能有那么久，但震惊会带来这样的效果。

 

“Harry, 到你的房间去，” 他们父亲的声调毫无起伏。

“爸爸，你等－” Harry试着说话但被爸爸打断了。

“ _现在_ ，” 他声线低沉缓缓把字吐出来。Harry看着John无助地摇了摇头，然后转身飞快地沿着走廊走了出去。John能听到头顶上Harry的脚步声，她去到自己的房间关上门。

  

“能不能，” 爸爸开始了，一字一顿，表情依旧无法参透，“ _劳驾_ ，谁来确切地和我说一说这里正在进行的事。告诉我不是我看到的那样。” 

“Nathan, 我－－” Sherlock是先发出声音的那个。 

“不是 _你_ 来说，” 爸爸转身对Sherlock说，声音里的讥讽清晰可闻，Sherlock清了清嗓子，皱起眉头看向一边。

“爸爸，你用不着那样对他说话，” John努力保持声线平稳冷静。“如果你想对谁发火，那就对我来。” 他们可以像成年人一样讨论这件事的。不行吗？看在上帝的份上，John可是帮过那个男人换便盆和给妈妈洗头的，这根本就算不上他们最黑暗的时刻。抓到你的亲生儿子和继子在沙发上亲热和给你逐渐逝去的妻子的止痛药分门别类完全无法相提并论。 

即便实际上已经叫Sherlock闭嘴了，爸爸还是冲着他说道，“你干的好事，” 蛮横的指责。  

Sherlock歪了歪头，John能实际看见围墙在他周围筑起，Sherlock防御机制的启动。但他只是说，“对。”

John从沙发上跳起来，先看了看Sherlock，然后是爸爸，“不对，事实上，我是那个－”

“我儿子不是个娘炮，” 那听起来像是结案陈词。

  

John的身体猛地一抽就像是中了一枪，嘴张开往后退了一步。远离那刺痛，远离那个John已经不确定自己是否认得的男人。John从来没有，一次也没有听他父亲说过贬低某种性向的话。他一直被教导思想开放求同存异。听见自己的父亲说出那样带有偏见的话语让他震惊。一个总是含蓄镇定的男人就这么在John的眼前爆发成另一个完全认不出来的人。John的内里翻搅纠结，然后变得冰冷。他看回Sherlock，Sherlcock浅色的眼睛充满危险，锁定John的父亲像是就要跨越他们之间的距离给他来一记锁头功。 

“ _你_ 他妈又怎么会知道？我可能已经睡了一堆男的而你根本一无所知，” John再次站直，恐慌和恐惧融解在稳定跳动的愤怒之中，“你不知道我是谁。我已经不记得上一次你和我说话是什么时候了，实实在在地和 _我_ 说话。你总是忙于Violet，和工作，和基本上其他所有事情，只要不用问我是怎么想的。”

“所以是因为这个了，” 爸爸双手舞动然后又握成拳落在他身侧，“你因为我的再婚而惩罚我。你－”

“这不是因为 _你_ ！” John大吼，“你真的那么自私吗？你是瞎了吗？都看不到身边发生的事。他妈的耶稣基－” John不得不停下来深呼吸。“惩罚你？我们会很开心的如果你能看看我们就像－” John就那么看着爸爸在他说出这句话的同时移开视线，手撑在胯上盯着墙壁。John的皮肤跟烧着了似的。“ _看着我_ ！我不是无关紧要的，我是真实存在的，看着我！” 

爸爸转过头，形容憔悴，完全就是一个45岁男人的样子。

  

“你知道，我都忘了那是什么样了，快乐的感觉。” John的声音开始分崩离析，思维朝着所有方向发散。“妈妈死了，就剩我们。而你...你离开了，再也没有回来。不是真正的回来，至少对我们来说。你为了Violet存在，为了你的学生们，你的工作，但不是为Harry。不是为我。你不是妈妈生病之前的那个爸爸了。我明白， _真的_ ，我也不一样了。我也不得不改变才能顺利过完该死的每一天。Harry还是总会在夜里哭，她甚至都不让我和她说妈妈的事因为那实在是太痛了...她－” John考虑了一下是不是要提Harry靠酒精自我治疗的事但决定还是算了，“她真的走上了一条很糟的路。你根本就没有注意到吧？你不是唯一被留下的人，你不是唯一一个觉得孤独需要有人伸出援手的人。” 

“这和你母亲一点关系都没有，她不是让你在做错事的时候拿来当借口的。不是 _那个_ 的借口。” 他指向Sherlock。 

“Nathan, ” Sherlock冷冷地说，“我建议你现在不要继续进行这番对话直到－”

“闭嘴，都是你的错。我知道你有多喜欢玩弄人，” 爸爸转向John，视线里带着恳求，“他是个反社会你知道吗，Violet告诉我了。” 

有那么五秒钟的时间John什么话都说不出来，他飞快地朝Sherlock看去，看见他的下唇抖了抖，而John知道他爸爸刚刚使出了卑鄙的一击。

“你是个混蛋，你知道吧？” 怒火在John的身体里翻滚。 

“如果你的母亲能听到你是怎么－”

John爆发了，“ ** _她已经死了！_** 她不再在意任何事了，她死了不会再回来了！永远不会！” 他大吼，终于能够对着什么人尖叫着把这些话说出来，那感觉很好，听起来真实可触无法辩驳。“我 _恨_ 这个，恨死这个了！” 上帝啊，他能感觉到，感觉到双眼灼烧，液体上涌模糊他的视线，充满眼眶然后从脸颊奔腾而下。 

“我恨 _她_ 离开我，恨她死了把我们留给你。应该是你才对，应该是你而不是妈妈！妈妈爱我们，她 _爱_ 我们－” 

因为妈妈永远不会叫John娘炮。妈妈永远不会让Harry陷入抑郁。会每天告诉他们他们是被爱着的不管发生什么。John感觉到Sherlock的指尖轻触他的肩膀，而他不得不把他甩开，愤怒至极又太过难为情。 

“你什么都不是就是个懦夫，” John哽咽着说，“你是个他妈的懦夫， _应该是你才对_ 。”

在明白过来那些动作意味着什么之前，John感觉到脸颊上划过一道尖锐的疼痛，下巴发出碎裂的声音，他咬了自己的舌头，他的父亲扇了他一巴掌。John的头被那蛮力甩到一边，他倒抽一口气往旁边趔趄了一下，用手掌捂住那片刺痛着的红肿。 

John隐约意识到有人快速从身边经过引起空气的涌动，有那么一会儿因为太过震惊身边的大喊大叫完全没听进去。他轻轻碰了碰自己的下嘴唇，指尖变得又湿又红。 

妈妈永远不会打他。

 

John抬起头，然后立马开始急急忙忙往前冲，差点被自己绊倒。Sherlock把爸爸的手臂拧到身后往上举。爸爸的脸颊正别扭地压在门框上，呼吸急促，当他的视线落到John身上，看见John嘴唇和手指上发亮的血迹，脸上布满愤怒的泪水流着鼻涕，他看起来很茫然。

 

“Sherlock－” John慢慢说道，“我没事，真的没事。放开他吧。”

Sherlock收紧了他的抓握还扯了扯爸爸的一条胳膊，爸爸露出了痛苦的表情但除此之外依旧保持着沉默。“不，” Sherlock眉头紧蹙瞪着他继父的后脑勺像是要在那上面瞪出个洞来，“他现在失去理智完全被情感左右，可能会再动手打你。”

  

从走道传来仓促的高跟鞋鞋跟敲击地面的声音，急切地向着他们而来。

“Sherlock，” Violet喘着气，“你究竟以为自己在干嘛？放开他！现在马上！” 她飞快地朝John看了看，血迹，他的眼睛，再转回到Sherlock身上。她那精致端庄的脸上闪过一个痛苦的表情。Violet抓住Sherlock的手臂，手指轻轻地刮擦他的校服衬衫。

“来吧，” 她拽着他，“Sherlock，松手。” 渐渐地，Sherlock身上的紧张感消散了，手指舒展松开了对爸爸手肘的钳制。Sherlock往后退，举着手，双眼黑暗又凶狠，看着爸爸转过身。那个男人揉搓手臂，双手颤抖。 

“男孩们，我想你们现在最好都上楼到自己的房间去，我有话和Nathan说。Sherlock，你先去。” 

Sherlock对着John眨了眨眼睛，低下头就像是他做了些不太好的事，然后从起居室走了出去。在听到他的房门关上的声音之后，Violet让John做同样的事。“呆在你的房间里，John。在我们梳理这件事的时候，别去找Sherlock。” 

John眉头紧蹙攥紧拳头，他 _必须_ 去找Sherlock。必须见到他，拥抱他，需要知道这没有毁掉他们。 

毁掉。 

这个想法让John感到恐惧，不寒而栗。

  

他上楼，关门，舔着自己的下唇直到不再尝到血的味道。

小提琴悲伤的调子穿过墙上的缝隙，在走道里飘扬。

________________________________

 

饭点的时候Harry轻轻地敲开了他的门，给他带来一份用特百惠盒子装着的炖鸡和一杯茶。 

John拿过茶，没有碰炖鸡。

“Johnny, ” Harry闭上眼睛叹了口气。 

“不要你也来，上帝啊，求你了，不要连你也来，” John恳求道。他暂时已经受够了，如果不得不就同样的话题再重新争吵一次的话他觉得自己很可能会从窗户跳出去。 

“我没有要－” 她仔细地看着他，“你的嘴怎么了？” 

John苦涩地笑了，吹动茶杯上的蒸汽，持续不断的神经紧张还是让他想吐。“爸爸。” 

Harry瞠目结舌，嘴唇颤抖，“上帝啊，” 她说。“我不能相信他...还疼吗？” 她摇着头道。 

John用舌头试探了一下，有点刺痛，但其他都还好。“就是有点裂而已。基本上感觉不到，老男人的右钩拳像屎一样。” Harry咯咯地笑起来，气氛稍微没那么紧张了。

  

John先是看了看地板再看向他妹妹。她最近自己剪了刘海，一边长一边短，而且很厚，但不知怎么地衬出了她心型的脸蛋还挺有设计的美感。他深吸一口气，“听着，关于Sherlock－” 

“我是同志，” Harry突然说，棕色双眼圆睁，一眨不眨。 

震惊了好一会John才发应过来，他困惑地摇了摇头，“你什么？” 

“我喜欢女孩。 _真的_ 喜欢女孩。你记得Allison吗，八月的时候你们在一起。她背着你乱搞，和我。我知道那很恶劣而且很可能破坏了某些手足之间的规矩，可是她的头发是 _姜黄色_ 的而且很漂亮。Sherise，你和Sherlock在伦敦搞的时候和我一起去德国的那个？她是我的女朋友，我们已经在一起几个月了。所有那些我－” 

“等等，等等，等等，” John捏了捏鼻梁，Harry机关枪一般的招供让他完全粹不及防。他真的从来没有考虑过Harry的约会习性。认为她太善变或者忙着和朋友在一起没办法被绑在一段关系里，但现在她这么说起来...就说得通了。“你意识到多久了？” John问。 

Harry耸了耸肩，盯着扣在一起放在大腿上的双手，她的大拇指互相绕着圈，“我猜我一直就知道。” 

“还有别人知道吗？”

Harry咬住嘴唇，瞟了瞟门的方向再看向John，于是有那么一下子他觉得被冒犯了。“你告诉Sherlock，不告诉我？”

“你绝对不能用 _告诉_ 这个词，估计在见到我的头五秒内他就自己搞明白了。” John情不自禁地露出了一个带着点宠溺的微笑因为，没错，那听起来挺对的。Harry用脚蹭了蹭他的，“你还好吧？” 

“那你知道吗？我和Sherlock？” 

Harry摇头，“不能说真的知道。你以前总是会带女孩回来，然后突然就不带了。Sherlock和我有时候会聊天，他之前总是会努力把话题引到你身上，问关于你的问题。我只当作他是好奇。然后他不再问了。我是有注意到，但没有认真去想。” Harry顿了顿，对上John的眼睛。“对我来说无关紧要。男孩，女孩，Sherlock。都不要紧。你很开心，已经很久很久没看到你发自内心的笑了。我就是以为你应该有意识到。” 

John面露苦涩，“爸爸说我是娘炮，” 他笑了，听起来像是有东西在腐蚀他的喉咙。

Harry看上去垂头丧气，“他只是心烦，不是认真的。” 听起来连她也不相信自己说的话。

“我告诉他我希望死的是他而不是妈妈，” John甚至都没办法看他妹妹的眼睛。事实是当他挣扎于悲痛之中，在那些最黑暗的日子里John有时会那么希望，但这一点也不能减轻他的负罪感。 

寂静在房间里延伸，John用耳朵捕捉Sherlock的动静，Violet和爸爸在进行讨论，决定该怎么做，探讨可能带来的影响。要是Violet把Sherlock送走怎么办？爸爸会不会也对John那么做？有哪里是他可能去的？

 

突然之间，John觉得筋疲力尽，每一处都是，身心俱疲。他的思想在自我撕扯，嘴唇上的裂缝抽痛，肩膀垮了下去。他用掌根揉搓自己闭着的双眼。“为什么所有一切都得被搞得一团糟？” 

Harry抽了抽鼻子看向窗外。

________________________________

 

John一直等等到深夜而且确定其他人都睡着了。他悄悄来到Sherlock门前。房门是锁着的。John轻轻敲了敲，希望Sherlock能把门打开，但他一直没有。John的肚子叫得很大声，他一直没吃晚餐，因为太生气没办法下楼面对爸爸。于是他决定把剩下的炖鸡热一热吃掉，然后再试看看能不能把Sherlock的门锁撬开。 

John成功到达厨房，打开了照着炉灶的小灯。他决定还是不要冒险使用微波炉，倒了一碗有机谷物，靠在工作台上翻找着，试着从一堆杏仁和即食麦片里把葡萄干找出来。 

厨房的灯突然全亮了。John吓了一跳，碗里的牛奶洒出来溅在瓷砖上。 

“我想你总会肚子饿的，” Violet轻巧地说，双手抱胸倚着墙。 

John一下子食欲全无，把半空的碗放进了水槽，“对啊，不过现在不饿了。晚安。” 

Violet举起双手，“我们能谈谈吗？我知道你宁愿不要，考虑到下午发生的事，但我真的希望能和你说几句。” John一动不动，等在那里一言不发。Violet深吸一口气，“你是对的，你为了护卫Sherlock带着一个黑眼圈回来的那天。我不理解我儿子。从来没怎么理解过。” 

“那不是他的错，你是他的妈妈。不该由他来－” 

“我知道” Violet急忙说，“真的。我承认。我以为如果我一直敦促他...我是只希望他能融入社会。” 

“你应该希望他快乐，” John直截了当地说。“他不是Mycroft，他不是你。不要再把他和别人比了。他非同凡响，你怎么能做到不为他感到自豪？” 

Violet的双手抬了起来，她扒了扒自己的头发，既羞愧又恼怒，“他有时候如此让人无所适从。” 

“他认为你很他。” 

Violet瞪着John，“他不可能真的相信...” 

John只是看着她，没有再说其他。 

“我爱Sherlock，” Violet柔声说，“只是有时候太费劲了。” 

John嘲弄地笑了笑，“不应该是那样的。” 

John丢了一张餐巾纸，用脚踩着擦了擦溅在地上的牛奶，然后朝门口走去。他在经过Violet身边的时候停了下来。 

“随便你和我爸爸有多恨这件事，随便你们怎么想办法把我们分开。但Sherlock是在我身上发生的最好的事。他是我最好的朋友，而且远不止这样。我会为了我们所拥有的抗争到底。” 

“以牺牲你和你父亲的关系为代价？” 

“是的，” John毫不犹豫，“如果他对我的爱那么局限，那么是的。” Violet抿了抿嘴唇。 

“我从一开始就知道了，” Violet说道，John快速地眨了好几下眼睛。 

“然后你不介意我...” _抓住每一次机会睡你儿子？_  

Violet举起一只手示意，“我的儿子们不是唯一具有简单的观察力的人。Sherlock的扑克脸也许对绝大多数人有效，但不包括我。而你，John，亲爱的，你真的是一目了然。” 她挺直腰背。“我不是一个完美的母亲，我承认一直以来我对待自己的孩子们更像是同龄人而不是儿子。他们的父亲是那个总是和他们玩乐的人，我是纪律执行者。他离开了，而我根本不知道该如何一人分饰二角。我对Sherlock严厉是因为我希望他能获得成功。Mycroft更像他的父亲，但Sherlock和我一模一样。我不希望他和我犯同样的错误，不希望他受到和我一样的伤害。也许我对他的期望造成了比预想更多的破坏，但他是我的孩子，我爱他。我只想要他快乐。” 

“我也一样，” John简单地说。

他们凝视了对方一小会儿，然后Violet点点头。“我会和你父亲谈。我想他只是困惑。” 

“是啊，让他的儿子嘴唇流血真是困惑的最佳表现。”

“不，不，那个行为是不可接受的，他自己很清楚。他太震惊了。但相信我，我也可以很有说服力。他只是需要一些不同角度的见解。” John耸了耸肩表示怀疑。“以及，John，” Violet温和地说，“之前我从来没有说过什么，因为我不确定那是否恰当但是...当然我从未见过你的母亲，但我知道她是一个善良美好的女人，而且显然是个很棒的母亲。我非常抱歉你不得不在那么小的年纪就懂得那样的损失。我不知道为什么这么可怕的事情要发生在好人身上。你是个优秀的年轻人，John。” 

John朝门外看去，看进漆黑的起居室。“谢谢。”

Violet轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，然后离开了。

 

John安静地走上台阶，走到Sherlock门前，轻轻敲了敲，扭动门把，但它依旧上了锁。 

“Sherlock，” John低语，“拜托让我进去，请和我说话。” 他转过身背靠门板，往下滑直到坐到地上。John把头埋进掌心里。门一直锁着。

 


	14. 对分

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他的胸腔里有一种压迫感在扩张收缩，像是有巨大的重量堆在他身上。John视觉模糊边缘昏暗，而他也不明白那是怎么回事。也许Sherlock能解释给他听。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 严重暴力，前方高能！以及，撸主撸完上一章和这章简直神形俱伤...

“今天早上我来送你去学校。”

John从他的马克杯上抬起头，一只手里还拿着打算塞进书包侧口袋的橙子。“只是一段骑车十五分钟的路程，我想我自己能搞定。” John能听到从楼上传来的Sherlock柔软的脚步声，John渴望见到他。Sherlock在早晨非常可爱。一头毛茸茸的卷发乱糟糟的，通常是有一边完全被压平了贴在头上，他在头几分钟里总是睡眼惺忪行动笨拙，直到大脑上线，火力全开。

自周三一切崩坏以来John几乎就没怎么看见他。在花了夜里大部分时间靠着Sherlock的房门坐在地上之后，John第二天早上睡过头了。他一直坐着直到后背僵硬才不得不撤回自己的房间，然后在床上缠着被子翻来覆去辗转反侧，直到接近凌晨四点才筋疲力尽睡着，闹钟响的时候根本就没醒。没人来叫他起床，等John终于爬起来已经过了中午，没有去学校的必要了。反正已经被算作缺席，而且不管怎么说，他是绝对不可能忽视胸中的疼痛真正集中注意力好好上课的。 

爸爸确保在Sherlock放学回到家之前先到家。John不想和他父亲呆在同一个地方，于是留在自己房间里，他等待着，等待着一声敲门声，一直没有等到。后来他睡着了，梦见伦敦，梦见Sherlock俯身在一具尸体上。梦见迷雾翻卷着穿过整个城市，逐渐把Sherlock吞没。John朝那隐约的身体轮廓伸出手，Sherlock便化作一阵烟雾消散了。

John惊醒，颤抖着大声喘气，独自一人；他的床是世界上最糟的孤岛。

  

爸爸没有看John，只是伸手拿起车钥匙并把公文包扣上。“是，那么，我们走吧。” 

“你是认真的吗？” John歪着头问，“我连和Sherlock一起骑车去学校都不行了？” 

爸爸无视了他，“你今天放学后有训练吗？” 

“我...没有，我们周五不训练。”

“那么我会去等你载你回来，走吧。” John看着他，难以置信。“我说了 _我们_ 走吧。” 

John摇了摇头，砰地一声过于用力地把还装着半杯茶的马克杯放下，跟着他父亲出了门。

________________________________

 

整段路程沉默而气氛紧张，他们谁也没有朝对方看。外界模糊的声响不知不觉渗入这一片沉寂之中。John没什么好和爸爸说的，至少不是现在。不道歉，不让步，不为伪装成妥协的二选一制造空间。 

爸爸停下沃尔沃，John把书包带跨过肩膀，动作飞快。他朝门把伸出手以便从车内令人窒息的氛围中解脱。爸爸伸手过来阻止门被打开，John立刻把自己往后甩贴向座椅靠背，试着和那个男人的手之间保持尽可能多的空间，同时对他怒目而视。 

“我知道这看起来像是我在惩罚你，并且我很抱歉你－” 

John笑起来，声音嘶哑，他用力把那只手从门上猛地推开，打开门 “是啊，我确定你是 _真的_ 很抱歉。别浪费口舌了。” 

爸爸生气地蹙眉，“不准那样和我讲话。我只是在尽力让这个对你来说轻松点。”

“轻松点？你计划在我这辈子剩下的时间里都全程护送吗？你觉得那样就能让我远离Sherlock？” 

一声纡尊降贵的叹气，“Johnny，你都还不到十八岁，前面是大好人生。和Sherlock的这个... _东西_ ，只是一时痴迷，荷尔蒙驱使，并且完完全全不合适。你现在认为自己感受到的，不管是什么，等你长大就会过去了。” 

“荷尔蒙，” John漠然地说，“我猜那意味着，怎么？我现在没有爱人的能力？我以前可没意识到这还需要年龄认证。” 

爸爸摇头，“你只是个中学生，你甚至都不知道爱是怎么回事，” 是他那种充满怜悯的说话方式让John再次把门摔上伸出一只手指指着他的脸。 

“所以当我帮妈妈抓着头发，在她因为化疗吐的时候，那不是爱？” 

“那不一－” 

“当我们没办法让她退烧，我帮你给她脱衣服把她泡进冰水里的时候，那不是爱。当我帮Harry做课题因为妈妈正因为止痛药昏昏沉沉而你在加班的时候，那不是爱。所有那些我和你一起整理分配她的药的深夜，确保Harry和我自己都能按时到学校好让你多睡一会儿。还有那个冬天，妈妈感染了，你在医院里呆了一个月而我保持整个家能正常运转又怎么说？医生一次又一次说她还是可以痊愈的，可是最后我依旧看着她躺在那张病床上然后死去。我甚至都没能说再见，也不记得自己和她说过我爱她。不过我猜那也没关系了因为反正也不算数。” 

爸爸一掌拍在方向盘上，“ _够了_ ！”

John再次把手伸向门把，准备从死水一般的他们共同的暴怒中撤离。“你一直说妈妈会对现在的我失望，但我觉得你弄错了。她甚至都不会认得你。” 

John从车里出来砰的一声砸上车门，爸爸在停车场逗留了一会儿直到他确定John不会拐去自行车架等Sherlock。

一群John的队友看到了他，挥手示意让他过去。John以前总在上课前和他们呆在一起，听他们聊体育和又征服了哪个女孩。而过去几个月，绝大部分课前时光他都在体育馆无人的更衣室里和Sherlock卿卿我我，极大地享受把Sherlock的制服背心弄得皱巴巴，紧贴着那具修长的身体直到红晕悄悄爬上他的颧骨，然后－ 

John现在不能想那个。 

要避开他的小伙伴们又不至于看上去太没礼貌是不可能的，于是他走进他们中间，挂上假笑，这面具对他来说曾经是个解脱，而现在却只感觉像一块紧绷到痛苦的肌肉。 

远远地他看见Sherlock把自行车扣上栏杆，黑色卷发被风吹拂着，一边衬衫从裤腰里掉出来了，他没有费心去整理。John非常想要过去找他，但上课铃响起，他被搭着肩膀往教室门带去。 

Sherlock弯腰捡起一本掉落的书然后迈开大步快速地朝数学教学楼的侧门走。John越过肩膀看他直到他走出视线范围。

________________________________

 

John正站在自动贩卖机前试着在薯片和谷物棒之间做出选择，一只手出现，抓住他的手肘使劲把他拽开。John吓了一跳挣扎了几下，然后转过身，在看清是谁的时候立马变得顺从了。  

“Sherlock，” John轻声说，又蹦了一步努力想要靠得更近，“耶稣基督啊！” 

Sherlock朝走道两边看了看，把John拖进一个储物间。 

门一关上John就把Sherlock挤到柜子上，拽着领子把他拉下来，用力吻他。Sherlock的双手胡乱挥舞着就像他不确定自己是不是还被允许触碰John。这真是太蠢了。所以John抓住Sherlock的一只手腕，用脸颊轻轻推了推他的掌心。 

 

“你为什么不应门，” John在唇枪舌战之间低吼道。他贴得更近用鼻子蹭Sherlock的脖子，深深吸进他的气息，舔舐他的脉点。他依稀感知到Sherlock仰起头靠着铁架，一边轻柔地喘息。“你一定有听到我，你总是什么都听到。”

“我－，” Sherlock摇头，无力地推着John的肩膀，“停。” 

John退开了，突然间有点受不了。他胡乱地搓脸撸头发，过去两天里发生的事冲刷着他。焦虑，恐惧，愤怒，悲伤，无助，全都不停地摩擦挤压着彼此，让John心烦意乱全身难受。

 

“John，” Sherlock小心翼翼地说，一边看着John不得不双手抱头并让自己平和地呼吸。“还好吧？” 

“是啊，我可真是感觉棒极了，” John总算在吸气和呼气之间把话说了出来。 

“你在搞笑。”

“我当然是他妈的在搞笑，” John靠在Sherlock对面的架子上，瞪着天花板。“我们怎么办，Sherlock？我不知道该做些什么。” Sherlock抿了抿嘴。“那天晚上你 _为什么_ 不让我进去？” 

“我需要思考，” Sherlock不耐烦地解释道，“你在的话我做不到。” 

“这两天你一直在躲着我，” John直白地说，叹了口气，摇摇头。 

“当然没－” John看他一眼。“好吧。有一点。就只是...我只是。” 

“我现在很需要你，” John没办法看着Sherlock的眼睛说出这些话，因为听起来很软弱。他已经很久很久没有需要谁了。需要是很危险的一件事，因为可以被夺走并用来作为筹码对付你。John很早就学到，爱和需要不是一回事，它们是两个独立的存在。爱让人完整，但需要却让人依赖。

Sherlock闭上眼睛像是打算要再开口，但门把手在此时扭动着打开了。在走道的光线照进储藏室之前，John看见Sherlock眼里闪过挫败的神色，然后他就转过身开始在身后的一个盒子里扒拉。 

 

“你们两个在这里做什么？”Badji女士，法语讲师，用她口音浓重的英语问道。她充满怀疑地看着漫无目的挥手示意的John，然后Sherlock接手了。他转过身，手上举着一大叠纸，装在透明文件袋里，在被Sherlock夹在腋下的时候发出悉悉簌簌的皱褶声。

“电脑教室要求的材料，” 他毫不费力地撒着谎，对Badji女士露出一个灿烂的笑容。 

“你得要有把钥匙才能打开这扇门，她堵住了他们的出路，深色的眼睛眯起来。” 

“那是自然，” Sherlock一边说着一边在口袋里翻找，然后拿出一把银色的钥匙，钥匙眼上挂着个 _库存_ 的标签。“那么，如果您不介意的话，我们必须在铃响前把这些带到机房去。”

那个女人不满地喷了口气但从门边离开了，她一把从Sherlock手里抓过钥匙把门锁上再递还给他。“课堂上见，Holmes先生，” 她说道，皱着眉而且完全无视了John。他们听着她的鞋跟敲击地面的声音直到她走出视线范围。Sherlock翻了个白眼，把那叠纸放到一边的窗台上。 

“你从哪拿的钥匙？” John问。 

“顺的。”

John点头，因为这和他预期的答案完全一致。他伸出手，极度想要和Sherlock十指紧扣。 

上课铃响了起来，一时之间，学生们都从室外往教室里走，各归其位。John在他们身后看着，从一只脚换到另一只脚，感觉和自己毫无关联。他知道Sherlock正盯着他看。

“我不想呆在这里，” John心不在焉地说。

“那你想呆在哪里？” Sherlock困惑地偏着头，同时用余光追踪他们的同学的动向。

John不知道。随便什么地方。他很清楚自己所希望的不是物理上的空间替换，而是逃脱。当他太想妈妈的时候就是这样。那种压倒一切的渴望，想要一直跑一直跑直到他的肺因为缺氧而灼烧，直到肌肉的酸痛足以使他忘记包裹着他的心脏的似有若无的紧缩。 

Sherlock似乎注意到了不知不觉间在John的脸上浮现的某些东西，他倒抽一口气，抓住John的手肘拖进半被柜子遮住的角落。他紧紧拥抱John。这让John的双眼危险地刺痛起来，他把鼻子埋在Sherlock的肩窝。这是Sherlock闻起来最 _美妙_ 的地方，而John想要融入他。想要把Sherlock拆解开来，陷进他的血肉里，用手指用牙齿用 _一切_ 直到他们互相交织混杂再也无法被分开。直到John完全确定没有任何人任何事能够把Sherlock从他身边夺走。 

Sherlock放手得太快。

“我们今天晚上谈，” 他说，四处张望着确保没有人看到他们。“认真思考一下你要的是什么。”

“我知道我要什么，” John语气中带着防卫回答道。

“想想过去这四十八小时里发生的事。考虑一下长远的后果。我宁可不要承担切实地毁了你和双亲之中仅存的那个的关系的责任。” 

“Sherlock，你他妈是在说什－”

Sherlock自顾自说下去，“问问你自己这是不是值得，值得为此和你父亲疏远。” 

“我不在乎他是怎么－” 

“好好想想，晚上我们来谈。” 

John咬牙，有一对应该是原本指着在他们正霸占着的这个角落亲热一番的学生从旁边经过，对他们怒目而视。“答应我，” John说，一边调整他的书包背带，“我不要整晚背靠着你的房门坐在门外。答应我你不会把我关在外面。”

Sherlock抿着嘴骤然点了点头，“好，” 然后，“我保证。” 

“那好吧，” John深吸一口气，允许自己的视线在Sherlock脸上逡巡，“晚上见。” 

铃声再次响起，John已经迟到了。 

________________________________

  

爸爸如同那天早上保证过的一样来接他放学。这次John坐在后座，必需尽可能离他远一点。幸好Harry决定一起来而不是去和她的朋友呆在一起。她的女朋友。随便吧。她坐在前座，一边读着一本教科书，一边在一张纸上做笔记。爸爸不停地清嗓子，他紧张时的习惯而此时正碾压着John的每一根神经。他们到家把车停好的时候，John简直不能更快爬出来，并不想再重复一次他们早上的对话。 

Sherlock还没到家，这并不奇怪，骑车总是要多花些时间的。Harry跟着John进屋，两人一起坐在餐桌边沉默地分享一碗爆米花。爸爸在屋子里晃来晃去，John能听见他掀动百叶窗的声音，查看好确保Sherlock还没到家。Sherlock回来的时候总是随意地把自行车往草坪上一丢。 

一个小时过去，Sherlock还是不见踪影。两个小时，无声无息。三个小时，Violet到家。她亲了亲John父亲的脸颊，开始收拾买回来的东西。色彩鲜艳的蔬菜放进保鲜盒，米装进密封性好的容器里放到架子上。鱼搁在灶台上，找煎锅。John上楼，只是以防万一他错过了Sherlock进门，但Sherlock的房间是空的。所有的房间都是空的。 

七点钟，John开始感觉到心里涌起的阵阵不安。Sherlock不时就会消失几个小时，这并非不常见。很可能他正在外面游荡，为了避开房子里厚重又尴尬的气氛。 

John环顾Sherlock的房间，直觉非常不对劲还有些恐慌。他转身下楼，在楼梯上和他父亲擦身而过，John无视了他。他在厨房里找到了Violet，那里有股难闻的味道，她正面色愁苦地在煎罗非鱼，试着翻面的时候发现鱼皮已经粘锅了。John打开排油烟机驱散了开始聚集的烟雾。 

“呃，Violet，” John四下张望好确保只有他们两个人。 

“恩？” Violet把一片狼藉的鱼从冒着烟的锅子里铲起来，放到餐巾上去吸油。整条鱼已经支离破碎，她十分挫败地咕哝起来。“我都不知道我干嘛要试。” 

“是啊，嗯，” John把煤气关上，把煎锅拿到水槽里洗了洗。“那个，天色越来越晚了” John说道，一边用纸巾把锅里的水擦干。他把煎锅放回煤气灶上，在里面放上一块黄油，等着它融化。 

“才七点半呢，” Violet心不在焉地说，打开冰箱拿做沙拉的材料。 

“对，就只是－” 

“你知道Sherlock是怎么样的，John，” Violet从刀架上抽出一把锋利的蔬菜刀，切掉了生菜头。“他只在愿意的时候才会和人正面交锋。我确定等每个人都上床了他就会回来的。我不会因此而担忧。” 

John对她嗤之以鼻，他把一条腌好的鱼丢到锅里，黄油已经融化正开始要泛出坚果般的棕色。“你对于他可能会在什么地方就一点都不在意？” 

“这早就不是他第一次天黑了还没出现。别担心。” 她温和地看着John，“他很可能到池塘那边去了。他有时候会到那里去思考，或者学习，或者拉小提琴。从他还是个小男孩的时候就这样了。他会强迫Mycroft用树枝和毯子搭建帐篷，他们会在那里呆上一整晚。打架争吵，大部分时候，但Mycroft会读书给他听，他们会玩游戏。真正的游戏，不是像你一直以来看到的那种脑力游戏。所以，你能明白吧，对他来说算是挺怀旧的。”  

John叹气，并没能感觉被Violet的担保安抚。 

他把另一条鱼滑进锅里，黄油喷起来烫到了他的手指。 

________________________________

 

晚饭时间过了，Sherlock没有回家。Violet上床休息去了，Sherlock没有回家。Harry看看John耸了耸肩然后就回她房间去和Sherise打电话了，Sherlock没有回家。爸爸在沙发上等他进门以便确保John不会和他私奔到鬼才知道哪的地方，爸爸等到睡着了，Sherlock没有回家。John溜到一边给Sherlock打电话，当然了，通常Sherlock宁愿抓起一条活蛇也不愿意接一通真正的电话。而当发出去的半打信息都没有得到回复的时候，John开始感觉到一些更为狂乱的东西在他的血管里奔腾。 

 _Sherlock，你在哪。－ John_  

 _我向上帝发誓如果你不回复我就给你哥打电话让他派他的那些手下们去找你。－_ _John_  

他都不知道这到底有没有可能奏效，但如果Sherlock真的要对什么进行回复的话，似乎也只有把他当成个任性的三岁小孩找他哥来进行查看这个威胁了。 

John在窗前踱步，手指不停抽搐。 

Sherlock说了他们要谈的。他保证过，而现在外面一片漆黑，比过去几天都冷，有些事不对劲。

John冲上楼跑进房间，把到家后一直没费心换的校服扒下来，穿上牛仔裤，靴子，随手能抓到的随便哪一件套头衫和他的深蓝色带帽卫衣。如果Sherlock要呆在那个差点把John淹死的狗屁池塘边，那么他至少别想能一个人呆着。

 _PingPing_ ，John手机的信息提示音响了起来。“天杀的Sherlock，早他妈该回了，” John抱怨着伸手去拿手机，心里七上八下。他把屏幕解锁，移动拇指点开收件箱读信息。

John僵住了。

 _他真的应该只操心自己的事。_  

John花了过长的时间瞪那条信息，是Sherlock的号码，但Sherlock总是署名的，用他姓名的首字母，John收到的所有信息不管多少无一例外。这不是Sherlock发的。有人拿着Sherlock的手机。John的脉搏剧烈跳动起来，使他的身体充满肾上腺素。

 _这是哪位－_ _John_

他等待着度秒如年。John无助地四顾，还晃了晃手机好像这样就能让回复来得快一些似的。终于，提示音又响了。

_真令人惋惜，小弟弟长得这么漂亮。不知道他尝起来是不是和看上去一样好。_

一阵战栗穿过John的身体，但他的手指稳定地在键盘上移动。他先是试着打电话，立刻被转到Sherlock从没费心设定过的语音信箱。

 _我要叫警察了－_ _John_  

回复几乎是立刻就到，像是不管那一头是谁早就料到John一定会这么说。 

 _如果我是你就不会那么做。事情可能会变得非常糟糕。_  

随着文字还附带了一张图片。John四肢瘫痪到甚至都没能跪倒在床边。照片并没有显示Sherlock的脸，但John早就熟记他后颈的样子，那些黑色的发卷是如何互相堆积缠绕。Sherlock不省人事（上帝啊，John希望他就只是失去知觉），John能看出他一边耳朵流血了，面朝下躺着，双手被绑住越过他的头摆成别扭的姿势。John拼命看着照片希望能找出哪怕是一点点线索可以告诉他Sherlock被困在什么地方，但目之所及只有潮湿的水泥地。 

John胡乱踱着步，血液在身体里 _砰砰砰_ 奔流着让他无法思考。

“天啊，” John揪着自己的头发，“你他妈到底给自己招惹了些什么，Sherlock。操。 _操。_ ” 

他应该把这事和谁说说。和谁都行。Violet。爸爸。 

妈的他要怎么说？他们一定会坚持叫警察的，那，显然，是正确的做法。 

上帝啊，但是如果那样不对呢？要是“正确的做法”给Sherlock带来...什么？一发子弹？钝器砸他的后脑勺？他已经在流血了。

如果是Sherlock，肯定已经通过该死的水泥地上的泼贱样式推断出John的所在了。推断出是谁把他绑起来的根据绳结的种类以及－ 

_“他应该停止干预别人的私事，告诉他，好吗？也许不会喜欢他所发现的。真不希望在他的看门狗没看着的时候他身上发生点什么事。”_

那段对话突然在John的脑海里涌现。

 _“怪胎可是个漂亮的家伙，不是吗？”_  

Lenny不会的。

他爱欺负人还是个变态，并且和Sherlock有私人恩怨，John第一次在楼梯间见到Sherlock那天就看到了。但他不会特意费那个劲去劫持Sherlock以及...

Sherlock还认为Lenny或许和Timothy Walen被谋杀有关，在那么多个月之前。给他下药，侵犯他，然后恐慌起来，然后在Timothy醒过来的时候杀了他。非常充分，尽管无法证实，但令人信服。 

真的有像Lenny这么容易预测的人吗？真的有人会去奚落，伤害，掠夺就因为他们喜欢当他们试着击倒你的时候你的样子。

_“他在被打的时候会发出最美妙的声音。当他被伤害的时候。你知道吗？就像他在被操一样。”_

John的指甲深深陷进手掌中，在他能有哪怕是一丁点打算之前就已经冲下楼，悄悄从爸爸身边经过。爸爸还在沙发上打呼，与他相伴的是电视上的一档深夜脱口秀，John毫无兴趣。他把卫衣的帽子拉起来戴上，从侧门溜了出去。那扇门通往花园，因为疏于照顾已经杂草丛生，荆棘绊着John的脚踝，攀在他的牛仔裤上，刮擦他的皮肤，而他根本就没留意那些微不足道的刺痛。

John蹬上他的自行车。妈的他到底该去哪？Sherlock可能在任何一个地方，John都不知道Lenny住在哪里。又不是说他有去过Lenny家喝下午茶聊天气。John拿出电话查看通讯录，看是不是能找出某个人，任何人都行，或许可以给他一点小小的提示让他知道该朝哪个方向探寻。

他翻过前女友们，一些旧时邻居，那些是他过去的伙伴，在妈妈去世，悲伤使他们变得疏离之前。还有球队队友，和几个没名没姓的号码。

**Paul Taylor**

John对着那个名字眯起眼睛。新赛季开始的时候他们是一起的，但Paul在第一场正式比赛之前就被除名了。他有几门功课成绩不大好，平均分下降。而那是John最后一次见到他。

直到那一天在楼梯间。

Paul站在一边，没有参与，但也没有阻止。这是最差劲的。John拨打那个号码，没人接。他再次按下拨号，“接电话，你个蠢货，” 然后还是没人接。

John总共连着打了十二次，Paul才应答。

 _“这他妈的到底是谁？”_ 电话那头的声音吼道，“ _如果一个人从一开始就没有接电话，那通常表示－”_

“嘿，Paul，我是John。John Watson，”  John努力不在声音里显露出恐慌，“我们一起踢过球。” 好吧，至少一分钟总是有的。 

_“呃...对。已经十二点多了，你知道吧？”_

不知道，John已经好一阵没有注意时间了。“Lenny Upton，”  他直话直说，“你们是哥儿们对吧？”

_“之前是，我猜，不过现在不是了。我最后一次听说的是你让他被开除了。”_

John做个苦相，“一点意见不合。不过已经过去了，” 他撒谎道。

 _“不奇怪，Lenny一直都挺混蛋的。那么，介意解释一下为什么你会大半夜的像个神经病一样不停给我打电话吗？”_  

John把电话拿开深深吸了一口气，让自己镇定下来直到他确定心里的绝望不会渗入他的声音里。“是这样。想和他买点东西，如果你知道我的意思的话，” 呃，上帝啊。 这太拙劣了，Paul不会相信的。“他让我过去找他，但一直也没说去哪。我是在想...”

 _“我可从来没觉得你是那种人啊，伙计。”_  

John嗯嗯啊啊，不知道还能说些什么。如果Paul在猜John是打算去买禁药，那就是John的目的。

 _“他没有固定的地方，一般来说如果要交易，他会来找你。不是反过来。”_ John的心往下沉。 _“我知道以前有个房子，如果那能被叫做房子的话。他家老头跑掉之前在那里修车。我不太确定具体的位置。不过John，如果我是你，我会等他来。那个地方在南边，而且，别见怪，但我不认为那个地方适合你。”_  

John甚至都没说谢谢就把电话挂了塞进口袋。如果他够快，还能搭上最后一班公车。他用尽全力踩着踏板，大腿和小腿火辣辣的，脑海里只有Sherlock流着血的耳朵，他一动不动地躺在地上的样子，漂亮的双手被绑在一起。John又加了一把劲，如果他慢下来，恐惧就会滋长，想象Sherlock睁开的双眼中再也映不出John的轮廓。想象失去他会是什么样子。

风在John耳边呼啸而过，吹得他鼻子冰凉冻成粉色。夜空在他的头顶延伸，那是无穷无尽点缀着星辰和卫星的黑暗。

________________________________

  

John耸着肩，尽可能不引人注目。他靠在一根电线杆上，盯着手机里Sherlock的照片看。不是Sherlock流着血被绑起来的那张，是另一张，John趁Sherlock没注意的时候照的。 

Sherlock跪在一窝蚂蚁旁边，空气里充满潮湿的泥煤和石头的味道。都是些微不足道的细节。阳光打在Sherlock身上的角度刚刚好，在他墨色的发丝间交织起深深浅浅的红棕色。背景里卷曲的云朵在蓝天上飘过，勾勒他的轮廓。那甚至远在他们的第一个吻之前。John那时并不明白为什么自己会拿出手机悄悄拍了一张照片。不明白为什么他的心脏所在的区域会因为眼前的景象悸动。

这条街上的空气里隐约闻得到小便和香烟的味道，还有些甜腻的东西。John曾经在一些聚会中闻到见到，但从未尝试。也不是出于道德因素，只不过每次都有其他事情做。和某个女孩调情，或者玩游戏什么的。 

一溜面貌可疑的店铺，一些独立的建筑。John听说过这个地方，就在Timothy的死讯传出之后，他的尸体像被丢在沟里的一坨垃圾。伤痕累累满是药物残留。警察对相关区域进行了突袭，搜查毒品并且试着关闭夜间交通以阻止那些来站街的男男女女，他们等待着，等待着用自己的身体进行的交易。

 

但他们依旧持续返回，无论警察多少次破门而入。最终，公众对于Timothy死讯的关注平息了，与之相伴的还有清涤南城的呼吁。

John希望Sherlock没有被锁在其中一扇肮脏的门后。                                                                                                                                                       John希望他是。

如果他不是，那么John又回到那个全无方向的原点，而那不可接受。

 

“你在等着谁呢，亲爱的？” 

John吓了一跳，转身看到一个穿着就当下的天气来说很不合宜的女人。口红晕在她的牙齿上，象牙白上红通通油光发亮。风把她的头发吹到脸上，发丝粘在嘴唇上，她伸手拨开，指甲被咬秃了。手指颤抖着。

 

“没，只是在找个朋友。” John礼貌地对她微笑，然后立刻揣摩了一下自己的表情转而对她怒目而视。

她耸了耸肩，“一个忠告，像你这样的小可爱也许不该在这个角落溜达。除非你是打算被带走。” 她小心翼翼地看着John，“你是嘛？是有这么个男的，再过不到一小时就会来。你看起来是他的菜。”

“他的菜？” John困惑地回道。

“幼齿，瞪着小鹿一样的大眼睛，金发。够小只方便在车后座被操。” 

“不是！” John飞快地说，“天啊，不，我不是...” 他一边摇头一边看着那个女人说道，“不，我不是在找 _那样_ 的朋友。” 他的耳朵都烧红了。耶稣基督啊。 

她笑起来，点燃一支薄荷烟用力吸了一口，手指依旧颤抖着。燃烧的烟头在黑暗中发出橘色亮光。她吐出一口烟雾污染空气，抬起下巴，烟灰随着她手的动作弹动。那女人把烟递给John，他挥手拒绝了。 

“话说，我是Trixie。” 她伸出手，John握手示意。她的掌心湿哒哒的，指甲根部被烟熏得发黄。John不知道那是不是她的真名。 

“我是John.” 

Trixie咧着嘴笑了笑然后接着抽烟。几米之外停着一辆车，她看了看街的另一头，车灯闪了两次，她点点头然后转向John。 

“不管怎么说，最好还是别和这些搅在一起，” 她皱眉朝那辆车看了看。“小心点，亲爱的，” 接着开始沿着街道往前走。

“Trixie！” John喊道，“Hey，呃，有没有可能...” 她停下来，不耐烦地看了看John和又开始打灯的那辆车。“你刚好听过这附近有个叫Lenny Upton的？” John看着她脸上闪过一丝困惑，心重重往下沉。“中等身材，肚子有点肉。姜黄色头发，但是剃得很短所以也不太好说。” 

Trixie露出思考的神色，一小会儿之后脸上闪现一丝了悟，“哦！哦，我应该知道你说的是谁。我不知道他是不是叫Lenny，不过往前走两个街区有这么个人。大家叫他Fox，我也不知道为什么，不过听起来挺像他的。” 

John努力不让自己的表情有太大变化，“该不会，你今天晚上见到过他吧？” 

Trixie思考着，在那辆车忍不住按了下喇叭的时候举手示意。“听着，如果那是你要见的人，我觉得你可能得再多等一个小时。” 

“为什么这么说，”  John问道，扫视着整条街，双手握拳。 

“今天早些时候有看到他，和另一个家伙一起。如果你认识Fox，就该知道我要说什么。” 她的嘴角因为反感而扭曲。“那个可怜的家伙连站都快站不住了，他－”

“他在哪，” John打断她，恐慌升腾着快要把他吞没了，“就告诉我方向就好。”

“我可不想被那个讨厌鬼找麻烦，” Trixie立刻说。

“我什么都不会和他说的。我发誓。拜托。” 

那辆车的喇叭这次更响了一些，一个带着俄罗斯口音的男人摇下窗户喊了些什么。

“我得走了，” 她转身，扯了扯斜挎的小包的带子，又看向John，“西边走到底，和自助洗衣店隔个几米，用红色油漆画着标记的那扇铁门。祝你找到你要找的人。” Trixie小跑着上了车，砰地一声关上车门。John在那辆车开动之前就迈开步子沿着街道朝西跑去。聚集在门廊下的人们看着他奔跑，一个男性的声音在他身后喊了些什么，但John没有回头。

他的靴子在石板路上发出沉重的声响，现在既然John有了一个方向，他又不知道和对方面对面的时候要做什么了。说着 “ _Hi，你介意我把我男友要回来然后把你送到警察局吗？_ ” 破门而入？

操。

John在一条空荡荡的街道中央停了下来，他已经跑过两个街区，也许那个自助洗衣店该出现了。雨还没下起来，但到处雾蒙蒙的，John能感觉到聚集起来的湿气正渗入他的衣服，粘在他的头发上。空气里不是泥土清新的气味，而是坏死的木头腐朽的味道。陈旧刺鼻，伴随每一次呼吸充斥John的鼻孔。他用力搓了搓自己的脸，开始沿着路往前走。

在走过一条小巷的时候一道光线吸引了John的注意，他走近细看。

Oh，感谢上帝。 **Lucky Clover Launderette（幸运三叶草洗衣店）** 的标志对着John发出令人作呕的绿色荧光。店铺的垂直方向矗立着一栋小小的毫不起眼的楼，由一扇铁门把守着，门上是John无法辨认的红色涂鸦，猫眼的位置很高。

他冲过去，举起手打算敲门然后又收了回去。他不能敲那扇操蛋的门。他又不是来聊天的。天知道如果Lenny探头出来正对上John瞪着他看会干些什么。他会对Sherlock做什么。 _他可能已经对_ _Sherlock做了什么，_ 一个下流的声音对着John耳语。他立刻把那个想法翻了个面，压下去丢在一边以免自己脑内出更多Sherlock血迹斑斑被绑着无法自卫的画面。

John把耳朵贴在门上，什么都听不见。铁门实在太厚了。与视线齐平的位置也没有任何窗户，唯一的可选项似乎是爬上支架从二楼进去。John朝伸缩梯跑去， _操_ ，为什么他就非得这么 _矮_ 呢，他是没可能跳到足够的高度把梯子拉下来的。着急慌乱之中，John四处张望着，踢了踢地上的一个空箱子，箱子凹陷下去，已经受潮毫无用处。

终于，John发现了一个堆满垃圾的铁桶。他用手臂把顶上的垃圾扫开，把铁桶翻倒清空，拖到支架下面。他爬上去，几乎失去平衡，但最后总算垫着脚尖用手指勾到了楼梯的最后一节。John拉了拉，梯子为他伸展开来。 

窗户没有上锁，John至少能为此感到庆幸，他尽可能轻手轻脚地爬了进去。整个阁楼都是生锈的汽车部件和橡胶管，一辆老旧的电动车侧躺在地上，一个角落里放着个锈迹斑斑的引擎。John蹑手蹑脚地走着，小心不要碰到任何可能会在地上滚动发出声音的东西泄露自己的踪迹。屋子的另一侧有扇破裂的门，光线从缝隙里透过来。John拿出手机借着屏幕的光穿过一地狼藉，直到距离近到能靠那一点金色的亮光指引。他的耳朵里响起阵阵轰鸣，担忧和期待，相互交织着在他的心头打结。

上帝啊，他到底该 _怎么做_ ？Sherlock才是那个随便就抛出一堆策略的人，John是心血来潮冲动行事的。一般来说他相信自己的直觉的时候效果最好。John轻轻推动门发出嘎吱声打开了一些，他留神听着是不是有说话声或者其他响动，任何可能告诉他将会面对什么的声音。他强压下那股几乎压倒一切的冲动，想要冲出去，挥舞双拳，找到Sherlock，紧紧抱住他直到John能完全确定再也没有人能伤害他。

John溜进去背贴墙站着，面前是一道栏杆，他能看到房子的地基，但他看不到Sherlock。

有轻柔的声音在John的脚下回响，呼吸和呻吟，难受。John后颈上的寒毛都竖起来了。又是一声无助的呻吟，John正尽可能轻巧地冲向楼梯，楼梯会带他到楼下。带他到Sherlock身边。 

他草草探查了一下目所能及的区域，如果Lenny在房子里，他要么在另一个房间，要么就在Sherlock身边，而John只能碰运气了。他直接跳过最后五级台阶，紧紧抓住栏杆防止自己摔个狗啃泥，然后终于落到了地面。依旧没有Lenny的踪迹。

“John” 响起一个有些含糊的声音，即便再找不着北，John无论身处何处都能认出那个腔调。“你在...你怎么找来的？” 

John转身，看到Sherlock贴墙坐着，手腕被绑在一起吊在头上。 

“ _我的天啊，_ ” John呼出一口气急急忙忙冲过去，他捧住Sherlock的脸把他们的额头轻轻贴在一起。“Sherlock，你能听得懂我说话吗？” Sherlock使劲眨着眼睛，显然很难集中注意。不想浪费更多时间，John伸出手把Sherlock被缚住的双手从挂着的栏杆上取下来。他努力解着绳结，可是它们系得那么紧。John能看到绳子粗糙的纤维上的褐色血迹，Sherlock的手腕肯定被磨破了。

John看进Sherlock的双眼，他的瞳孔在昏暗的光线中看起来大小不均，耳朵流的血粘在头发上干在脖子上。手指形状的淤青。“操，” John咬牙切齿。血迹有个地方晕开了，像是有人捏住他的脖子的时候用大拇指揉蹭过。 

Sherlock的衬衫破了，制服背心不知所踪。“他在哪？Sherlock，” John用指尖触摸Sherlock的脸颊，然后伸进他的头发里感知他耳朵上方的伤口。“Lenny在哪？” 

Sherlock在John终于解开绳索的时候畏缩了一下，血涌出来顺着他的手臂往下流。Sherlock持续用力眨眼，还摇了一下头，“我...我想不起来了，” 他皱眉，“我总是记得的。我记得所有的事，对吗？” 他的眼睛扑扇着闭上，“我很累，John。”

“我知道，亲爱的。就接着和我说话，好吗？” John看着Sherlock再次张开眼睛。“告诉我发生了什么。你能做到吗？” 

上帝啊，他们真的得行动起来了。就算Lenny现在不在这里也肯定是会回来的。John把自己的卫衣脱下来。“抬起来一点点，” 他对Sherlock说。                     Sherlock抬起屁股，John把他的电话塞进Sherlock的后裤袋以免他在撕衣服好用来包扎的时候弄丢了。 

John开始撕扯身上薄T恤的下摆，布料先是变稀疏，然后裂开了。John扯下一个长条缠在Sherlock流血流得更为严重的那只手腕上。

“放学后在学校多留了一会儿，” Sherlock迟疑地开口，“想去实验室顺点东西，但我现在想不起来到底是什么了...” 他的声音越来越轻，John轻拍他的脸颊让他清醒过来。“我去拿自行车，然后...” Sherlock困惑地看着John，“发生了些什么。我在那里，然后我就到这里了。” Sherlock举起手检查自己的指甲，血液凝结在他弧形的指甲下面，点缀着指甲根部。“这不是我的血。” 他弯曲手指笨拙地在空中挠了挠，“看样子我肯定是把攻击我的人抓伤了。很好的证据。” Sherlock叹了口气，“我现在不是在最佳状态，恐怕我被下了药，你看，” 如果John不是处在狂躁暴怒之中，他一定会因为Sherlock闹脾气的语调大笑的。 

“再加上脑震荡，” John低声说道，“没事，我们会一起搞明白的。得把你送到医院去，你能走吗？”

Sherlock深深吸了一口气，“不能也得走，” 他伸手抓住John的前臂。John靠向前，用另一只手臂环住Sherlock的后背。这让他的脸直直埋进Sherlock的颈窝。他闻起来是尘土和汗，血的铁锈味，和一些像是放了很久的机械润滑油的味道。Sherlock的基调完全被干扰打散了。John知道，从此以后他会一直把这些气味和绝望恐惧联系在一起。 

“不是说见到你我不高兴，只是他妈挺吃惊的。我可没邀请你。”

John慢慢再把Sherlock放低到地上，挺直腰背转过身。 

“是啊，好吧。或者下次别发信息，那有点太明显了。” John双唇紧闭对着Lenny笑了笑。Lenny的橙红色头发稍微长长了一些，用发胶抓过支棱着。如果不是表情里的那股狠劲他看起来会很可笑。四道抓痕从脸颊向下延伸直到下巴。至少Sherlock好好地给他来了一下。“听着，我只是想带上Sherlock一起离开。” 

“然后就能跑去找警察了？我可不这么想，伙计。”

John回头看了看Sherlock，他正挣扎着站起来，背抵在墙上借力。

“你觉得怎么样啊，怪胎？” Lenny冷笑道，双眼掠夺般锁在Sherlock身上。他迈开步子朝Sherlock走去，John立刻行动起来想要挡住他，但接着Lenny就伸手从背后掏出一把折叠刀。尖细锋利的刀刃在灯光下闪烁，他把刀子指向John的胸膛，再移到他的喉咙，然后Lenny微笑着绕过John，迫使他俩换了位置。刀尖在John的皮肤上拖曳而过，他能感觉到那隐约的刺痛，就在将要把他划开的边缘。Lenny咂巴着嘴，突然扑向Sherlock。Sherlock已经站了起来，正气喘吁吁，当他看到John手臂上的肌肉抽搐向着Lenny绷紧了的时候，他对着John摇了摇头。

Lenny把刀锋贴在Sherlock的衬衫上，“你觉得自己高高在上，比其他所有人都好得多，因为你那颗聪明的脑袋，” 他开始挑开纽扣，Sherlock的皮肤一点一点露出来。“真的该有人把你拉下来一点，或者很多点。” 

暴怒直击John就像发射中直奔轨道的火箭，他朝他们迈了几步，但Lenny听见了把刀按在Sherlock的肚子上。刀锋转动引出一小滴血，Sherlock瑟缩了一下然后咬住嘴唇防止自己发出抽气声。 

Lenny看向John，“别。那很没礼貌。我还让你看你已经很幸运了。” Sherlock抿嘴抬头看天花板。

“转过去，” Lenny抓着Sherlock的头发用力一扭。Sherlock嘴里逸出一个痛苦的声响，然后就被调转身按在墙上了。Lenny把刀尖指在Sherlock胸腔的位置，然后把Sherlock衬衫下摆拽出来用他肮脏的手指拂过Sherlock的后腰。他的动作充满占有欲，昭示着权利。

“不要碰他，” John一字一句地说道，双手紧紧握拳，“我向上帝发誓，如果你动他一根毫毛－”

“我已经在动他啦，看见没？” Lenny大笑着握住Sherlock的胯部，“如果你再往这边走一步，我就划开他漂亮的喉咙。” 刀子依次划过Sherlock的肋骨，最后停在他脖子的底部。Lenny靠向前自下而上舔过Sherlock的脖子，留下一道肮脏的痕迹。Sherlock发出一个厌恶的声音，身体抽动，但马上就因为Lenny移动刀锋示意而静止不动。 

“你为什么要这么做，” John问道，拼命想要争取时间，“你会被抓的。这样很蠢。”

“我可能会被抓，” Lenny漫不经心地说，“也可能不会。之前就逃掉了。”

“所以这都是因为那个了？Timothy Walen？” John继续说道，看着Lenny扒开Sherlock的衬衫无法移开视线。Sherlock的衬衫从肩膀被剥落堆在手肘的弯曲处。“没有证据。” 

“这个嘛－” Sherlock插嘴道，John真想勒死他。

“没有证据，” John接着说，“我们什么都不会说的。”

Lenny格格笑起来充满怀疑地看着John，“你可能不会，但这边这个，” 他推了推Sherlock，“他从来都不懂得闭嘴。我都不知道你怎么忍得了。而且，那不是原因。Walen已经是旧闻啦，没人关心他了。”

“那是什么呢，恩？” John大声问，他觉得全身皮肤滚烫，Lenny正把一只手伸进Sherlock的裤子口袋摸索他的身体。John不记得自己把手机放在Sherlock的哪一个口袋了。他能不能拖住Lenny足够长的时间好让Sherlock拨打999。 

“事实上，这都是你的错，John。” Lenny说道，停下了手上的动作。“我和Sherlock已经了结了，基本上。欺负他给我找了不少乐子，本来那样就行了，我可以收手，也挺开心的。结果你就是控制不住，是吧？要扮演好哥哥的角色。” 他又审视了一下John，“或者保护欲过剩的男朋友，” 他笑起来。“让我被开除，还被少年法庭监管，当着半个学校的面。真的只有这样才算公平。” 

“这是关于 _名声_ ？” Sherlock贴着墙含糊不清地说道，“呃，无聊。”

在John能采取任何行动之前，Lenny抓住Sherlock后颈上的头发，把他向后一拽，再撞回墙上。Sherlock呼吸一窒，无法发出任何声响。然后刀子又回到了他的喉咙边。 

“不是名声，” 他在Sherlock的耳边厉声说道，“是关于 _力量_ ，关于对你为所欲为而你没有任何办法还击，” 说着Lenny解开了自己的皮带，潦草地把Sherlock的裤子往下推然后－ 

John猛地扑了过去，因为震怒而失去理智，血液沸腾起来在耳朵里回响，他朝拿着刀的那只胳膊伸出手。John用自己的手肘勾住Lenny的扭到一边，带起部分Lenny的重量跌跌撞撞地远离Sherlock。John手腕一拧，刀子陷进Lenny的手臂里，他大叫起来。 

Sherlock贴着墙滑坐在地上，一片茫然，一只手抓着喉咙。John不能去查看Sherlock有没有被划伤因为突然之间Lenny就 _在他身上了_ ，他把John推到地上，跨坐在他身上，双手掐住他的喉咙。血从Lenny肥厚的手臂上流下来，流到John身上，发出难闻的味道，铜锈味和肮脏的身体压在John身上，让他窒息。

“你个狗娘养的，” Lenny咆哮着，大拇指陷进John的喉咙，“我要让你后悔。我要把你绑起来让你看着我－”

John喘气再喘气，没办法给肺部送去氧气，上帝啊， _好疼_ 。

“John! ” 是Sherlock的声音，“John, _快点_  John，起来。 _起来！_ ”

“Sherlock？” John声音嘶哑，他翻过身对着水泥地干呕起来。 

“我用拆轮胎棒打了他，我打了999但是我不知道我们在哪。他们只能追踪到大致的区域，我们得到外面去，要快。” Sherlock朝John伸出手，他的双手在颤抖。 

他们互相支撑着，Sherlock四处张望，寻找门的位置。 

“我现在看东西重影，我转了两圈才打中那个混蛋。现在，那该死的门在哪。” 

John实在忍不住，他发出一个沙哑的笑声指向右边，“在那头，跟我来。” John搂住Sherlock，他们开始朝出口方向走。                                                           “我很抱歉，我应该早点找到你的，” John说，Sherlock绊了一下左右摇晃着，John停下来回头看了看瘫在地上的Lenny。

“停下，别道歉，”  Sherlock生硬地说。“你找到我了，而且我非常好。” 

“你有脑震荡，被下了药，而且他还 _碰了_ 你。”

“对，但他是现在躺在地上的那一个，所以就整体情况来看我会说我们得到了一个相当不错的结果。” 

“上帝啊，” John叹了口气又开始领着他迈开步子。“我设想的今晚可不是这个样子的。”

Sherlock沉默了一会儿，脚步的拖曳声比John的要响，像是他还不很确定脚下的地面是坚实稳固的。“你是怎么设想的？” 

John气喘吁吁地傻笑起来，“这个嘛，不是嗑药的神经病劫持我的－” 而就在那时候，John突然无法呼吸，身上的某个地方火辣辣十分鲜明。“Sherl－” 他开口，但是没办法完整说出Sherlock的名字。为什么会这样？

Sherlock飞快转身，然后眼睛越瞪越大一眨不眨，接着就从John身边猛地冲了出去。各种杂音，喊叫声，有什么被砸了一下又一下的闷闷的声音。出于某些原因，John不能让自己正常运作，没办法正确支配四肢的动作。他的胸腔里有一种压迫感在扩张收缩，像是有巨大的重量堆在他身上。John视觉模糊边缘昏暗，而他也不明白那是怎么回事。也许Sherlock能解释给他听。 

“John, John, 你得... _操_ ，我不知道！ _John_! ” 

为什么Sherlock听起来那么害怕？John不会让他发生任何事的，永远不会。 

一阵暖意紧紧贴在John的身侧，那很好，真的很好，因为John快 _冷死了_ 。感觉像在结冰的池塘里，就是John掉进去的那个。浑浊的黑暗围绕着他打转，让他窒息，从里往外打哆嗦。鳗鱼在水下深处等待着，准备用它们黏糊糊的身体缠住John的脚踝把他拽向水底冰冷的污泥。 

John感觉不到他的手指。那不对劲。 

他把自己的手扯起来看了看，好确定它们都还在那。 

“Oh, ” John说道，尽管处在一片头昏目眩的茫然之中，他还是看到了手指上沾着的红色，厚重，微热的。“你在流血吗？” 他问Sherlock，觉得很困惑。他膝盖发软而Sherlock已经在那里了，撑着他倒在地上。John只是有些意识到他过呼吸了，换气快而破碎。

 

“拜托，别，John，不要，别，” Sherlock在恳求他而John搞不清楚他为什么要那么做。不管Sherlock要什么John都会给他的，乞求根本就毫无道理。John努力把注意力集中在Sherlock的脸上。他双眼泛红脸颊湿湿的，John想要抬手用大拇指把它抹掉，可是他抖个不停。感觉不到他的手臂，或脚趾，没办法暖和起来。

“好冷，” John说。 

“你要休克了，” Sherlock把手腕上的布条解下来，按到John身上的某个地方。那种灼烧的感觉变得更不舒服了，John叫了一下。“ _Sh_ , _sh_ , 你会没事的，John。别说话。” 

“发生了什么事，” John低语道，牙齿打架。 

Sherlock发出一个被呛住了的凄惨的声音，“你被刺了一刀。在腹部，我不－” 他颤抖着吸了一口气，“好多血，我看不见。”  他大声地抽着鼻子，对John身体的压力加大了。“它不停下来，” Sherlock声音嘶哑，“你一直在出血。” 

“被刺了？” John问，像是没办法理解句子的意思。他不记得自己有被捅到。“那可有点胡说八道。” 他好累。Sherlock当然不会介意他眯一会儿的吧。

“ **不** ！” Sherlock在他上方大喊，“你不能那么 _干_ ，你不能睡过去。保持清醒，John。张开眼睛。”

“没事的，Sherlock，” John口齿不清地说着，他的视线渐渐变暗，模糊着Sherlock好看的脸。“别人怎么想没关系。对我来说什么都没变过。” 他试着微笑。但愿Sherlock明白。 

“John，” Sherlock的声音听起来很遥远，“求你了醒过来。 _拜托_ ， _拜托_ ，” 字句在混沌之中轻柔飘散。 

John确定他有非常非常重要的事要告诉Sherlock，只是他现在想不起来。Sherlock会原谅他的。

黑暗不知不觉漫上来，遮蔽了他所能见到的唯一的亮光，那是Sherlock的眼睛。麻木的感觉冲刷着John的身体，深深地浸入他的血液和骨肉之中，如此诱人。

 

有人喊他的名字，但John没办法回答。

一片John触摸不到的嘈杂。神智清醒停留在力所能及之外。

随着沉默对他的占据，不连贯的画面一帧一帧飞速闪过，就像他母亲收藏在阁楼的老式家用电影胶片。她有时候会把它们拿出来装在放映机上播放。 

John逃离他幼时的家的时候风轻柔地穿过降下的车窗。

百合散落在一口棺材前面。 

妈妈的笑声在过道中回响。 

John手心里互相挤压的柔软发卷。 

Harry面朝着风，头发飞舞，脸上干干的，大衣敞开着。 

爸爸靠在殡仪馆的墙上，双手插袋。

Sherlock的身体在John身下舒展，被完全打开，在他的耳边低语着。 

整个世界被缚住，然后碎裂成霓虹色的碎片。

  

\------

\-------


	15. 野花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John梦见结冰的池塘。梦见榆树从腐烂的树桩处断裂，大火从地底迸发而出要把它们吞噬。火焰舔舐John的皮肤，他无法保持安静，哭喊着让破碎的自己再次带上暖意。

_“John－”_

妈妈站在海边。她在捡贝壳，完整的，缺角的，混在一起放进她翻折起来的裙子下摆里。破碎的海钱，海鸥的羽毛，她把一个空螃蟹壳丢回海里。 

她沿着海上蒸腾的雾气移动，大海仍旧因为一场风暴呈现灰色，波涛汹涌。棕榈树被风往岸上的方向吹。她捡起一颗鹅软石，然后是另一颗，有些是粉色的，有些是乳白色的，她把它们塞进胸前的口袋里。 

海浪拍击沙滩发出巨大声响，泡沫冲刷她的双脚，漫上她的小腿，吞没她的膝盖，然后是腰，而John够不到她。 

如果能够John会对着她大喊，但他发不出声音。海洋和海洋，风在咆哮，鱼从水里跳出来又垂直掉落回去。 

大海把她吞没，她消失不见。 

 _“John－”_  

餐桌上，Sherlock坐在John对面，正小口啃着抹了黄油的吐司。他喝放了糖的咖啡，不加奶。 

他们头上，屋顶不见了，闪电把天空一分为二。 

Sherlock坐在那里一言不发。 

“过来点让我能看到你，” John恳求道。 

Sherlock把他温暖的嘴唇贴在John的肩膀上，喉咙上，于是世界又开始运转。

  

有人在尖叫。所有的一切都在燃烧，尖锐又强烈。他在做梦。                                                                                                                                                 他在做梦。                                                                                                                                                                                                                   做梦的时候不应该觉得痛的。

对吗？

_“John.”_

“John，看这里，John，你能听到我说话吗？” 

 _噢操，_ 他在喘气，他在大口喘气，然后有人还在尖叫。他感觉像是被从接缝处撕开了一样。 

“我需要你冷静下来，你能做到吗？”

John的眼睛突然睁开撞上了刺眼的灯光。他们在移动。一个他从没见过的男人正弯着腰用一只笔形电筒照他的眼睛。他的喉咙很痛，过了悲惨的好一会儿John才意识到他正在因为疼痛尖叫，发生什么事了？为什么每一个地方都那么痛？ 

另一波灼热的疼痛刺穿他的身体，John再次尖叫起来。

“他当然没办法冷静了，他被捅了一刀你这个蠢货！”

Sherlock？噢，上帝啊，那听起来就像Sherlock。John不顾一切地想要看到他，但那个陌生人很碍事，正在他身上戳来戳去。每一下触碰都从John的嗓子里扯出另一声歇斯底里的哭喊。

“我们在去医院的路上，你在一辆救护车里。但是你必须保持不要动，这很重要。你会没事的。”

John唯一能做的事就是哭喊和尖叫。

太疼了。到处都疼而他无法呼吸。 

突然，Sherlock的脸出现在John的上方，上下颠倒着。他的脸上一片狼藉脸颊湿润，他用那双漂亮的手托住John的下巴。那个拿着笔形电筒的男人一直在试着问John问题，但John能看到的只有Sherlock。能听到的只有Sherlock。

John试图叫Sherlock的名字，但他能做到的只有睁大眼睛看着，因为疼痛不停喘气。

“没事的，John,” Sherlock强调着，“我就在这里，我抓住你了，你会好的。别动，拜托。” 他在John额头印下最最轻柔的吻。

“我很害怕，” John低语道，他的整个身体开始颤抖起来。

Sherlock歪了歪嘴又张开正打算说些什么，但就在这时候救护车开过一块隆起的路面颠簸了一下。新一波强烈的疼痛撕扯着John的身体就像有一百把刀同时刺在他的身上。他知道自己又在尖叫了，只不过他 _听不到_ 。 

“看在上帝的份上！” Sherlock狂乱地大叫着，“你们看不出来他快痛死了吗？ _给他点什么！_ ” 

Sherlock持续不断大声威胁着，但John的耳朵里充斥着刺耳的铃声，似乎无法理解他在说什么。 

他的肘窝砰的一下有点刺痛。然后John就被黑暗吞波了。 

世界陷入一片令人喜悦的寂静。

________________________________

 

有人在他身边交谈，但John没办法和他们说话。他感觉自己正以一种愉悦的方式游离着，差不多就是John是在那里，但不是 _那里_ 通常所在的位置。他在自己的身体里游来游去，四周是一片温和的麻木。

_“你们真的别想我会离开这个房间。”_

Oh，那听起来像是Sherlock。                                                                                                                                                                             SherlockSherlockSherlock。John混沌的意识热心地提示着。                                                                                                                                         John爱Sherlock。Sherlock是如此才华横溢，永不无聊，而且在他愿意的时候柔软又温顺。

_“如果你，哪怕只有片刻，认为我有打算从这个位置挪动半分，那么你就比我认定的更加白痴。”_

Sherlock是真的很混蛋，而这一点John也爱。

SherlockSherlockSherlock。他好听的声音甚至让这片麻木变得更加甜蜜。如果John能弄明白怎么说话，他会让Sherlock给他挠一挠后颈上的那个地方，他通常直顺的头发如果长得太长就会从那里往外翘。John挺喜欢Sherlock摸他那里的。

_“你就由着他这样和我说话吗？看在上帝的份上Violet！”_

呃。爸爸。

_“冷静点好吗！你们两个。我的偏头痛都要犯了，而且John也不需要你们在这里争吵，所以都闭嘴。”_

一个高音调的女性的声音。Harry？不对，不是Harry。Violet。                                                                                                                                           爸爸嘟嘟囔囔地。

_“我很冷静！非常冷静！我会更冷静如果不要每个人都坚持要我－”_

_“医生也需要给你做个检查。你全身都是血。”_  

在John身上的某个东西被移走，抓住，握紧了。也许是一只手。 

_“他醒过来之前我是不会离开的。等他醒了他们就可以检查我了，早一秒钟都不行。”_

SherlockSherlockSherlock。John在这里，而Sherlock在外面的某个地方，如果Sherlock能想出办法到达John的真正所在，每个人都会开心很多的。

_“你现在很惨。在流血。有脑震荡，被下了药，以及上帝才知道还有什么。你觉得John会高兴看到你这样吗？至少还要一天，很可能更久，他才有力气睁开眼睛。”_

_“是的，而我计划在那发生的时候就在他身边。”_  

_“你可以直接马上回来。在他们给你缝合好以后。”_

_“绝对不行！” 爸爸的声音，“如果不是他John根本就不会在这里！”_

_“闭嘴，Nathan。Sherlock对一个心理严重失常的个体的行为不负有任何责任，我也不要再从你的口中听到类似的话。在这个事件中他们两个都是受害者，而我不会容许你施加任何莫须有的罪名。如果现在任何人能给John带来一点点慰藉，那会是我的儿子。还是说你不希望那样？你连John想要的一点安慰也要剥夺吗？”_

有那么一会儿整个房间鸦雀无声，John好奇着他们是不是都一起消失了。或者也许John才是那个消失了的人吧。 

_“现在，Sherlock。你能好好让医生们给你治疗吗，不在他们靠近的时候拳打脚踢。你会被允许回到这里的，在那之后。我发誓。”_

对John（大概是）手的抓握收紧了一些，John想要回握，但他的四肢全无力气，而且那种把自己交托给沉睡的寂静的需求突然压倒了一切。 

 _“好吧，”_ Sherlock说道，听起来十分遥远。然后John的耳边感到一阵暖意，一声耳语， _“我马上就回来。”_

John无法回应。

________________________________

 

John梦见结冰的池塘。梦见榆树从腐烂的树桩处断裂，大火从地底迸发而出要把它们吞噬。火焰舔舐John的皮肤，他无法保持安静，哭喊着让破碎的自己再次带上暖意。

他梦见妈妈，她去世之前的最后几天。John没办法在她床边守夜，没办法和她说法，因为每一个字都可能是最后的话语。他到底能说些什么呢？求她不要离开，求她那么痛苦地活着？ _“妈妈，求你了，”_ 他真想那么说，轻轻地， _“别走。”_ John想要做个自私的人，把她留下，妒嫉死亡的魔爪是很奇怪的事。

她死去的方式那么富有计划性，逐步消失，直到一点不剩。

病房外，对讲机呼叫着医生和护士。

John记得当她心跳停止的时候机器伴随着屏幕上的直线发出的声音。

 _“死亡时间，早上7点28分，”_  医生说。

阳光透过窗户照进屋里，John看着一个菱形的影子在墙上移动。

 ________________________________

 

贴着John有什么动了动。一边是灼人的热度，另一边是舒适的温暖。他浮浮沉沉，半睡半醒，无法屈从于任何一方。John试着移动一只手臂，但发现连那么点劲都使不出来。取而代之地，他非常轻微地抽动了一下。由此受到鼓舞，John又试了试然后， _耶稣操他妈的基督啊_ 那是 _怎么回事_ ？疼得跟鬼一样，他应该选择另外一边再昏睡过去才对。 

“呃啊，”  John嘟囔道。一个没有实质意义的声响，还在他的脑袋里产生了回音。他口干舌燥，像是好几天都没说过话了。“真见鬼，” 一个嘶哑的叫声。他尝试睁开眼睛，刚设法张开一条缝就又紧紧地闭上了，可恶至极的灯光简直要把他闪瞎。 

“John？” 他身上没有觉得像是被刀刺了的那一边动了动，有什么东西移开了，John的右侧变得冷冰冰的。

 _被刀刺了_ ，就是那样，John现在想起来了！                                                                                                                                                                      真是他妈 _糟透了_ 。

John发出另一个凄惨的声音。

“稍等，” John的眼睛张开到足以看见一只苍白的手臂横过胸前。他听到按钮被按响的声音，血管里突然一阵冰凉的刺痛，然后身体上尖锐的疼痛便逐渐退却成闷闷的钝痛。“这样会好点吗？他们给了你一个吗啡泵。” 

“Sherlock，” John的声音很刺耳，凉凉的手指拂过他的眼睛，扫去了仍旧聚集在眼角的睡意。这一举动极其亲密，尽管因为吗啡而有些晕头转向，John依旧能感受到自己的心跳因此而稍稍加快了。他朝Sherlock望去。Sherlock搞了一把椅子搬在John的床边。他的颧骨上有一道淤青，眼睛下面薄薄的皮肤是淡紫色的，像是已经很久没有睡过觉。一头卷发比平时更乱，一边压平了贴在头皮上。他肯定是把头枕在John的病床上了。 

“你父亲和Harry在家，这是你住院以来他第一次没有在这过夜。”

John想要问他爸爸怎么会居然允许了Sherlock，自已一个人，留在这里陪他。但他还是很累，即便只是要说那么几个字，对他来说都算是项壮举了。

于是John问道，“你还好吗？”

“我还－我？” Sherlock发出一个小小的呛住了的笑声，靠到John肩膀上印下一个吻。“你差点就失血致死，已经不省人事三天， _脾脏_ 动了大手术，然后你现在关心的是 _我_ ？” 

John试着翻白眼，“对，但是， _你_ 还好吗？”

“一些割伤和擦伤，轻度脑震荡。你不再昏迷了，这极大地改善了我的情绪。”

John想要大笑，但因此给横膈膜造成压力让他因为突然的疼痛倒抽了一口气，还被Sherlock数落。 

“Lenny呢？” John问道，因为，如果他正好也在医院的某个地方，John可以过去用一个枕头闷死他。那难道不是很美妙的事吗？ 

Sherlock皱眉，“他在另一所医院，由武装警卫看守。恐怕我只是给他造成了硬膜出血，” 他遗憾地说，“我已经向官方做出了报告。我确定等你身体能承受的时候他们也会向你提出同样要求的。” 

John叹了口气点点头。Sherlock用大拇指抚摩他的指节。“上来这里，” John聚集了一会儿力气之后说。“到我旁边来。” 

“我不认为如果你的护士发现我挤在她病人的小床上会有什么友好反应，” Sherlock听起来对自己的争辩也并不信服。

“快到这该死的床上来，” John闭上眼睛呼出一口气要求道。 

John听着Sherlock移动发出窸窸窣窣的声音，在他把被子掀开的时候皮肤接触到冰凉的空气，然后就是熟悉的热度和开始贴着他蜷起来的Sherlock身体的轮廓。 Sherlock用头轻轻蹭了蹭John的胸膛，一条腿搭在John的大腿上，他把他们的脚踝勾在了一起。这个姿势让John能伸出一只手臂，搂住Sherlock的肩膀。

“我几乎就失去你了，” 他们安定下来后Sherlock轻声说。“再也别那么干了。那不可接受。你不能再那么做。你不被获准死去。” 

John当然没办法保证那个，他无力地摩挲着Sherlock的肩膀。“我尽力。” 

Sherlock在John身边突然紧绷起来，收紧了抓着John病号服的手指。

“我也爱你，” 他柔声说。

John转向他，扭着脖子，眼睛瞪到不能再大。Sherlock看起来那么害怕。“你流血流个不停，我以为你要死了。然后你甚至都不知道我有多...” Sherlock闭上眼睛，抿了抿嘴，颤颤巍巍地吸进一口气。 

“永远别用这个当成筹码来对付我，” Sherlock坚决地说，银色的眼睛重新聚焦在John身上。“别用它来毁掉我。” 他靠向前把嘴唇轻轻贴在John的下巴下面。 

“ _Sherlock，_ ” Sherlock的名字从John嘴里说出来，嘶哑又厚重。“我不会的。我永远不会－” 

Sherlock让他安静别说话，然后再次把头埋进John身侧。“现在，睡觉，” Sherlock喃喃道。“我爱你，” 这次自信多了，像是话语形成实体，让他能够捧在手中小心保管呵护。

________________________________

 

John醒来的时候，Sherlock依旧环绕在他身边。疼痛的感觉还在，但目前总算是可以忍受，于是John趁着清醒的时候四下张望。从挂着的好几个吊瓶，到显示他生命体征的各种仪器。装着医院礼品店常见的玫瑰花的蓝色花瓶，系着一个写着 _“是个男孩！”_ 的气球。“‘快快好起来’听起来像是你得了什么重病似得。” John把头转向右边，看见Harry抱着双腿坐在绿色塑料椅里。“你觉得怎么样？”

John仔细想了一下，“呃，被捅了一刀，总的来说。”

Harry点点头，“是啊。”

“是的。”

Sherlock在睡梦之中抽动了一下，发出低沉的哼哼声又再往John胸前钻了钻。John的手不知不觉滑进Sherlock的头发里，用食指绕他的发卷。

“他基本就没离开过你身边，” Harry看着Sherlock躺在那里。"有个医生想把他拉走结果被他咬了一口，" Harry说完轻笑出声。 

“天啊，” John出呼一口气看着天花板摇了摇头，但依旧微笑起来。

“我们也就成功让他洗了个澡，这是我第一次看到他睡觉。” Harry说道，一边还在咯咯笑着，然后她叹了口气，表情变得严肃起来，“我从来没见他那样过。他看起来总是那么冷酷，就只是...会让你怀疑他是不是对什么都不太在乎。”

“他不是真的那样，” John立刻说，“其他人怎么说都无所谓，他不是个反社会。他们不像我这么了解－”

 

“我知道，” Harry安抚地说，“我知道。”                                                                                                                                                                          “爸爸呢？” 过了一段时间后John问道，胃被一种担忧的感觉攫住

“重新评估他的人生吧，大概，” Harry不太当回事地朝房门挥了挥手，“骗你的啦。他在食堂吃完午饭再上来。” John看了眼时钟，发现坏了。他一点也不知道现在到底几点而这很让人不安。John的手表早就被拿掉了，而他又够不到Sherlock的。

“我和他说了，” Harry极其突然地说，“我的事。” John张嘴，一连串的问题在舌尖上翻滚，但Harry没给他说话的机会。“知道你出事的时候他整个抓狂了，和Violet说如果照他说的把Sherlock送走那这根本就不会发生。她的回答基本上就是操他的，这当然不是她的原话，但...反正。他们吵个不停，我偷偷喝了几口－别那样看着我，Johnny－但我不再在乎了。脱口而出，告诉他我从小学就在亲女孩了，还有我宁愿碰一只鳄鱼也不想碰一根鸡鸡。最后这部分的反响不是太好。” 

John目瞪口呆地看着她。 

“他直接走掉了。从屋子里走出去，把我们留在那里，自己一个人开车过来。从那以后就基本没和任何人说过话。”

  

像是被召唤了一般，厚实病房门的门枢发出声响，示意他们父亲的到来。他推开布帘，视线先是落在Harry身上，再是床上的Sherlock，最后才对上John的双眼。他清了清嗓子，举起一瓶橙汁。 

“医生说你可以开始吃流质食物。他们还得再监控一个晚上才能让你吃固体食物。”

“好的，” John说，他的手保护性地放在Sherlock的后颈上，就好像爸爸会走上前来强行把Sherlock从他身边拉开。

“Harry，能让我和你哥哥单独呆一会儿吗？”

Harry怀疑地看着她，双手抱胸，“他才刚醒。医生说了要让他保持平静。” 

“是的，我知道，” 爸爸申辩道，“我不是要－” 他叹了口气，把橙汁放在一个托盘上。“就几分钟。拜托。” 

Harry看向John，确保他同意。John稍稍抬了抬下巴，于是Harry戒备地起身，穿过房间的时候对他们父亲点头示意让他坐她的椅子，然后走出去把门关上了。 

“他，呃，” 爸爸朝睡着的Sherlock点了下头，“也许就只有我和你会好一些。” 

“他这么呆着挺好的，” John绷着嘴微笑。“反正我晚点也会和他说。” 或者Sherlock只要看上一眼，就能从John脸上的表情推断出来。 

爸爸坐了下来，身体前倾手肘支在膝盖上。“我很确定每个人都恨我，此时此刻，” 是从他嘴里冒出来的第一句话。 

John发出一声哀号，实在无法忍受这种自怨自艾。“如果你是要说你很内疚的话－” 

“我知道，我知道。抱歉。” 爸爸说道，挺直腰背皱了皱眉。“就所有发生了的事我想了很多。我...” 他似乎是在寻找合适的词语，“感到很惭愧，对于我对待你，和他的方式，” 他的眼睛转向Sherlock。“当时我很震惊。” 

“然后你的第一反应是把我叫做娘炮？” John说，对他的话并不信服。 

爸爸做了个苦相移开视线，用掌根使劲搓了搓前额。“我不该说那些的，绝对不该那样说你。” 

“但你是那么想的。”

 “不，我－” 他摇了摇头，“我没有。那是一个很糟糕的词，我根本就不该用它。就像刚刚说的，我实在是太吃惊了。那从来就不在我的预料之内，在那当下－还有之后的几天－我反应过度了。他又是你的继兄弟－” 

“那也不是我的错，” John抗议道，“就算你没有和Violet结婚，这可能也还是会发生。只不过凑巧结果我们先做了继兄弟。” 

"这个我明白。这其实不该令人感到意外，通过再婚结合的家庭的父母双方，互相吸引，享有共同的兴趣爱好，会发现他们各自的孩子可能也是同样的情况。" 

John认真琢磨了一下。“是Violet和你说的吧，对吗。” 爸爸眨了眨眼，John呼出一个小小的笑声，因为再用力一点会很痛。“你刚刚听起来就像是在念台词。” 

爸爸耸了耸肩，“是她说的，但确实有她的道理。” 他再次直视John。“我很抱歉，Johnny。你可能还是很生气，而我也相信这是我应得的，但是对于我的所作所为我真的很抱歉。原本完全可以用截然不同的方式处理的。” 

John眯起眼睛，“所以你要说的是。” 他又开始觉得累了，他希望爸爸能赶快讲正题不要再拐弯抹角。

“我不会再干涉，你们俩，我是说。虽然还是会需要花点时间适应，而且得定一些基本原则，针对你们还和我们住在一起的时候。但是我没有瞎。我能看出来他对你很重要，他也非常在乎你。之前我不想承认，但...” 他的声音越来越轻。爸爸叹了口气，用手指顺了顺早已发灰的头发。“你说得对。你母亲不会认得我，就我那样的所作所为。” 

John垂下眼安静了一会儿。“我说应该是你，而不是妈妈的时候...我不是真的那样想的。那时候我很生气，想要伤害你。我并不希望你死去。” 

“Okay，”  爸爸说，拨弄着他的袖口。 

“Harry呢？” 

“我也会和她谈谈的。” 

John点点头，他们沉默对坐。大厅里一页书页被翻动。一架手推车从门外经过，轮子摩擦地面发出吱吱的声音。 

“妈妈走了，我们只有你了。你得明白这个，明白这意味着什么。你不能在你想的时候才理我。理我们。” 

“我知道，” 爸爸说，看向窗外。“你总是让我想到她。每次看着你，就看到她，这很痛苦。” 一只小鸟停在窗台上。“我没有忘记。我以为我会，随着时间流逝。我每天都在想念她。”

John看着他的父亲，他刻意移开视线无法看回John身上的样子。“没关系的。”  而不知怎么地，他真的是这样想的。也许比起以前，现在的John更能对付精神上的痛苦了。 

John闭上眼睛，按下吗啡泵的按钮。Sherlock轻抚他的髋部，John知道整场谈话过程中他都醒着。当Sherlock的自然呼吸变成装睡时的规律起伏时就知道了。John侧过头，把鼻子埋进Sherlock的头发里，在他的头顶印下亲吻。 

John并不理解生命，不理解为什么有时候一个人的灵魂能够迷醉在另一个人的呼吸之中。去爱，去触摸，进入另一个人的身体并试着填满他。每一次心弦是如何被拨动，狂野，绝对，又简短。而喜悦和空洞竟能同时并存。悲痛会像一扇大铁门打开又关上，每个人都曾在某个阶段被影响；剧烈的，平和的，顺从的，饱受折磨。

每个人蜿蜒而行，寻找着答案，又自始至终怀疑着答案是否真的存在。 

如果需要花那么长时间去寻找意义，你又怎么知道究竟有没有意义？ 

________________________________

 

事实证明，延长住院真是无聊到极点。食物很无聊，例行程序很无聊，装潢很无聊，椭圆形窗户外的三楼窗景很无聊。John蠢蠢欲动寝食难安。 

而Sherlock对于这整件事令人费解地淡定，John还是不太能相信在这种特殊情况下发生的大逆转。通常，John是那个得在Sherlock无聊的时候安抚他的人。 

Sherlock安静地坐在John的床脚，爸爸和Violet回家了，他们明天早上还得工作，Harry得上学。Sherlock设法操控他的主治医生给他写了能用好几周的各种假条。爸爸同意的时候挺犹豫的，当Sherlock，用他那种得意洋洋的方式，主动提出留下来。 

“说真的，Nathan。John还接着引流袋呢。你到底觉得他们能背着你干些什么？” Violet说着，一边把大衣甩过肩膀。“而且，他不应该自己呆着。”                   Sherlock留了下来。 

现在，他正在翻看John的作业，自己的已经做完了，一边咬着铅笔头。 

“别他妈那么干，” John嚷嚷道。 

Sherlock对他挑起一边眉毛，把铅笔从嘴里抽出来。笔头沾着他的口水闪闪发亮而这番景象只是让John更恼火了。 

“干什么？” Sherlock问，低头看材料然后指着它们说道。“我会放置数量合理的错误答案，这样就不会有人相信是我帮你做的了。” 

不。John不是在说那个。他让Sherlock相信他是。“太机智了。让我自己做，我又没有其他事情可以打发时间。” 

“别抱怨了。你的宝贝007电影再有不到半小时就要开始了。” 

John哀号起来。他以前看过了，没必要再看。“过来。” 

“你伤口的缝线－” 

“去他的缝线，Sherlock。我不想看电视也不要作业。我要你。不是在那里，到这边来。你的脸－” John指着自己的嘴，“就在这个地方。”

“看在上帝的份上，” Sherlock嘟囔道，小心翼翼地爬到John身上，注意不去推挤到他。Sherlock不肯碰他左边身体的绝大部分地方，连放一根手指上去都不肯，过分在意伤口和那之下受了伤的器官。他垂下脸对着John，保持他们嘴唇之间的距离。“这是你想要的吗？” 他问，舌尖舔过双唇间的缝隙，粉色惊鸿一现。

“是的，” John轻声说，抬起下巴够到了那张嘴。这一次Sherlock在吻着John的时候睁着眼睛。他的嘴唇依旧因为刚刚被舔过而潮湿，让人感受到被宠溺的喜悦，John往前推挤，想要更多。他啃着那饱满的下唇，Sherlock轻轻呼出一口气张开了嘴。那柔软湿润的舌头让John想要冲锋陷阵，他举起一只手伸进Sherlock的头发里，收紧握住。

 _“Ah, ”_ Sherlock说，而这已经太久了。距离John上一次让Sherlock贴着自己的嘴唇发出那些喘息和无助的声响实在是太久太久了。John想着要挺身向上，极其想要尽可能多地和Sherlock贴在一起。Sherlock似乎注意到了，把一只手稳稳地放在他胸前，拉开他们胶着着的嘴唇发出 _pop_ 的一声。Sherlock冲那声音哼了一下鼻子，然后就照原样又做了一次。就只是为了听那一声愚蠢的pop。

John想把Sherlock埋藏在薄薄的医院毯子下和他做爱。这在他自己听来有点多愁善感，但恰恰就是John想做的。

“继续吻我，” John要求道，拉扯着Sherlock的衬衫。“护士要再过一个小时才会来查房。” 

“不行，你要把自己搞得太兴奋了。” 

“对，但这样我就不会那么暴躁了嘛，对不对？” 

Sherlock还表现出一副很有礼貌的样子认真思考了半秒钟才重新拉开他们之间的距离。“你至少需要六周时间才能正常使力。而且，你能做什么呢？这张床一点都不利于两个人共同的高潮。我们最后都会掉到地上去的。在细菌滋生的医院地板上，你的脾裂开流着血，可能还更糟。一点都不性感，John。” 

 _六周？_ 悲惨的六个 _礼拜_ ？

“我可以只是看着你，” John故作随意地提出，“那也挺好的。”

Sherlock考虑了至少整整三秒然后把John的希望丢在他那被迫抑制的性欲凹凸不平的尖锐表面上砸了个粉碎。“不行，到头来肯定会虎头蛇尾的。” 

“我快无聊死了。Sherlock，这破地方...你都不会烦到要挠墙吗？” 

Sherlock耸了耸肩，爬下床朝他的过夜旅行袋走去。“我不认为我在这里把墙拆了对你的康复会有什么好处。眼下的乏味我能对付。”

他在旅行袋里翻找着，抽出一本封面已经破损的书。“我在你房间找到这个。打包装在箱子里，但从封面的折痕来判断已经被读过很多次了。” 

John看着Sherlock微笑起来，“你想给我读个睡前故事？” 

Sherlock的下唇赌气地扭了扭，“我想你不要再表现得像个病怏怏无所事事的退休老头。” 他叹了口气抬头看天，“不过是的，如果你想要我读给你听的话，我没有异议。” 

John考虑了一下，书本看起来很眼熟，但他没有真的想起来是什么。不过那并不是重点，重点是Sherlock会躺在他身边，用那圆润低沉得过分的声音给他读书，这让John的心觉得充盈而满足。“我很愿意，” John对他说，“到床上来，然后给我读个故事。”

Sherlock爬上床，帮着John挪动身体直到他枕在Sherlock的肩膀上。有点硌，于是John在头下面塞了个枕头。

“时间的皱褶，” Sherlock宣布道，“我假设这应该从抽象的角度来理解，因为这是一本奇幻小说，看来。”

John点头，“随便。继续。” 

故事听起来很熟悉，一个女孩因为与众不同在学校里被欺负，有一个弟弟，一个叫作什么女士(Mrs.Whatsit)乘着风暴旅行偏离了轨道的神秘陌生人。一个知名运动员加入了女孩和她弟弟的队伍。另一位谁女士(Mrs.Who)一直在发表加密的无法破译的评论。Sherlock开始读第四章，在这一章里女孩突然被吸入一片黑暗之中，无声无形。当他读到什么女士正在解释其实他们是掉进了一个四维立方体，一道时间的皱褶，被传输到了另一颗完全不同的星球的时候，书页间传来轻柔的沙沙声。 

Sherlock舔了下大拇指翻过一页，有什么东西掉了下来。

被压得平整又轻薄的野花，发出耳语般细碎的声响散落在被单上。一朵紫罗兰独自扑扇着掉进John的头发里。Sherlock把它挑出来举高对着灯。花朵已经干透了，薄得John能看到保存颜色的茎络。

Sherlock低头看向John，眼里带着疑问，John开口，却没有话语冒出来。他现在知道在哪里看过这本书了。这是妈妈最喜欢的一本。

John的回忆被唤醒，脑海中浮现出他的母亲坐在后院旧躺椅上的画面，她最爱的水粉绿纱裙的下摆在膝盖上打着褶。她戴着一顶柔软的草帽，帽子上装饰着蓝色丝带绑成的蝴蝶结，丝带尾部已经磨损了。她翻飞的发梢。她曾经拥有非常漂亮的头发，颜色纯正的金发，又亮又直。John就只继承了一部分，多过黄褐色头发的Harry，他是金发，但还是比妈妈的暗。而且妈妈的头发很细，John的却是粗而毛躁的。John试着不要想起她开始大把大把掉头发的情形。妈妈低下头看见缠绕在自己手指上的头发，微笑。

“我一直都好奇自己秃头会是什么样子，” 她说。爸爸帮她都剃掉了。他亲吻她光光的头。 

“你看起来很美，” 他轻轻地说，但后来John听到他在水槽边哭。John打开垃圾桶的盖子，看到一坨一坨的金色头发混杂在垃圾里。

 

妈妈会在太阳出来之后坐在那里读书，一读就是几个小时。碰上周末爸爸会给她做一杯鸡尾酒，朗姆混碾碎的草莓。于是当她最终回到屋子里的时候，总是因为阳光和酒精满脸通红，她会偷偷溜到爸爸身后亲他的耳朵。然后他也会脸红，并不是感情外露的人，但他从来不会拒绝她。

  

Sherlock轻柔地拾起一片野胡萝卜干花。他的指尖沿着花冠白色的弧线滑动。

“我妈，” John终于说道，“我们会在放学回家的路上从田野里摘野花给她。她通常把它们插在花瓶里直到枯萎凋谢。但...有时候她会把它们压在厚厚的书里，变成干花好把颜色保留下来。她喜欢野花。” 

Sherlock盯着John看了好一会儿。眼里是极其罕见的温柔神色。然后修长手指又拈起一朵黄色报春花仔细察看。“绝妙非凡，” 他说。

他把它们集合起来，小心地防止挤压到那些又干又薄的花瓣。红罂粟。金黄色的樱草。最蓝的翠雀花。

他把它们夹回书页之中，合上书本轻轻地放在一边。Sherlock亲吻John，他的眼睛，脸颊，太阳穴，最后来到他的嘴唇。亲完之后，他把John紧紧抱在怀里。

“真想带你见见她，” John低语道，Sherlock拉灭头顶上的灯。要John说出这些话是非常痛苦的，但他如此希望。“她一定会爱你的。” 妈妈爱那些最为无拘无束的事物，总是能发现疯狂与混乱之中的美。Sherlock会是所有她认为自然存在又异想天开的化身。 

“我对于她的过世非常抱歉，John，” Sherlock轻声回应。换做其他任何人，这么说一定很尴尬，但出自Sherlock口中，John觉得安慰。 

“谢谢，” John说。 

________________________________

 

John是在一个周四出院回家的。Harry和Sherlock收拾了所有的花束，有些来自医护人员，有些来自朋友，还有一些来自于John根本就没见过的人。爸爸和Violet去把车开到接出院病人的停车点。

Sherlock站得笔直，满怀鲜红的玫瑰，粉色康乃馨，五颜六色撒了金粉（ _金粉？_ ）的雏菊。他翻了个白眼问道，“你真的想要把这些都留下吗？” 

Harry看着一朵绿色雏菊从根茎处断开掉到地上。“真的有这种颜色的花吗？” 她若有所思地说。 

John对着他们微笑，一点也不关心那些花束。“丢掉，或者送给护士们，随便吧我无所谓。” 

“太棒了，” Sherlock兴趣缺缺地说，拽着Harry的手肘走出病房。片刻之后他们两手空空地回来了。 

“护士们有点困惑，但他们说谢谢。” Harry说着耸了耸肩坐到还在床上的John的身旁，吃起John午餐剩下的意面，而Sherlock则瘫倒在椅子里 

预计四天左右的住院期在John出现低烧之后变成了十一天。医生坚持给John用万古霉素并且监控整个用药过程。 _“脾脏治疗怎么小心都不过分，”_ 他解释道。John求Sherlock把他偷渡出去，但徒劳无功。

 

护士简短地敲了下门之后走了进来，身后跟着爸爸。她把相关文件放在托盘里推到床边。

“我们需要把出院指示从头到尾过一遍，然后我们就会让你走了，” 一个紧绷的微笑。对任何人来说John都远不是个讨喜的病人。狭小病房的幽闭感再加上天然的好斗倾向，根本就不是John最好的品德。身体的行动迟缓以及被刺伤和之后进行的外科手术残留的疼痛，把John的脾气都引发了出来。

而Sherlock无所不在这一点根本毫无帮助，他的气息无处不在，都快把John折磨疯了。

护士从伤口的护理开始，说到开给John的药，什么时候吃，该怎么吃，然后说，“六周内禁止剧烈运动。” 

Sherlock的目光射向他，顽皮地笑了起来，John把即将发出的尖叫扼杀在嘴里。 

“在这里签字，表示你都理解了，” 她递过来一支笔，John在那道黑色的横线上潦草地写下自己的名字。 

John被强制要求坐轮椅，尽管他发了好一通牢骚，对护士怒目而视并坚持他，“－感觉 _很好_ ！我只是脾被捅了一刀，不是摔断腿！” 

“这是规矩，Watson先生，” 护士声称。 

爸爸又问了她几个问题，Sherlock站到他身边，John便摆弄起他的裤袋来。他用两只手指勾住Sherlock的裤带袢，四处张望了一下确定没有人在看他们，就把他的衬衫往上提了一点，在Sherlock的胯部印下一个潮湿的吻。John有些沾沾自喜，当他看着Sherlock嘴唇微张，飞快地吸了一口气。 

爸爸把轮椅推到楼下，Violet已经发动了沃尔沃在那边等他们。 

Sherlock和John一起坐在后座，他们手指相触然后交缠。下午朦胧的日光和离开医院前吃的止痛药让他昏昏欲睡。Sherlock似乎看出来了，拉扯着直到John把头枕在他的肩膀上。 

John一路睡回家。

________________________________

 

“禁止剧烈运动，” Sherlock轻声说着撑住自己不压在John身上，尽管John正抓着他的肩膀把他往下拉。

六周禁止剧烈的判决正进行到第二个礼拜，到目前为止Sherlock除了和John唇枪舌战一直都小心翼翼不碰他。每次John的手开始要探索裤腰以下的区域他就会撤回去，然后对John的伤口进行一番彻底的检查。他宣称除了纯洁的搂抱其他一切对John来说都是不恰当的。

  

“又不是一定要很剧烈，” John坚持道，把手伸进Sherlock的裤子里覆在他的屁股上揉捏了一下。Sherlock允许自己被拉下去一点，他的卷发扫着John的额头，有点痒。“只是想要摸摸你。” 

Sherlock咬住下唇，像是在考虑的样子。然后低下头用嘴唇蹭John的喉咙，啃咬John的锁骨，接着开始沿着他的胸膛向下亲吻，并在舔过John的一边乳头，John试着弓身迎上去的时候用一只手压着他的喉咙定住他。 

“一旦你动得太厉害－” Sherlock说，然后就没有然后了，因为他已经滑下John的身体，拽下John的裤子，一口含住他阴茎的头部，整个动作一气呵成。Sherlock的舌头贴着他的包皮系带深深一吸。

“操，” John咒骂道，曲起一边膝盖脚踩在床单上，一只手伸进Sherlock的头发里，只是放着，不是催促。John追随着Sherlock头部上下起伏的动作，他吞进John阴茎的一半，又滑又热完美极了，然后吐出来照料顶端的那道缝隙

John想要往上顶胯，但他知道如果那么做的话，Sherlock就会停下来。而那让人完全无法忍受根本就不用考虑。 

Sherlock一只手放在John的胯上，另一只手圈住John阴茎的底端。他慢慢地吞入再吐出，刻意保持嘴巴放松，嘴里聚集了比平时更多的唾液。他在每一次往上滑的时候用舌头绕着John的龟头打转，脸颊凹陷。 

“天啊，” John低声说，把自己撑起来一丁点好能看着Sherlock吸他。“太棒了，这个你真是太厉害了。” John喘息着，在Sherlock把他的阴茎吐出来技巧娴熟地舔舐的时候闭上双眼。 

这是John得到过的最缓慢的口活了，而这不知怎么地让感觉更加激烈。压力慢慢攀升，John的感知完全集中在Sherlock双唇之间那一根凸起的血肉上。当他的大腿开始打颤，当他开始不由自主地稍微往上戳刺，那吮吸又更增强了。显然Sherlock还是允许极小幅度的运动的，于是John持续不断地，往上顶胯，在Sherlock柔软的唇瓣之间慢慢地操着自己。 

“就快到了，” John粗喘着说，“Sherlock， _ah_ ，让我射在你嘴里。拜托，拜托，” 他无法保持安静，不停念叨。“ _上帝啊_ ，oh 天啊－” Sherlock把一只潮湿的手指贴在John的会阴上打圈摩擦按压，John屏住呼吸，心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动。 

John再一次向上推进那张嘴里，停住不动，Sherlock最后吸了一下，然后，John便颤抖着到了。他努力不要发出太大的呻吟，阴茎抵着Sherlock的舌头抽动，Sherlock吞咽着。 

“你－” Jon上气不接下气地说，整个身体被内啡肽包裹，“你这么－你真是－”

突然之间Sherlock就在往上爬，John能感觉到他身体的抽动。他跨跪在John的胸前撸着自己的阴茎。John抓住他的手腕感觉他的动作，Sherlock闷哼着把温热黏腻的精液射在了John的胸前。他的身体在高潮的余韵中抽搐。

“太他妈美妙了，” John对他说，抬起手轻拍Sherlock的背脊安抚着。他抓过Sherlock的手把他的手指舔干净。“应该让我帮你的。” 

Sherlock一边喘气一边笑了，“等不了了，” 他抓过床头桌上John的衬衫把他擦干净。“你有哪里痛吗？” 

“天啊不，感觉棒透了。”

“我们这样是在破坏基本准则，” Sherlock说着喝了口水，躺倒依偎在John旁边。

“是啦，不过我怀疑没人认为我们会遵守吧。” 

在他们从医院回家，生活多多少少恢复原状之后，爸爸和John“谈了谈”。 

那很尴尬。爸爸的条款之一是Sherlock不许在天黑后进John的房间，就跟John会阻止Sherlock似的。

爸爸对此感到很挫败，最后他说，“请尽量考虑一下其他人，” 然后就踱到起居室里去了。Violet全程参与，她看着John耸了耸肩。Penny用鼻子蹭John的手，哼哼唧唧地直到John挠她耳朵。

 

John把被子拉上来盖住他们，偏过头捉住Sherlock的嘴亲了一会儿。Sherlock的嘴唇依旧因为给John的口活温热肿胀。John因着这样的认知感到胃部收紧。

  

“John，” Sherlock把他们的手指交缠在一起打了个哈欠，“记得你问过我长大想做什么吗？” 

“是的，我记得，” John抚摩着Sherlock的指节。

“我相信我已经发明了一项我觉得还过得去的职业。” 

John微笑起来，“”发明了？

Sherlock紧了紧John的手然后放开来，用手指闲散地描绘他身上的绷带。

“我明天会解释的。现在累了。”

“给点提示，” John说。他等着Sherlock再说些什么，但很快地他的肩膀就感受到了轻柔的呼噜带来的震动。Sherlock的手保护性地覆在John愈合中的伤口上。有Sherlock在他身边，疏离保持在安全范围。空虚呆在空虚该呆的地方，静默无言地回归它的产物之中。

“爱你，” John呢喃着慢慢闭上了眼睛。

 

 


	16. 尾声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock从自然科学里知道，在每一片雪花的正中央，都存在着一点尘埃。他知道冰雪自有和土地共存的方式。

Sherlock躺在沙发上，看着John敲打键盘写他的博客。他坐在他的椅子里，笔记本放在膝盖上。作为一个有着灵巧双手的人，John的打字技术只有六岁。               _噼噼啪啪啪_  

这男人可是个外科医生呢看在上帝的份上。John能握着枪就像那是他手的一部分，扣动扳机一枪毙命。所以为什么他只用两只食指写邮件和更新博客？ 

“你在盯着我看，” John说道，没有抬头。“我能感觉到。”

“我总是在盯着你看的，” Sherlock继续看着，John从发着强光的笔记本屏幕上抬起头来，对他微笑。Sherlock的心脏因此而猛烈跳动了一下，就像每一次John微笑时那样，John有着如此令人惊叹的笑容。明亮真诚，而当那笑容到达他眼睛的时候又是那么迷人。“你的打字方式太可怕了。”

“是嘛？那你知道还有什么也很可怕吗？放在我吃剩的咖喱旁边的一截该死的断脚。” 

Sherlock皱起眉头，“这两件事并无关联。” 

“是啊，但那还是很可怕。” 

 _啪啪噼啪啪_  

早些时候John把壁炉的火生起来，驱除了空气中的寒意。他们的公寓在冬天总是会有一股小小的气流。那让Sherlock想起很多很多年以前当他们还是少年的时候，他偷溜进John的卧室钻到被子里，用双腿环着John的腰John推挤着进入他。那让Sherlock想起足球袜和John温柔的手指。

在一起的这些年里他们克服了许多，比大多数人都要多。 

当John从Mycroft那里得知Sherlock嗑药的事，他非常生气，又震惊又难过，说要自己亲手弄死Sherlock。那时候John离开去进行他的RAMC训练，而Sherlock则继续读大学。那极度磨人的空虚，一次又一次提醒着John的缺席，给Sherlock造成的影响比他预期的要多得多。那是多年以来他们第一次分开。Sherlock看不到John，只能勉强在电话里说几句，虽然有信件但没有数据。Sherlock不能随时看着John的脸就知道他正在想什么，当无聊如白噪音一般在他的脑子里涌动吞噬着他的时候，没有什么能让他分心。孤独一点一点包围Sherlock，痛苦又熟悉。 

John设法获得特殊任命回到了家。他一看到Sherlock就哭了，那是Sherlock只见过两次的愤怒的眼泪。John看出Sherlock瘦了很多，变得比平时更狂躁。他转身直直走出大门，把Sherlock留在原地，吃惊而心存抵触。Sherlock想要怪在John身上，想对他勃然大怒，摇晃他。Sherlock不认为John会再回来。 

而John回来了，他穿过大门用最大的力气紧紧拥抱Sherlock，Sherlock抓着他，手指陷入血肉之中就像可能永远不会放手。恐慌和愤怒让路给如释重负，Sherlock不停道歉，求他不要离开。 

“你不能对我这么做，” John沉着地说，“特别是在我经历过Harry的事之后。我不会看着你这么干的。我爱你。你没明白过来吗？混蛋。我爱你。” 

Sherlock再也没有碰过可卡因。 

John差点就死了，两次，尽管Sherlock已经明确告诉过他不要。第一次是一把插进身体的刀，第二次是穿过他肩膀的子弹。 

Sherlock一直就是John的紧急联系人。当RAMC的代表来敲Sherlock在托特纳姆的旧公寓的门的时候，他一下就看穿了对方的表情。 

“他死了吗，” 是从Sherlock嘴里冒出来的第一句话。 

“先生－” 

“John。死。了。吗。” Sherlock咬牙切齿地说，心脏在胸腔里沉重而无精打采。那个人向Sherlock描述了John的伤势及其性质，说他失了很多血，此时正是生死一线间。 

Sherlock已经很久没有那么害怕过了，上一次是在那间旧仓库，他转过身看到一把刀插在John身侧，血不断喷涌而出染红了他的衬衫，滴落到地上。 

Sherlock一直没能见到John，直到John恢复到可以进行长途飞行。当Sherlock去机场接他在拥挤的人潮中看到他的时候，几乎就是在盯着一个陌生人了。John在被派驻期间老了很多，金发开始夹杂深深浅浅的银色，深蓝色的眼睛里有着过去没有的棱角。

他看起来棒极了。                                                                                                                                                                                                       John看起来很吓人。

John的视线停驻在他身上的时候Sherlock冻在了原地，路人在他们之间穿梭，而他们就那样凝视着对方好一阵子。

然后突然之间，John就在他的身前，一边踮脚尖一边把手放在Sherlock的后颈把他往下拉，激烈地吻着他。John推挤着推挤着推挤着直到他的后背撞上距离最近的一堵墙。人来人往，批判的眼光射向他们，而Sherlock根本一点也不在乎。 

等到John往后撤开的时候他们俩都气喘吁吁而且硬了。“我很怕我再也见不到你了，” John对他说。

“我以为我告诉过你别死了，” Sherlock愤怒地低语，一边啃咬着John的下巴。他们回到Sherlock杂乱无章的公寓，在床上度过了接下来的几天。Sherlock连Lestrade的案子都没接。John做梦梦见在阿富汗射杀暴徒，扣动扳机的手指在Sherlock的手腕上造成印记。有时候他会惊醒，泪流满面，呼吸急促，而Sherlock会抚着他的背直到他平静下来。 

一周之后他们搬进贝克街的公寓，在那里，Hudson太太像个溺爱的母亲喋喋不休呵护着John，给他送来茶和饼干，并且因为搞得一团乱而数落他们。

那天晚上，John为Sherlock射杀了一名的士司机。在那之后，他把Sherlock带回家，咒骂他独自一人跑掉，并以在餐桌上要了Sherlock作结。Sherlock胡乱抓着盘子和实验器具和杂志，到了的时候还把其中一些扫到了地上。

 

火光把John照得很好看，Sherlock能听到木头燃烧的声响。火焰柔和的阴影笼罩着周围。火总是烧得那么无情无义又尽心尽力，而Sherlock觉得那很迷人。

John啪的一声把笔记本合上放到一边，走到瘫倒在沙发上的Sherlock旁边。John俯下身，Sherlock闭上眼睛等待亲吻落下。而John却在他耳边低语道，“上床来，小疯子。” 

________________________________

 

Sherlock正躺在John身下，被John结实的身体压着，被他的体重拴在原地。Sherlock把John的耳垂吸进嘴里，用牙齿极轻地啃咬着。John的耳朵总是非常敏感，Sherlock可不会为了利用这个事实感到不安。

“操，” John轻声说道，当Sherlock打开双腿让他安置其间。“把你的衣服脱掉。” 

Sherlock把薄薄的睡衣套头衫滑过头顶，看到John在看见他难以打理的卷发弹跳不已的时候眸色变深。John总是对Sherlock的头发怀着极其特殊的情结，在Sherlock为了一个案子剪短到耳朵上的时候生了好几天闷气。现在他正抓着它们，轻轻地拉扯，一边亲吻Sherlock的脖子。而Sherlock则忙着脱掉他的裤子，用脚蹬到一边。 

“我的天啊，” John笑起来，手指环住Sherlock的小腿摩挲，“你在哪找到这个的？” 

“你的抽屉，又不是说它们被藏得很隐秘，” Sherlock把腿伸到空中，仔细检查着盖过他膝盖的深蓝色足球袜。袜子已经随着年岁和洗涤褪色了，但当涉及到John的时候，即便是Sherlock也会让步，变得怀旧。“它们还是很暖和。”

“你穿着它们被我破了处呢，” John自豪地说。他往后撤，也扯掉了自己的衣服。而Sherlock对此甚感欣慰，借机调换了他们的位置。一个吻落在John肩上那个锯齿状的疤痕上，另一个落在他身侧那道已经泛白的细线，刀锋刺穿皮肤的地方。

John伸手抓过床头柜里的润滑剂，重新把Sherlock按倒在枕头上，充满占有欲地巡视着他的身体。 

“天啊，你真可爱，” 他喃喃道，俯身亲吻Sherlock的嘴。“这太不公平了，你越来越迷人，我越来越老。” 

“也许是你说过的最荒谬的话，” Sherlock反对道，因为那些话是真的很可笑。“而这很能说明问题，John。”

John的少年英俊已经让位给一种让Sherlock想要打滚翻腾沉溺其间的成熟粗粝。

John沿着Sherlock的身体亲吻舔舐，直到用嘴包裹住Sherlock阴茎的头部，一根手指同时滑入他双腿之间。冰凉的润滑剂涂抹在他入口上的感觉完全被John口腔的热度掩盖了。他轻柔地吸着，手指探入Sherlock体内。 

Sherlock爆出一串粗口，John轻轻哼笑着慢慢地吞进他。Sherlock几乎没有注意到John又加了一根手指，他温柔地进出挤压，Sherlock满怀期待扭动不已。 

“急什么呢？” John问道，转移目标啃咬Sherlock的胯骨，在他胯部的凹陷处吸出一块淤青，Sherlock弓身迎向他。他们一搬离和父母同住的房子，John就开始在Sherlock身上留下印记，不再有人会在家里盯着那些红润的淤痕然后忧虑地皱眉。 

John的手指在Sherlock体内抽动，弯曲，轻柔地刮擦掠过；Sherlock渴求着然后，“ _Oh,_ ” 这表示领悟，像是被突破侵入深处被触碰仍旧是件新鲜事。 

John稍稍抬起身体，在Sherlock大腿内侧敏感的皮肤上摩擦自己的阴茎，流着前液，又热又湿。他用手指操着Sherlock，使的劲已经让Sherlock的身体像被阴茎操那样弹动。John粗喘着，把热气喷在Sherlock的肚子上，胯部坚定地戳刺，低声呻吟。那声响在Sherlock的腹部燃起一簇火焰。

天啊，他太性奋了，他们都是。Sherlock都快到了，他倒抽一口气，“ _John._ ”

“就在这呢，” John喘息着，手指仍旧用力推挤进来，那么完美，而Sherlock想要更多。“嗯，嗯。”

John没有在听。 

“你是要－” Sherlock闭上眼睛用力呼吸， _“操。”_ 操。

这似乎让John想起了他最初的计划，他滑出手指，飞快移动身体对准位置。“我要－” John对他肯定道。“Sherlock，Sherlock, ” 他一边说着一边向前推进。他的动作很慢，距离他们上一次这么干已经有几个月了。几个月以来在客户和谋杀和各式各样的犯罪间隙他们最多就只有在前厅的匆忙摩擦。在办了几天案子之后他们会急切地向对方需索。他们都让对方等得太久了，需要在至关重要的工作 (The Work) 之外再次确认“他们”。  

John把自己深埋在Sherlock体内，紧密严实，他把额头贴在Sherlock前额上。Sherlock的手指绕着John短短的头发，在John移动的时候往下滑，握住他的后颈。John懒洋洋地进出着，只拔出去一点点好能依偎在他身体深处。他们都嘴唇微张，呼吸着同样的空气。

“天啊，想念你，像这样，” John亲吻Sherlock的眉头，嘴唇。他们上下起伏，Sherlock用一条腿环住John的后背向上抬起胯部好形成更好的角度。 

当他们开始进行插入式性行为，Sherlock倾向于做下面的那个。这说得通，从感知的角度来说，Sherlock对于这种方式的刺激非常敏感。John则要弱一些，但有时候，当Sherlock在办案过程中特别绝妙非凡或是在这么多年之后依然做出了让John叹为观止的事；John会一把拉过Sherlock要求被操。

Sherlock寻求的并不只是感官刺激。毕竟，Sherlock与这世上的每一个事物，无论多么微小，都是紧密相连的。如此壮丽恢弘，不无聊，而且完完全全，让人筋疲力尽。有时候，世界变得一团乱，Sherlock因为 _通晓一切_ ，知悉即便是最好的伪装之下的花招，而晕眩。

当他把John拉向自己，进入自己，那是一种脚踏实地的方式，被占据被拥有被抚弄被侵入。像是他在说， _我在这呢，这就是我的界限，圈着我让我在人世呆一阵吧。让我感觉自己的真实存在。_

让那发生，那种想要展露于世的渴望。不只是 _生活其间_ ，而是拥有全部。想要很多很多，然后 _更多_ 。

 

“让我坐起来，” Sherlock对John说道，突然想要那么做，“来吧。”

他们可干过比这优雅得多的，不过最后John总算是靠着床头板坐好了，Sherlock慢慢下沉，再次把他纳入体内。John呜咽起来，手指经过Sherlock的脊椎，扶住他的后腰，温暖的手抚弄着他的骶骨。Sherlock开始移动，内壁收缩紧紧包裹住他，John一把抓住Sherlock的胯部，手指陷入丰满的臀瓣。他的头向后撞在床头板上，很快动作就开始变得不受控制，引得Sherlock喘息不已。John收紧抓着Sherlock胯部的双手把他往下按，快速而激烈。 

“天啊，你感觉起来－” John迷乱地说着，伸过一只手握住Sherlock的阴茎。“告诉我你快到了。Sherlock，我－” 然后就没有了下文，虽然Sherlock完全知道他接下来要说什么。John向上戳刺深深进入Sherlock，手指拉扯着他的头发，牙齿啃咬着皮肤，然后咒骂着到了。 

Sherlock看着他，看着他皱起的眉头。那些很多很多年前还没有在那里的纹路，当John把暖意操进Sherlock的身体，改变了他，义无反顾，无法逆转。John爬进他的皮肤之下，再也没有离开。Sherlock无助地攀附住John的肩膀，因着喷射散播在体内的潮湿不停喘息。

John经历着高潮的余韵，抚弄Sherlock阴茎的手已经停下了动作。他抬眼看向Sherlock，金色的眼睫毛比起远看起来要浓密得多。

John的拇指在他的顶端绕着圈，摩擦周围的皱褶。 

Sherlock呻吟着John的名字，身体战栗抽动，John看着他被完全拆解。

 

他们全身汗湿在余韵之中亲吻，手拉着手说傻气的话，是Sherlock在心情最坏的时候绝对不会承认说过的。

  

Sherlock从自然科学里知道，在每一片雪花的正中央，都存在着一点尘埃。他知道冰雪自有和土地共存的方式。

 

John之前没有过，John之后也不会有。                                                                                                                                                                            他们高举彼此，当火焰梦想着将他们一并吞噬。

Sherlock环住John，对着他肋骨下的伤疤低述爱意。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 撒花
> 
> 实在是拖了太久了，终于完结啦，感谢关注的各位。虽然这是个人深爱的文，一开始也说过一定不会弃坑，但因为三次元各种事项，到后来确实是有些力不从心的，如果没有留言和催更大概会一直提不记起劲吧。
> 
> 从入坑到现在也算是阅文无数了，这篇始终排在前三，在终于觉得自己能够翻译之前读了几十遍，即使是现在，有时候在深夜重读最后一章，依旧会感动到哭...本来觉得最后一章算是字数不多，又经过了前面十几章的洗礼，结果发现有些语句仍旧难以把握。原文感情深刻，真挚动人，希望我的翻译有好好表述了故事，传达出一些原文的美好，也请大家有空一定再读原文。
> 
> 再次感谢，下次见，hopefully : )
> 
> 追记，刚刚去给作者留言的时候看到年中她在另一篇文的末尾留言说身体状况不是很好QAQ 希望安好QAQ


End file.
